RolePlay!
by Maria Violet
Summary: Serie de Drabble y One Shots ShindAka! :3 sin conexión entre si a menos que de aviso de ello, encontraran AU, SemiAU y Cannon entre las listas, MultiGeneros dependiendo de cada capitulo pero mas que todo Romance, disfruten de todo esto y dejen comentarios pls xD [ShindAka Puro] [Drabble:[50/50]
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

 **Aviso: de Drabbles sin conexión entre sí, a menos que deje una nota diciendo lo contrario uwu**

 **2\. Estoy usando un generador de escenarios para rol para sacar los temas, por si les interesa pongan en Google** _"Mini Scenario Generator – RP Generators"_ **y sorpréndanse ;P Esta en ingles pero nada que el traductor de Google no solucione XD No tengo crédito en el contenido que brinda la página, solo la utilizo de herramienta, el desarrollo que creo a partir de las ideas y SI son totalmente míos uwu.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou y Akane son entrenadores Pokémon que se cruzan y terminan viajando juntos.

(AU/Romance/Adventure)

(El capítulo de hoy está basado en el universo de los Juegos de Pokémon, ni estos ni su historia son de mi propiedad)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Encuentros:.:.

:-:-:

El sonido de sus pasos era amortiguado por la capa de húmedo césped, era una calurosa noche de verano, no por nada podía distinguir a su alrededor en el profundo bosque el zumbido de los Heracross, si agudizaba bien la vista podía distinguir muy bien a los alborotados Pokémon de tipo bicho, cuya actividad casi siempre parecía aumentar por aquella época.

A su lado, fiel a sus pasos silenciosos caminaba su compañero de viajes, un majestuoso zorro de nueve colas y hermoso pelaje amarillo/crema, Ninetales justo como su entrenador no provocaba el más mínimo ruido al andar, evitándose así contra tiempos por su camino hacia Ciudad Olivo viajando hacia el oeste por Johto, aunque después de todo no es que tuvieran problemas algunos contra los pokémon de tipo planta y bicho que aparecían por allí. El viento soplaba haciendo agitar las copas de los frondosos árboles, al joven de cabellera castaña le encantaba caminar por la noche, era muchísimo más tranquilo y fresco en esas épocas, aunque era algo singular las situaciones en las que a veces se metía por andar tan tarde viajando.

Aunque casi nunca era algo que no pudiera solucionar el mismo con ayuda de su equipo igual a como lo hacía hace unos meses en su viaje recolectando medallas por Kanto, le traía cierta nostalgia estar haciendo lo mismo en esa nueva región, cada tanto recordando el cómo se había conocido con sus compañeros de equipo.

Salvo que esa noche no se esperaba encontrarse frente a frente… O bueno, algo así, con la imagen más curiosa que había visto hasta el momento en sus viajes… Una chica de aproximadamente su edad, 15 años o menos, estaba sentada en una de las gruesas ramas que se entretejían de los árboles, abrazada fuertemente al tronco como si su vida dependiera de ello, dando de vez en cuando vistazos al suelo, donde en la base del árbol era asechada por varios Ekans y Spinaraks, provocando algunos chillidos angustiados, poco audibles pero si ponía atención se notaba bastante preocupada, la chica parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y se planteó seriamente el seguir su camino como si nada, pero se conocía y sabía que la conciencia lo estaría matando luego por no ayudar a alguien que necesitaba de él, y más para empeorarlo todo, una chica, con las que siempre le enseñaron que debía portarse como un caballero. Suspiro esperando no arrepentirse y miro hacia su compañero de nueve colas en busca de su ayuda, viendo que este solo le faltaba la orden de su entrenador para entrar en acción.

— **Lanzallamas —** Hablo calmo y ni dos segundos después la banda de pokémon había salido huyendo debido al calor de las brasas que escupía el Ninetales, ni siquiera había atacado para debilitarlos, simplemente asustarlos y que todos salieran felices de la situación, la chica al escuchar los sonidos frustrados que emitían los pokémon al huir miro a la base del tronco de nuevo, esta vez encontrándose con el precioso pokémon de fuego mirándola con curiosidad y a su lado el que debía ser su entrenador sonriendo algo divertido.

— **Es una linda noche para pasear por el bosque ¿verdad? —** Elevo la voz para que la joven de trenzas lograra escucharlo, en ese momento callo en cuenta de algo… ¿Cómo demonios había subido tan alto?

— **L-La verdad es que no —** Hablo nerviosa aun con miedo de mirar hacia abajo y que los animalejos esos de tipo veneno aun estuvieran a su asecho.

— **Ya puedes bajar, Ninetales los ha ahuyentado —** Aseguro acariciando la cabeza de zorro con orgullo, este emitiendo un ligero sonido de felicidad ante el afecto de su compañero.

— **Si bueno… Bajar es otro problemita —** Al fijarse bien ahora en la altura sin tener que preocuparse por ser atacada por Pokémon venenosos, se dio cuenta que tampoco es que le esperara una caída agradable. Al escucharla el chico no pudo evitar carcajearse.

— **¿Cómo subiste allí? —** Pregunto a duras penas en su gracia, esperando no ofender a la chica, pero es que le resultaba demasiado graciosa la situación.

— **De rama en rama con árboles cercanos —** Suspiro aceptando las burlas, después de todo valla situación en la que se metió.

— **Deberías tener más cuidado —** Mientras decía aquello había buscado entre sus pertenecías una de sus Pokéballs, sacando del interior de esta a un enorme Venusaur gruñendo su rugido característico **— ¿Podrías vejarla por mí? —** Pregunto amablemente a su Pokémon, que ni corto ni perezoso había dejado salir sus látigos que ascendían en busca de la joven, al sentir las enredaderas de textura suave como el mismo musgo no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas, pues se retorcían entre sus piernas hasta enroscarse firmemente en su cintura para comenzar a halarla fuera del árbol.

— **¡Espera! —** Alerto tanto al Venusaur como a su entrenador que quedaron estáticos ante el grito **— Ven aquí—** Pudo escuchar como decía dulcemente viendo en dirección a su sitio anterior, extendiendo los brazos, de un brinco pudo distinguir como un pokémon saltaba a los brazos de la joven, un Quilava. Una vez el pequeño estuvo cómodamente en sus brazos los látigos terminaron por hacerla descender lentamente hasta por fin tocar la añorada estabilidad del suelo, soltando un enorme suspiro de alivio.

— **Muchísimas gracias —** Expreso con sincera gratitud tranquilizando a su Starter en brazos con ligeros y dulces susurros, al escuchar la dulce voz de la joven el entrenador sonrió, notando que quería bastante a ese pequeño de tipo fuego, recordándole a si mismo con un Vulpix en brazos mimándolo o cuidando de él.

— **No es nada —** Se encogió de hombros devolviendo al Venusaur a su pokéball murmurando un agradecimiento por su ayuda **— ¿Por qué estás tan tarde por aquí? Las chicas no deberían andar solas por los bosques de noche.**

— **Entreno…—** Murmura algo apenada dejando bajar al Quilava de sus brazos que algo más calmado y feliz de estar en tierra encendió la llama de su espalda **— Estoy tratando de superar el gimnasio de ciudad Iris… —** Suspiro de forma agotada **— Tengo muchos problemas con el tipo fantasma.**

— **No tienes alguno de tipo fantasma o siniestro en tu equipo ¿Cierto? —** Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad, comprendiendo todo al momento en que la chica asintió.

— **Tengo a mi Pidgeotto que no le afectan los movimientos, pero si me hacen alguno otro estoy en problemas, y mi Nidorina no les afecta mucho, Flaaffy tampoco ayuda… —** Reflexiono en voz alta **— Ah, disculpa por estarte entreteniendo con tonterías —** Se disculpó nerviosa con una rápida reverencia.

— **Descuida… De hecho vengo de ese gimnasio, de no ser por mí Gengar y Umbreon habría sido muy complicado —** Admitió sonriendo **— Morti tiene toda la cadena evolutiva de Gengar así que será mejor que te prepares bien para no debilitar a tus amigos en vano —** Miro divertido al Quilava, al estar hablando de combates parecía que estuviera listo para ser mandado por su entrenadora **— Mi nombre es Ricardo(*) —** Extendió su mano, recordando de golpe que ni siquiera se habían presentado.

— **Soy Rosi —** Sonrió tímidamente aceptando el saludo **— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y los consejos.**

— **No es nada —** Se encogió el de hombros.

— **Pero…**

— **¿Si?**

— **¿Por qué estabas tú tan tarde por aquí? —** Ladeo la cabeza con sincera curiosidad, pensaba ser la única en su sano juicio en quedarse tan tarde vagando lejos de la cuidad.

— **Ah eso… Voy a ciudad Olivo.**

— **¿¡Tan tarde!? —** No pudo evitar gritar haciéndolo reír, parecía preocuparse mas por él que por ella misma, era una chica bastante curiosa.

— **Si bueno, me gusta caminar de noche y me retrase un poco, aunque ya estaba a punto de acampar, además si tengo problemas llevo a este pequeño al lado que me ayuda —** Acaricio de nuevo la cabeza del zorro que gustosamente acepto la acción, Rosi, recordando la presencia de este quedo embobada viéndole.

— **Es precioso… —** Murmuro de lleno en su ensoñación, tanto que ni se dio cuenta cuando se había agachado para verlo mejor **— Solo había visto un Ninetales en fotos o libros y en pueblo primavera no son muy comunes —** Extendió cuidadosa una mano pero antes de sucumbir a la tentación de acariciarlo paro, pensando que sería muy descortés con su entrenador, mas no espero que el mismo Pokémon se acercara bastante buscando sus mimos.

— **Es un mimado… —** Sonrió viendo lo maravillada que estaba la de trenzas por acariciar al zorro **— A veces deseo no haberlo malcriado tanto cuando era un Vulpix —** Comento sentándose también a las faldas del árbol donde antes había estado atrapada su acompañante preparando inconscientemente todo lo necesario para acampar por esa noche.

— **Es inevitable no malcriar a los Pokémon que son tan tiernos —** A esas alturas el Ninetales se había recostado en el regazo de la joven, adormilado por las suaves caricias de ella.

— **Alguien esta celoso —** Rió notando como el Quilava gruñía contra su compañero, al estar acaparando las atenciones de su entrenadora **— Y no lo culpo, también los estaría —** Murmuro bajito, inevitablemente se había quedado prendado viendo como la chica sonreía dulcemente, encantada de poder acariciar a su pokémon.

— **¿He?**

— **Nada —** Respondió rápidamente, agradeciendo que no le escuchara bien, terminaron conversando toda la noche, ella fascinada de escuchar las historias que el castaño tenia de sus viajes por Kanto, mientras el escuchaba divertido y con algo de ternura las fantasías de ella de formar un buen equipo y atrapar X pokémon que siempre deseo.

Al día siguiente se despidieron, diciendo a modo de cortesía que esperaban verse pronto a lo largo de sus viajes, no supieron cuanta verdad tenían sus palabras si no hasta encontrarse en ciudad Olivo, durando de nuevo un par de días juntos conversando de todo y de nada a la vez para despedirse y reencontrarse nuevamente en la siguiente ciudad, viendo que el destino los quería juntos y que prácticamente hacían el mismo recorrido terminaron vejando juntos para vivir sus aventuras, extrañamente mucho más felices y cómodos que haciéndolo en solitario.

Y aunque comenzaban a sentir cosas extrañas, como ligeros cosquilleos en el estómago al estar demasiado cerca uno del otro, o cierto sentimiento de pesadez al ver como su acompañante charlaba demasiado a gusto con alguien del genero opuesto, estaban felices de haberse conocido y cruzados caminos.

Tanto que luego de casi dos años de viaje, varias regiones recorridas y aventuras vividas, no se planeaban separar esa alturas, mucho menos si se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos del otro en las noches frías o el cómo disfrutaban las acciones de afecto mutuo, ya sean leves caricias o besos tanto tímidos como pasionales.

Sip, no se había arrepentido en lo absoluto de haber bajado a esa pequeña y hermosa chica de los árboles, que más bien parecía haber caído del mismísimo cielo para él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lo juro x,D entro al Generador de Escenarios con la firme convicción de hacer una serie de Drabbles con cada idea que me gusta y me sale esto a la primera…**

 **Es que simplemente los dedos siguieron escribiendo solos! Casi 2000 palabras :,v y yo considero esto corto, killme (?**

 **El universo se aprovecha de que me está encantando Pokemon y que justamente estoy jugando por primera vez un juego de esos (Plata SoulSilver por eso lo ambiente en Johto) y si lo sé, a mis 17, en el año 2017 jugando por primera vez, patético (?**

 **Dato curioso: El equipo de Akane, Un Quilava, Pidgeotto, Nidorina y Flaaffy son mi propio equipo x,D estoy sufriendo con el Morti y el Gengar de los huevos :,v**

 **(*)Como estoy usando los nombres en castellano para las ciudades y nombres del juego de pokemon, me pareció apropiado usar sus nombre también en castellano, quizás por eso no menciono tanto sus nombres en el fics y uso mucho "el castaño" o "la chica" para referirme a ellos en la narración XD demasiada costumbre de llamarlos en japonés qnq**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo Drabble que juro si será un Drabble XD Ciao Ciao**

 _ **PD actual: Que nostalgia x,D deje el puto juego a la mitad qnq(? Serie de Drabbles! llevo unos 30 escrito pero aun no se a que ritmo los publicare, les parece 2 por semana? casi todos son One Shots y no Drabbles XD**_

 _ATT; Maria Violet. Bye Bye qwq_


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

 **Aviso: 1. Si el Drabble es Canon o AU lo especifico junto al tema del día uwu**

 **2\. Olvide decirlo en el cap anterior pero esta historia tendrá muchos géneros dependiendo de los capítulos obvio x,D El común denominador será el romance, aunque también puede haber Family, Drama, Angust, Tragedy, Friendship, Humor, Adventure en fin de todo un poco XD.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane intenta decirle a Shindou '¡No es lo que parece, lo juro!'

(Canon/Humor/Romance)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Álbum:.:.

:-:-:

El sonido seco de la puerta cerrarse fue lo que los saco a ambos del estupor del momento y el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado en la habitación de la fotógrafa.

Akane con una bandeja con té y galletas en las manos, que comenzaba a temblar debido a sus propias manos temblorosas y su rostro aterrado.

Shindou sabiendo de la presencia de la joven pero sin querer levantar la vista del libro que tenía entre manos, aun pasando las páginas llenas de imágenes, cada página sorprendiéndose por las imágenes.

— **Esto…—** Murmuro sentado en el suelo y recostado del filo de la cama de la joven, cerró el libro confundido y fijo su mirada confundida en su novia, que parecía había bajado dos tonos en escala de palidez y luchaba por encontrar algo que decir en su defensa.

Justamente tenía que tomar ese álbum, ese estúpido álbum que había hecho desde 1ro de secundaria y que al entrar a preparatoria decidió tirar o quemar junto con sus sentimientos hacia el pianista, sin embargo el universo o el Karma no permitió aquello juntándolos de nuevo en la misma preparatoria y sorpresivamente poco antes de pasar a su segundo curso comenzaron a salir, cumpliendo para estupefacción de la chica su anhelo que creyó imposible.

Pero claro con todo eso no tuvo corazón de deshacerse de las pruebas de su pasado de acosadora y había conservado un estúpido álbum con sus fotos favoritas del medio campista, solo las más seleccionadas puesto que había miles de datos más en memorias USB o en su computadora, y ese mismo maldito álbum fue el que el decidió tomar teniendo unos 7 más de donde elegir. ¿¡Por qué no había pensado en esconderlo en cuanto su novio pregunto por aquella colección de álbumes!?

— **E-E-Eso… —** Apenas pudo murmurar sintiendo su rostro arder, y en movimientos veloces de los que no se creía capaz dejo la estorbosa bandeja en su escritorio y arrebato el libro de las manos del jugador, abrazándolo con fuerza como si eso lo fuera a hacer desaparecer y de paso ocultando su cara con ello **— ¡N-No es lo que piensas! Es... Es solo un viejo álbum, de cuando íbamos al Raimon… y pues… —** No se le ocurrían excusas, ¿Cómo demonios le confesaba que le tomaba como unas 100 fotos diarias en sus días de acosadora y que ese álbum era un recopilado de las que más le gustaban?

¡Por dios!

Dicho de aquel modo sonaba tan enfermo y macabro que por varios instantes creyó que había echado a perder por completo la oportunidad que le dio la vida de estar junto al amor de su vida, sintió los ojos picar en lágrimas por tal posibilidad. Sin embargo, antes de que su mente pudiera montarse cada vez peores escenarios, sintió como el chico la halaba obligándola a quedar sentada sobre sus piernas aunque con el bendito álbum sirviendo es escudo entre ambos, Akane sorprendida por fin recogió el valor para mirar a la cara a Shindou, que no sabía si reír a pleno pulmón de lo ilógico de la situación o de lo tierna que era la castaña, le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la punta de la nariz, dándole a entender que no estaba molesto o cualquier otra historia que se estuviera inventando en la cabeza.

— **¿Qué me puedes decir en tu defensa pequeña acosadora? —** Sonrió en claro tono de broma, disfrutando de tener su peso cobijándolo, y es que estaba tan sonrojada que hasta la sentía irradiar calor.

— **¡No te acosaba! —** Exclamo entre indignada y molesta, acepto el abrazo del chico más para esconder su cara roja entre su hombro y cuello que por estar aliviada… bueno en realidad ambas.

— **Aja, ¿entonces tienes un álbum para cada persona que conocimos en ese tiempo? —** Pregunto divertido, eran pocas las veces que le gustaba molestarla, más que todo en privado para gozar del privilegio de ser solo él la causa de su bochorno.

— **Claro que no —** Apenas y puso esfuerzo en que se escuchara la respuesta.

— **¿Debo preocuparme? —** Sabia que debía parar ya, pero le era imposible no estar muriendo de risa, pero ya sinceramente tenia curiosidad el saber por qué tanta fotos a su persona en la época de secundaria, no le molestaba, de hecho se sentía en una extraña forma alagado y aliviado, sabía que había sido el primer novio la fotógrafa, pero no que había sido su primer amor o que estuviera prendada de él desde hace tanto tiempo, unas veces sí que le había comentado que ya tenía tiempo enamorada, pero nunca le especifico cuánto.

— **¡No! —** Negó con insistencia separándose no más de lo necesario para hablar **— E-En ese tiempo me gustabas mucho, nunca podía acercarme sin que pensaras que era idiota por no poder hablar correctamente, como me gustaba mucho hacer fotos de todos en los entrenamientos o partidos nunca pude evitar tomarte una o dos de más y pues… llegue a tener muchas, las que más me gustaban estaban allí, pero cuando entramos preparatoria quería olvidarme de ti y decidí deshacerme de todo eso pero llegaste tú de nuevo y… —** Hablaba demasiado rápido como para que pudiera respirar correctamente y de no ser por los suaves besos en la mejilla que le estaba dando su novio probablemente hubiera seguido desvariando, mas esos simple roces lograron calmarla como siempre.

— **¿Estas molesto…? —** Pregunto con cierto miedo a pesar de estar recibiendo tales cariños, el pianista sonrió con ganas contra su mejilla dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

— **No estoy molesto para nada, tonta —** Con un dedo simulo darle un pequeño golpe en la frente, a modo de reprimenda **— No esperaba que conservaras recuerdos de hace años y menos que tuvieras esto —** Señalo el libro ahora olvidado a un lado de ellos, disfrutando en silencio como las mejillas de la chica se volvían rosada de nuevo **— En cierto modo estoy feliz, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como idiota —** Suspiro recostando al frente del hombro contrario, esta vez del otro lado de la moneda intentando ocultar su bochorno.

— **¿Por qué? —** Pregunto asombrada y sinceramente confundida.

— **Tú me tuviste en cuenta desde primero de secundaria y estuviese todo este tiempo esperándome, yo dure 3 años como idiota sin notarte, de no ser por la enorme casualidad de estar en la misma preparatoria no me habría molestado en conocerte y jamás te hubiera podido tener así —** Se lamentaba entre murmullos para al final apretar el abrazo con el que la mantenía capturada.

— **No es tu culpa… No es que yo resaltara mucho o fuera muy especial después de todo —** Trato de consolarlo, colando una de sus manos hacia el cabello castaño oscuro para revolverlo y acariciarlo, le encantaba hacer eso y sabía que el disfrutaba también a pesar de que le reclamara a modo de broma por despeinarlo.

— **Si eras especial —** Hundió la cara en su cuello, disfrutando en silencio el estremecimiento que sufrió la pobre chica al notar sus labios contra su piel **— Solo que yo era un tonto…**

— **N-No lo eras… ¡D-Deja de hacer eso! —** Trato de quitarse de encima pero los brazos del pianista no la dejaban moverse en lo más mínimo **— ¡Shin-sama! —** Chillo por lo bajo sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello al sentir los labios besar descaradamente su cuello.

— **Si haces mucho ruido tu madre querrá venir a ver que pasa —** Murmuro contra su oreja y casi enseguida la sintió temblar, siguió esparciendo besos por sus mejillas internamente divertido, aunque pronto debía parar pues él mismo no era de piedra.

— **Entonces ya déjame… —** Murmuro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos hechas puños en los hombros de su novio, sin resistirse en lo absoluto a los mimos que ahora le estaba dando nuevamente bajando hacia su cuello pero del lado contrario.

— **No, es tu castigo por acosadora, aunque fuera de hace mucho —** Murmuro en broma contra su piel asegurándose que lo escuchara.

— **¡Shin-sama!**

Y si señoras y señores, por si les queda la duda, a Shindou le encanta molestar a su linda novia, después de todo le encanta saber que tiene el poder para hacerlo.

Y ahora que tenía más armas para molestarla no dudaría en usarlas en un futuro, agradeció a los dioses que Akane jamás subiera tirado ese álbum.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **En mi mente: Voy a hacerlo corto pa' escribir varios al día.**

 **Mis dedos: Pues te jodes bitch .I.**

 **Así es mi situación actual XDDDDD no tengo mucho que decir, me encanta la idea de hacer a Shindou uno de esos novios que aparenta ser serio pero les encanta jugar y avergonzar a la pobre alma en desgracia que sea su novia (?**

 **Lo sé, me estoy obsesionando demasiado con Chat Noir x,DDD sorry si me salió muy así :,V aunque ahora que lo pienso el Adrianette y el Shindaka son MUY parecidos XDDDD**

 **Bueno ya me dejo de fumadas, nos leemos en el próximo Drabble que espero si sea Drabble :,D**

 _ **PD: Actualizaciones los Martes y Sabados! :3**_

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye owo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

 **Aviso: algunos capítulos pueden tener Spoiler, no me hago responsable uwu**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou y Akane abrazados.

(Canon/Romance/Confort/Family)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Mañanas:.:.

:-:-:

¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te adoro?

¿Lo mucho que me cambiaste al entrar en mi vida?

¿Lo feliz que estoy de haberte conocido?

No creo tener nunca el tiempo suficiente ni las palabras adecuadas como para expresar todo lo que significas para mí. Lo feliz que he sido a tu lado, todo lo que me brindas con una simple sonrisa al llagar a casa y verte feliz solo por el simple hecho de verme de nuevo, alegando que me echabas de menos cuando solo llevamos unas horas sin estar juntos.

Toda tu me haces feliz y dichoso por tenerte conmigo, no sé cómo agradecer el que me dejaras estar a tu lado a pesar de lo mucho que quizá sufriste por mí en un principio, a pesar de todo lo que esperaste, terminaste acogiéndome cuando más lo necesitaba, dándome todo tu cariño sin esperar ni recibir nada a cambio.

Y es que con esos detalles y pequeñas acciones terminaste atrapándome, cada que te miraba hace varios años en la escuela sonriendo con tus amigas, tomando fotografías o inclusive simplemente atendiendo en clase, tu simplemente me atrapaste, como la luz que atrae a una polilla dispuesta a ir al fin del mundo con tal de estar cerca de su brillo.

— **Tú eres mi luz —** Murmuro contra tu mejilla aunque sé que no me escuchas, estas tan profundamente dormida que dudo si quiera que te despiertes aunque intente hacerlo, por lo que aprovecho para besarte allí como mil veces lo he hecho, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver cómo te remueves entre las sabanas, buscando cambiar de posición, y como siempre en lo que haces eso buscas acercarte a mí, acurrucarte entre mis brazos en busca de calor el cual jamás podría negarte.

Me poyo mejor para poder apreciarte, el cuarto apenas está iluminado, pues el sol aun no sale por completo, y lúgubres rayos de luz se cuelan entre las vaporosas cortinas, jamás me cansare de la imagen de tu cuerpo revuelto entre sabanas iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol, es simplemente el cuadro más majestuoso que ningún pintor jamás podrá retratar, al menos no a la perfección, porque solo tu posees esa perfección que me vuelve loco, solo tu logras que tu cabello desparramado sin cuidado sobre la almohada se vea igual de perfecto que tu rostro pacifico al dormir, solo tu logras que las manos me cosquilleen en busca del tacto de tu piel y quitarme el aliento sin siquiera estar consiente de hacerlo.

Acaricio con suavidad tu mejilla, tu hombro descendiendo a tu brazo y espalda, reanudo el camino esta vez acariciando a suavidad de tu cabello suelto y algo enredado, al parecer sin querer y con todo lo que hice llegue a molestar su sueño, ya que te remueves inquieta entre mis brazos, me deslumbras como siempre al mirarme con esos adormilados ojos lavanda, ahora mismo amatistas por la falta de iluminación, retengo el alieno al sentir tu manos sobre mí, posándose en mi pecho y deslizándose para abrazarme y ahogar un bostezo, no sabe que con solo tocarme mueves mi mundo y todo en él.

— **Buenos días… —** Dices apenas audible, está claro que aún no tenías que abrir tus bellos ojos, pero mi empeño en adorarte te saco a duras penas de los brazos de Morfeo.

— **Aún es muy tempano…—** Murmuro igual de bajo, retirando algunos mechones de cabello que viajaron a tu rostro **— Descansa —** Beso tus labios tras decir aquello, y como si fueran palabras mágicas vuelves a cerrar los parpados buscando descanso luego de una noche en vela, que neciamente repetiremos una y otra vez, porque lo que más adoro luego de tocarte y marcar cada milímetro de tu piel con mis manos y besos, es despertar junto a ti para ver tu figura perdida entre sabanas y tu cara adormilada protestando para dormir más y recomponer la horas de sueño.

— **Shin… Sama… —** Me llamas entre suspiros bajitos, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la felicidad de escucharte nómbrame a mí y solo a mi retuerce algo en mi interior y empuja las comisuras de mis labios hacia arriba.

— **Sí, aquí estoy —** Beso tu cabello y luego tu frente, acunándote más si es que es posible entre mis brazos, tan pequeña y tan frágil, tan hermosa que tengo la necesidad de tocarte una y otra vez para saber si no eres solo una ilusión.

— **Te amo… —** Murmuras más dormida que despierta, sin ser consciente de lo que logras en mi con esas dos simples palabras, tan inocente e inconsciente del poder que ejerces sobre mí, debería aterrarme que me seas tan influyente, sin embargo conservo la calma al recordar que no existe ser más puro y bondadoso en este mundo, incapaz de hacer algo malo, incapaz de lastimar, a estas alturas me pregunto si realmente no eres un ángel, y yo un simple mortal deslumbrado por tanta belleza y perfección, pero sin ser merecedor del placer de estar junto a ti.

— **También te amo** _ **mon rose**_ **—** Murmuro contra tu frente para luego besarte de nuevo, esta vez mas suavemente para no perturbar nuevamente tus sueños, y buscando hundirme contigo, te acomodo mejor entre mis brazos y gozando de la sensación de tu piel desnuda contra la mía finalmente me dejo vencer por el cansancio.

¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que adoro despertar y tenerte entre mis brazos?

¿Lo mucho que te amo?

No importa si no lo he dicho la suficientes veces, tengo toda una nueva vida en matrimonio contigo como para repetírtelo las veces que sean necesarias hasta que no lo dudes jamás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Por fin algo menor a 1000 palabras XD**

 **Aunque se me fue la mano de lo cursi :,V no me culpen, el tema que me toco desde un inicio era cursi (?**

 **Y aprovecho a aclarar que ellos en este Drabble son mayores x,D más por dar a entender eso puse lo del matrimonio al final dándome cuanta que no aclaraba si eran adolescentes o no, y pus como desde un principio daba a entender que todo es después de una noche loquisha pos me pareció más adecuado y bonito ponerlos casados.**

 **Yo y mi estúpido sentido de la moral que me impide ver con buenos ojos que hagan cosillas aun en secundaria (?**

 **Y por cierto, denme buenos apodos cariñosos para que el pinche Shindou le diga a Akane :,D ya se me secaron los sesos y creo que me quedo con el Mon Rose –Mi rosa en francés- porque YOLO**

 **Y sin más que decir :,) Ciao ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane está demasiado nerviosa para acercarse a Shindou, y solo los admira desde lejos.

(Canon/Romance/Hurt/Comfort)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Mi lugar:.:.

:-:-:

¿Por qué no me ves?

Esa ha sido una constante interrogante que me persigue día tras días desde hace poco más de un año y medio.

¿Tan poco especial soy? A pesar de que nos vemos diario, estamos en la misma clase, el mismo club, a pesar de mis fervientes ganas de ser notada por ti, tú pareces ignorarme siempre, no en un mal sentido, jamás llegando a ser irrespetuoso, o dándome a entender que te desagrado, solo soy otra simple conocida.

Ni si quiera una amiga.

Jamás me llamaste de tal modo, y a pesar de eso siempre que yo intento hablar y acercarme a ti aceptas gustoso el tema de conversación, pasando un buen momento, un momento de ilusión para mí, el momento en que siempre pienso que di un paso adelante.

Mas todo parecer siempre volver a un inicio, nada cambia, nada avanza, mis esfuerzos no dan frutos.

¿Quizás soy aún demasiado tímida? ¿No he insistido lo suficiente?

Ahora cursando 3ro en el Raimon he vuelto a caer en la rutina, te admiro desde lejos, evito relacionarme directamente contigo más de lo necesario debido a los nervios y a las atoradas palabras que no quieren salir de mí en orden.

Finalmente me he rendido a la realidad, sé que mi lugar no estará nunca junto a ti, por eso ahora siempre te apoyo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que por dentro me siento rota y lo último que quiero es reír.

Muchos notan mi cambio, salvo tú, sigo siendo la misma y a la vez no, me falta alegría o eso me dicen Aoi, Midori y Tenma, aunque siempre intento despistarlos alegando ser falta de sueño yo sé que no me creen, pero no quieren preguntar ya que se nota que no pienso hablar del tema.

Me es manejable todo siempre, excepto cuando los problemas ya sean escolares o familiares se juntan en mi cabeza, haciendo una espesa nube oscura que no me deja en paz y nubla mis prioridades.

En una mala semana pareces por fin darte cuenta de mi existencia, de mi cambio, y de mi ausencia, pero no te tomo importancia cuando intentas acercarte más a mí, y descubrir que pasa pues mantengo a todos preocupados, hasta a los profesores. El día final de esa semana de pesadilla fui echada del salón de clases por no estar prestando la mínima atención, lo último que necesitaba era que me recordaran lo despistada que siempre soy.

Ahora en vez de estar parada afuera de mi aula esperando el regaño del profesor al terminar, estoy escondida en una sala de casilleros sin uso en el edificio fútbol, el edifico es tan grande que tiene verías salas como esta sin uso, por lo que jamás esperaría ser encontrada aquí.

Por eso me sorprende tanto que tu estés aquí, algo agitado de lo que parece haber sido una carrera… ¿Corriste para buscarme? ¿Por qué saliste del aula si aun estamos en horario de clases? Completamente confundida no dejo de soltar lágrimas y sollozos lastimeros, me siento tan patética y tonta de mostraste todo esto de mi cuando siempre me esforcé por mantenerme en apariencia serena y tranquila aunque algo tímida para ti, solo para ti aunque mi interior fuera un caos. Cubro mi rostro para evitar que me veas. Quiero gritarte, preguntarte por qué justo ahora estas frente a mi luciendo tan preocupado, gritarte el por qué no me hacías caso antes de romperme el corazón, y sin darte oportunidad gritarte que te largues y que justo ahora me lastima verte.

Pero no puedo, simplemente mi garganta se niega a producir tales palabras, y mi boca no está en calidad de pronunciarlas. Simplemente continuo llorando sin notar como te sientas a mi lado, en el suelo, en un rincón tan oculto que nadie podría encontrarnos, y antes de darme cuenta me obligas a verte a los ojos ¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarme? Me miras con la preocupación marcada en tus ojos, acaricias mis mejillas sin decir nada, ni una palabra, ni una pregunta, con tu sonrisa me gritas la frase "todo va a estar bien" lo que tú no sabes es que nada va a estar bien…

No hasta que me ames, no hasta que me devuelvas con creces todo el amor que he profesado hacia ti, pero sé que eso jamás pasara, por eso nada estará bien hasta que te saque de mi corazón.

Me abrazas confundiendo más mis sentidos, en mi mente, mi lado racional solo grita que te alejes, que me dejes olvidarme de di, que dejes de ser tan maravillosa persona y mostrarle tu apoyo a alguien que lo necesita, pero que yo malinterpreto y comparo con un cariño que jamás llegara a ser tan fuerte como lo deseo. Pero mi lado herido y mi corazón me incitan a aferrarme a ese abrazo, a tomar como adicta este falso amor que me estas entregando en mi ataque de desesperación y así lo hago.

Me escondo entre tus brazos, donde me acoges sin rechistar, me brindas un cobijo del que me vuelvo adicta casi al instante, pero el que se me hará enloquecer por no tenerte más a mi lado en un futuro. Ese día nadie supo de nosotros por el resto de la jornada, salvo que tuve que irme a casa por problemas de salud y tú volviste a las prácticas de fútbol alegando haber estado cuidando de mí.

En toda la tarde que estuvimos junto no hiciste ni una pregunta, aunque parecías ansioso por querer hacerlo, a la semana siguiente todo comenzó a cambiar, parecías tan preocupado y protector conmigo que me dejabas sin aliento, más yo no quería hacerme ilusiones, y entre más trataba de ignorarte más empeñado parecías estar en acercarte a mí.

Un día cualquiera parece que ya no aguantaste mi indiferencia, y luego de clases, dándote completamente igual la práctica de fútbol me arrastraste de nuevo a esa sala de casilleros sin uso, estábamos a oscuras, sabias muy bien que nadie se acercaría a molestar, y que de paso me sería muy difícil escaparme cuando me tenías atrapada entre la pared y tu cuerpo junto a la puerta, reaccionarias rápido si por un milagro lograba zafarme de ti. Entre balbuceos y protestas tu voz cortó todas mis palabras de un solo tajo con tu pregunta.

— **¿Me odias? —** Susurraste cerca de mi rostro, estoy tan impresionada por la pregunta que mi mente queda en blando olvidando incluso ponerme nerviosa por tu cercanía.

— **S-Si… —** Mi voz sale tan titubeante y quebrada que no me sorprende verte sonreír levemente de lado.

— **Es malo mentir Akane —** Canturreas, al parecer disfrutando de cómo me estremecía en el segundo en que posas tu mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola con ternura ¿Cómo he llegado yo a esto?

— **Es igual de malo hacerle daño a los demás pero fíjate, aquí estamos —** Murmuro aun herida **— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que quiero estar lejos de ti pareces perseguirme, si antes ni te importaba?**

— **He allí un par de errores —** Sigues increíblemente cerca de mi cara, y no pareces tener intenciones de alejarte, ahora tus dos manos están sobre mi cara, obligándome con delicadeza a mirarte **— Siempre me has importado, y no solo ahora te persigo.**

— **Si por supuesto… —** Te hablo con desprecio girando bruscamente mi rostro, ¿Enserio crees que me tragare eso?

— **¿Por qué crees que hasta ahora ningún chico ha intentado salir contigo? ¿Por qué crees que puedes ir tan tranquila a casa muy entrada la tarde luego de los entrenamientos? ¿Por qué crees que dejo que me tomes fotos siempre? —** Pareces ensanchar tu sonrisa cada que yo siento que mi cara se calienta más.

— **¿D-De que hablas…?**

— **Por dios Akane, ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo preciosa que eres? No sabes como he sufrido este último año para alejar a los buitres de ti y que no te enterases, me daba tanto miedo perderte por cualquier estupidez, pero a la vez no quería apresurar todo, no quería asustarte, porque créeme que yo lo estoy por las cosas tan fuertes que siento por ti —** Suspiras contra mi frente, contengo la respiración al sentirte aún más cerca, no sé si lo notas pero mi corazón está a punto de mandar todo al demonio y salir de mi pecho.

— **Shin-sama…**

Pero no me dejas terminar, parecer que escuchar de mis labios tu nombre, o bueno, el diminutivo que yo uso, es demasiado, me callas con tus labios, en un principio estoy completamente estática, pero ante la insistencia de tus labios empiezo a responderte ¿Todo esto es real? Solo puedo preguntarme eso a mí misma antes de ceder por completo, dejar mi mente en blanco y solo abrazarte con fuerza, tanto como lo he deseado siempre y besarte una y otra vez.

Pareces un poco sorprendido ante mi respuesta enérgica, pero no parece importante, vuelves a pegarme contra la pared inclinándote pues eres más alto que yo, el beso es tan intenso que segundos después te obligas a despegarte de mí por nuestra necesidad de oxígeno, jadeamos en busca de aire, aun con nuestros labios en contacto, no te has despegado lo suficiente pero no me quejo.

Te quiero junto a mí, quiero sentir para asegurarme que no es un sueño o una futura pesadilla al no tenerte a mi lado, comienzo a sollozar, no sé si de alegría o desesperación por pensar en que todo podría no ser real.

— **Te quiero… Te quiero… No me dejes sola… No me ignores… Quiero que me ames, no quiero estar sola —** Digo desesperada, debo sonar patética pero es lo que siento, vuelves a besarme una y otra vez, derritiéndome con cada contacto y limpiando sin yo darme cuenta mis lágrimas.

— **Te amo Akane —** Me susurras y yo siento que sella mi sentencia de muerte en este mismo momento, porque me volví adicta al modo en como pronuncias mi nombre luego de esas palabra, me he vuelto adicta a tus brazos y tus besos.

En definitiva no puedo volver a mi lugar anterior, no puedo volver estar a tu sombra, te quiero para mí y solo para mí.

Y envuelta ahora entre tus brazos y pérdida entre tus desesperados besos veo que tú me necesitas tanto como yo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ALV :,v creo que este ha sido el más largo de todos.**

 **En vez de ponerle serie de Drabbles voy a poner Drabbles y One-shots x,D**

 **No sabía si reír o llorar al ver el tema que me toco porque es el pan de cada día en mis fics de estos dos XD pero bueno me Salió la idea de algo nuevo aunque ya es muy repetitivo todo, siempre me gusta hacer –leer mejor, pero bue me toca hacerlos porque no hay :,v- varías versiones de cómo se juntan estos dos, nunca me aburro x3**

 **No tengo mucho que agregar, espero que hubiera sido de su agrado Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane es la líder de una organización o gremio. Shindou es su leal segundo al mando.

(AU/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy)

 **(El capítulo de hoy está basado en el Anime/Novelas Ligeras de Sword Art Online propiedad de su autor Reki Kawahara)**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!**

Como en ese universo, todos están usando Nicknames al estar en un mundo virtual, por el momento confórmense con saber que Roug es Shindou y Rosse Akane :3)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Dead Game:.:.

:-:-:

El aliento se le escapo junto con toda esperanza, queriendo morir en ese mismo instante.

En el mismo momento en que su amiga de cabello lila había sido lanzada hacia sus brazos por las poderosas garras de aquel monstruo digital, en el mismo instante en que ella en un estado de inconsciencia había desaparecido entre sus manos en una sutil explosión de polígonos verde agua brillantes.

Una vida más se había escapado entre sus manos.

Soltó su espada que resonó en un estruendo sordo contra el piso de cristal, logro escuchar el sonido de este chocar a pesar de que la lucha a su alrededor aun seguía, algo en su pecho se quebró nuevamente, haciendo añicos aún más su maltratado corazón, un trauma mas hecho en ese juego de pesadilla, se abrazó desesperada sintiendo las lágrimas calientes bajar por su frió rostro. Minutos después un sonido de campanas y trompeta resonó en el silencio sordo del lugar.

Todo había acabado por ese día. El Boss de piso había sido eliminado y un nuevo piso desbloqueado, un paso más cerca hacia su libertad. Pero aun así ella no sentía nada más que vacío, dolor, remordimiento. El grito desgarrador de la castaña de trenzas fue lo que primero resonó fuerte y claro en las paredes de aquella cámara, seguido de varios otros gritos y lágrimas, muchos de los sobrevivientes miraban con pena y lastima hacia la jugadora de armadura roja y negra, algunos recordándola vagamente junto con la difunta chica de ojos ámbar llenos de amabilidad y ternura.

A algunos se les estrujaba el alma y dejaban escapar un par de lágrimas debido al dolor que desbordaba de sus gritos, el sonido de una espada chocar contra el suelo llamo la atención nuevamente a tal lúgubre cuadro, un chico de ropas en su mayoría blanca pero con ciertos tonos azules se dejaba caer de rodillas detrás de la pobre jugadora, abrazándola con fuerza y algo de desespero ocultando su rostro entre su hombro y cabello, queriendo brindar su apoyo pero en parte también buscando calor y consuelo.

Después de todo ese día el pequeño gremio de la vanguardia _Arc En Ciel_ (*) había perdido por primera vez a alguien en combate, a uno de sus primeros miembros.

Una defensora. Una maestra de la lanza. Una amiga.

Poco a poco la sala se fue despejando, muchos de vuelta a las sedes de sus gremios, muchos otros a celebrar sin atreverse a hacerlo frente a los que lloraban una perdida, mientras que los grupos de los dos gremios principales que dirigieron la batalla se aventuraban al nuevo piso para activar el tele transportador, Akane… o bueno, ese mundo de pesadilla, Rosse pudo ver a duras penas como algunos destellos blancos y rojos avanzaban por las escaleras seguidos por los sonidos de pesadas armaduras de hierro, ya no gritaba, ya no lloraba, solo miraba perdida a la nada.

El cansancio y dolor en su cuerpo la golpearon, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una semana, por una semana su líder no había mostrado la cara ni visto la luz artificial de Aincrad, por una semana los otros 15 miembros del gremio no hacían más que preguntarle por ella, y como era obvio, por esa semana él estuvo al mando, lo peor fue cuando le preguntaron por la batalla, no eran un gremio muy numeroso, básicamente no aceptaban gente para poder expandirse o ser muy conocidos, su gremio era su familia, esa eran las propias palabras de su líder, por eso aunque fueran capaces de ser un gremio conocido por lograr estar en la vanguardia y que tuviera miembros bastante destacados no ansiaban poder o ser famosos, solo seguían a su líder y lo que la dulce muchacha que los había acogido decía, se hacía. Por eso cuando volvieron solo ellos 2 de esa misión a la que habían acudido los 3 mejores y más antiguos miembros, los fundadores de su gremio, nadie pudo evitar derramar lágrimas y lamentos, sin notar como la más bajita de estatura se largaba a su habitación en la posada donde siempre se establecían.

— **¡Roug! ¡Por favor, tienes que hacerla salir de allí!**

— **Por favor… —** Los lamentos llorosos de Azure, la miembro más joven de su grupo no habían funcionado hasta el momento, pero eso sumado a las insistencias de Zeleny lo estaban desquiciando. ¿Qué no entendían que de todos, él era el más afectado? Una de sus mejores amigas estaba deprimida sin querer ver la luz del sol y la otra estaba muerta, aun así había sido fuerte tratando de mantener a todos en el gremio y coordinar las misiones de mapeado en el nuevo piso, siendo tan pocos no podían permitirse despistarse pues los gremios más predominantes no dudarían en dejarlos atrás en lo que a Drops se refiere.

Suspiro apretándose el puente de la nariz sentado en la mesa de su habitación, estaba harto y ¿Quién no? El mismo quería tirar abajo de una patada la puerta del cuarto de la chica de ojos lavanda, aunque sabía que no podía pues el sistema del juego no lo tenía permitido.

— **Zeleny, por favor, dale su espacio, lo que paso con Lylie aún es muy reciente, y sabes que eran mejores amigas ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?**

— **No puede estar deprimida para siempre, sé que es muy sensible, pero muy pronto se estará mapeando el calabozo del Boss, la necesitamos o no podremos ir y sabes lo importante que es no dejarnos lucir menos frente a los grandes gremios…**

— **Ya lo sé —** Quería gritarle con frustración a esa pelirroja exasperante, pero todo lo que consiguió que saliera fue un susurro lastimero mientras apoyaba la frente contra sus manos entrelazadas y enguatadas de blanco.

— **Nee… Rouge… —** La voz dulzona de Azure les llamo la atención, estaba sentada en su cama y miraba perdida al suelo con tristeza evidente en sus ojos **— ¿Cómo paso? —** Ambos jóvenes de no más de 17 años se tensaron, sabían por lo que preguntaba aunque entre el gremio ya era una regla no escrita ni dicha el no hablar sobre su primera y milagrosamente única baja hasta el momento, estaban casi agradecidos con ese ser todo poderosos si es que existía de que hasta esos momentos por los pisos 60 no hubieran tenido más muertes.

— **Confórmate con saber que no tendrás que ver algo así jamás, no si Ross y yo estamos aún con vida —** Hablo serio y cortante sin mirar a ninguna a la cara levantándose de un movimiento brusco, ocupaba salir en se mismo instante de ese lugar. Las paredes comenzaban a asfixiarle. Amabas peli azul y peli roja se miraron preocupadas, ese sería otro de los secretos que solo compartían esos dos, los únicos que presenciaron la muerte de su tercera al mando y mejor amiga.

Shindou salió presuroso de su cuarto, queriendo literalmente correr fuera, pero se detuvo al pasar la puerta de madera maciza correspondiente a la de su amiga, su mejor amiga desde que inicio todo aquel juego, fuertes recuerdos de como ambos comenzaron juntos a aprender y sobrevivir, ella ya tenía una experiencia previa en videojuegos a parte en la beta de ese juego de muerte, cosas que el ignoraba por completo y que fueron de gran ayuda, aunque era muy tímida para socializar y ese era el punto fuerte de él, poder juntar gente para crear grupos y subir de nivel, eran perfectos juntos.

— **Ross… Por favor ábreme —** Llamo sin ganas a la puerta, chocando la frente contra la superficie, quedó en ese posición un rato hasta que comenzó a sentir que algo no iba bien, siempre que llamaba a su puerta escuchaba los sollozos de la castaña crema, y tarde o temprano de pedía que la dejara sola, pero esta vez solo le respondía el silencio mismo, las ganas de tirar abajo la puerta o la posada misma lo golpearon con fuerza renovada, mas no tendría sentido intentarlo, corrió fuera del lugar, abriendo su menú y buscando el nombre de la joven en su lista de amigos, un alivio casi doloroso surgió en el al ver que aún estaba allí su nombre a diferencia de el de Lylie, sin dejar de correr activo su habilidad de rastreo siendo sus ojos cubiertos por un brillo amarillo verdoso intenso, siguiendo los pasos parpadeantes en el suelo casi con desesperación.

Reprimió una maldición cuando las huellas de Rosse lo habían guiado hacia el tele transportador del piso, en el centro de la ciudad, antes de comenzar a buscar como maniático la ubicación de la chica en cada mapa de cada piso, recordó en un vago destello de memoria que quizás estaba en su lugar favorito de todo Aincrad hasta el momento, y sin perder tiempo grito el nombre de la ciudad para poder llegar a su destino.

No tuvo ni tiempo de jadear de alivio al ver las huellas ya que se encontraba corriendo de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El viento la golpeaba con sutileza en la cara, ella solo disfrutaba al sentir su cabello bailar.

Tenía las piernas suspendidas hacia el vacío absoluto, caer desde allí significaba la muerte, perdida entre las nubes del infinito cielo donde flotaba Aincrad, se preguntaba por qué no saltaba de una vez y acababa con todo.

— **¡Ross! —** Oh, cierto, él.

Giro su rostro y parte de su cuerpo, viendo como el joven buscaba aire luego de su desesperada carrera, debió costarle bastante subir aquel acantilado rápidamente, allí ambos habían experimentado cambios importantes, allí habían llorado otra muertes importantes, ambos habían pasado ratos tranquilos y de risas, ambos habían decidido fundar su gremio…

No quería manchar recuerdos tan preciados con su suicidio, aparte que imaginar la cara de dolor de su mejor amigo simplemente la echaba para atrás. Miro con una diminuta sonrisa y ojos de dolor la mueca de alivio del castaño cenizo, ninguno de los dos llevaba su equipamiento, solo usaban prendas normales que por algún motivo se incluyeron en el juego, ella un vestido blanco ligero con un suéter azul cielo y el pantalones lisos negros y camiseta de mangas largas azul oscuro, parecían un par de adolescentes normales, en el mundo real, en alguna pradera lejana sobre un acantilado con una vista preciosa.

Pero no lo eran.

Akane debía recordarse eso, no lo eran.

Lo escucho acercarse, abrazándola por la espalda y obligándola a bajar de su asiento, o bueno, el muro de baja altura que separaba el suelo del vacío, la cargo como muchas veces había hecho, con ternura y cuidado, posando una mano en sus espalda y la otra por debajo de sus rodilla, los alejo a ambos del borde del piso hacia las enormes rocas que creaban la ruta de descenso/ascenso para llegar al lugar, se sentó allí con ella en sus piernas, aun con la hermosa vista de la extensa planicie que era ese piso, a lo lejos, un pequeño pueblo era lo único civilizado que se podría encontrar por allí.

Con ella en sus brazos por fin pudo relajarse, dejar escapar todo, abrazarla tan fuerte como deseaba desde hace una semana y llorar entre su hombro y su cuello, sentir su cabello rizado hacerle cosquillas sobre la frente, percibir ese olor a flores del jabón que usaba la chica.

— **Todo es mi culpa… Yo la lleve allí… Yo la mate… —** Gimió la preciosa voz de la joven, impregnada de dolor, el comenzó a negar, no era su culpa, no lo era, comenzó a susurrarle eso una y otra vez, pero Rosse no se lo creía.

— **Nada es tu culpa, ninguno de ellos murió por ti, entiéndelo de una vez por dios… —** Lloraba el también, aunque luego de un par de minutos levanto el rostro tomándola a ella de las mejillas y obligándola a mirarle **— No me des estos sustos Ross, casi me da un infarto al no encontrarte.**

— **Tu siempre tan atento conmigo —** Quiso bromear aun con voz rota y una sutil sonrisa, correspondió a esta.

— **Y tú siempre tan fría —** Solo ellos conocían esa broma privada, y el significado de ello, quedaron en silencio un largo rato, el disfrutando de tenerla entre sus brazos cuando pocas veces podía hacerlo, y ella secretamente igual disfrutando estar sobre él.

Querían un poco de felicidad después de todo.

Aunque Akane sentía que no la merecía.

— **Tu debiste ser el líder… —** Murmuro embobada, pero recordando aquella discusión que aun seguía surgiendo entre ellos.

— **Sabes que yo solo me preocupare por una persona y solo una persona en este mundo, y ese ni siquiera soy yo mismo —** Contesto con cansancio **—No soy un buen líder.**

— **Si tu no lo eres yo soy un asco.**

— **No es cierto.**

— **Tú eres el que siempre coordina todo.**

— **Ser organizado no significa ser buen líder.**

— **¿Entonces qué diablos significa?**

Una sonrisa tranquila fue toda la respuesta que consiguió. Un de esas molestas sonrisas que le daba cuando se rendía en explicarle algo porque decía que no lo entendería por más que lo explicara.

Decidió dejar de pensar cuando sintió los labios de su mejor amigo en su mejilla, una y otra vez en dulces besos. ¿Cómo el tacto en esa realidad virtual se sentía más cálido que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en el mundo real?

— **¿Quién eres? —** Murmuro el chico contra su piel sonrojada, sabía lo que le preguntaba, apretó los labios resistiendo la tentación de soltarle todo, su nombre real, su vida, su pasado, todo. ¿Por qué se negaba aun?

Cierto.

Tenía miedo, miedo de morir antes que todo aquel juego macabro acabara, y dejar destrozado a esa persona que conoció en esos primeros días de desesperación, su siempre fiel mano derecha, su compañero inseparable, la persona que amaba.

— **No importa… Aun si no me lo dices te encontrare —** Hablo con confianza volviendo a su abrazo, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su compañera. El dolor de su pérdida seguía latente, no conocían otra anestesia para este que apoyarse en el otro.

— **¿Eres alguna clase de acosador cibernético? —** Quiso sonar divertida aunque de nuevo las lágrimas volvían a salir, era uno de los temas con los que siempre solía jugar con su difunta mejor amiga. Él se encogió de hombros volviendo a acunar a la chica. Dejándola desahogarse.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, mañana quizás volverían a sus rutinas y misiones para despejar pisos, mañana seguro seguiría deprimida pero tendría que aparentar por el bien de sus amigos, de su gremio y de chico al cual se aferraba, a su soporte, a su amado vice comandante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Si si lo siento x,D también me gusta mucho el KiriAsu, aunque el anime fuera más o menos una kk fue bonita la pareja (?**

 **No me pude contener a ponerlos en una situación más o menos similar.**

 **Por cierto, se me ocurrió hacer una historia AU con todos los personajes de IE en Aincrad, pero no sé, ¿les gustaría? Serian como fragmentos de sus experiencias en el juego.**

 **Como sea, ya no me quejo de lo largos que me quedan, igual le voy a poner de una en el sumary Drabbles y One-shots(?**

 **(*)Arc En Ciel quiere decir Arcoiris en Frances, curiosamente –intencionalmente- varios de los miembros del gremio, varios más en mi mente de los realmente mencionados, tiene como Nickname un color, escrito quizás en idiomas distintos.**

 **¿Adivinan los colores mencionados? :3 quien lo adivine puede hacerme un pedido especial y lo are con gusto para este fic x3 "Lylie" no cuenta ya que es Amane Kasumi un FC mío, que por cierto le cambie el nombre, antes era Kazeko ywy**

 **Sin más que agregar espero que sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

 **PD: Millones de gracias a Yuka-san1, Akane Shuuya y LizzMiu TuT enserio las amo mucho (? , muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y también a todo esa gentesita de España, Mexico y hasta EEUU que me lee :,DDD *anda muy viciada con la opción de "Traffic Stats" que descubrió de FF* enserio en mi puta vida creí que me leían mas de 5 personas XDDDD solo subo estas cosas por que me nace :,v (?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane y Shindou miran fuegos artificiales juntos.

(Canon/Romance/Confort)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Amethyst Firework:.:.

:-:-:

¿Cómo había terminado así de hipnotizado?

Se suponía que estaban allí casi todos los jugadores y miembros del club, pasando el año nuevo todos juntos, de visita en el templo de la ciudad.

Casi a media noche se habían acorado reunir todos en los terrenos de detrás del templo, había una zona bastante amplia y varias personas iban allí para ver con claridad el cielo y los fuegos artificiales, ese era el plan.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía apartar la mirada de ella?

Por más que luchaba no dejaba de verla, se había quedado prendado de la más bajita y tímida de sus managers. Quizás era por haberla visto de sorpresa en kimono, ella y Aoi los llevaban, esta última influenciada al saber que Akane, por venir de una familia tradicionalista, estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir el año con las típicas ropas japonesas, quizás por el cambio de peinado, siendo ahora un elegante recogido, quizás sea el que noto por primera vez lo hermosa que realmente era con esa tranquila y adorable sonrisa que siempre portaba.

Aunque lo más probable era que se había enamorado sin querer de sus ojos.

Ese par amatistas que ahora brillaban con cada chispa que se iluminaba en el cielo, ella estaba absorta mirando el espectáculo nocturno, pero el estaba absorto en ella. Tanto que sintió la cara calentar y dar un brinco más exagerado del debido cuando la muchacha emocionada se acercó a él para alentarlo a ver cierta parte del cielo, donde los colores de los fuegos artificiales habían tomado tonos azules, blancos y lilas, señalando y actuando tal como una pequeña niña emocionada, por unos segundos se fijó en el cielo, obligándose a ver de lleno solo eso, pero su concentración se rompió nuevamente para ceder a la tentación y voltear a verla, esta vez mas de cerca, se dio cuenta que estaba ligeramente maquillada, sus pestañas rizadas y sus labios brillando con una sutil capa de labial.

Se sintió enrojecer aún más, esta vez motivado por la vergüenza miro hacia arriba, se moriría de vergüenza si su compañera lo pillaba mirándola de esa manera, se quiso golpear allí mismo, en primer lugar no tendría por qué mirarla tan fijamente.

Minutos después los fuegos artificiales terminaron, dando inicio a un nuevo año, y nuevas experiencias y aventuras por delante, todos sus amigos charlaban felices y emocionados, algunos otros ya se despedían para volver a sus hogares y seguir celebrando con sus familias.

Planeaba hacer eso mismo, hasta que Tenma lo detuvo incluso antes de intentar despedirse alegando que seguirían paseando, a sus espaldas esperaban Kirino y Nishiki junto con todos los jugadores de primero y las managers, esperando por su repuesta, casi en automático sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada ilusionada de Akane.

¿No se suponía que sus ojos brillaban tanto por los fuegos artificiales reflejados en ellos? ¿Por qué demonios le seguía encantando y atrayendo esa mirada?

Antes de darse cuenta había asentido.

Ese año en definitiva estaría lleno de cosas y sentimientos nuevos, completamente desconocidos, además de tartamudeos y sonrojos… muchos, muchos sonrojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Para cuando suba esto ya habrá pasando un chingo, pero aun así quería hacer algo para año nuevo y como me salió justo lo de fuegos artificiales pues no me resistí XD**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir :3 aún sigo con la cabeza armando weadas locas con el universo de Aincrad (SAO)**

 **We me acabo de dar cuenta que sin quererlo por fin me salió un Drabble XD! Aleluya! (? *IgualPasoTODOElPincheDiaEscribiendo***

 **Ciao!**

* * *

 **PD y Respuesta al Review de LizMiu: Juro por dios que no me había acordado que justo se estrenaba la nueva temporada de SAO en estos días XDDDD! osea si sabia la fecha pero ando tan liada escribiendo, siguiendo unas series de YT y con LadyBug que acaba de estrenar los dos capitulos que mas esperaba que literalmente no sabia ni en que año estaba XD no he visto el nuevo cap de FT ni de SAO joder! :,vvv que pecado.**

 **Que justo publicara ese OS basado en SAO en estas fechas fue una enorme coincidencia XD literalmente lleva escrito casi un año, como pueden leer en la nota anterior este incluso es una clase es especial de año nuevo que era del 2017-2018 XDD!**

 **Michisimas gracias por tu Review Liz qwp te respondo por aqui pues no puiedo hacerlo por privado si no esta Logeada a la pagina pero bue no importa! a partir de ahora tratare de contestarles a todas sus comantarios a pesar de que a veces no se ni que decir de la alegría que me dan qwp muchas gracias a todas *MegaCorazonzote*(?**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye nwn_


	7. Chapter 7

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** A Shindou lo contratan para espiar a Akane.

(AU/Romance/¿Drama?No sé qué otro ponerle XD)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Dama de Rojo:.:.

:-:-:

El parloteo de toda esa gente junto con la muy tenue música de fondo comenzaba a marearlo un poco, aunque quizás también tenía mucho que ver las varias copas de vino que había ingerido. A su alrededor una típica fiesta de alta clase se desollaba, hombres de traje hablando de negocios por aquí, hermosas solteras de cuerpo operado buscando marido con buena cuenta de banco por allá. Lo típico como dije.

¿Qué esa mujer no tenía vida social o amigos para ir a divertirse en ese tipo de reuniones?

Un castaño cenizo con ojos rojizos de unos 24 años suspiro, diciendo por su bien y el de su auto no beber más por esa noche o terminaría en un accidente. Sin embargo por más ganas que tuviera no podía dejar su puesto.

Volvió fijarse en su objetivo con la mínima y absurda esperanza e que se levantara e hiciera algo de una maldita vez además de ver alrededor sentada desde su mesa, jugar con su copa y responder con monosílabos cada que alguien intentaba apiadarse de ella y entablarle conversación. Repaso mentalmente los datos que se había obligado a aprender de ella.

Yamana Akane, 22 años, fecha de nacimiento 20-04-XX(*), Tipo sanguíneo B+, estudiante universitaria cursando su último semestre para la carrera de fotografía, la rama artística, contextura pequeña, muy delgada y bajita para su edad, largo cabello castaño crema y ojos amatista, hija única de empresario multimillonario dueño de empresas Yamana, cadena productora y distribuidora de todo tipo de aparatos tecnológicos, desde teléfonos, computadoras, hasta electrodomésticos, cámaras profesionales, pantallas y equipo de sonido, cualquier cosa imaginable estaba en sus catálogos excepto quizás máquinas y aparatos para usos médicos. Sin duda alguna un magnate en aquellos años de avance tecnológico y la jovencita que vigilaba toda una dama de alta sociedad.

Aunque tenía claro en hora y media de vigilancia que era una asocial de primera, o simplemente no le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones, parecía tan o más fastidiada que él, parecía no tener nada que hacer más que jugar con el champán de su copa, el cual ni había probado, y acomodar sin necesidad la falda de su largo vestido de noche rojo brillante. Shindou pensó que se veía un tanto graciosa, hermosa también, no lo negaba, pero ese vestido apegado a sus caderas y sin mangas o tirantes de escote redondo gritaba a los cuatro vientos que, quien quiera que lo haya elegido quería hacerla lucir mucho mayor, puesto que el rostro y el cuerpo que gastaba la jovencita la hacía lucir de no más de 17, quizás menos, era adorable.

La noche transcurrió sin más contratiempo de un par de jóvenes adinerados que buscaban "relacionarse" con la mayoría de las jovencitas de la fiesta, ya fueran invitadas especiales, o familiares directos de los peces gordos en el lugar. Ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir pues hasta a el mismo se le heló a sangre de tan cortantes respuestas y una nada sutil ni disimulada mandada al demonio.

Menos mal que la tipa era hija del mayor sospechoso a líder de la mafia organizada de Japón, si no ya se hubiera hachado ella solita más enemigos que su propio padre y unas cuantas balas con su nombre escrito, o al menos esa era su humilde opinión.

Había sido asignado como investigador a la pequeña hija de su mayor sospechoso y que tanto dolores de cabeza daba a sus jefes de la Unidad de avanzada contra Crímenes Especiales, perteneciente a los servicios secretos de Japon, (**) por lo que llevaba unos buenos 2 meses siguiendo a la chica, no entendía el por qué, en ese tipo de "trabajos" no se suele incluir a las mujeres, casi siempre eran las descendencias masculinas las que tomaban partidos en las transacciones o negocios, de igual modo debían cerciorarse y en todo caso, reunir pruebas para exonerar a la chica de todo cargo una vez hallan apresado a su padre.

Dicho así hasta sonaba un poco duro ser la hija de un aparente magnate multimillonario, jefe de mafia a medio tiempo y crecer y vivir rodeada de todo lujo imaginable…. No, en realidad no.

Días después, fue notificado de un ligero cambio de planes, y pasaría a ser un "infiltrado" más bajo las órdenes del gobierno, su tarea: ser el guarda espaldas y la sombra misma de Akane. No tenía ni idea de cómo demonios sus jefes habían hecho para que el padre o quien quiera que fuese el encargado de la joven –porque apostaría su carísimo piano luego de más de dos meses de ver su actitud a que no lo contrato por voluntad propia- lo aceptara como guardián de la jovencita.

No quiso hacer más preguntas y dejando a un lado por un rato la identidad de Shindou Takuto, paso a ser Kuroiwa Keita, un miembro de honor en una de las compañías de seguridad más grandes del continente asiático. Aunque algo que le dolió un poco-Mucho- en el alma fue tener que recortar un poco su cabello, seguía siendo algo largo y con ligeros rizos visibles, pero no le rozaban la barbilla y tenía un toque más desordenado, en fin debía adaptarse. (***)

En cuanto empezó con su trabajo la chica protesto, como predijo ella no quería verlo ni en pintura, se rehusaba a estar quieta y continuamente se escapaba para molestarlo.

Suspiro al dar la tercera vuelta al jardín de la enorme mansión que aparentemente solo ocupaba ella, ¿Por qué tenía que ser aparte de una niña malcriada tremendamente escurridiza y pequeña? Podría esconderse en cualquier lado con su tamaño. Con ese pensamiento le vino una idea, quizá debía aplicar un poco el método de "pensar como niño" para tratar de interactuar con alguien que actuaba como uno.

Con pasos tranquilos se dirigió al punto más tentador para "jugar a las escondidas", el invernadero del lugar, y una vez dentro fue cuestión de tiempo y de buena observación encontrar a la chica hecha bolita en un rincón rodeada de helechos y todo tipo de plata exótica, en el rincón más oscuro del sitio.

— **La e encontrado Ojou-san, he ganado —** Dijo con el tono más paciente que tenía extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir de allí, no podía evitar actuar como un hermano mayor exhausto de cuidar a su hermanita. No se esperó recibir un manotazo que apartaba a que le extendía.

— **No te necesito —** Murmuro obstinada mirándolo con rencor ¿Qué demonios le había hecho para que actuara así? **— Me he cuidado sola toda mi vida, a estas alturas no necesito una niñera —** Parpadeo un par de veces al comprender, ese resentimiento que expresaba en sus ojos no era dirigido a él, seguramente era a sus padres y familia por no tener el tiempo para estar con ella, intuyo que había pasado la mayoría de su infancia siendo cuidada por terceros y pasando noches solitarias, en ese momento si sintió verdadera pena por ella.

— **No me veas como una niñera entonces… Puedo ser lo que tú quieras —** Dijo en un tono más suave que el que realmente deseo, arrodillándose enfrente de ella extendiendo su mano nuevamente, la joven quedo mirándolo confundida, pero sin poder evitar sentirse un poco cohibida al tener en frente y tan cerca de ella al típico estereotipo de "príncipe" al menos en apariencia, vestido elegantemente de traje con el plus de unos guantes cortos de cuero o algo parecido, que cubrían sus dedos pero no al completos sus manos(****) **— Puedo convertirme en tú mejor amigo, o en tu más fiel sirviente, lo que usted desee señorita, pero no puedo soportar verla sufriendo de este modo —** Ok, eso si no supo de dónde demonios salió, pero al menos ese método estaba funcionando para poder acercarse a al achica sin que lo odiase.

Agradecía a los dioses que funcionara, pues su trabajo se había facilitado, acompañaba a todas partes a la jovencita, aunque mas que ser un guarda espaldas era su sirviente personal, la llevaba a sus clases en la universidad pues ahora se negaba a que fuera el chofer de siempre, se encargaba el mismo de servirle las comidas preparadas por los chefs de la casa, e incluso en más de una ocasión se había descolocado mucho cuando en casos de fiestas, reuniones o simplemente ir a clases al día siguiente la chica le consultaba por su guardarropa. Deseo profundamente no haber escupido jamás eso de "fiel sirviente", aunque debía agradecer que la "princesita" no lo obligara a vestirle también, eso ya sí que sería el colmo y algo ridículo, él era agente del servicio secreto, no niñera. Pero claro no podía echarle en cara eso a ella.

Suspiro contra la bocina de su celular haciendo el reporte matutino por teléfono en su hora de descanso, en 3 meses más que había estado atendiendo a la única hija de los Yamana no había encontrado evidencias que la ligaran con los crímenes de su familia, más bien era absurda la burbuja de protección en la cual la rodeaban, una cierta parte de él se alivió, una vez todo terminara la chica no tendría problemas ni deudas con las autoridades, y en su empeño por averiguar todo lo posible, descubrió de paso que tampoco tenía "precio por su cabeza" por así decirlo entre los enemigos de su padre, al menos había sido lo suficientemente sensatos como para respaldar a la joven con una vida tranquila por si llegaba a suceder algo, ya fuera un asesinato, o una condena.

Enserio quería ignorar esa sensación de alivio, no debía preocuparse de más por ella, pero el hecho de que fuera un alma inocente entre todo ese círculo de delincuencia y crueldad lo tocaba, más aún tras comprender que no era una niña caprichosa, solo alguien en busca del cariño que nunca tubo y que parece encontró en él, se sentía triste, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterase que era una persona que ayudaba a hacer caer a su padre? ¿Lo odiaría y no lo querría ver más? Sacudió su cabeza en busca de alejar ese tipo de pensamiento, por supuesto que no la iba a ver más, independientemente de todo, el ya no sería su sirviente una vez todo terminara y volvería a su trabajo con la siguiente misión... No la vería nunca más...

— **Kei-sama —** Llamo una dulce y tranquila voz que conocía bien, dejo de ver perdidamente su teléfono para ocultarlo y atender a la chica que lo miraba curiosa y semi oculta tras la puerta de su cuarto, pues el mismo había salido al pasillo para atender la llamada de sus superiores, sonrió sincero dispuesto a volver con ella.

— **Ya le he dicho que no debería llamarme así, se supone que la dama de alta clase aquí es usted —** Le dijo en un sube tono de regaño, desde que las sirvientas del lugar se dirigían a él como "Kuroiwa-sama" la chica se había empeñado en fastidiarlo haciéndolo también pero con un diminutivo de su nombre.

— **Pero tú eres mi guardián y el profesional aquí así que es obvio que te trate con respeto —** Dijo entre risillas, aunque sabía que en el fondo solo era por tener una manera de nombrarlo que solo ella usara, así se volvería especial para él, y así era. Aunque le daba mucha lástima que no fuera su nombre real.

— _¿Cómo me llamarías si lo supieras?_ **—** No pudo evitar que el pensamiento fugas cruzara por su mente, sonriendo de manera triste entrando de vuelta a la enorme habitación de la fotógrafa en formación.

— **¿Ha terminado ya sus deberes? —** Pregunto siempre cortes, aunque con un claro tono de burla, siempre lo hacía en una broma privada con ella, debido a la gran cantidad de tareas que le ocasionaba la universidad y a que ella no quería hacerlas para nada, pero igual terminaba haciendo, ya fuera por deber –Aunque lo ocultara la castaña tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad- o por que él la obligaba.

— **Eres maligno —** Murmuro con el ceño fruncido hacia él viendo la enorme pila de tareas gracias a dios ya hechas en su escritorio, este solo le contesto con su sonrisa de niño ángel que no rompe un plato.

— **Me alegra que terminara —** Dijo en respuesta, no entendía como podía divertirse tanto cuando se supone que solo trabajaba **— Es el último proyecto para graduarse ¿Cierto? —** Hablo acercándose y tomando el gran libro empastado, pasando las páginas se podía ver que era un libro conceptual lleno en cada página de fotografías.

— **Me costó una eternidad hacer el trabajo por escrito, pero por fin saldré de todo eso —** Mientras el de traje seguía ojeando foto por foto ella se tiraba en uno de los sofás cercanos **— Aunque, ahora todo será aburrido en mi vida… —** Suspiro algo contrariada.

— **¿Qué quiere decir?**

— **No es como si pudiera ejercer mi carrera fuera cual fuera, por eso mis padres me dejaron estudiar algo como la fotografía, de ahora en adelante viviré aquí encerrada llena de lujos y sin poder hacer nada por mí misma —** Hablaba más para si recostándose y mirando al techo, el dejo con cuidado el libro para verla.

— **¿No es tu decisión? Deberías hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, estoy más que seguro que no elegiste la fotografía porque si, realmente amas tomar fotos —** Se sentó un tanto alejado de donde ella se recostaba, pero ignorando esto la chica fue a gatas para recostarse de sus piernas como un gato buscando mimos.

— **Mi padre dirá que es innecesario que busque un empleo, aparte de la charla de lo peligroso que es porque podrían secuéstrame para matarme y bla bla bla… Las mismas patrañas de siempre —** Utilizando sus piernas como almohada miraba hacia su cuerpo, lucia de nuevo esos ojos triste que ponía cuando hablaba de su familia.

— **No deberías menospreciar tu seguridad, eres muy importante para ellos… —** Trato de confortarla como siempre usando una mano para adormilarla acariciando su cabeza y cabello, recibió un bufido como respuesta.

— **Podría ponerle a una de las sirvientas una peluca que fuera igual a mi cabello y ese viejo ni notaria la diferencia —** Bufo con las mejillas hinchadas, él no pudo evitar sonreír, era bastante probable después de todo.

— **En ese caso cambiare mi frase, eres muy importante para mi… —** Se le escapo, no debería haber dicho eso, pero mirarla reposara sobre sus piernas tan tranquila y rebajada lo había llevado a el mismo a un estado adormecido. Trago grueso arrepintiéndose al sentirla tensarse y levantarse, para mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos lilas que lo mataban y el ligero sonrojo que siempre adoraba ver en ella por su causa… estaba tan jodido…

Sin darle tiempo a reclamar en un movimiento veloz y bien entrenado termino sentada sobre las piernas del castaño donde antes reposaba su cabeza, por la sorpresa e instintivamente para que no cayera de espaldas la rodeo con sus brazos, incuso ganando altura por estar sentada sobre él le faltaban un par de centímetros para pasarlo, pero era suficiente para estar cara a cara.

— **Lo siento, yo… —** Shindou tuvo que morderse la lengua, buscando alguna clase de castigo a si mismo por no poder reprimir aquello antes que saliera.

— **Bésame…**

Como si hubiera cortado el aire de un solo tajo, ambos retuvieron el aire, muriendo cualquier otra cosa que quisieran decir, el apretó su abrazo sonriéndole de manera cálida y amable, pero no hizo esfuerzo o movimiento algún para seguir u orden.

— **Sabes que no puedo, no deberíamos…**

— **Cállate y solo hazlo como las otras veces —** Lo corto antes de que le siguiera con sus discursos y excusas **— Es tu culpa por decirme esas cosas —** Murmuraba suavemente con las mejillas encendidas, era tan adorable verla así, no se imaginaba cuanto tenía que contenerse , sintió sus manos hacer puños sobre su pecho, estrujando parte de su camisa, poco le importaba, solo estaba consciente de la mirada de súplica que le mandaba, por más que intento no logro poner objeciones al momento en que ella disminuía las distancias y chocaba con sus labios, un roce superficial y suave, irreal, guiado por ella, tímidamente movía sus labios, no tenía que esperar mucho más luego de ese primer contacto, guió una de sus manos a detrás de su cuello, acercándola más, volviendo el beso más pasional y agresivo, sin dejar de lado las ansias y cariño que ambos demostraban, se auto obligo a parar al notar que había empezado a morder y llevar bastante más allá el húmedo beso.

— **Eres mala para mi cordura —** Murmuro contra sus labios en lo que ella soltaba un jadeo buscando aire **— No puedo hacer esto… —** Dijo más para sí mismo dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mirando al techo ¿Cuántas veces había caído en la misma situación? ¿Cuántas veces se había prometido que sería la última vez que pasara y aun así volvía a lo mismo? Gruño con desespero al sentirla acurrucarse sobre él, ¿Qué no entendía que no podía hacer eso?

No debía enamorarse, eso se repetía siempre, cada vez que la miraba, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón y buscara cada mínimo contacto, sabía que todo se iría al demonio cuando ella supiera quien realmente era, quizá incluso lo odiaría por hundir a su familia, aunque no es que ella fuera muy apegada a ellos, pero existía aun la posibilidad, y solo sufriría por ello, sin embargo no la quería hacer sufrir a ella, le había dejado en claro más de una vez que se había enamorado.

No sabía si reír o llorar, era correspondido pero aun así no estaba bien aceptarla por más que fuera reciproco, primero que todo había estado mintiéndole desde que la conoció, segundo no podía estar involucrado en una relación sentimental con alguien relacionado al caso en el que trabajaba. Valla mierda con todo.

Escogiera lo que escogiera terminaría lastimando a Akane y era lo menos que quería.

— **¿Por qué no me rechazas de una vez? —** El lúgubre y entrecortado murmullo venia e ella, aferrada a su camisa encorvada sobre el buscando esconderse, no quería llorar, no quería parecer una niñita pero las emociones siempre le ganaban **— Es obvio que no me quieres de esa forma…**

— **Es complicado, en primeras no debiste enamorarte de una farsa… —** Murmuro en respuesta con cierto dolor **— Igual que esta farsa no debió enamorarse de ti.**

— **Pero lo hice…—** Levanto la vista cristalina con por las lágrimas, una respuesta que no esperaba **—Porque sé que no eres una farsa, la persona amable que siempre está conmigo es real, aunque no sepa su nombre —** Sonrió sutilmente ante la impresión del castaño, que solo con mirarla a los ojos pudo comprender, ella sabía algo, lo sabía.

— **Tu… —** Frunció el ceño cambiando de actitud **— ¿De qué demonios hablas?**

— **Sé que nunca me has dicho tu nombre de verdad, sé que trabajas para alguien que va tras mi padre o mi familia, incluso tras de mí, no sé por qué, no sé para qué, pero viniste aquí por un motivo y cuidarme a mí fue la excusa perfecta —** Sonrió al ver la mirada aturdida del castaño, había dado en el blanco a pesar de que en su mente pensaba que se estaba armado películas ella sola solo por haber escuchado un par de conversaciones **— Escuche un par de ocasiones, por accidente cuando hablabas por teléfono.**

— **Esto no puede estar pasando —** Gruño pasando las manos por su rostro hasta su cabello en gesto cansado **— ¿Dijiste algo a alguien? —** La chica negó casi de inmediato **— Akane, tú y yo podemos estar en peligro ahora mismo si se lo dijiste a alguien, o si escribiste en cualquier lado sobre el tema o lo que sea —** La tomo de los hombros para acercarla y hablar tan seriamente como cualquier padre riñendo a su hija, sus ojos demostraban nerviosismo y sobre todo miedo, ¿Cómo podría perdonarse si la ponía en peligro?

— **Lo juro, nunca dije nada a nadie, más bien creí que yo estaba imaginando cosas por leer muchas novelas de misterio —** Aseguro también un tanto asustada, incluso cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía ni porque alguien se hacía pasar por su empleado de su padre para averiguar cosas de el **— Tu, ustedes… Van tras mi padre ¿Cierto? Tras mi familia —** Murmuro mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía enfrente, aunque se derritió al sentir los brazos de este rodeándola, todo miedo la abandono en cuanto estuvo rodeada y protegida por él, se dio el lujo de descansar su rígido cuerpo y solo disfrutar del cálido contacto.

— **Estarás bien, juro por mi vida que nada malo te pasara a ti —** El corazón de las más pequeña brinco, ya que sonaba como si él se asegurara personalmente de cuidarla de verdad, no como parte de un trabajo o de una fachada, sonaba real.

— **Entonces si es por mi familia —** Dijo más para si como una afirmación, lo sintió tensarse en su abrazo.

— **Lo siento… —** Murmuro contra su hombro, entre avergonzado y culpable, no quería lastimar a la chica pero su familia había hecho cosas imperdonables, quitado vidas, dejado a niños sin padres y madres, arruinándole la vida a terceros inocentes, eso debía parar. Pero no encontraba como decirle todo eso a la joven.

— **No es nada —** La sintió negar, sorprendentemente tranquila.

— **Son tus padres…**

— **Padres que no se molestaban ni una vez en venir a mis cumpleaños, a mis graduaciones, en las navidades solo eran puras reuniones y excusas para hacer negocios, seamos sinceros, si yo no les importo ellos tampoco a mí —** Su voz sonaba un poco rota, pero decidida **— Pero tu si eres importante para mí —** Se separó para mirarlo, casi suplicante.

— **Incluso después de que todo pase… Yo… —** Debía decirle que no podían, no debería involucrarse con nadie relacionado a los casos que llevaba, pero aun así la queja, la quería tener junto a él y poder abrazarla todas las noches, verla al despertar a su lado, besarla todo lo que quisiera, ella quien vio la duda en su mirada no perdió tiempo en intentar borrar todo rastro de ella con sus labios, siendo correspondida luego de una fiera lucha interna del castaño.

— **Odio que pienses tanto… —** Mentira. Y ambos lo sabían, amaba todo de él, pero aun así en esa situación no se contuvo de susurra aquello contra sus labios.

— **Yo odio que seas tan mala influencia para mí —** Volvió a besarla, sabiendo bien que a esas altura había caído en las redes de es malcriada, terca, y molesta "dama de alta sociedad"

Ambos perdieron el liento más de una vez entre beso y beso, caricia a caricia, poco a poco varias cosas comenzaron a sobrar entre ellos. No querían pensar en el futuro, ya se las arreglarían luego de todo el enredo entre la familia de ella y el trabajo de él.

Por ahora la única preocupación de Shindou era buscar marcar discretamente la nívea piel de su cuello sin que ella lo notara en esos momentos.

Ah, y grabarse a fuego que en el futuro insistiera a la chica que usara mucho más seguido el color rojo en sus prendas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **(*)Como ven me lo estoy inventando todo muy hard :v**

 **(**) El nombre es real pero ni puta idea de si se hacen cargo de casos como esos XD en mi universo si :v (?**

 **(***) Busquen imágenes de Dazai del anime Boungou Stray Dogs y ese es el peinado clavadito que le imagine Shindou para esta historia *se muere de una hemorragia nasal* -/u/-**

 **(****) Busquen Imágenes de Miketsukami del anime Inu x Boku SS y ese es el traje que le describo, mas que todo esos guantes que no le cubren toda la mano que no se por que me parecen de lo mas sexy ò/ó**

 **Me voy de la vida :,v /**

 **El más largo con diferencia de todos XD No sé si quedo muy bien, pero sí que tarde más de 2 semanas en esta cosa, si, por estos fics largos me atraso porque me entra la weba ._.**

 **Pero buee, que más queda XD**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane está a punto de hacer algo estúpido. Shindou no cree que esta sea una buena idea.

(Canon/Romance/Fluuf/Humor… O eso trato x,D)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Dye:.:.

:-:-:

Miraba inquietamente por sobre su libro hacia su novia. Simplemente no podía dejar de estar preocupado al ver como a su lado, mientras descansaba tranquilamente en el sofá de su cuarto, una pila enorme de revistas se apilaba, mientras que al otro lado yacían las que ya había leído por completo o descartado. No sabía bien exactamente que sentir cada que la miraba sonreía radiante y marcar una que otra página separándola en un selecto grupo de las que había sacado sugerencias.

No le estaba gustando para nada la determinación que brillaba en sus ojos.

Le aterraba más bien.

En cierto punto, sentía que exageraba y que debía de apoyar a su novia, pero todo argumentó que buscaba para no oponerse a ella se iba al caño cuando la imaginaba tan diferente, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle hasta la médula al ver como emocionada, su dulce e inocente novia le mostraba una página de una revista X con un anuncio con una chica de larga y oscura melena, tan negra como la noche misma y algunos poco perceptibles destellos azules, a un lado de forma menos llamativa estaban los anuncios de los distintos colores, siendo melenas oscuras igualmente con casi imperceptibles destellos de colores, ya fueran verdes, rojos o naranjas.

Trago grueso maldiciendo lo que quiera que fuera que hubiera orillado a la jovencita a tomar la ridícula decisión de teñirse el cabello… ¡Por más que lo pensaba era absurdo!

— **¿Qué sucede? —** Pregunto la chica curiosa al verlo suspirar y mirar al suelo, meditando bien como decir lo siguiente y evitar alguna señal de enojo o decepción por parte de la manager **— ¿Crees que es muy oscuro para mí? Quizás si sea mejor pensar en el castaño cobrizo… O el rubio, o…**

— **¡NO! —** Quiso cortar antes de que siguiera desvariando e imaginando tonos, pero simplemente no pudo evitar brincar a escuchar "rubio"… Definitivamente no iba a dejar que su novia fuera rubia, simplemente no. Se apresuró levantarse de su asiento en un sofá individual y sentarse junto a ella en el sofá, la tomo de los hombros justo al tiempo de expresar su exclamación dejándola sorprendida… ¿Tan mal se vería rubia?

— **Akane por favor dime, ¿Por qué quieres hacer semejante…? —** Quiso buscar una palabra más suave que se asemejara a "idiotez" pero simplemente negó fuertemente con la cabeza, demostrando su desaprobación **— ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de teñirte?**

— **Es que… —** La chica suspiro dejando sin cuidado la estúpida revista, estaba algo desconcertada de que Shindou se negara con tanto ahínco, aunque en parte agradecida de que la hiciera pensar más seriamente en la decisión **— Comencé a odiar este color —** Dijo así sin más señalando el par de coletas bajas y algo flojas que ataban su semi rizado cabello, luego de tanto uso de trenzas en la secundaria aun en 3ro de preparatoria no desaparecían del todo y no es que le molestara mucho tampoco.

— **¿Por qué? —** Pregunta ya un poco más calmado, tratando de sonreír y hacer sentir más confortada a su novia, aunque el que quería ser confortado era el, desde hace un par de días que la chica le notifico sus intenciones no había dejado de tener pesadillas sobre el tema **— A mí me gustas tal cual como estas, y creo que tu cabello, color y todo de ti es hermoso —** Aseguro jugando con una de sus coletitas, le encantaba jugar con ellas siempre y molestarla por despeinarla pero en realidad a ella no le importara en lo más mínimo, aunque se le hizo raro en su primer año de preparatoria cuando empezó a usar el mismo peinado de su mejor amigo, no tardó mucho en acostumbrase.

— **Es horrible —** Aseguro bajando la mirada ignorando el comentario anterior, solo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor y lo sabía **— Se supone que es una especie de castaño, pero por el tono parece desteñido, creo que hasta vi a una anciana con este mismo tono un vez que pasaba por la calle —** Lloriqueaba la chica esta vez cubriendo su rostro y exagerando los gestos de querer llorar.

Shindou no sabía si reír por lo tierna que era o por la desesperación que sentía. Dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones para aspirar de nuevo, profundamente, y tomar paciencia.

— **Para empezar, no es horrible, te digo que a mí me gustas así —** Refunfuño el también, obligándola a inclinarse y recostarse levemente en él así como él lo hacía sobre ella, la chica no pudo evitar reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, aun negándose a escucharlo.

— **Tú lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.**

— **Yo lo digo porque es verdad, ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo contrario? —** Pregunto sin esperar realmente respuesta, aunque a sentirá saltar levemente frunció el ceño **— Akane, ¿Alguien te está molestando o diciendo cosas desagradables? —** preguntó más seriamente tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos, sin mucho éxito pues se aferró a abrazarlo.

— **No.**

— **Respondiste muy rápido como para si quiera pensarlo.**

— **Es porque nadie lo hace y estoy segura —** Respondió en un tono de orgullo que le dio risa al chico, aunque entre la conversación había logrado separarla de si y que lo mirara, aun se negaba a ello como una niña pequeña que sabe el regaño que se le aproxima y bajaba la mirada.

— **¿No confías en mí? —** La estaba manipulando con ese tonito lastimero y lo sabía, la chica brincaba siempre a complacerlo cada que mostraba algún indicio por mínimo que fuera de estar triste por algo relacionado a ella. Como predijo ella comenzó a negar fuertemente.

— **Claro que sí, es que… —** Suspiro resignada **— Hace unos días en clases, bueno, en el descanso, fui al baño pero al querer salir un grupo de chicas entro, ya sabes, pensaban que no había nadie y pues, conoces ese tipo de chicas hablan de todo y de todos…**

— **¿Les escuchaste decir algo de ti? —** Quiso abreviar a historia, de allí el repentino interés en la joven por cambiar. Aunque dudo un poco al verla negar.

— **No de mí, bueno si, pero no de forma directa solo… —** Desvariaba jugando con sus dedos.

— **Se clara por favor —** Suspiro ya algo fastidiado.

— **De ti… —** Soltó bajito, casi procurando que él no escuchara pero al estar solos en la amplia y silenciosa habitación de su novio pues fue inevitable, dejando al pobre pianista confundido.

— **¿De… mi? —** Parpadeo sinceramente confundido.

— **Si bueno, ya sabes que desde secundaria siempre has sido muy popular, más que todo entre chicas y ahora no es muy diferente, aunque "no estés disponible" muchas chicas aun así gustan de ti así que…**

— **Aja, entonces hablaban idioteces de "mi novia" —** Era más afirmación que pregunta, y aun así la chica solo se limito a asentir con la mirada gacha, evidentemente decaída **— ¿Si entiendes que eso directamente es hablar sobre ti? Tu** _ **Eres**_ **mi novia, tonta.**

La joven sintió calentársele las mejillas al ser rodeada por los brazos ajenos y arrastrada a recostarse junto con él en el sofá, mientras él apoyaba la espalda en el reposabrazos para no quedar directamente acostados ella estaba literalmente sobre él, privada de toda oportunidad de escape debido a su abrazo, aun no se acostumbraba a que hiciera eso luego de poco más de dos años de relación, pero aun con todo y nerviosismo se dejó descansar sobre el pecho de su novio, siendo seducida al instante por el lento vaivén de su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón bombeando en su pecho, más de una vez se había quedado dormida por la relajación que sentía el estar bajo esas circunstancias.

— **Al parecer mucho piensan que no debería serlo, al menos por como luzco, es decir, es verdad, soy muy simplona —** Murmuraba con desanimo acurrucándose contra su novio buscando calor y confort, cosa que no tardó mucho en conseguir en forma de suaves caricias sobre su cabello.

— **Tu eres perfecta tal cual estas —** Dijo sin rastro de vacilación, dando a entender el tema por zanjado **— Y que sepas que no te dejare hacer esa idiotez de teñirte, me gustas mucho así, muchas gracias —** No le fue difícil fingir el tono indignado de su voz, solo debía recordar lo colores oscuros que su novia buscaba o el innombrable rubio para ello.

— **Pensé que te gustaba la idea —** Murmuro con cierta risilla mirando hacia el rostro del chico, era obvio hasta para ella la incomodidad que había tenido cuando le contó su dichoso plan.

— **Por favor, ni siquiera yo mismo me trague mi propia mentira de que me parecía bien —** Rodó los ojos ante la risa abierta y fresca de la chica, feliz de verla animada beso la coronilla de su cabeza **— Deja que lo demás digan los que les dé la gana, yo soy muy feliz contigo y punto, nadie más tiene derecho a decirnos que hacer.**

— **No quiero que piensen mal de ti por mi culpa, es cierto que podrías tener a cualquier novia más bonita muy fácilmente —** Lo único que odiaba a veces de su novia era su falta de confianza, por el amor de dios, si el sentía que tuvo que haber hecho algo muy bueno en sus vidas anteriores como para que alguien tan dulce y atenta se fijara en él, no por las apariencias o por el estatus de su familia, simplemente por ser el mismo. Pero que la chica entendiera cuan especial era parecía ser una misión imposible.

— **Y muy fácilmente me aburriría si a cada rato solo se la pasaran preguntándome si les queda bien el vestido o si el estúpido maquillaje se le corrió, por favor Akane, ¿Me crees tan superficial? —** Rodó los ojos al cielo de nuevo, apretándola más en su abrazo y embelesado por el aroma a flores que su cabello desprendía, quedaron en silencio un largo rato, un silencio cómodo que ambos disfrutaban pues ya no eran necesarias las palabras, la chica sonreía felizmente, pues su novio siempre la confortaba en momentos así, aunque hacia todo lo posible en tener más confianza en secreto amaba que él le recalcara todo lo que jamás ningún chico le había dicho.

— **¿Crees que soy bonita? —** Pregunto en un susurro adormilado, en un tono tan inocente como el de un niño.

— **Hermosa —** Corrigió besando en cabello de su coronilla que era el lugar más accesible que tenía, considerando que estaba recostada completamente encima de si y reposando en su pecho.

— **¿Nunca me dejaras por ninguna otra, por más linda u obscena que se vea o vista, ni por el color de su cabello, ni nada de nada? —** Casi quiso reír por la forma en que planteo la pregunta, pero se tragó su carcajada para dejarle oír lo que tanto quería.

— **Jamás, nunca por nada de nada te dejaría.**

Otro largo silencio los acompaño, el pianista con la idea en mente de que la chica se había dormido como en otra ocasiones sucedía y la dejo estar tranquila, aunque en realidad la chica trataba de controlar el prominente sonrojo en su cara, el cual se extendía a sus orejas y cuello, rezaba por que el chico no la viera ya que amaba burlarse de ella cada que la hacía sonrojar tan fuertemente. Una vez se sintió más tranquila y la sangre circular con normalidad, tomo por sorpresa al chico al alzar la cara y mirarlo con una sonrisa y aun el resto de un ligero sonrose en las mejillas.

Con los ojos ligeramente llorosos se acercó a besar tiernamente los labios del jugador, contacto que duro unos perfectos segundos, antes de ella separarse volver al refugio de su pecho, el pianista sonrojado tardo unos segundos más en quitar a expresión de sorpresa de su cara y sonreír sutilmente, acariciando distraídamente el sedoso cabello de su novia.

Definitivamente… Por sobre su cadáver la dejara cometer alguna estupidez como esa jamás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Me salió como medio raroso no? x,D**

 **Quizás por que en ese pinché One Shot dure estancada todo enero ._.**

 **Me volvio la inspiración ya! XD aunque aquí ni se nota por que los tengo almacenados como desde noviembre del 2017 per bue, quien cuenta (? Volveré a las andadas de un OS o Drabble por cada 4 días**

 **Espero que les guste y no les parezca muy Oc que la tierna akane quiera volverse rebelde XD (?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Una profecía predijo que Akane sería la única que podría vencer al malvado Shindou.

Primera Version.

(Semi-AU/Romance/Fantasy/Family)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Leyendas:.:.

:-:-:

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una tierra quizás más cercana de lo que creemos, plagada de magia y encantamientos, de hermosas doncellas en sus fabulosos castillos y caballeros valientes en armadura, surgió una curiosa historia.

El relato de la vida de una pequeña aprendiz de bruja que soñaba con ser la mejor hechicera de todas, capaz de dominar todos los hechizos conocidos hasta la época y asombrar a todos con su enorme poder y sabiduría, ese era su ideal para el futuro, aunque en realidad, no era más que una brujilla torpe que apenas iniciaba en la magia, cometía muchos errores además de ser bastante torpe, mas eso no menguaba sus ánimos de cumplir sus sueños, cada día luchaba como si fuera el último de sus días para conseguirlos, estudiando más que nadie y con arduo esfuerzo.

Un día, mientras practicaba con uno de sus enormes libros a los pies de una montaña antigua y desierta, en un intento de hacer un hechizo complicado, su magia se salió de control, viajando desperdigada por todo alrededor causando algunos daños, agradecía practicar en soledad y lejos de los pueblos y personas en esos caso, aunque siempre estaba sola no le importaba, la magia era todo lo que tenía y hacia feliz.

Sin embargo, algo en la cima de la pequeña montaña llamo su atención, el ambiente se había tornado oscuro y pesado, la vegetación que rodeaba el lugar comenzaba a lucir más y más opaca con el pasar de los minutos, y una densa capa de niebla oscura comenzó a descender del lugar. Con temor escalo con algo de dificultad, en busca de averiguar el motivo del cambio tan radical del ambiente primaveral en el que antes se encontraba. Al llegar, un inmenso y solitario sauce de retorcido tronco la recibió, era majestuoso, aunque sus hojas fueran un tanto oscuras y la forma en que sus ramas se curvaban algo tétrica, seguía siendo irremediablemente hermoso, como una polilla atraída por la luz, la joven brujita se acercó al sentir un fuerte poder mágico proveniente el árbol. Solo quería tocarlo y poder sentir con su misma piel aquella energía junto con la rugosa sensación del tronco sobre su palma y dedos.

Al momento en que su mano tuvo el contacto, todo sucedió tremendamente de prisa, una sensación abrumadora la envolvió, la magia pasaba por su cuerpo a una velocidad inimaginable y en menos de un segundo, todo ese poder se apagó, al mismo tiempo que el árbol iba quedando sin color, siendo un uniforme y puro color blanco el remplazo del color oscuro pero vibrante de las hojas, bajo sus dedos el retorcido tronco tomo un color gris, quedando rodeada por una preciosa cortina albina de delicadas hojas. Mareada por un segundo, estuvo a punto de caer al tropezar con sus mismos pies intentado retroceder por la impresión, mas su caída se detuvo, al abrir sus ojos pudo darse cuenta del por qué.

Estaba siendo cargada por un joven. Un apuesto joven de porte y ropas elegantes, casi podría jurar que era como un príncipe, aunque jamás había visto uno como para compararlos, cabellos castaños de un oscuro cenizo y estoica expresión, sus ojos estaban cerrados dando una imagen serena, como si no estuviera haciendo esfuerzo alguno luego de atajar a una chica en pena caída.

— **¿Tu insignificante poder fue el que logro despertarme? —** La impasible voz era tan fría y acorde al ambiente que se había creado entre las cortinas de hojas incoloras, la hizo estremecer de cabeza a pies, de pronto la temperatura había descendido unos cuantos grados.

Entre balbuceos incomprensibles mezclados con torpes disculpas, el joven por fin poso la vista en ella revelando unos hipnotizantes ojos color castaño, aunque tan brillantes que juraría que había destellos rojizos en ellos, pero a la vez, carentes de sentimientos o vida, solo frialdad y fuerza eran percibidas a través de sus ojos. El joven pareció analizarla por un minuto, queriendo exprimir cada detalle de su rostro, una vez pareció cumplir su misión soltó sin delicadeza a la pobre brujita que solo pudo quejarse, sin mencionar nada más comenzó a irse lejos del refugio de las cortinas de hojas albinas.

Quiso interrumpir su camino, preguntar una y mil cosas, ¿A qué se refería con despertarlo? ¿Qué sucedería con el majestoso árbol ahora que había perdido su color? ¿De dónde demonios salió el junto con esa aura de poder tan impresionante?

Sin embargo ningún sonido salió de su boca, simplemente miro embobada como el joven se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pasaron los días, las semanas, su mundo había cambiado un poco, su perspectiva de todo había cambiado, por cada sitio que pasaba estaba el entorno gris, pesado, las personas ya no sonreían, se notaban cansadas, las nubes en el cielo eran mucho más espesas, el sol casi no se asomaba, todo era… muy frió.

La brujita en su descontento trato de buscar una causa, era obvio para ella que todo eso no era provocado de manera natural, era causado por magia, magia poderosa y oscura. Así que sin descanso trato de averiguar que pasaba, luego de tanta búsqueda sus pasos la guiaron a un viejo castillo que debía estar abandonado, con un aura lúgubre alrededor y con el miasma afectando el lugar.

Una vez dentro, nada la preparo para volver a ver a aquel joven extraño, quería hacerle mucha preguntas pero no se atrevía, por otro lado el miro con curiosidad a la chica nuevamente, preguntando al aire del porqué de su presencia allí, la brujita de ojos lilas brinco sorprendida, pues se creía bien oculta tras los muros fuera de la visión del joven.

— **Tienes que irte de aquí pronto —** El chico regreso su mirada a la ventana donde antes estaba su atención, no lo había dicho fríamente o con la intención de una orden, parecía una sugerencia, una un tanto melancólica, sin tomarle importancia se acercó.

— **¿Por qué este lugar tiene esta aura tan rara? ¿De dónde saliste aquel día? ¿Qué le sucedió a aquel sauce? —** Dio solo algunas de sus dudas más fuertes, esperanzada de que quizás con la actual actitud sumisa se apiadara de su curiosidad. El joven suspiro sonoramente.

— **Solo te contestare la necesaria para que te vallas de aquí, este ambiente es creado por una maldición que porto, robo toda la energía y vida que me rodea, tú tienes mucha más magia en ti que las personas normales, gracias a eso llegaste tan lejos en este castillo sin sentirte agotada, pero si te acercas mucho comenzare a tener efectos devastadores en ti —** Con voz y movimientos monótonos y desinteresados se alejó de la ventana para encararla, llevándose la sorpresa de que, en vez de alejarse corriendo a todo lo que diera, la chica curiosa se acercó más.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y ansia de conocimiento.

— **¿Maldición? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Eres un hechicero? ¿No puedes levantarla tú mismo? ¿Por qué te maldijeron?**

— **Yo elegí cargar con esto para ser más poderoso —** Estaba tan aturdido con las preguntas y la falta de miedo en esos ojos tan brillantes que solo atino a responder la pregunta que su cerebro proceso en ese instante. ¿De dónde había salido esa muchacha tan extraña obsesionada con la magia?

Pasaron días en los que ellos dos seguían juntos, una vez al día el insistía en que se alejara, siendo ignorado y bombardeado con más cuestionarios, se había convertido algo así en el profesor soñado que la brujita nunca logro tener, aunque aún no lograba que le contestara su más grande duda.

— **¿Por qué te querías hacer más fuerte?**

El siempre enmudecía por un minuto y se parecía perder en sus pensamientos, para luego contestar lo mismo con el falso tono de soberbia y cinismo.

— **Simple y llanamente el poder, logre volverme poderoso y subyugar a todos mis enemigos, para mi desgracia, fui traicionado y sellado en ese sauce por muchos años —** Mentía, al menos eso sentía la jovencita, bueno, en realidad era una verdad a medias, y muy adornada como para hacerlo parecer el villano del que todos temían. Aunque claro la jovencita no tenía por qué saberlo aunque lo intuyera.

El joven dejo pasar los días con la ridícula esperanza de que la brujita se cansara y huyera en cuanto sintiera como la vida le era drenada día con día, para su desgracia eso jamás paso, y con los días más y más charlas se iban desarrollando entre ambos, poco a poco se había soltado más con ella sin quererlo, conociendo de más por error, averiguando detalles sobre la brujita que no tenían por qué importarle pero que al final siempre tomaba en cuenta. De alguna extraña manera, no percibía ningún indicio de que la maldición estuviera surtiendo efecto en ella, estaba igual de activa y alegre que siempre, lo saludaba efusivamente por las mañanas y le deseaba buenas noches cada que el sol no estaba y se retiraba dormir a una parte del castillo que desconocía, pues nunca se movía del estudio donde el mismo se había encerrado.

Mientras pensaba en ello, noto como igual que todas las mañanas, la chica volvía con él para pasar otro día entre platica, y quizás una que otra historia por parte de él, aunque siempre iniciaban su rutina con un prolongado silencio, producto de la incomodidad de los primeros días, pero que había pasado a ser un silencio cómodo y rutinario que ahora ninguno se atrevía a quitar en sus mañanas.

— **¿Cuál es tu nombre? —** Oh, hacía mucho que no se lo preguntaba, muchas veces se permitía especular que la joven brujita de ojos amatistas quedaba ese rato muda luego de su saludo para tratar de decidir que pregunta lanzarle primero para iniciar una conversación, varias veces le había preguntado eso, parecía algo ilógico que no fuera la primera de sus dudas en ser saciada, pero él hasta el momento se había negado a darle tal información. ¿Por qué? Simple.

Ella no necesitaba tal información puesto que no debería estar con él en ese instante.

El no debería relacionarse con nada ni nadie. Estaba condenado a estar solo sin mostrar ninguna señal de apego por ni hacia nadie.

Que lo llamara familiarmente era una señal de apego. Una que no debía permitir.

Y sin embargo aquella chiquilla tentaba cada día su autocontrol, más que todo porque al notar su silencio siempre le repetía lo mismo, cada vez la ardían más aquellas infernales palabras.

— **No te diré el mío hasta que no me des a cambio el tuyo —** En un principio le había importado poco o nada, pero ya llevaban ¿Qué? ¿Más de 3 semanas juntos? ¿Quizás más? Con el paso de los años había aprendido que a curiosidad era mala, de allí el condenado dicho de que la misma mato al gato, pero la curiosidad era un poderoso virus que todos desarrollaban naturalmente y el, no era uno menos de esa generalización.

— **Takuto… —** Murmuro sin ganas tratando de ignorar la cara de genuina sorpresa y posterior felicidad de la joven, que sinceramente se la hacía adorable, sin embargo la saco de su fascinación y emoción con una seria mirada **— Te toca…**

— **Akane —** Contesto con firme felicidad.

Por primera vez en su vida repitió tanto una palabra en su mente tratando de que se le hiciera lo más normal posible y que su pecho dejara de brincar al saber por fin el nombre de su compañera…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **Pero… Entonces, ¿Cómo se llamaban entre si cuando no conocían sus nombres? —** Una vocecilla adormilada interrumpió la historia, sin poder contenerse las ganas de preguntar, la mujer sonrió enternecida con los esfuerzos de la pequeña por mantener despierta y terminar de escuchar la historia, a pesar de que la dicha estaba siendo narrada justo para hacerla dormir.

— **Oh, simplemente se decían entre sí "tu" o "usted" entre otras cosas, después de todo no interactuaban con nadie más aparte de ellos dos, no había con que confundirse —** Con delicadeza apartaba los libres mechones de largo cabello cenizo oscuro que molestaban a la pequeña en el rostro, acomodándolos de tal forma para que no incomodaran su descanso en la almohada.

— **Qué extraño mago… —** El comentario de a niña de no más de 5 años fue interrumpido por un sonoro bostezo **— Si se había enamorado… Lo lógico era… Saber su nombre… —** Los amatistas de la pequeña fueron cerrándose y su voz apagándose a medida que se acurrucaba mas entre la manta y sus bracitos, buscando una forma cómoda para descansar, poco a poco la respiración acompasada fue delatándola, se había dormido por fin. La mayor de cabellos más claros y misma mirada suspiro por fin aliviada.

— **Eso supongo… —** Respondió al tiempo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no hubiera nadie que recibiera es respuesta, se sintió un tanto frustrada por no poder culminar su historia pero ya luego podría hacerlo, seguro que a la niña no se el olvidaba, estaba más enfrascada en sus pensamientos y en la imagen del infante dormir. Quiso durar más rato apreciando a su dulce hija dormir, y ver su carita algo morena completamente calmada al estar descansando, más un sutil coscorrón que no tenía intenciones de lastimarla realmente llamo su atención. Miro sorprendida a su esposo mirar por un instante con adoración a la pequeña y luego con algo de preocupación a la mayor.

— **No deberías estar despierta tan tarde —** Regaño sutilmente, ganando una mirada e reproche.

— **Tus eres quien debería estar dormido, señor jugador profesional, mi pequeñita no podía dormir y tuve que entretenerla hasta que le entrara sueño —** Reprocho levemente y en voz quizá demasiado baja, mucho le había costado dormir a la niña, mientras decía aquello, el hombre no perdió tiempo en acomodar el edredón que cubría a una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida y besar la coronilla de está deseando que tuviera un buen sueño.

— **Sabes que las adoro —** Dijo en el mismo tono bajo encaminándose a apagar la lámpara infantil que reposaban a habitación y luego rápidamente a depositar un duradero beso en la frente de la peli ceniza **— Pero me es imposible lidiar con ella cuando no quiere dormir, es más creo que la despierto al contrario de dormirla —** Termino besando por un par de segundos los labios de Akane en la oscuridad para luego ambos encaminarse a salir el cuarto de su única hija y por fin descansar en su mullida cama.

— **Eres imposible —** Suspiro la hora fotógrafa profesional al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, pero aun así sonreía.

— **Igual me quieres —** Ambos rieron tras cerrar la puerta de su pequeña mientras la abrazaba desde atrás, rodeándola por completo con sus brazos, cosa fácil pues la joven mujer no era demasiado alta a comparación de el **— Por cierto… ¿Que era esa historia que le contabas?**

— **¿Me estabas escuchando?**

— **Me gusta espiarte, así me cobro tus acosos en secundaria —** Se encogió de hombros.

— **Jamás dejaras ese tema por la paz ¿Verdad? —** Suspiro entre avergonzada y agotada, aun lamentaba el día en que a Midori y Aoi se les ocurrió abrir la boca en una de las tantas reuniones que sus viejos amigos hacían, por más que le repetía que no lo había acosado nunca, luego de obligarla prácticamente a escupir a las malas todo lo que hacía en secundaria y sus constantes fotos jamás perdía una oportunidad de bromear y avergonzarla con ello… Claro, solo en momentos como ese donde solo estaban ambos, pero no por ello era meno vergonzoso.

— **Puede que sí, puede que no —** Reía divertido sin dejarla avanzar en su muy anhelado camino hacia una buena noche de sueño **— Contesta la pregunta.**

— **Era solo una historia sin sentido que estaba inventando, deberíamos comprarle nuevos libros de cuentos, los ha leído todos y ya no se entretiene con ninguno —** De alguna manera se había liberado de los brazo que la apresaban y sus escurridizas manos, para por fin llegar a su habitación sin dejar de ser seguida por su primer amor. Si le hubieran dicho en secundaria que terminaría casándose con el joven que robaba sus suspiros, primero se habría reído en la cara de aquel mentiroso y luego llorado por lo cruel que había sido por darle falsas esperanzas.

— **¿Por eso me pareció que hablabas de nosotros? —** Sonrió al recostase a su lado y abrazarla, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello para después bajar poco a poco al hueco de su cuello y acomodarse para dormir.

— **No sé de qué hablas —**

— **Claro que sí, hasta creo que tratabas de hacerme el malo, pero me quieres demasiado como para dejarme ser un cruel villano —** Sintió con satisfacción como su adorable esposa se removía nerviosa, aun le parecía gracioso que luego de varios años de relación y un par más de casados que todavía lograra ponerla nerviosa **— Claro, puedo hacerme el malo si eso es lo que quieres —** El brillo en los ojos rojizos y su divertida expresión logro calentarle el rostro aún más.

— **C-Cállate y duerme de una vez.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Juro que estoy por hacer por fin un maldito lemon legal :,v es solo que estos me parecen tan tiernos y akane tan inocente y timida que creo que sudan agua bendita(? Al menos en mis fics.**

 **Esto lo digo por las últimas líneas x,D no son des variaciones mías.**

 **Corríjanme por favor, creo que estoy haciendo a Shindou muy Oc, me recuerda más a Chat Noir ahora! XDD lo hago muy… muy… no encuentro ni la palabra XD travieso? Juguetón?**

 **Joder me parece tan raro describirlo así comparándolo con su personalidad en el anime :,v pero es hermoso verlos/leeros/imaginarlos interactuar así *CorazoncitoGay*(?**

 **Pero Bueee, debería estar escribiendo algo para san Valentin pero no, yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo viendo Avatar :,v y ahora leyendo fics de Zuko y Toph, help me x,D un nuevo ship se apodera de mi ser (?**

 **Bue, ya dejo de desvariar aquí x,D le gusto? Eso espero :3**

 _ATT: Maria Violet._ _Bye Bye ;3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Una profecía predijo que Akane sería la única que podría vencer al malvado Shindou.

Segunda Versión.

(AU/Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Tragedy)

 _ **(El capítulo de hoy está basado en la trilogía de libros "Grisha" escritos por la autora Leigh Bardugo, yo no tengo derecho alguno sobre la obra)**_

 **¡ATENCION!:**

 **El siguiente Capitulo contiene ¡ SPOILERS! de la obra en la que se basa, si estas interesado en leerla y disfrutarla de cero mejor mejor evitar leerlo, proceda bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Grisha:.:.

:-:-:

 _ **Los Grisha**_

Soldados del Segundo Ejercito

Maestros de la Pequeña Ciencia

 _ **Colporalki**_

(La Orden de los Vivos y Muertos)

 **Cardios:** Especialistas en el cuerpo humano con fines de combate

 **Sanadores:** Especialistas en el cuerpo humano con fines médicos

 _ **Etherealki**_

(La Orden de los Invocadores)

 **Impulsores:** Viento

 **Infernos:** Fuego

 **Mareomotores:** Agua

 _ **Materialnik**_

(La Orden de los Fabricadores)

 **Durasts:** Minerales

 **Alquimios:** Sustancias Químicas

¿Por qué estaba recordando aquella página desgastada ahora? Fue lo primero que leyó en sus lecciones al llegar al pequeño palacio, luego de que su vida diera un vuelco, luego de ser separada de su hogar y trabajo como cartógrafa en el primer ejército, luego de descubrir que era una Grisha.

Por si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente absurda de por si, como si no fuera suficiente enterarse de que tenía poderes luego de 15 años pensando ser una jovencita completamente normal y fiel cartógrafa para el primer ejército, resultaba que era especial incluso entre los Grisha, no pertenecía ninguna de las clasificaciones, no era una Cardio capaz de detener el corazón de sus oponentes ni una sanadora capas de curar heridas de gravedad, no era una impulsora o una inferno, era única en su especie, luego de pensar que era completamente ordinaria, que su cabello y piel siempre lucia esa falta de vitalidad por alguna clase de trastorno en su cuerpo.

Era la invocadora del sol, era quien podía controlar y crear la luz, era por quien su país Ravka había esperado tanto para poner fin al horror del Falso océano, el Abismo, hogar de criaturas espantosas consecuencia de la oscuridad que dividía su país y que había desatado hace tantos siglos un antepasado del Darkling, titulo designado al Grisha más poderoso del país, el general del segundo ejército, el que controlaba a su voluntad la oscuridad.

Parecía una mala broma, una mala broma que apenas se enteraran de su don ya había gente tratando de asesinarla, que de un día para otro le dieran la responsabilidad de acabar con la oscuridad que tantas vidas se había llevado, y aun para más capricho del destino, que se hubiera enamorado del causante de tantas muertes y tragedias, jamás hubo descendientes del malvado Darkling que enloqueció por el poder, pues jamás había muerto, era un Grisha tan poderoso que su vida era extremadamente longeva, era un maldito amplificador de poder viviente, lo suficientemente astuto, frio y calculador como para fingir su muerte en más de una ocasión y hacerse pasar por un sucesor, no quería ni pensar en cuantas vidas habían sido silenciadas para llevar a cabo estos cambios, simplemente no podía procesar cuan malvado era ese hermoso joven que tenía más años de los que podía contar.

Su vida se había ido al traste desde el maldito momento en que descubrieron su poder, desde que callo en sus garras, desde que se dejó engañar como la estúpida adolescente que era, pensó que era alguien fuerte y confiable, a pesar de ser inflexible rigiendo su ejército era alguien amable con ella, mostró interés en lo que ella era como nadie jamás había hecho, ella que no era más que una huérfana.

Por ello lucho, con toda la rabia que su traición le había provocado, huyo de él por mucho tiempo, trato con todas su fuerzas de encontrar una manera de derrotarlo, pero simplemente era demasiado poderoso, más que ella, una niña jugando con un inmenso poder, él era mas listo, más calculador, no tenía escrúpulos en llevar a cabo sus planes, y al final de todo, a pesar de tener tantos aliados, a pesar de haber provocado una guerra civil en su país que ya estaba en guerra de por sí, a pesar de las muertes de tantos de sus compañeros y amigos.

Había vuelto a caer, estaba presa de él, sumergida en un sinfín de desesperación, tristeza y muerte, la oscuridad misma la tiño en el momento en que había tomado su mano por primera vez y era imposible escapar, las Keftas(*) negras que ahora llevaba eran su prisión de sombras, el recordatorio que era suya.

Sollozaba recostada entre todos aquello mullidos cojines y sabanas de seda, aposentos que ahora compartía con él, era su prisión durante el día siempre y cuando no la necesitara para usar su poder de luz y sembrar el miedo, aumentando cada vez más su poder, desde que la monarquía había desaparecido y el Darkling había tomado el poder del país la guerra contra los países vecinos había quedado en punto muerto, literalmente tenían que someterse ante el Grisha pues era o complacerlo o arriesgarse a que sus tierras fueran consumidas por la oscuridad del abismo y las monstruosas criaturas que allí habitaban.

Quería hacerse creer que poco le importaba, convencerse de que no era su problema todo aquel dolor que gracias a su poder se esparcía, solo quería descansar de todo aquel calvario, pero aun así pasaba el día sollozando por todas aquellas almas que para siempre la perseguirían, señalándola culpable, tan culpable como él.

— **Deberías dejar de derramar lágrimas en vano, a pesar de ser tan longeva la depresión no hace bien a nadie —** La aterciopelada voz estaba justo en su oreja, estaba justo recostado a su espalda, recién notaba el abrazo posesivo en el que la apretaba, tan silencioso como una sombra se había colado en la inmensa habitación y ella ni lo noto, si intentaba moverse no tendría oportunidad, sus hipidos y sonidos lastimeros cesaron, gracias a su toque todo el martirio que sentía se había desvanecido, todas sus penas no importaban, gracias a su contacto se sentía segura, protegida, querida… sentía la más plena paz.

Pero todo eso no era más que una reacción de su poder con el contrario, su luz se acoplaba con la sombra, la aceptaba y se volvían uno, ella nunca tendría esas emociones hacia el castaño de nuevo, jamás podría volver a confiar en él, jamás aceptaría de regreso ese dulce sentimiento que la hacía sentirse flotar siempre que lo miraba, que él la escuchaba tan tranquilo y sonriéndole tranquilizador, por sobre su cadáver demostraría su amor por el luego de tanto sufrimiento que le causo.

— **Deja de rechazarme Akane —** Gruño cual lobo lastimado luego de sentir como ella se reusaba a dejar que sus dones fluyeran juntos, evitaba que se conectaran de nuevo, cuando estaban separados y ella huía tras descubrirlo como el culpable del abismo ella solía dejarse contactar, lo dejaba entrar, ambos lo hacían pero con el único fin de derrotarse mutuamente, ella de matarlo y él de doblegarla, desde que la tenia de su lado de nuevo lo había privado de dicha conexión, eso lo irritaba.

Ante la queja ella solo se abrazó más a sí misma, negándose a obedecer, enfurecido la tomo de las muñecas obligándola a pegar la espalda del colchón y mirarlo, estaba cansado de esa actitud convaleciente. No mostró mueca alguna de miedo o dolor, estaba vacía, su expresión y sus preciosos ojos lilas estaban huecos.

— **Tú y yo somos iguales Akane, no puedes rechazarme, nuestros poderes surgieron para estar unidos, para complementarse por el resto de la eternidad, tú eres mi otra mitad, lo que necesito para vivir igual que tú, nos necesitamos para sentirnos plenos y que nuestro poder surja, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —** Junto sus frentes a medida que le susurrara, al principio con algo de furia por el rechazo pero acabando tranquilamente, casi suplicando, detestaba que le doliera tanto su rechazo, nadie jamás le había provocado eso, esas sensaciones tan fuertes, solo ella con un poder similar al suyo podría ser capaz, y de todas las clases de personas en el mundo, tenía que ser justamente un alma bondadosa y pura la portadora del sol, alguien que jamás podría aceptar todas las atrocidades que cometió **— Somos invencibles juntos, nos duele estar lejos del otro, nuestra mera existencia es un pozo vacío y carente de sentido, yo dure milenios esperándote condenado a esa sensación, contigo y solo contigo he logrado experimentar un momento de paz, de alegría… Por favor… Deja de hacernos sufrir —** Susurraba con sus alientos mezclándose, entre cruzando con suavidad los dedos de ambos, disfrutando de la sensación cálida del otro, de la euforia de estar conectados mediante sus poderes de nuevo… En un descuido por su cercanía lo había dejado entrar.

Por dichas sensaciones no se logró frenar, la beso como si ello fuera su misión de vida, lenta y tortuosamente tomando su tiempo para explorar con sus lenguas, era como degustar un manejar de los dioses, algo prohibido y que solo eran capaces de compartir mutuamente, la dicha solo aumento al sentir como no hacia esfuerzo alguno por separarlo, simplemente respondía tímidamente a su propio ritmo. El aire comenzó a faltar y el de ojos color vino la dejo ir solo un poco, pues penas si se separó, aprecio con secreta alegría el minúsculo sonrojo que ella tenía en sus pálidas y desmejoradas mejillas, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto estaban vidriosos, por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo mirándolo, no con odio ni con una mirada herida, no lo miraba con desesperación.

Tenía aquel brillo en los ojos que tuvo la primera vez que la beso, antes de que el la cazara, antes de que supiera toda la verdad de su pasado, como si él fuera lo que más amaba en ese mundo. Lo era, Akane sabía que lo amaba, no le importaba si era causado por sus poderes afines, si era un estúpido amor a primera vista o si la enamoro durante el tiempo que convivieron como dos seres humanos normales, estaba tan segura de que lo amaba que dolía, puesto que no podía aceptarlo, por lo que había hecho, por todos sus amigos muertos, por todo el dolor que le causo.

Sin apartar la mirada rompió a llorar, lloro como una niña mirándolo a los ojos y sufriendo por ambos, por su situación, por lo que les tocó vivir ¿Por qué ellos? Lo sintió secar sus lágrimas a pesar de que volvían a brotar una y otra vez, tocándola con una delicadeza que haría suspirar a cualquier mujer, la arrullo como si no fuera más que una niña pequeña, una cansada de sufrir,

— **Deja de torturarte por lo que soy, por lo que fui… Si tanto te lastima entonces solo cámbialo todo, no borrara lo que hice y no me arrepiento ni lo haré… Pero tu auto tortura también me hace sufrir, te detesto por tener tanto poder sobre mí —** Admitió quitándose de encima de ella y dejándose caer a un lado, pero arrastrándola con él para no perder contacto, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos y pecho, ambos enfundados en largos ropajes negros, fundiéndose con las sombras del lugar, Akane por un momento solo pudo ver oscuridad aún con los ojos abiertos, alzando la mirada pudo distinguir su atractivo rostro y sus profundos ojos, pues los dos estaban perdidos entre las sabanas y cojines negros, un color que los representaba a ambos perfectamente.

— **Que quieres decir —** Su voz era rasposa, quebradiza, después de todo llevaba semanas por no decir meses sin hablar, el chico intento, matar el cosquilleo de emoción que sintió al escucharla.

— **Tu eres mi luz pequeña, al mismo que tiempo que yo tu oscuridad, no podemos estar el uno sin el otro, pero podemos cambiarnos entre nosotros, si no te gusta como actuó, haz algo al respecto, solo tu podrías cambiarme, dejare de matar si es lo que quieres, será una molestia no poder deshacerme fácilmente de los que quieran estorbar en el camino pero... Por ti me esforzare —** Deslizo uno de sus finos dedos por el contorno el su pálido rostro, fascinado por como en vez de rechazar la caricia como muchas otras veces, simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos dejarlo ser **— No me rechaces más, reinemos juntos, podríamos coronarnos y seguir con la estúpida monarquía de este país si así lo deseas, podemos seguir como estamos, yo el general de este ejército y tu mi irremplazable vice comandante en vez de una herramienta —** La caricia paso a sus labios, ligeramente rojizos por el beso anterior, a pesar de caer embelesado inmediatamente trato de contener el impulso de volver a besarla, de otra manera nunca terminarían de hablar **— Pídeme lo que desees y mientras sea razonable, te lo concederé a cambio de que dejes todo atrás.**

Nuevamente ella lo sorprendió, tomando su mano por cuenta propia luego de tanto tiempo evitando un contacto directo de cualquier tipo, se dejó hacer cuando ella paro las caricias en los labios y a cambio apoyo la mejilla sobre su palma, quizás simplemente para poder hablar.

— **No quiero más muertes innecesarias, no quiero ver a la gente sufrir, no quiero que los demás vivan con miedo de ti y de mí, no quiero que continúes con estas guerras… Solo, solo eso —** Había hecho mucho esfuerzo para expresar aquel deseo, su garganta no estaba en condiciones de trabajar tanto luego de tal inactividad, sus ojos maltratados, rojos y suplicantes lo miraban como buscando algún rastro de engaño en él, sabía que no podía confiar del todo en alguien que la engaño tan cruelmente antes, sin embargo estaba cansada de aquella sensación de vacía que sentía sin él, era doloroso, y si el sentía lo mismo sin ella, quizás había una pequeña esperanza, quizás realmente podría lograr cambiar un poco de él, no era tonta, no sería de la noche a la mañana, pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas o caería en aquel espiral de sufrimiento nuevamente, y se aseguraría de arrástralo con ella.

— **En otras palabras… Quieres que sea un gobernante justo y noble ¿No? —** Paso a acariciar los largo y desteñidos cabellos de ella, suaves cual hilos de seda, igual de finos y frágiles, un Grisha se marchita si rechaza su poder, ella había vuelto a aquella deplorable imagen con la cual la había conocido tras años de no usar sus dones, delgada, pálida, con cabello frágil y ojos cansados, prácticamente sin luz propia, ella asintió para evitar las dolorosas palabras **— ¿Sabes que eso es imposible? Siempre es necesario sacrificar algo, todo gobernante en la historia ha hecho cosas horribles, en mayor o menor medida, no importa cuan amados u odiados hayan sido.**

— **Entonces solo asegúrate de reducir eso al mínimo, asegúrate que este país vuelva a ser feliz, que dejen de vivir con miedo, castiga a los que lo merecen, pero con justicia verdadera —** Él rió, era muy extraño escucharlo, casi un milagro pues casi nunca lo hacía, por ello mismo se estremeció, era como si se burlara de ella, pero la sensación de su abrazo apretarse y las caricia en su cabeza que no se detenían daban un mensaje distinto.

— **Eso no existe mi pequeña, la justicia es distinta para cada ser viviente, siempre la buscan a su conveniencia —** La sintió temblar, quizás creyendo que rechazaría una petición tas absurda como esa, se preguntó si no lo creía capaz de ser alguien ideal como ella lo soñaba, pues ligeramente, le estaba pidiendo ser como ella, un alma caritativa y bondadosa, que brinda protección y honestidad. No era ni por asomo parecido a eso, era lo opuesto, cruel y deshonesto, esa era su esencia.

Por eso mismo ellos eran perfectos juntos.

Ella como el ángel que se encargaría de velar por todos, él un demonio que acabaría con quien se atreviera a lastimar u aprovecharse su bello ángel. Ella no le permitiría ser un malvado tirano al mando del país, el no permitiría que alguien se atreviera a atentar contra ambos y su mandato, alguien que piensa con el cálido corazón y alguien que lo hace con la mente fría.

— **Pero si es lo que deseas, me esforzaré, seré el ideal que quieres, siempre y cuando tú también aceptes las acciones "malas" que deba tomar, solo si es completamente necesario —** Dejo de temblar, lo miro con desconfianza pero con visible esperanza también, en el fondo quería creer en el nuevamente **— Cuestión de dar y tomar.**

— **Daré tanto como tú me des —** Con el ceño fruncido y con fuerzas que no creía tener halo del cuello de la Kefta ajena, acercándolo para que notara la seriedad en sus ojos y palabras.

— **Me parecer justo —** No cambio jamás su tono, tranquilo, confiado y enigmático.

— **Protegeré a todos de ti si es necesario —** Hablo más para sí misma esta vez, con una nueva convicción en la mirada, como si nuevamente hubiera encontrado una razón para vivir, no estaba entregándose a él, lo iba a entorpecer tanto como fuera necesario, ella se encargaría de frenar cualquier acto inhumano que se le ocurriera hacer.

— **Estoy ansioso por ello —** Se acomodó con ella, como si estuviera listo para descansar luego de una amena charla y no luego de algo que marcaría sus destinos para siempre **— Es uno de los rasgos que más amo de ti.**

Un beso en la frente en la sonrojada joven zanjo la conversación, dejándose ambos llevar por la dulce sensación de tenerse mutuamente entre brazos, todo se sentía correcto de esa manera aunque no lo fuera, ambos estaban marcados por un camino de sangre, uno lo aceptaba y la otra lo repudiaba, pero tan diferentes como eran estaban eternamente unidos.

Por primera vez en la vida de ambos, lograron conciliar un sueño profundo y placentero, completamente en paz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **(*)Keftas: así llaman a los uniformes de los grishas en los libros, busquen imágenes :v son como unas chaquetas largas con capucha, pero al estilo entre indio y chino XD es raro por eso es mejor verlo a explicarlo, son super geniales yo quiero una como la de mi amorcito Darkling QnQ(?**

 **Espero que no haya sido muy confuso, realmente uno se tendría que leer por lo menos el primer libro, pero trate de resumir una saga de 3 libros en medio fic y el resto adaptando el final que ME GUSTARIA hubiera tenido qnq es injusto, que si, el Darkling es el malo maloso y fue un hijo de puta pero todos merecemos amorts (?**

 **De paso, recomiendo enteramente la trilogía Grisha x,D la historia es genial a pesar de ser un tanto cliché y el Darkling enamora ^Q^ pero recomiendo MUCHISIMO mas los otros libros de Leigh, Six of Crows y su continuación que siempre me olvido el nombre.**

 **Esa mierda es una obra de arte tocada por los dioses y Kaz es el demonio que todas queremos en nuestras vidas *n* -MuereDerretida-**

 **Ya dejo de lamer muy fuerte estos libros y los dejo seguir al siguiente capitulo XD Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye bye ouo/_


	11. Chapter 11

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou y Akane luchan por la última porción de deliciosa comida (O postre)

(Canon/Romance/Humor/Confort)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Pokki:.:.

:-:-:

Las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza, siendo que su novio estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al reírse de ella, pero aun así no podía dejar de poner morros ante la estúpida situación, en el fondo la molestaba.

¡Y es que era injusto!

Estaban pasando una linda tarde en la habitación del chico, y por más que aquel inmaculado día de verano estuviera perfecto para salir a realizar cualquier actividad a aire libre, ellos tranquilamente habían optado por pasarse la tarde viendo películas de todas clases, habiendo la chica ganado en piedra-papel-tijeras y siendo la primera en escoger.

Pero ese no era el gran problema, la molestia que sentía era con su novio, la bendita caja de pokkis surtidos que estaban compartiendo y su suerte en general, y por qué no decirlo, también con la dichosa compañía de los estúpidos dulces. Y es que por más que sacaba y sacaba del paquete las alargadas galletas no salía ni una de fresas para ella, no es que odiara el chocolate, le encantaba, ¡Pero también adoraba el sabor a fresas combinado con el chocolate blanco! Y por más que rogaba al joven que los cambiaran, –Las muy desgraciadas galleta parecían atraídas por el o algo así- el peli gris no dejaba de repetir "Le toca al que le salga", ¿Por qué demonios pusieron esa estúpida condición para cuando compartían los bocadillos en esas situaciones?

Eso llevaba a la escena actual, el pianista pareciendo más divertido de ver su expresión malhumorada que la propia película frente a sus ojos en la enorme pantalla de su cuarto y ella ardiendo en vergüenza por su sonrisa burlona.

— **Hare una excepción y te dejare esta vez —** La frase de inmediato llamo completamente la atención de la fotógrafa volteando a ver con los ojos iluminados, quedando de piedra en menos de un segundo al ver el por qué había cambiado de opinión, estaba sosteniendo el pokki entre los labios incitándola a comer de la galleta por el lado contrario. No le había dejado si quiera negarse cuando había conseguido reducir el espacio en el mullido sofá que los separaba y hacia chocar el dulce contra sus labios.

Tentada por saborear por fin el dulce sabor de las fresas con el chocolate, termino comiendo y poco a poco reduciendo el tamaño de la alargada galleta, sin olvidar ni por un segundo lo que le aguardaba al final. Una vez eliminado todo el manjar por cortesía de ambos, sus labios chocaron en una inocente caricia, aunque solo eso bastaba para poner al borde del desmayo a la manager del club de futbol. No podían culparla, tanto tiempo soñando con el capitán del equipo y que ahora le diera ese tipo de atenciones las dejaba aun un poco descolocada. No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde que trago la galleta y soltar un mudo suspiro de enamoramiento cuando sintió las manos ajenas tomar sus mejillas y obligarla a fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Esta vez muy distintos a todos los demás que había recibido.

Shindou no había desperdiciado tiempo en saborear el sabor residual a chocolates de sus labios, degustándolos lentamente entre mordidas suaves y leves tirones, entre suspiros por fin había logrado fundir sus bocas en un húmedo beso, degustar la sedosa y cálida boca que estaba a su completo merced, sintiendo el sabor a chocolate de los pokkis pero aún más encantado por la dulce sensación que le profería el roce entre sus lenguas. Luego de buena parte de un par de minutos, el oxígeno que trataban de tomar entre suspiro y suspiro fue insuficiente, obligándolos a separarse por fin en busca de aire.

El centrocampista observo satisfecho la encendidas mejillas de la joven, su mirada amatista nublada y distraída junto con los suaves jadeos que trataba de controlar, aparte también, de los enrojecidos labios a los cuales el mismo se encargaría de dar más color si no lo consideraba suficiente.

Y por supuesto, decidió que una ronda más de besos no les vendría mal.

Desde ese día, él se aseguraba de especialmente de incluir Pokkis en el inicio de sus listas de bocadillos para cualquier ocasión parecida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Por fin algo más corto de lo usual XD**

 **La tarea me está consumiendo viva pero necesitaba hacer la típica escena del Pokki con estos dos antes de morir entre las garras de los reportes :,v**

 **Mis esfuerzos valen la pena XD No vemos en un próximo Drabble.**

* * *

 **PD: Muchiiiisimas gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo y por sus reviews y todo :,D a pesar de que no tengo mucho tiempo de contestar, Lizzmiu, Yuka-san y Annie Luna millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios :,D me hacen ver que no pierdo mi tiempo escribiéndole a nadie XDD**

 **Lizz; menos mal que a alguien le gusta que haga a Shindou medio divertido y muy a lo Chat Noir con Akane XDD alguien que me comprende, si los dos son muy serios y tímidos la relación no tendría chiste :,v 9 *corazonzote gay***

 **Annie; Obvio la empodero... es mi waifu XDDD juro que estoy planeando ya la próxima serie y no me decido entre el Kiss Challeger o una serie de OS con un chico distinto encada cap para la linda waifu :3 y aun tengo que verme Ares Dx pero juro que segurisimo escribire algo NosakaXAnna, los noto muy lindos como Ship como para no obsesionarme con ellos XD**

 **Tranquilo todo mundo que el Shindaka sigue mandando en mi kokoro :v(?**

 **Yuka-san; yo fui igual XD inicie solo leyendo un par de fics mal escritos y mírame ahora :,v los necesito para vivir(? en el cap pasado solo les di un Spoiler gordo que era la identidad del antagonista de la saga pero sigo recomendandolo quq aunque sigo recomendando mas fuerte Six Of Crows de la misma autora -Es su libro favoritoo- por cierto amo mucho tu imagen de perfil x,DD yo quiero pintar así joder QnQ**

 **Para alargar un poco el capi :,vvv me llego a sentir mal por que sea tan corto ya que esperaron 4 dias x,D si me lo piden mucho publico mas tarde el siguiente capi, solo si me dicen e.e (?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	12. Chapter 12

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou y Akane en un viaje de tren o autobús.

(Canon/Romance/Friendship)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Calor:.:.

:-:-:

¿Era su imaginación, o de repente el calor que de por sí ya sentía con tanta gente alrededor, se había multiplicado por diez? Era a tal punto que Shindou sentía arder hasta las entrañas.

No sabía si maldecir a sus amigos, a los trabajadores de aquel estúpido metro o a la gente a su alrededor. O mejor aún a todos ellos, incluso a si mismo por no haber notado la situación en la que el mismo se había metido. Todo por querer ayudar, mierda.

Y es que la situación era confusa para los que no entendía el motivo, así que rebobino la historia resumida en su mente, tratando de averiguar si en algún punto pudo haber tomado una decisión que pudiera haber evitado todo eso.

Primero que todo, Otonashi sensei les había pedido de favor a todo el club que designaran a alguien para ir a buscar un pedido de equipamiento que habían ordenado, varios balones ya habían expirado su vida útil y les urgía ser remplazados así como equipo para entrenar más variado, como era de esperarse casi todo el mundo le hechaba el muerto a su pobre capitán.

El problema que le suponía a él eso es que Tenma, junto con los demás de primero tenían examen al día siguiente, y habían quedado de estudiar todos juntos en el cuarto de Tenma, por consiguiente, él al ser ex capitán y quizás la persona más responsable allí le toco aceptar ante la carita de perrito de su profesora, y es que la pobre junto con el entrenador tenían un montón de trabajo que hacer buscando arreglar los tramites de la participación de su equipo en un torneo que se avecinaba. Todo bien hasta ese punto, no le importaba mucho en realidad, solo saldría bastante más pronto del entrenamiento, la cosa es que el entrenador aconsejo que no fuera solo, era bastante equipo.

Así que la guerra campal de miradas se desato por un instante en ver quién sería el alma en pena que tendría que hacer un viaje de 40 o 45 minutos en tren para llegar a la tienda que les proporcionaría su preciado equipo de futbol. Por sugerencia de Aoi, debería ser una manager, así otro jugador no perdería valioso tiempo de entrenamiento con una competencia muy cercana de fecha.

No supo si fue su imaginación pero la peli azul miro fugazmente a su amiga pelirroja para que esta en un segundo más tarde alegara lo buena idea que era, pero que estaría ocupada ayudando en las clases de Kendo que su familia brindaba, descaradamente empujo a la más bajita aun con cámara en mano hacia su dirección sugiriendo que fueran temprano para no tardar demasiado.

Según el, allí todo comenzó, no tenía incomodidad alguna en ir con la dulce Akane, solo le inquietaba un poco que actuara tan tímida junto a él, de camino trato de ser lo más amable posible y dejarla a su aire para no incomodarla, o al menos más de lo que ya visiblemente estaba ¿No le agradaba ir con él? Se preguntaba mentalmente el jugador.

Tenían conversaciones breves y calmadas, hasta que el ambiente entre ellos fue menos pesado al momento de entrar al vagón del tren, desgraciadamente no había asientos y varías personas ya estaban de pie, ninguno se quejó mientras se acomodaron en las puertas cerradas del lado contrario por el cual habían entrado, las siguientes cuatro estaciones abrían del lado donde ellos mismos entraron y para su suerte, en la quinta abrían las más cercanas a ellos y esa era su parada.

En ese instante le restó importancia a todo eso, acomodándose junto a ella y siguiendo la tranquila conversación que habían logrado entablar, hasta ahora no había notado que, bien perteneciendo al mismo club y la misma clase, casi no conocía a su amiga, estuvo inseguro sobre si preguntarle mucho, viendo lo retraída que era seguro no le gustaría hablar de sí misma, pero le sorprendió gratamente respondiendo con una sonrisa tranquila a todo, tan entretenido estaba que no noto sino hasta que ella guardo silencio de repente dando un pequeño paso hacia el buscando poner distancia entre ella y un chico, un tanto mayor que ellos que estaba bastante cerca.

El vagón se había llenado bastante y solo iban por su segunda estación, le noto incomoda mirando alrededor pero continuando con su conversación. Todo se fue al demonio cuando las puertas se abrieron en su tercera estación allí metidos, al parecer los trenes iban con retraso y se había acumulado una buena cantidad de personas, viéndola dar un pequeño y casi imperceptible brinco, la chica quedo atrapada entre si acercarse más a él o respetar la distancia soportando la –demasiada para su gusto- cercanía de aquel extraño, que lejos de incomodo parecía más que dispuesto.

El centrocampista torció los labios en una mueca mirando la indecisión y pánico de la fotógrafa, estaba incomoda por ese chico, y él en un acto de reflejo, aprovechando el movimiento de las personas que aun intentaba desabordar en su parada, tomo a Akane de la muñeca invitándola al espacio que antes ocupaba el y prácticamente aprisionándola disimuladamente con ambos brazos, poniendo distancia entre ella y cualquiera que osara acercarse de más. Aunque claro, no tomo en cuenta las consecuencias de ese pequeño desliz.

Grave error.

Y helo ahora allí, notando por primera vez y muy de cerca por cierto, como las mejillas pálidas de la manager se teñían de carmín y su respiración se tornaba irregular, ¡con un demonio! Sentía el aliento cálido de ella hormiguearle entre el cuello y la barbilla pues, ahora que notaba, era bastante más alto que ella.

— **Lo siento…—** Murmuro apenas, estaba tan cerca que estaba seguro que pudo oírlo, aunque no supo si sentirse bien o aún más desgraciado, pues podía jurar que por un segundo, por más que tratara de tener el mínimo contacto posible, la sintió estremecer de pies a cabeza… Y Sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar al dato de que no era el único afectado por la posición **—** _Estas prácticamente encima de ella, ¡Por supuesto que le afecta esto idiota!_ **—** Se regañó mentalmente.

— **N-N-No e-es na-na… da —** Su mente y cuerpo tenían muy muy claro que lo peor que podía hacer era bajar ligeramente la vista, pues la sintió moverse un poco para poder hablarle y que su voz no quedara apagada, aun así una parte masoquista que recién estaba descubriendo a sus témpanos 15 años lo obligo hacerlo, o dios no se sacaría esa imagen en semanas, los amatistas de la chica tan cercas y tan brillantes que casi pudo jurar que eran joyas, las más preciosas que jamás se hayan visto en la tierra, su carita de muñeca sonrojada, sus mejillas se veían tan suave que tuvo que apretar los puños y aguantar el impulso de acariciarlas.

Los labios entreabiertos respirando con una sutil dificultad, torturándolo con el hormigueo de su liento entre la barbilla y el cuello. Y sus manitas hechas puños buscando apoyo en él, más precisamente en la chaqueta de su uniforme. ¿Cómo carajos resistió el impulso de todo su cuerpo y aquella vocecilla maligna que susurraba "bésala" una y otra vez?

Ah. Claro… Llegaron a su parada, con habilidad que no creyó tener en esos momentos donde descubría lo que era su primer subidón de hormonas de la adolescencia, evito con éxito que el mismo y la chica salieran disparados contra el suelo en lo que se abrió la puerta, avanzando con velocidad antes de que las hordas de personas los aplastaran.

El resto del viaje e hizo entre disculpas y charlas, que aunque en un inicio incómodas se aligeraron una vez aclarado el "accidente" cumpliendo con éxito la asignación de Haruna.

Eso sí, al menos para Shindou, el maldito calor nunca bajaba de su cuerpo siempre que la notaba sonrojarse, apenarse o morderse con nerviosismo esos tentadores labios.

Lo peor era que no sabía decidirse si odiaba o amaba los viajes en metro, y más si son con mucha gente a su alrededor y a la linda manager bien cerca de su cuerpo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Tenía que hacer eso antes de morir XD**

 **Y no sé por qué moría porque fuera del punto de vista de Shindou, :,v digo, es normal no? XD**

 **No sé, no soy chico lo siento (? Pero es divertido ver al serio, recto y respetable Shindou morir de calor en un ataque de hormonas XDDD!**

 **Sin más que decir, mañana tengo una cita médica y siento que esto me quito un par de horas de sueño que voy a lamentar :,v Bye!**

* * *

 **PD: Publico en disculpa para aquellos que se confundieron por los capis 9 y 10 que tienen el mismo tema X,D use el mismo tema 2 veces pues por que resulta que la imaginacion me dio para mas XDD igual tengo un chorro de capis hechos aunque aun me faltan muuchos para llegar a la meta de 50 quq**

 **Lizz amor mio este capi va para ti XD(?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye nwn_


	13. Chapter 13

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou ve a Akane en un café local y se enamora. Son demasiado tímidos para acercarse entre ellos.

(AU/Romance/Friendship/Confort)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Coffee:.:.

:-:-:

El frio del invierno traspasaba ligeramente el vidrio de la ventana junto a la que yacía, algo que solo hacía mucho más confortable la calidez del ambiente y la suave caricia del vaho caliente de su café, amaba ir a esa cafetería y más con ese clima frió, siempre lograba relajarlo del estrés de su universidad y ya en su último semestre, valla que necesitaba un respiro luego de una semana de duros exámenes.

Suspiro con placer al sentir en su lengua el amargo y exquisito sabor de su café favorito, como iba a extrañar esa cafetería si le tocaba trabajar lejos de allí, 5 años y poco más de ese sabor lo dejarían marcado, suspiro tratando de no pensar mucho en ello.

Shindou no era alguien al que el agradaran los cambios, su inminente y pronta graduación le hacía poner un tanto melancólico, si bien ansiaba graduarse por fin, odiaba un poco tener que dejar de lado su rutina, sus amigos y aquella cafetería que lo había abrigado y mantenido desierto con su café las noches en vela que necesitaba para terminar tareas o proyectos. Y no era el único, ese lugar era muy visitado por los universitarios de la zona.

El sonido de a campañilla de entrada llamo su atención, aunque muy disimuladamente se fijó por encima la figura que entraba, era definitivamente lo que más extrañaría de esa cafetería, y no, por algún milagro ese puesto no se lo arrebato el exquisito café. Esa tierna mirada había superado de alguna manera todo lo que le pudiera agradar de aquel lugar, suspiro girando su mirada a la ventana antes de verse descubierto mirándola, aunque llevara ya uno cuantos meses, -Que muy probablemente ya pasara del año pero prefería no contar- no dejaba de quedar fascinado con ese par de hermosos y poco comunes ojos, aunque no fuera solo por eso, su complexión tan pequeña, su tierna sonrisa, cabellos levemente rizados de un pálido tono crema, esa expresión inocente a hacia perecer un ángel, y el hecho de que solo pidiera cosas dulces del menú solo reafirmaba su hipótesis, toda ella era azúcar pura, incluso su voz que alguna veces había conseguido escuchar por encima del barullo del lugar.

No era muy adepto al romance empalagoso de los libros, era más de dramas e historias de suspenso, pero si el retorcijón de nervios que sentía al tan solo verla de lejos no eran las mentadas "mariposas" que se supone se deben sentir al enamorarse a primera vista, estaba siendo envenenado con algo en su café y apenas lo notaba, porque no encontraba otra explicación. Suspiro embelesado por el reflejo en la ventana, afortunadamente estaba oscuro afuera a pesar de que el reloj no marcara horas muy tardías, agradeció una vez más al invierno ya que le brindaba una vista perfecta y casi en HD de la joven, sentándose en su lugar de siempre, una mesa cercana a la suya, solo que en medio del local, ordenaba con una sonrisa al ya conocido mesero lo de siempre y comenzaba a sacar un par de libretas y su laptop para trabajar en ella, quizás dando últimos detalles de un trabajo o investigando algo.

Sonrió al mirarla ponerse sus infaltables auriculares, más de una vez se vio a si mismo perdido tratando de adivinar qué clase de música le gustaría, ¿Seria de esas personas que escuchan lo exactamente opuesto a su aparente personalidad? No se la imaginaba disfrutando de rock pesado o algo por el estilo, pero al mismo tiempo no era imposible, ¿Le gustaría la música clásica? Mataría por que fuera así, al menos así tendrían un tema en común para iniciar conversación. Joder, que llevaba casi o más de un año babeando con solo verla de lejos y jamás había logrado dirigirle la palabra.

Bueno, un vez lo intento pero terminó en fracaso rotundo, pues ella tecleaba muy concentrada en su laptop y muy probablemente con el volumen en sus oídos al máximo, por lo que su tímido saludo se perdió entre la melodía, cuando ella lo noto postrado cerca de su mesa –aunque no lo suficiente para su fortuna- despego la mirada de las letras, mirándolo curiosa a punto de quitar uno de sus audífonos, mas volvió a lo suyo viendo que en realidad él estaba –aparentemente- viendo algo en su teléfono, y por esa razón había parado cerca de su mesa. JA! Duro casi 2 semanas sin mostrar su rostro por allí por la vergüenza.

Desde entonces desistió de cualquier intento de entablar si quiera una amistad, porque dios sabía que si su corazón latió tan rápido de verla solo a un par de metros no quería averiguar qué clase de idioma alienígena balbucearía al intentar hablarle, por mucho que su peli rosa mejor amigo lo llamara cobarde, prefería mantener su dignidad intacta. Joder, quien diría que el joven al que tantas chicas se le confesaban desde la preparatoria tenía tan poca confianza en sí mismo.

Admiraba melancólico su reflejo, suspiro con pesadez terminando el café de su taza antes de que se enfriara por completo, dejo sobre la mesa el pago correspondiente y sin levantar la mirada para no toparse con ella, prácticamente huyó el lugar para no seguir deprimiéndose con respecto al tema.

Kirino tenía razón. Era un cobarde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Despego la mirada de la pantalla y los labios de su taza de chocolate al percibir por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de cierta silueta. Dios sabe que la había costado milagros desarrollar ese habito en lugar de girar la cara como si hubieran accionado un resorte y verse descubierta por el castaño. O lastimarse el cuello, lo que pasara primero.

Suspiro, no sabía si deprimida o decepcionada, deprimida por no poder dejar de una maldita vez de escudarse tras su laptop e ir a entablarle conversación como una persona normal y sana de 24 años, decepcionada por no percibir atisbo alguno de interés por parte de él de tomar la iniciativa, se estaba considerando seriamente si las contadas veces que lo había pillado mirándola habían sido solo coincidencias o su imaginación demasiado comprimida de novelas románticas se la estaba jugando mal.

Dejo pasar unos minutos para estar segura antes de voltear a ver el camino por el que había pasado para irse del local, como siempre hacia, buscando quizás que el siguiera allí, que la sorprendiera en el acto buscando su presencia, que le sonriera y por fin se acercara, quizás buscando una excusa del por qué lo seguía con la mirada, o todo lo contrario mirándola con incomodidad o molestia. En ese punto espera lo que fuera, mientras tuviera que ver con contacto directo con el joven el cual admiraba 3 veces a la semana en sus visitas a ese local, desde hace poco más de un año.

Y no. No era una acosadora… O al menos no se sentía así, una acosadora lo seguiría a su casa, a sus clases o lo perseguiría por el campus de la universidad dado que iban a la misma, solo que en facultades distintas, ella estudia periodismo y al apuesto castaño de sus sueños lo había visto entrar un par de veces y pulular a los alrededores de la facultad de administración, una acosadora no actuaba como si no lo reconociera las veces que pasa de camino por allí para ir a sus propias clases y lo topaba de milagro, pues pocas veces se lo encontraba, quizás sus horarios no coincidían en lo absoluto y cuando se daban estos casos de verlo a lo lejos fuera de las 4 paredes de la cafetería el no parecía verla o reconocerla, solo seguía caminando, o leyendo o conversando o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en ese momentos, mientras ella como una tonta contenía el aliento y esperaba si quiera por suerte sus ojos se fijaran en ella.

Claro que nunca pasaba. Bueno, al tema. Una acosadora lo perseguiría y se le pegaría como garrapata, ella solo esperaba que un milagro pasara y que él le hablara de una maldita vez. Aun recordaba aquel fatídico día donde estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría, sonreír lo mas encantadoramente posible y comenzar una tan anhelada conversación casual al ver que él se detenía cerca de su mesa, la música en sus oídos nunca había sido distractor suficiente como para no notarlo, aun así espero unos 5 segundo a ver si en realidad estaba allí por ella, cuando levanto la vista dispuesta a mandar al diablo sus audífonos quiso llorar… Pero de rabia. El solo se había detenido por su teléfono, quizá un mensaje, algo que le molesto seguro pues en el rápido vistazo que le dio estaba haciendo una mueca extraña, quizá molesto. Antes de parecer entrometida volvió a hundirse en las palabras de su redacción, llorando internamente.

Ante el recuerdo froto su cara con vergüenza, transmitiendo de estas el calor que previamente había acogido de su taza de chocolate, ¿Por qué era tan estúpidamente tímida y no solo le hablaba? O Aun mejor, tomaba ventaja de los trucos de sus amigas y solo le quedaría mirando fijamente, sonriendo como tonta y batiendo las pestañas, obligándolo a acercarse y hablarle por fin… o asustarlo y que jamás volviera a la estúpida cafetería.

Estampo la cara contra sus libros desesperada. Era una cobarde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El frio ya era tan intenso que apenas ha mediados de noviembre ya las personas salían de casa con guantes, bufandas, gruesos abrigos y gorros, en fin, lo necesario para mantener la temperatura, pero en esos instantes estaba tan molesta que poco la había importado haber dejado los guantes sobre el escritorio que ocupaba en clase y solo tener un abrigo y una fina bufanda roja, odiaba con todo su ser los pocos trabajos que los maestros asignaban en grupos, pero que aun así cabían en la posibilidad de existir, y más aun así los grupos eran asignados al alzar, por lista o por cualquier idiotez que a los profesores se les ocurriera.

Llevaba 2 semanas enfrascada en un proyecto que pronto presentaría y se suponía que ese mismo día entre todas sus compañeras unirían sus partes y editarían todo para darlo por terminado, en cambio se encontró con que una de ellas había pedido un traslado a otro equipo que ya prácticamente lo tenía hecho y que otra había dejado el trabajo a medias, y ella como buena estudiante preocupada por su promedio había en un acto muy maduro arrancado de la manos la memoria que contenía todo los datos y huido a su casa para poder terminarlo a tiempo para un par de días, dios sabría cuánto café y azúcar tendría que tomar para sobrevivir a las clases y a las noches en vela de trabajo.

Caminando a grandes y rápidas zancadas ordenaba mentalmente su horario buscando espacios para dormir algo y otras actividades básicas para vivir mientras trataba de suprimir las lágrimas de frustración, ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba esto a ella? Lo peor es que no era la primera vez que le tocaba solucionar los desastres de los demás, y odiaba querer llorar por ello, por la impotencia, odiaba el frio que en esos instantes la hacía temblar, odiaba a las dos idiotas que le había tocado por compañeras, odiaba tener que soportar un buen rato de tránsito de camino a su casa, odiaba no poder llegar y directamente tomar la siesta que necesitaba después de tantas clases, odiaba…

— **¡…! —** El grito murió de forma ahogada al caer al suelo y ver uno de sus libros abiertos contra el húmedo suelo. Había chocado con alguien.

— **D-De verdad lo siento…—** La voz que Shindou pareció morir al ver con _quien_ había chocado por ir distraído mensajeándose con su mejor amigo, su teléfono yacía junto al libro de texto que suponía era de la joven, maldijo al ver que se había abierto y sus páginas se estaban arruinando por la humedad. Akane por su parte lo mío aturdida unos segundos y luego giro para ver que estaba asando junto a la facultada de administración para salir de ese lugar, estaba tan ocupada odiando su vida que no había notado ni su posición ni al joven. Pero ya que estaba en una posición tan lamentable, temblando de frio con sus medias blancas arruinadas y la falda azul ultramar humeda y sucia, bien podría seguir. Odiaba ser tan torpe como para no prestar atención a su alrededor, lo odiaba a él por no acercarse nunca y hablarle, lo odiaba por hacerla imaginarse la preocupación en sus ojos y desear que fuera de verdad, lo odiaba por ser tan lindo y que le dieran ganas de besarlo allí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta el nudo en su garganta la venció, comenzó a hipar y sollozar bajito, casi en silencio luchando por contener las lágrimas, justo en un día tan terrible se daba el encuentro que tanto quería. Por su parte el pianista solo se quedó paralizado el ver la cara de desdicha en ella, mientras se forzaba por no llorar apretando los labios en una tensa línea.

— **N-No… Pa…sa, nada —** Shindou Quiso golpear a respónsable de su estado, de esa voz tan dulce pero quebradiza, aunque por un momento sopeso que había sido el descartándolo poco después, no se pondría así solo por un accidente ¿Verdad? Salió de sus maquinaciones cuando ella recogía a toda velocidad los pocos libro que llevaba a la mano y trataba de irse aun temblando y secando el par de lágrimas que había derramado, conteniendo las demás, dejando olvidado su teléfono le tomo la muñeca evitando su huida, no quería incomodarla, no se conocían practicante pero él no podía dejarla ir así de afectada.

— **Déjame compensarte…—** Dijo en un susurro que salió por sí solo, concentrando por completo en el frió toque de sus manos, el pequeño ángel que tenía enfrente lo miro con impresión, quizás pensándolo y cuando estuvo seguro que vio sus labios temblar para abrirse y rechazarlo murmuro un suave **— Por favor.**

O estaba soñando o era el mejor día de su vida pues ella perdió el aliento. Akane solo pudo asentir, no tenía ni idea de que planea el o a que se refería con compensarla solo trataba de concentrarse en hacer algo tan simple como llevar aire a sus pulmones con un ritmo normal, al parecer la actividad se dificulta si él estaba tocándola, piel con piel, pues tampoco llevaba guantes. El instante en que sintió la calidez de una chaqueta ajena rodearla y el paseo hacia un auto negro ligeramente lujoso no logro registrarlo con claridad, pues estaba segura que al haber salido tan enojada de su facultad que había tropezado, caído por las escaleras y darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por esa razón ahora estaba en coma y soñando dulcemente antes de despertar bastante tiempo después con una contusión cerebral… Sí, eso tenía que ser pues no hallaba otra razón de estar en el auto del chico que deseaba conocer no solo de vista desde hace meses. Al menos al saber que era un sueño estaba tranquila y no se alteró al comenzar el moviendo del coche y que el iniciara a hablar.

— **Lo lamento mucho de verdad, no me fijaba por el camino —** Sonaba culpable y preocupado, era obvio que había registrado su reacción, quizás pensaba que era por haber tropezado con ella, quiso saltar de su asiento y asegurarle que no era su culpa y que no lloraba por eso, pero antes de poder aclararlo el prosiguió **— Me llamo Shindou. Takuto si gustas.**

— **Yamana Akane —** Se presentó primero, luego de haberse atragantado por la sugerencia de llamarlo por su nombre de pila **— No es su culpa, yo iba muy apurada y distraída —** Murmuro nerviosamente enfocando la mirada en su camino, solo hasta el momento notando que no le preocupaba en absoluto estar siendo llevada por un "desconocido" sin razón aparente y además de que le era completamente familiar la calle por la que circulaban, cuando bajo del auto no sin que antes él le abriera la puerta como si fuera un chofer escoltando a su dama, algo cálido pareció instalarse en su pecho.

Tragando el nudo que se le formo en la garganta. Sonrió olvidándose de todo problema que tuviera mientras era escoltada a su mesa habitual en su cafetería habitual.

Al final el sueño que ambos adquirieron al frecuentar aquella cafetería se volvió realidad en la misma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Final sosoooooooooooo**

 **Lo siento XD no sabía cómo terminarle, y ahora ando un poco seca y preocupada con mi proyecto de bachillerato asi que meh.**

 **Siento mucho si se hizo muy pesado x,D Bye**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye nwn_


	14. Chapter 14

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Reunión de Akane y Shindou después de que no se hayan visto en mucho tiempo.

(Canon/Romance/Friendship)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.: _8 años_ :.:.

:-:-:

El sutil y casi imperceptible Clik de cada toma captada por la cámara era el sonido más relajante del mundo a su opinión, casi lograba imaginárselo si lograba poner a un lado todo el parloteo del personal que la rodeaba, los sonidos objetos pesados como luces o cables o lo que sea, o la irritante voz del representante de la chiquilla barra modelo que estaba fotografiando, alegando querer las fotos de tal manera.

¿Quién demonios era la profesional allí en las fotografías?

Por esa razón en un principio no quería convertirse en esa clase de fotógrafa, nada que ver con modelos y moda, en un principio de su carrera se había concentrado en paisajes, objetos, una rama más artística y como tuvo un éxito aceptable, mostrando sus habilidades los trabajos de esa índole le comenzaron a llegar, primero sesiones privadas, como fotos familiares de algunas de personas acaudaladas, más tarde llegaron las peticiones de revistas y managers para sesiones de fotos de modelos, había mostrado tener éxito tanto como con paisajes, con arte y con las personas, aunque aquel día su actitud calma y relajada por la que era conocida desde siempre estuvo a punto de flaquear gracias a aquel idiota que apenas empezaba su carrera viendo en aquella jovencita su boleto a la fama, simplemente apretó los dientes y culmino con su trabajo profesionalmente como siempre.

Al salir a las calles de Londres, por primera vez desde ese par de semanas de que se hospedara allí se alegró de ver el cielo nublado y lúgubre, lo que sea mejor que las luces artificiales del estudio o la voz demandante y nerviosa de un cliente inexperto, bien abrigada y con especial cuidado con el estuche de su cámara, volvió a su hotel apresurada por recoger todas sus cosas y partir a su siguiente trabajo.

Ya debía ir pensando seriamente en eso de inaugurar su propio estudio, ya llevaba unos buenos 3 años de carrera y había viajado lo suficiente a sus 26, con la fama que se había hecho sería suficiente para asegurarse el éxito de su estudio, aunque no se cerraría aun a la idea de viajar, le gustaba viajar.

Con la mente llena de ideas sobre su futuro proyecto y con que definitivamente lo haría en su país de origen, la castaña de ojos lavanda llego a su habitación de hotel, revoloteando para recoger sus cosas y encender su laptop para asegurarse de no tomar el avión equivocado o algo por el estilo, ya le había pasado por andar tan distraída, más aun cuando viajaba sola, no olvidaba la cabeza por tenerla pegada al cuerpo y sus cámaras porque simplemente eran demasiado importantes y valiosas para ella.

Luego de una hora de conectarse un rato, mirar su e-mail personal y responderle a su familia alegando aun estar viva, se centra en confirmar todo sobre su vuelo el día siguiente y confirmar algunas citas, un e-mail de su cuenta de trabajo llama su atención y dos segundos después hace que se le seque la boca.

Un correo electrónico de los organizadores del TFFI.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Suspira de alivio al deslizar una camiseta limpia por su torso luego de la ducha, por muy acostumbrado que este su cuerpo a la actividad física, no dejar de ser un duro y espartano entrenamiento al nivel suficiente como para hacerlos enfrentar a equipos profesionales de todo el mundo, y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Hacerles a todo ellos sudar la gota gorda.

Desde que habían conseguido hacerse con el título de representantes de Japón y de Asia, los entrenamientos se habían hecho cada vez más duros, el castaño sonríe al escuchar a sus compañeros de equipo suspirar de alivio no tan disimuladamente como el, excepto quizás Tenma, su entusiasmo por el deporte quizás le daba alguna clase de incapacidad para quejarse de cansancio, eso era otra historia con Ibuki, Kariya y Nishiki y otros más que se quejaban a viva voz.

Shindou reía sutilmente al captar algunos comentarios en sus conversaciones, casi todos eran viejos conocidos y antiguos compañeros de equipo, incluyendo a su mejor amigo desde la secundaria.

— **Sera mejor apresurarse, nos avisaron que nos necesitarían luego del entrenamiento —** Le recordó el peli rosa, ya vestido luego de una ducha y secando su cabello aun largo y lacio, el por qué se quejaba de que lo confundirán con una mujer pero nunca lo cortara seguía siendo un misterio para el pianista.

— **Ah, cierto —** Siendo sincero lo había olvidado, aunque no le parecía raro, últimamente los estaban llamando a reuniones cada que podían para aclarar puntos acerca del torneo internacional, la vez que más los sorprendieron fue con las entrevistas para reportajes, no le parecía especialmente atractivo salir ante las cámaras de otra manera que no fuera jugando fútbol, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado luego de uno buenos años de carrera en ese deporte.

La manager del equipo apareció para guiarlos a todos hacia el salón donde los solicitaban, apenas habían llegado a lo que serían sus instalaciones durante lo que durara el torneo así que no se familiarizaban del todo.

— **¿Sesión de fotos? ¿Enserio? —** Suspiro resignado al escuchar las explicaciones de la joven mujer.

— **Podría ser peor, en lo personal, detesto las entrevistas —** Kirino se encogió de hombros **— He imagino que necesitaran las fotos para la publicidad de los equipos y eso.**

— **Supongo —** Tampoco pondría mala cara, llegados a una de las salas de reuniones del edificio, suponía que habían quitado las mesas y sillas de lo que sería un espacio para reuniones tácticas del equipo, había contra una de las paredes un fondo blanco que lo cubría por completo, ademas de numerosas luces apuntando hacia ese lugar, cabes y monturas con alguna de las cámaras ya instaladas, algunos asientos y mesas con botellas de agua.

— **Bueno, será mejor empezar —** Un imperceptible suspiro se escuchó tras todos ellos, Shindou sintió un pequeño retorcijón en el estómago al escuchar tal vocecilla, angelical y dulce **— Buenas tardes a todos, me honra presentarme ante todos ustedes como su encargada de material publicitario y fotógrafa de hoy, y muy posiblemente de lo que reste de torneo —** La joven mujer camina a paso ligero junto a todos ellos haciendo bailar de forma sutil sus delicados y poco pronunciados rizos, jeans oscuros, blusa ligera color verde agua y una cazadora marrón enmarcando su atuendo y su gafete oficial del torneo, algunos de los jugadores con el reconocimiento en el rostro le brindaron una gran sonrisa de saludo **— Mi nombre es Yamana Akane… aunque quizás ya algunos me recuerden —** Llegando a su puesto junto a los tripees con las cámaras rió de forma nerviosa, devolviendo todos los saludos y visiblemente aliviada de que le recordaran.

¿Cómo no recordarla? Bueno, quizás él tenía sus propias razones pero muchos de los demás también se acercaron a saludarla o destinarle cumplidos y felicitaciones por el éxito en su profesión, obviamente felices de volver a ver a su compañera de secundaria y preparatoria. En trance como estaba, ignoro por completo lo que decía su entrenador, quizás explicando el rol que tendría ella a lo largo de la duración del torneo, estaba en su mundo pensando en que era imposible que ambos estuvieran de nuevo entre las mismas cuatro paredes.

Había cambiado, el cabello mucho más largo y suelto al ras de sus caderas, sus rasgos más finos, aun bajita para su edad pero no por ello con menos presencia, su sonrisa seguía siendo cegadora y alegre, además de sus ojos.

Ni el entrenamiento más exhaustivo le hacía perder el aliento tan rápido como ella lo hizo. Parpadeo fuertemente y desvió la miranda a otro lugar, necesitaba concentrarse y dejar de actuar como un adolescente, aspirando profundamente intento dejar ir los nervios que de pronto lo golpearon y bajar el ritmo de sus latidos.

— **Que sorpresa ver a Akane de nuevo ¿No lo crees? —** Pregunto inocentemente el defensa con una pequeña y nada inocente sonrisa. Aunque el castaño al estar perdido de nuevo en ella no le pesto ni el mínimo de atención.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Quién demonios dijo que sería buena idea? ¿A quién carajos se le ocurrió mandarle ese e-mail para tentarla? ¿Por qué había aceptado en primer lugar?

Aspiro profundo tratando de relajarse alentándose a sí misma.

— _Relájate Akane, no es nada del otro mundo, solo tendrás que ver directamente al tipo del que estuviste flechada toda tu adolescencia y que te rechazo la última vez que lo viste hace unos 8 años, pan comido, tu puedes con ello_ **—** Si, definitivamente había sido mala idea aceptar ese trabajo por más tentadora que fuera la remuneración y lo beneficioso que fuera para su currículo y su carrera, ¿Para qué demonios necesitaba un currículo de todos modos? ¡Iba a montar su propio estudio por el amor de dios!

Las manos le temblaban y el vaso que sostenía era la vil prueba de sus nervios, había conseguido ganarse tiempo con un pequeño descanso luego de haber sacado fotos individuales de la mitad del equipo. Bebió del resto de su bebida armándose de valor, ella solo estaba allí para cumplir con su trabajo, era una profesional ahora y debía dejar de lado todo conflicto personal, tragándose sus nervios volvió a tomar su posición tras su cámara fija.

Ibuki era por quien se había quedado, procedió con las tomas de cuerpo entero, los retratos y las tomas ampliadas, Tsurugui, Taiyo, Yukimura, con todos ellos siguiendo con el mismo formato y de manera eficiente sacando las fotografías, alegándoles hacer un buen trabajo a pesar de que todo lo que hacían era posar como prefirieran, dio un pequeño sobresalto al apuntar con su cámara de mano luego de ajustarla y encontrarse con Kirino en su lente, luego de su segundo año de secundaria se habían vuelto buenos amigos en tercero y lo que duro en preparatoria, sin embargo al ella irse a la universidad y el concentrarse en el deporte la amistad tuvo un distanciamiento inevitable.

Sin poder evitarlo al recordar viejas broma que solían hacerse levanto la mirada de la cámara para verlo directamente.

— **Pensé que la siguiente vez que te viera seria con un buen corte pero las coletitas te siguen quedando mejores que a mí —** Ella misma hizo un gesto con el brazo apartando sus larguísimos cabellos de su hombro, luego de tanto tiempo con el mismo corte había decidido hacerse un cambio drástico pero al ser reticente a cortarlo hizo todo lo contrario, dejarlo crecer un barbaridad, y aunque era molesto, le gustaba su cabello en cascada hasta la cintura completamente suelto.

— **Y tú no dejas de verte como niña tengas el peinado que tengas —** El peli rosa se encogió de hombros al devolverle el comentario, se rieron como si de una broma privada se tratase, dando entender que la amistad no había cambiado a pesar de perder contacto, y eso la ponía en exceso feliz, siendo esa su manera de decir "es bueno verte después de tanto" y que no había rencores ni nada incomodo por no haberse hablado en tanto. No pudieron interactuar mucho más, el tiempo apremiaba y le faltaban aún muchas tomas por captar, se limitó a sacar las fotos del pelirosa para luego encontrarse por fin con el tan poco esperado momento de verlo directamente a él en su cámara, como tantas veces lo hizo en su adolescencia.

La sensación de ver a Shindou tras la lente era muy nostálgica, tal y como la recordaba, cierto anhelo volvió a brotar en su pecho luego de tantos años que estuvo dormido, esperando pacientemente volver a salir a la luz solo con ver el objeto de su pequeña y secreta obsesión, ella misma lo había admitido con el paso de los años. Dejo escapar un pequeño y quebrado suspiro, creyó que se había preparado mentalmente pero tal y como el día en que se despidieron, ni toda la preparación del mundo lograba amortiguar el golpe que sentía en su corazón, sintió la garganta arderle y hacerse un apretado nudo, si le pidieran modular palabra no conseguiría ni emitir sonido.

Agradeció el camuflaje de la cámara, fingía está ajustando la lente o acomodar algo en la pantalla digital de esta, pero al ver que no podía escapar para siempre, puso la cara más hermética que pudo y cumplió con su trabajo, con un bajón de ánimo increíble, pero lo hizo, fingía sonrisas conformes con las tomas del resto de los chicos, e inclusive el interés por que la tomas en grupos quedaran perfectas fue fingido, cuando normalmente se esforzaría mucho por ello, literalmente solo quería ir a casa y hundirse en un baño de agua caliente. Lo último que quería era socializar, pero tras culminar con el trabajo muchos de sus viejos conocidos de secundaria acudieron a saludarla como dios manda, y a pesar de que quería mandarlos a paseo, no podía ser grosera con las personas que fueron tan importantes para ella.

Tan concentrada estaba en que no se notara su malestar que no noto para nada la mirada acechante que la siguió por la siguiente hora en que paso hablando con todos hasta que se fue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al estar de nuevo apuntado bajo su lente sintió algo extraño… ¿Un deja-bu? Era eso pero mezclado con algo más, estuvo bastante acostumbrado a esa sensación en su adolescencia, la chiquilla solía tomarle cantidades indecentes de fotos y él lo sabía a pesar de que no comentara nada sobre el hecho, conocía el gusto por la fotografía de Akane y en un principio admite que fue un ingenuo por pensar que el que le tomara tantas fotos no iba más allá de eso, en preparatoria, quizás por la edad entendió que no era el caso, pero ya se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de ella y la sensación de la lente sobre el que no le tomo importancia.

Cuando ella se confesó él ya sabía o sospechaba que el cariño que le tenía la de trenzas no era de simples amigos, pero había creído firmemente en el desinterés que sentía por ella, su presencia era tan constante que creyó jamas desaparecería, quizás había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería esa situación.

La rechazo, no había sorpresa, no hablaban casi nada a pesar de conocerse de hace muchos años, parecían no tener nada en común y ambas personalidades tranquilas y maduras no eran un buen complemento, aunque tenía que admitir que si se sorprendió de la reacción de esta, esperaba al menos una cara triste, pero ella había reído ligeramente, como si le hubiera dicho algo gracioso para su agrado, le había explicado ante su confusión que ya lo esperaba y sabia, que por ello había esperado a ultimo día, a su graduación para hacerlo, e irse a una nueva etapa de su vida sin arrepentimientos.

Se sorprendió por lo triste que le parecieron esas palabras a pesar de estar actuando como siempre, la dulce Akane que es amable con todos y procura ayudar, una chica tan hermosa y dulce debería confiar más en sí, con orgullo aún mantenía férreamente esa opinión en su cabeza, la Akane de secundaria y preparatoria hubiera podido salir con el chico que le diera la gana, sin embargo su timidez a raíz de la falta de confianza parecían frenarla y le pareció una pena por ello, pero peor aún se sintió al notar los tormentosos ojos que le había mostrado al despedirse, era fuerte, no le había mostrado lagrima o señal de tristeza alguna a pesar de que había salido muy herida.

Los años que no la tubo tras el no habían sido peores, no se había deprimido o algo por el estilo, simplemente la hecho muy en falta, sentía que faltaba algo de relevancia para sí, y si era sincero consigo mismo a veces se perdía en sus recuerdos, tratando de averiguar cuál era esa sensación que faltaba, e inclusive para su sorpresa, pensaba en ella y en las últimas palabras que le había dado, comenzando a arrepentirse por no haber tratado de pasar más tiempo con ella, alargar sus conversaciones, pasar buenos momentos juntos, pues eran muy escasos los recuerdos que tenía junto a su antigua manager.

Extrañaba su presencia, eso lo comprendió al estar de nuevo apuntado por su cámara, fue una revelación que ya se esperaba, no había alguna otra razón por la cual la recordara años después de despedirse y ademas para su vergüenza; pensar en ella luego de rechazar… o no, a algunas de las mujeres con las que había interactuado al seguir con su vida, siempre todo evocaba a ella.

Y aunque le desagradara la sensación de profesionalismo frió que ella se encargó de mostrarle al tomarle las dichosas fotos –Podría jurar que solo tardo 30 segundos con él- Akane seguía atrayéndolo cual polilla a la luz, intrigado por esta nueva Akane que se mostraba ante sus ojos, una adulta, un preciosa mujer que a pesar de tener ese aire maduro y experimentado, seguía teniendo esa imagen angelical, dulce y pura que la caracterizaba, más aun con ese cabello tan largo cayendo en delicados y poco definidos risos.

Quería tocarlos… Ese deseo lo tubo claro durante todo el rato que ella paso hablando con todos sus compañeros de equipo, sin dirigirle ni una mísera mirada, pero el que ella aparentara que no existía no impedía que el apartara su mirada acechante de ella, quería deslizar sus dedos por sus largos cabellos, tocar sus mejillas de porcelana y obligarla a mirarlo y recordar lo que sentía por él.

Se sintió un egoísta de mierda pero casi al instante el desagrado por sí mismo se esfumo, superado por la sensación de malestar en el que se sumergía al ver los claros intentos de Ibuki o Minamisawa por captar su atención por más de un par de minutos, claro que para su placer y alivio no parecía funcionar, ella dirigía su atención a otra persona a quien saludaba con alegría y dulzura.

Era como ver un conejito rodeado de lobos hambrientos.

— **Pareces un asechador pervertido, deja de verla así o yo mismo le diré que te la comes con la mirada y daré testimonio cuando te acuse por acoso —** El comentario en tono aburrido de su mejor amigo lo hizo despertar de las alucinaciones que incluían a cierto portero y delantero condenados a un entrenamiento infernal y algunas sesiones de balonazos con las máquinas de tiro que tenían para entrenar.

— **Deberías advertirle eso a ese par y no a mí —** Contesto como si no le hubiera avergonzado para nada el hecho de ser descubierto.

— **Akane parecer manejarlos bien a ellos, luce acostumbrada, me preocupas más tú y tus intenciones de secuestro —** Kirino se encogió de hombros divertido.

— **Deja de decir idioteces —** Mascullo más molesto de lo que debería ante la broma, quizás afectado por el anterior comentario, no le gustaba imaginar a una Akane acostumbrada a estar rodeada de idiotas babeando. Le molestaba, mucho más de lo que debería. Joder que inclusive puede que tenga novio, mientras el allí fantaseando con hablar con ella como antes y que por magia del destino solo tenga ojos para él de repente.

— **Oh, parece que se va —** Solo con eso Kirino dejo de tener el mínimo de atención por su parte y su mirada corrió desesperada a buscarla **— Que cruel, ni siquiera me dejo su nuevo número —** Se quejó el defensa con aire infantil, quizás restregándole el tener tal privilegio a diferencia de Shindou.

Aunque más bien quedo hablándole al aire pues el medio campista se había esfumado de la sala.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sabía que si su estado de ánimo era lo suficientemente bajo como para considerar ir a cualquier bar a beber algo, era que estaba muy muy mal, pues no es buena bebedora y principalmente evita el alcohol, pero en ese momento sentía literalmente la necesidad de que alguna sensación más fuerte que la que le hizo sentir aquel reencuentro anestesiara ese nudo en la garganta que tenía.

A pesar de ello no era idiota teniendo consiente su integridad y seguridad, así que silenciosamente decidió que sería mejor pedir algo ligeramente fuerte a su habitación de hotel y quizás perder un poco la conciencia hasta el siguiente día, total no tenía planes ni trabajo para la primera mitad de este. Contenta con tener la mente funcionando en algo que no sean sus recuerdos con el pianista, había salido casi en automático del edificio dejándole el trabajo de recuperar sus cámaras a un par de empleados de personal que el torneo le había facilitado. Tras despedirse por educación de la recepcionista del lugar experimento cierto alivio al sentir la brisa nocturna refrescante chocar contra su cara, viendo el precioso cielo estrellado que aquella isla tropical le ofrecía, ese año el torneo se celebraba en el mismo lugar en que hacía ya casi dos decadadas el Inazuma Japon capitaneado por el entrenado Endo había ganado el título de mejor equipo juvenil del mundo.

Pese a todo, no se arrepentía de asistir a dicho evento, el fútbol en cierta medida se había convertido en parte importante de ella también, le había cogido cariño al deporte pese a no practicarlo, solo por brindarle la oportunidad de conocer a tantas y tan maravillosas personas que se esforzaban tanto por sus objetivos. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro de nuevo, disfrutando de ella solo unos silenciosos minutos hasta escucharlo.

— **Las noches aquí son preciosas —** Así tan fácil se había reventado su burbuja de recuerdos regresando con un buen golpe a la realidad, tras ella oculto de la luz que dejaba pasar las puertas de vidrio del edificio, junto a estas estaba Shindou, mirando lo que ella minutos antes también.

— **Lo son —** Concordó con tranquilidad que no poseía, tragándose las ganas de preguntar que hacia allí afuera cuando antes estaba con el resto de su equipo, quedo un silencio denso y enigmático en el aire, como si fuera necesario rellenar el vacío con palabras pero algo les impedía producirlas **— Buenas noches —** Tradicional a sus costumbres, se despidió con una leve reverencia dispuesta a irse, un poco asustada por ese extraño momento. Era el plan salir corriendo a su hotel pero nuevamente fue detenida, esta vez por alguien que tomo su antebrazo ligeramente, se sobresaltó a pesar de que sabía quién era el responsable, pues ni siquiera había dado cinco pasos cuando él, más silencioso que un gato había cubierto una distancia de por lo menos 6 metros. Trago grueso e intento relajarse, el Shindou que recordaba era amable y tranquilo, seguramente solo quería charlar con ella luego de tanto tiempo, quizás podría tragarse ella misma esa excusa de no ser por las circunstancias de su último encuentro.

— **¿Sucede algo Shindou-san? —** Intento dar la sonrisa más tranquila y encantadora que le saliera, tenía práctica con eso al tratar con clientes molestos, pero aun así se preocupaba solo de que no le saliera una mueca extraña en el rostro. La soltó como si también se hubiera sorprendido por el acto, disimulando muy bien a solo segundos de ello.

— **No, yo solo… Me sorprendió mucho verte, después de tanto tiempo… Supongo que quería saludarte apropiadamente pero estabas algo ocupada con todos antes —** Mentira, era una excusa y el mismo lo sabía, no se acercó pues se había quedado pasmado solo con verla, pero ahora al hablarle se sentía completamente ridículo, ¿Cómo se le hace tan difícil?

— **Oh sí, creo que se emocionan de más, después de todo soy solo yo… Pero fue muy lindo hablar con todos de nuevo, algunos no cambian ni con el tiempo —** No se forzó a soltar sus típicas risitas, no quería arriesgarse a que saliera un sonido extraño, ya suficiente reto tenia con hablar normalmente.

— **No creo que exageren… —** Quizás su tono fue más serio del que realmente deseo, pudo ver que la había sorprendido un poco, miro hacia arriba de nuevo intentando pensar en algo que los sacara del silencio incomodo que se hizo entre ambos **— Kirino menciono que no le dejaste tu numero… No quiere perder contacto de nuevo —** En un segundo de ingenio se le ocurrió la más brillante de las ideas y agradeció haber escuchado a medias el ultimo comentario de su amigo **— Puedes dármelo y yo se lo pasare luego —** Como quien no quiere la cosa rebusco en su bolsillo su celular.

— **¿E-Eh? —** ¿Cómo demonios había terminado así? Parpadeo patidifusa mirado al celular como si este fuera a comerla de un momento a otro **— N-No se m-moleste, pronto habrán mas fotos después de los partidos y e-eso y podre dárselo luego… si eso, luego —** No había tartamudeado tanto desde secundaria, pero estaba en crisis literalmente.

— **No te preocupes, no es molestia —** Mordía la parte interior de sus labios con fuerza para evitar reírse abiertamente, era demasiado tierno verla nerviosa después de tanto tiempo, pero eso arruinaría la oportunidad que al parecer, no era tan escaza como imagino **— No tienes problemas en dármelo, ¿Verdad? —** Dio la sonrisa más inocente que pudo, si ella la encontraba sarcástica o no, no le importaba.

—…— Quedo unos segundos muda, por este tipo de cosas odiaba las conversaciones entre líneas **— ¡Absolutamente no lo tengo! Es más ¿¡Por qué los tendría!? —** Un tic en uno de sus ojos demostraba lo irritaba que de un momento a otro estaba mientras buscaba furiosamente su teléfono en su cartera, pues le fue muy obvio que eso último fue una referencia mal disimulada a su fallida confesión ¿Desde cuándo Shindou se burla de ese tipo de cosas? ¡Le demostraría que poco le importaba! Por más que fuera la mentira más asquerosa del mundo.

Esa respuesta indicaba que efectivamente había entendido la frase, en un futuro se disculparía, pero en ese momento debía asegurarse de que existiera dicho "futuro" con ella, sonrió como un niño con un dulce cuando recibió el número persona de la fotógrafa. Confundiéndola bastante.

— **Muchas gracias, siendo sincero yo tampoco quiero perder contacto contigo de nuevo —** Murmuro sin borrar su sonrisa.

— **¿Te estas burlando de mí? —** Pregunto entre molesta y herida, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo para evitar verlo a él, era obvio que ninguno de los dos olvidaba "aquel pendiente" entre ambos, a pesar de estar todo zanjado, seguían atascados en esa vieja página. El comentario basto para borrar el buen humor del centro campista.

— **Claro que no —** Dudo bastante en ese punto, deseaba tomar su mejilla y hacer que volviera a verlo, pero no quería que pareciera muy atrevido, decidió por el momento quedarse quieto, guardar sus inquietas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y darle espacio **— No deseo incomodarte, pero tampoco quiero volver a dejarte ir —** El corazón comenzó a latirle más fuerte de lo normal… ¿Estaba bien que le dijera eso?

—…— Ella levanto el rostro sorprendida ¿Qué no quería qué? **— ¿Q-Qué…Dices?**

— **No me hagas repetirlo si ya lo entiendes —** Susurro apartando el rostro avergonzado, aun así ella lo había conseguido escuchar, ver el ligero sonrojo que el futbolista ahora tenía le había hecho saltar el corazón.

— **E-En realidad n-no lo entiendo —** Joder, ella solo quería fingir demencia e irse a su hotel pero la mirada acusadora que le dio el pianista había impedido a sus pies moverse, aumentando el calor en sus mejillas **— ¡aahhhhh! —** Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y amortiguo tanto el ligero grito de frustración como el indiscutible sonrojo que tenía **— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿¡Qué demonios somos!? ¿Niños de 15? ¿No pudiste simplemente olvidarlo? ¡Por dios! ¡Sabía que no debía aceptar este trabajo! —** Aun con sus manos sobre el rostro exploto ¿Qué demonios pretendía el castaño al pedirle su número de esa manera, y darle ese tipo de esperanzas de la nada? ¡Ella un lo amaba! Con todo y los años que paso tratando de olvidarlo de mil y un maneras, ese sentimiento por el seguía allí palpitando escondido.

La cantarina risa del moreno fue lo único que tras un par de minutos de silencio logro que saliera del refugio de sus manos y se dignara a mirarlo, igual que ella un tanto avergonzado y utilizando el dorso de una de sus manos para esconder parcialmente su cara.

— **Es un alivio saber que no soy el único que esta así de sobresaltado —** Le sonrió en plan tranquilizante, aunque ese fuera el último efecto que tendría en ella. La joven mujer lo miro con desconfianza y cruzo los brazos, mas abrazándose a si misma que para parecer clamada de nuevo.

— **¿Qué pretendes?**

— **Primero que todo conseguir tu número y, por algún milagro lo logre, así que lo que seguiría en la lista sería no perder contacto, empezar a conocerte más a fondo y quizás volvernos amigos cercanos —** Relato su plan sin problemas ni vergüenza, Akane no sabía si reírse o indignarse **— Oh, y en algún punto de eso averiguar si tienes novio antes de meterme en problemas.**

— **¡Deje de bromear! —** Casi al instante llevo sus manos para sellar su boca, como si con eso pudiera traer de vuelta esas palabras que había escapado, Shindou la miro con una sonrisa un tanto ida, volvía a llamarlo formalmente igual que en preparatoria, como lo solía hacer aquella dulce niña que estaba siempre al pendiente de él.

— **No bromeo Akane —** Trataba de controlar la sonrisa de idiota que quería escapar, pues su linda manager no había cambiado tanto como en primera instancia le pareció. Literalmente había quedado muda y con el cuerpo hacho gelatina, ya no encontraba nada coherente que decir.

— **Y-Ya me re-rechazas…te —** Parecía más una excusa para alejarlo que una acusación, eso le decían esos ojos de cachorrito avergonzado que ahora tenía la fotógrafa.

— **Tenía 18 y era un idiota despistado que no se hacía ni idea de lo que tenía —** Rodó los ojos suspirando, en realidad le sabia amargo eso pero debía admitirlo, fue su error después de todo **— Solo quiero saber si hay oportunidad.**

— **Y-Yo…—** La mente obviamente le gritaba; ¡Recházalo! ¡Que sufra lo que yo! Pero su blando corazón estaba brincando y bailando de alegría en esos mismos momentos ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer en esa situación?

— **Ya veo…—** Por más que no haya dicho nada la duda le era suficiente respuesta, lo estaba considerando al menos y eso por si solo lo ponía muy feliz **— ¿no hay nadie más por quien deba preocuparme? —** A ese punto la sonrisa que tenía no se la borraba nadie. Mucho menos cuando la vio negar con la cabeza luego de una lucha interna **— Entonces me asegurare de esforzarme —** Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, y a pesar de que no fuera un abrazo o algo parecido, la sutil caricia en su cabello fue suficiente, después de todo ninguno quería que su acompañante escuchara el desastre que era su corazón al latir en esos momentos. Ciertamente, parecían niños de 16 confesándose por primera vez.

— **No te lo dejare fácil —** Hubiera querido gritárselo, pero algo parecía haber drenado sus fuerzas incluso para hablar, rápidamente tras esa última frase le dio un sutil golpe a la mano en su cabeza para quitárselo de encima y huir de ese lugar a paso apresurado y con el rostro más brillante que una bombilla, escuchando en su huida a sus espaldas la ligera risa de su amor platónico. Luego de quedar sin aliento y refugiada en un taxi, desbloqueo su teléfono para revisar un mensaje entrante luego de entregar la dirección de su hotel, quedando paralizada con el aparato en mano, pasmada frente al mensaje de un número desconocido, que en realidad no era tan desconocido.

 _Pues me esforzare el doble_

Se aseguró de contestarle con un Stiker de un personaje x secando la lengua exageradamente antes de apagar el teléfono y arrojarlo a su bolso como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, pidió al conductor amablemente apresurarse.

Ocupaba más que nunca en su vida ese trago que en un principio planeo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ***Manda todo a tomar por donde quepa***

 **Jo-der, que largo ._. No pensé que tomaría tanto, y mira que no lo volví pornoso! Que son adultos y puedo volverme loca! D: (?**

 **Me quedo muy fantasioso! XD esas cosas no pasan, jamás, ni lo sueñen, es muy lindo pa ser real :,,v que sad, lo sé, todas queremos que nuestro primer amor vuelva y nos ame (?**

 **Pero como es un fanfic romántico no veo problema ^-^ además creo que Shindou me quedo muy Oc pero tierno a la vez XD espero que no hayan quedado a medio camino por la biiiibliaaaaaaa que es. Lo siento por eso ._.**

 **Sin más que agregar. Ciao!**

* * *

 **PD: Weeey leyendolo mientras lo corregía después de tanto al final no me quedo tan del asco sus interacciones como pensé XDDD hasta a mi me dieron ternurita, oh por dios por fin estoy mejorando un poquisho en esto de los fics Q-Q *se va a shorar de alegria***

 **Ya me largo que salio el ultimo capi de temporada de Ladybug y muero por verlo XD**

 **PPD: En el siguiente capi la cosa se va a descontrola (?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet._ _Bye Bye ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou es un depredador esperando paciente a su presa, la pequeña e ingenua Akane.

(Canon/Romance/Lemon)

 **¡ADVERTENCIA MUY IMPORTANTE!**

 **El siguiente capitulo incluye relatos y contenido sexual, ¡N o apto para todo publico! -Aunque es bien suave- Seguir leyendo bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo cumplo mi parte como autora responsable al advertirles :v(?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.: _Little Red Riding Hood_ :.:.

:-:-:

Se podría decir que odiaba por completo la idea de tener que actuar en una estúpida obra, ¡Estaban en segundo de preparatoria por el amor de dios! ¿A quién demonios le había parecido buena idea poner a su clase a cargo de una obra tan ridícula como "La caperuza roja"? Si bien es cierto que el tema era adaptar el cuento infantil y darle interés y seriedad a la obra, seguía pareciéndole ridículo.

Y más aún por la ironía de su suerte, le había tocado por sorteo ser "El lobo" de la historia, mientras que a su dulce novia desde hace más de dos años le había tocado ser la protagonista, nada menos que la dulce caperucita, no podía evitar sonreír pues el papel le quedaba como anillo al dedo, aunque le incomodara recibir tanta atención, la había persuadido para que aceptara, no sabía si reír o llorar, él era el lobo, un peligroso depredador que busca asechar a su presa, en este caso su novia.

¿Cómo habían pensado, dado lo papeles y lo malditamente atrayente que se le hacia la frase "devorar a la caperucita", que era buena idea dejarlos ensayar solos? Todo el mundo deducía que les iban perfectos lo papeles, pues, del modo en que habían adaptado la historia, se había convertido en una especie de romance entre el chico lobo que en un inicio quería secuestrar a la chica, y una inocente joven, no quería mencionar por cierto, que la idea la parecía de lo más cliché. No les incomodaría si hubiera escenas donde tuvieran que acercarse o besarse, al menos eso decían y provocaban que las mejillas de su novia se volvieran rojizas.

La entendía en cierto modo, él era mucho menos tímido aunque no por ello había cruzado mucho más allá de besarla y dejar que sus manos viajaran hasta ciertos límites, más que nada por darle su tiempo y espacio a Akane, si por el fuera vagaría con más profundidad, podría dejar sus labios pegados a ella por horas, acariciar por fin directamente su piel y no a través de su ropa, utilizar sus labios y lengua de muchas, _muchas_ maneras.

Alertándose, parpadeo seguidamente aspirando con fuerza, tenía que calmarse en ese tipo momentos, no quería dejarse llevar solo por estar observándola como idiota y fantaseando cosas que no debería.

— _¿Cómo diantres acepte que esto era buena idea?_ **—** Que estuvieran en su amplia habitación, leyendo el estúpido guion, solos, _sobre su cama,_ y luego de casi sufrir un ataque al corazón por verla en ese… No merecía ser llamado vestido, esa cosa era demasiado pequeña, sospechaba que habían utilizado una camisa realmente holgada para ello, pero no lo suficiente, además de las medias que se cortaban a mitad de su muslo, haciendo a sus piernas un punto muy… recreativo para la vista. Definitivamente tendría una pequeña discusión con los del vestuario sobre el disfraz de la fotógrafa.

Akane estaba absorta leyendo, apenas y les hubieron dado los guiones hace un par de días y probado los vestuarios el día anterior, la obra es en 3 semanas, tenían tiempo aunque a la castaña le preocupaba puesto que tenían muchos diálogos, más que nada entre ellos, por lo que significaba más ensayos posiblemente a solas y más tortura para el, sin poder dejar de imaginársela en ese estúpido vestido de estilo campesino y fantasear con algunos de los diálogos entre ellos de la estúpida obra, solo que en un contexto _muy_ distinto.

— **Definitivamente me voy a atragantar en medio de los diálogos en la obra —** Suspiro en tono aterrado la chica, a la pobre no le gustaba llamar la atención y ser la protagonista de algo definitivamente no era lo suyo, hubiera preferido ser parte del equipo de utilería o ayudar con las luces y el escenario, se le daba bien eso.

— **Bueno, no eres la única… —** Musito el pianista en su propio mundo, intentando mantener ciertas imágenes de una chica con trenzas en un vestido indecentemente desordenado a raya.

— **No puedo hacer esto —** Dijo con el ademan de mantener alejado el libreto lejos de ella **— No puedo actuar frente a tanta gente y menos con… bueno, contigo de e-esa manera.**

Allí si llamo su atención, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto que ya se le hacía costumbre, ¿Qué no podía actuar con él cómo?

— **¿Te refieres a besarme en público? —** Enarco una ceja y en tono burlón **— Créeme que no me molesta, si es lo que te preocupa.**

— **No es eso… Solo es vergonzoso —** La chica jugueteo con sus manos en gesto nervioso mirando al infinito en un punto perdido sobre el edredón de su cama, en un punto removía tanto las manos que la joven decidió ocultarla entre sus muslos para mantenerse quieta, como si fuera una señal de bengala Shindou dirigió la miranda a ese punto, luchando posteriormente por encontrar otra cosa mejor en la que fijarse que en las piernas de su novia.

— _Joder sueno como un viejo pervertido_ **—** Trato de apagar esos pensamientos, aunque fuera difícil considerando que estaba en la edad de a hormonas locas y que, por no mentir, Akane ya con sus 17 años –casi 18- bien cumplidos estaba endemoniadamente hermosa, por más que escuchara a los idiotas por los pasillos criticarle la falta de pecho, sabía que el uniforme de la preparatoria escondía más de lo que cualquier imbécil pudiera imaginar, y estaba secretamente agradecido, en palabras simples y sinceras, Akane tenía un cuerpo que lo tenía babeando, literalmente, por más pequeña o delgada que fuera, agradecía no tener que ahuyentar cada dos por tres a cualquier idiota por fijarse en su pequeña cintura o piernas perfectas.

Volviéndose a concentrar en el presente, contemplo como la mirada afligida de su novia mutaba a ser una curiosa, quizá preguntándose que lo tenía tan idiotizado, suspiro devolviéndole una sonrisa y tratando de distraerla rozando sus dedos contra la nívea piel de su mejilla.

— **Solo imagina que estamos solos como siempre, una vez actuando solo tendrás que mirarme a mí, y se supone que en la escena estamos solos —** Se encoje de hombros **— Trata de meterte bien el personaje y lo harás estupendo.**

— **Para ti es fácil decirlo —** Murmuro en medio de un adorable puchero **— Eres bueno en todo, seguro también se te da actuar, aunque es bueno en un punto, si fuera con otra persona quizás moriría de un ataque cardíaco.**

— **Si alguien más fuera el estúpido lobo probablemente acabaría renunciando al papel —** Expreso con cierto desagrado pero burla a la vez, la fotógrafa parpadeo confundida.

— **¿Por qué? —** ¿Tan mala sería ella actuando?

— **Puedo llegar a ser muy "persuasivo", por no decir que lo lamentara si llega a tocarte un solo cabello —** Le dedico un juguetón guiño, antes fingir volver la mirada interesada en el guion, la risita que el provoco no tardo en volver atraparlo y ponerlo en modo idiota enamorado, le encantaba escucharla reír, aprovechando verla relajada se aproximó a ella capturándola por sorpresa en un casto y dulce beso, sosteniendo su mejilla para alargar el momento.

— **Ves… no es difícil, solo nosotros —** Susurro contra sus labios viendo directo a sus ojos, ella era hermosa y el un jodido suertudo, pues volvió a ver el ligero sonrojo y la sonrisa de felicidad que le proporcionaba ella, con solo eso y era estúpidamente feliz.

— **Está bien —** Asintió ella en respuesta, devolviendo un rápido e insuficiente beso y volviendo a los guiones, claro esta vez apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico de sus sueños pero aun así dejándolo con ansias de lanzar los estúpidos guiones y dedicarse a otra cosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se suponía, estaban ambos en el hogar del chico lobo, donde por fin había conseguido engatusar a su presa para que lo siguiera, la linda joven indefensa aún era reticente con él, manteniendo su distancia, se suponía que ahora ensayaban el dialogo entre ellos mientras discutían.

— **¿Por qué te alejas de mí, pequeña? ¿Temes que te coma? —** Se suponía debía decirlo con aire de burla, de auto suficiencia y confianza, aun se estaban acostumbrando a las personalidades del par de protagonistas.

— **¿Planeas hacerlo? —** La pregunta salió más dubitativa que firme, que es como se suponía debía ser.

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta, tal como en el guion.

— **No eres más que un lobo presumido que no me da miedo.**

— **Oh, pero si veo que tiemblas… ¿No es eso por mí? —** Enarco una ceja tratando de lucir calmado, en definitiva no imaginando de verdad a su novia temblar por ciertos motivos, en definitiva no.

— **Imaginas —** Respondió ella en seco.

— **Hmm, quizás de cerca me cerciore de ello —** El lobo de acerca con paso despreocupado según el guion **—No, en definitiva tiemblas por mí.**

— **Aléjate de mí.**

— **No quiero —** Contesto con aire malcriado, no entendía como demonios aquella escena iniciaba el interés de la caperucita con respecto al lobo, pero le daba igual, gracias a ello estaba bastante cerca de su novia al "meterse" con el personaje y acercarse a ella cuando el lobo lo hizo a la caperucita.

— **Pues no todos tenemos lo que queremos —** Akane estaba concentrada leyendo las líneas o eso parecía, su concentración vacilaba con Shindou tan cerca, tanto que sus piernas y brazos se rozaban si se movía, no entendía sus nervios, quizás porque estaban completamente solos.

— **Yo sí, lo consigo como pueda —** El lobo debía acorralar a su presa contra un de las paredes, pero él se conformó con deslizar con sutileza su brazo tras la espalda baja de la fotógrafa, exaltándola levemente, se humedeció los labios y tratando de calmarse, pero el tono bajo con el que estaba hablando ambos recitando los diálogos se le antojaba de lo más íntimo, duraron unos momentos de silencio acorde al guion, ambos personajes se perdían uno en el otro al verse, sin embargo sus actores se veían incapaces de mirarse sin sentir que de repente iba a explotar cierta electricidad que había aparecido de repente entre ellos, la mano distractora en la cintura de la joven evitaba de se concentrara en leer su siguiente dialogo.

— **Tus ojos brillan —** Murmuro sin pensarlo la caperucita, al notar el brillo de su mirada en la oscuridad.

— **Oh si, veo muy bien sobre todo en le oscuridad —** El lobo sonríe con suficiencia sin apartar la intensa mirada, sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo lo mismo del guion, murmurando lo diálogos en un tono más intenso. Akane sintió que se atragantaba.

— **Tus orejas son extrañas —** Esta vez levanta la mirada, se supone que tendría que mirar a las orejas artificiales que el llevaría puestas, pero solo podía perderse en la mirada de su novio, parecía serio y concentrado, buscando en sus rostro algún secreto indescifrable o eso parecía.

— **Son muy útiles, sobre todo para escuchar muy atentamente esto —** Obedeciendo gustosamente el guion, llevo sus dedos con suavidad a un lado del cuello de su novia, en una superficial caricia, toda ella se erizo cual gato dejando escapar un traicionero suspiro, bingo, había encontrado el pulso de la chica… y estaba errático.

— **T-Tienes colmillos… —** A esta altura ya solo decía por memoria el dialogo sin poder dejar de mirarlo, sentía la boca seca y el agarre de su cintura apretarse.

— **Serán útiles, sobre todo si me dejas comerte… —** El pianista sonrió disfrutando del sonrojo y la reacción de ella, estaban muy cerca y se entendían entre sensuales susurros, al menos no era el único sintiendo que de pronto toda la habitación estaba en llamas.

— **¿S-Shin-sama…?**

— **Al demonio con esto… —** De un tirón se deshizo de los papeles en sus manos y los de Akane, atrapándola de la nuca para anclarla en su sitio mientras la besaba con urgencia, sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, jugueteando y tentándose, provocando sanaciones más que satisfactorias en el otro, varios suspiros apenas y se les escapaban pues Shindou la atraía todo lo que podía para no dejarla ir ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría irse?, al final se separaron pocos centímetros, buscando aire aun con sus narices juntas, ella con un adorable y notorio sonrojo por todo su rostro.

Shindou quiso reír al ver la mirada confundida y aturdida que le brindaba la castaña, lucia como si no pudiera hablar luego de tan intenso beso, uno como el que nunca habían compartido y que acababa de decidir que le encantaba, sin perder tiempo luego de coger aire entre jadeos siguió con su labor, esta vez entreteniéndose mas con sus labios, mordiendo y tirando ligeramente en un ritmo lento, muy tortuoso, tratando de tentarla tan solo con los labios… y lo estaba consiguiendo, un chillido de sorpresa abandono la garganta de la chica.

¡No podía pensar lucidamente si la besaba de ese modo! Su cuerpo había mutado a ser pudin u otro material suave, pues no se sostenía por sí solo, estaba poyada contra el pianista, sosteniéndose con las manos de sus hombros y recostándose de él, este parecía gustoso de acogerla sobre su pecho, anclándola con su agarre por su cintura y nuca, no tenía escapatoria de aquella dulce prisión, de nuevo se quedaban sin aliento pero esta vez se las arreglaban entre jadeos cortos, sin separar su labios, dios, sentía todo su cuerpo arder, y más aún en las zonas donde la sostenía.

¿Qué patrañas eran esas de que el cuerpo humano no podía entrar en combustión espontánea? Él estaba viviendo una allí mismo, sin poderlo evitar prolongaba mas los momentos en que sus lenguas jugueteaban, y se sentía desfallecer al notar como la fotógrafa lejos de empujarlo le correspondía, por más exigente que fuera… ella se esforzaba por seguirlo, eso solo lo calentaba más. Hechos solo brazos, lenguas y labios se dejaron recostar hacia un lado sobre el mullido colchón. Bajando poco a poco la intensidad, entre suspiros se transformó en un beso suave, sensual y lento.

Lejos de querer separarse aumentaban sus deseos de permanecer cerca, muy cerca, Akane sentía que solo existía y flotaba en un universo desconocido, ¿Era legal besar así? ¿Siempre pudo haber tenido esa clase de sensaciones besando a su novio? La caricia sobre su mejilla la despertó de su adormecimiento.

— **Lo siento…—** Aún estaban muy cerca, tenía que bizquear para verle los ojos y aun sin sus neuronas funcionando correctamente no comprendió las disculpas del moreno **— Creo que me deje llevar un poco, será mejor que pare… —** Aunque el dedo que tenía jugueteando con su labio inferior decía que quería todo lo contrario, Shindou sabía que tenía que parar antes de asustarla o cometer alguna estupidez.

Por más inocente y buena que él creyera que era, Akane podía identificar bien la mirada que en esos momentos precia querer quemar cada centímetro de ella, deseo, dios, el chico de sus sueños la miraba con lujuria y ella solo podía sentir como si un abrasador incendio le recorriera por dentro y temblar de anticipo. Sin darle oportunidad de ser caballeroso como el solo y poner distancia por el respeto que le tenía, tomo suavemente sus mejillas para besarle de nuevo.

Suave, una dulce caricia, Akane no era la que iniciaba encuentros como el de hace unos instantes, en cambio era tan dulce que le hacía sentir como un enfermo pervertido corrompiendo a un bello ángel, así que siguió con los ligeros besitos, sobre sus labios, la comisura de ellos, mejillas, nariz, frente, cada centímetro de su rostro lo lleno de castos besos, ella recostada con el cabello desparramado sobre su cama y él encima, ella sonreía por las tiernas caricias que le suponían dichos mimos. Pero no quería parar allí, muy lentamente y al pendiente por si ella rechazaba sus acciones, deslizaba sus besos por su mejilla, viajando por la barbilla hasta tener los labios pegados y muy entretenidos en el pálido cuello de la jovencita, que involuntariamente cedía un mejor acceso para sus atenciones.

Los jadeos y gemidos contenidos llegaron cuando la lengua de su novio decidió reclamar el protagonismo, juraba por dios que sentía las piernas flaquear aunque no las estuviera usando en ese momento para nada, una nueva sensación de calor surgió en ella y no eran precisamente sus mejillas encendidas a mas no poder… bueno prácticamente toda ella ardía en ese instante, pero cuando noto que cierto cosquilleo nació en la parte baja de su estómago, no pudo más que juntar los muslos con vergüenza y suprimir un chillido avergonzado.

Un poco alarmado Shindou detuvo lentamente y a regañadientes los mordiscos y lametones que había estado dejando, con una mirada azorada se separó ligeramente, acariciando embelesado mechones que se había desecho del peinado de ella **— ¿Estas bien? —** Murmuro contra su oreja, muy muy cerca, tanto que basto como para que se erizara de nuevo al sentir su aliento, resultaba era sensible en ese punto en específico, Shindou que lo sintió perfectamente se apuntó ese dato mentalmente para después... O para dentro de un ratito, solo para no descartar opciones.

— **S-sí, solo… —** Sentía mucha vergüenza, jamás había sentido nada parecido a aquello, su cuerpo hervía y tenía el juicio a la par que la mente nublados, tantas nuevas y abrumadoras sensaciones la estaban golpeando muy deprisa, sumándole su actitud y forma de ser tímida la tenían cohibida, solo al pensar en que el chico se diera cuenta de su estado de excitación y la humedad que se acumulaba poco a poco entre sus piernas, le hacía querer esconderse en un pozo y no ser encontrada jamás.

Shindou lo noto en cuanto se detuvo a observarla con detalle, estaba avergonzada, respiraba agitadamente con el rostro encendido, notaba que las piernas le temblaban y trataba de no separarlas, él no estaba en condiciones muy distintas, sentía una vergüenza inmensa del solo pensar en exponerse así a ella, que notara su creciente erección y lo rechazara, sentía el corazón latirle a mil y retumbar en sus oídos.

Pero aun así la curiosidad era un poco más poderosa, solo un poco, quería tocar su piel, quería escucharla jadear y gemir, quería comprobar hasta donde podían llegar, y si ella no quería cruzar cierta y determinada línea él no lo haría, simplemente la amaba, la sola idea de herirla o forzarla de algún modo estaba fuera de cuestión.

La miro a los ojos unos instantes, buscando miedo, incomodidad, rechazo u algún otro sentimiento negativo, pero no lo encontró, ni en sus ojos ni su expresión, ere simple vergüenza mezclada con curiosidad, la misma que sentía él, beso su mejilla suavemente, prolongando la caricia, deslizándola con lentitud hacia su oreja y deleitándose con los sonidos que dejaba escapar al atacar esa sensible área.

— **Detenme cuando quieras… —** Fue todo lo que le dijo, tres palabras en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar fueron las ultimas que pronunciarían acerca del tema, Akane se rindió antes la húmeda sensación de la lengua del pianista deslizarse por su cuello, si bien era todo muy abrumador, quería saber que otras sensaciones y emociones podría vivir, y si todas serían tan maravillosas como la actual, la curiosidad, si bien en su caso era un poco menos que la vergüenza, tenía una confianza total en su novio, algo privado que solo compartirían ellos dos, y él era incapaz de herirla de ninguna manera, no había persona en la que confiara más para dar ese tipo de paso que el joven cuyos labios actualmente la hacían suspirar.

Una vez había sentido las manos de Akane aferrase a su camisa y a su espalda, previniendo algún impensable tipo de escape, se permitió subir la intensidad de los besos, dejando inclusive algunas marcas en lugares discretos por las cuales luego sería regañado, había bajado lo suficiente el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme como para que fueran fáciles de ocultar con esta luego, pero ya le comenzaba a molestar la falta de espacio que poco a poco se convirtió en insuficiente, la castaña se paralizo un instante al sentirlo desabrochar de a poco los primeros botones de su camisa, deshaciéndose de paso del moño que mantenía sujeto en el cuello de la misma, al tercer botón desabrochado sus besos se habían vuelto menos intensos y más cuidadosos, casi tímidos y ansiosos de recibir permiso para seguir, al no sentirse con fuerza ni valor para modular palabras, simplemente movió una de sus manos, aferrada firmemente a su espalda hacia su cabello, acariciando las hebras oscuras entre sus dedos y dando una muda señal.

En realidad no podía esperar a que continuará con el recorrido de su lengua, a pesar de que, en represalia a ello cada vez sintiera en aumento el calor y humedad en ciertas partes, mientras más rato pasaba menos podía contener los espasmos en sus piernas y los gemidos involuntarios, Shindou a pesar de casi haber terminado con los botones, no había viajado mucho más al sur que unos centímetros por debajo de su clavícula, sin atreverse a mirar o besar mas allá, a pesar de que se sentía ansioso, también estaba cohibido. Dejo que las manos recorrieran el territorio ya conocido de su abdomen y cintura, pues la los había palpado sobre la tela y a veces, hasta por debajo de ella infinidad de veces.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla tratando de no pensar demasiado en el tema, y solo dejarse ser como en un principio quería, encontrando valor, con los dientes tomo uno de los tirantes del sujetador de la fotógrafa, invitándolo lentamente a desacomodarse de su lugar y bajar por su hombro, en consecuencia también llevando consigo esta parte de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su hombro y más piel a su disposición, ante la caricia de los labios ajenos junto con el rozar de la tela, Akane no pudo contener el estremecimiento de placer mal disimulado y el suspiro ahogado.

Por primera vez el chico se permitió tomar algo de distancia, el ligero aroma a flores del perfume de la joven lo tenía embriagado y muy atontado, el calor recorría todo su cuerpo en olas, sintió una nueva recorrerlo y calcinarlo ante las vista de la chica bastante expuesta, con el pecho subiendo y bajando arrítmicamente luciendo precioso resguardado tras aquel sujetador completamente negro y atrayente, si bien seguía creyendo que ella era un ángel puro e inocente, las vistas eran de no más que una pequeña demonio, invitándolo a sumergirse en el más dulce pecado, el con gusto caería ante ella en cualquier momento, la miro a los ojos y en ese instante supo que ya no podía detenerse, ella lo miraba casi ansiosa, con sus dos preciosas amatistas nubladas por el deseo.

— **Shin-sama… —** Lo llamo deseosa, no fue su intención sonar de ese modo, mas no podía evitarlo, quería volver a sentir los labios de su novio sobre ella, el calor que la inundaba solo le era agradable si él la estaba tocando, y a pesar de que esa mirada cargada de deseo la hacía sentir ansiosa, no era nada comparado con su toque o sus labios, la vergüenza había pasado a segundo plano, ahora lo necesitaba.

— **Como pretendes que me contenga si me miras de ese modo… —** Con toda la intención del mundo acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente, ambos sonrojados y agitados, separo sus labios con su pulgar, acariciando con especial atención el inferior, hinchado por las previa mordidas que se había encargado de propinarle.

— **No te detengas… —** He allí el detonante, no había pensando mucho antes de decir esas palabras y en definitiva no podría pensar nada racional ahora, se besaban fuertemente de nuevo, aunque tenía algo distinto, no se molestaban en esconder los jadeos, los sutiles gemidos o los obscenos sonidos que generaban sus lenguas al pelear o sus respiraciones fuertes al chocar una con la otra, esta vez Shindou no dudo en bajar directo a atacar los pequeños senos de su novia, en un inicio por sobre la tela y rápidamente retirándola lo mejor que podía, tirando de ella hacia abajo ayudándose al correr el segundo tirante de su hombro.

Akane dio un ligero brinco al curvar su espalda, la sensación nueva y demoledora le golpeo con fuerza, aun descolocada por el beso criminal de antes, la sensación entre cosquillas y placer que le provocaba la succión que ejercía el castaño sobre sus pezones no la dejaba pensar racionalmente, él en cambio estaba de lo más entretenido con toda su atención volcada en los suaves pechos de su novia, uno atendido por su mano y otro por su lengua sintiendo con satisfacción como se erizaban y colocaban erectos ante su toque y lamidas, sin embargo ya comenzaba a molestarle las prendas de ropa que tanto la fotógrafa como él mismo tenían encima.

Paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de su espalda, atrayéndola consigo y obligándola a cambiar de posición, sentándose sobre la cama y obligando que se sentase sobre él, aunque eso le dio la libertad de deshacerse de la camisa y de alguna manera milagrosa, también del sujetador, trajo consigo algunas consecuencias, principalmente que al estar sentada a horcajadas de él, les permitía tener sus sexos prácticamente a mínimo de distancia, separados solo por las telas de sus prendas, Akane casi se siente desfallecer al sentir aquel bulto duro rozarse contra ella con cada mínimo movimiento que hacían, Shindou hace acopio de todo el control que posee para no provocar más roces de los necesarios contra aquella agradable fuente de calor que lo invitaba y tentaba.

Las palabras sobraban y el pudor había quedado un poco en segundo plano desde hacía rato, con su manos ocupadas en aquel par de suaves bultos y sus labios nuevamente unidos, Akane era ahora quien de manera torpe y un tanto acelerada buscaba deshacerse de la camisa del pianista, consiguiendo al final con un poco de ayuda del propio y mandándola junto con el otro olvidado par de prendas y aunque quedo un poco perdida respecto a lo que hacer luego, sin pensarlo mucho dejo que sus manos vagaran por el bien formado cuerpo del futbolista, pues sabía que si se detenía a pensarlo mucho la pena le ganaría, el chico cerro los ojos y se concentro en las esas ansiadas caricias, disfrutando entre suspiros ese lento y adictivo toque, pararon sus besos jadeantes mirándose a los ojos de paso, estaban alterados y excitados, con las partes superiores de sus cuerpos totalmente expuestas, en un mal movimiento, buscando acomodarse la chica lo empuja sin intención, Shindou al no poner resistencia alguna deja caer la espalda contra el colchón y su cabeza en las almohadas, acogiéndola a ella quien parecía sorprendida y apenada por el cambio de posición.

— **L-Lo siento… —** Por primera vez y gracias a como habían quedado pudo ver con calma el cuerpo expuesto de la fémina, quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, ella aún más cohibida pues noto el por qué se había detenido… _Se la comía con la mirada_ , algo en su cerebro, esa parte racional, amable y respetuosa quedo encerrada bajo llave, al demonio con todo eso.

Quería tocar, besar, lamer, morder y sentir absolutamente todo de ella, escuchar su respiración agitada, escucharla jadear y gemir. Tomo sus brazos y en un brusco movimiento la aprisiono bajo si, asegurándose de que ningún lugar a su alcance quedara privado de sus manos, pues la lengua y los labios estaban muy ocupados nuevamente en aquel par de montes que el encantaban. Suaves, blandos y por sobre todo apetecibles, el tocarlos o lamerlos hacían que su novia emitiera los más dulces sonidos que jamás en su vida escucho. ¿Quién querría instrumentos si podía crear tal sinfonía deliciosa y excitante con la mujer que uno más ama?

Sus manos viajaron al sur, ayudando a acomodarse entre los muslos de su linda caperucita y de paso jugando con el elástico de sus medias altas, consiguiendo levantar la falda que a su parecer comenzaba a ser molesta. Dejo un camino ascendente de besos con destino a sus labios distrayéndola del rumbo que tomaba una de sus manos, tocando por fin sobre la tela el punto más sensible de todo su cuerpo. La sintió tensarse cual cuerda por unos segundos, para luego notar con satisfacción como parecía derretirse, aunque sus dedos solo rozaban por sobre la tela de su ropa interior percibía perfectamente el calor que emanaba, quizás también un poco de humedad.

Deslizo sus besos hacia la oreja de la chica, disfrutado de lo cerca que escuchaba los suspiros de placer, beso ese punto entre su mejilla y mandíbula, prosiguiendo a jalar con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, con cada beso la fotógrafa se estremecía, la respiración de por si errática se le volvía quebradiza, los espasmos de placer por toda la estimulación la estaban haciendo temblar. Cuando pensó que nada en el mundo se podía sentir mejor, el chico hizo a un lado la tela que los separaba, y un mundo nuevo de sensaciones aún más intensas se mostró para ella, uso una de sus manos para cubrir su boca, casi ni pudo contener aquel pequeño grito, de verdad que no quería ser tan ruidosa pero todo aquello la superaba, inconscientemente flexionando las piernas busco más aquel contacto, abriéndose a él, quien no podía dejar de mirar fascinado las expresiones de su linda novia perdida en el placer, había dejado a un lado su entretenida misión de marcar el níveo cuello ajeno para poder apreciarla.

Aunque eso lo ponían en un dilema, casi ya no aguantaba estar lejos de su calor, pese a que se sentía fenomenal estarla tocando, deslizar los dedos por todo lo largo de ese húmedo y exquisito lugar, juguetear con ese sensible botón que le hacia gemir dulcemente, el mismo necesitaba mucho más, la joven tan perdida en su placer lo había privado de su tacto, y la erección que se gastaba estaba haciéndose un tanto dolorosa, aun así siguió unos minutos más con sus caricias en la parte más íntima de su preciosa novia, disfrutando, embriagándose con los gemidos que intentaba controlar, con delicadeza tanteo la entrada por la que estaba tan ansioso y alborotado, averiguando como y donde demonios él y su pareja conseguirían el mejor placer posible, todo esto de alguna manera sin dejrla de estimular en su punto mas sensible, pues la hacia retorcerse entre sus bazos de la manera mas exquisita posible.

Akane jamás había pensado de una manera poco ética de las manos de su novio, siempre le habían fascinado las melodías que él era capaz de hacer con el piano, nunca se planteó realmente como seria que la _tocara_ a ella, y mucho menos a un nivel tan íntimo, ahora que lo tenía deslizando con delicadeza uno de sus largos dedos dentro y fuera de ella, a un ritmo bien marcado que la hacía enloquecer, pensó que jamás podría volver a verlo tocar y tener los mismo pensamientos inocentes de antes ahora que ella misma lo vivía, a demás de que, para deleite del chico y vergüenza de la pobre fotógrafa se podían escuchar en aumento los húmedos sonidos que hacían sus dedos al entrar y salir, caldeando mas si es que era posible el ambiente, era inexplicable el placer que el propio Shindou sentía al tan solo estar jugueteando con sus dedos y escuchando extasiado los adorables jadeos.

A partir de aquel punto Akane ya no tenía lucidez, no recordaba cómo se llamaba o donde demonios estaba, no recordaba cómo o cuando el chico había retirado también su falda y ropa interior, perdida con los besos que había comenzado a darle su novio apenas y notaba las suaves caricias en sus piernas y el vacío que había dejado él tras dejar de estimularla.

— **Shin-sama —** Dicho suspiro se le antojo más bien como una súplica, y es que él tampoco quería dejar de tocarla ni sentir la calidez que desprendía su piel de porcelana, ahora adornada con perlas de sudor, el mismo también termino por despojarse de toda prenda, la curiosa mirada lila siguiéndolo había perdido todo pudor, solo quería que volviera con ella, el joven tomo sus manos entrelazando los dedos del chica con los suyos, fundiéndose de nuevo en los labios ajenos.

Solo que esta vez dejando un poco de lado todo el frenesí de deseo y placer, lentamente, una caricia delicada y deliciosa, demostrándole todo el amor que en esos momentos podía expresarle pese a que no creía jamás poder hacerle entender lo mucho que la amaba, lo agradecido que estaba por poder compartir con ella todos los días y ese momento tan especial que él estaba regalando, entregándole su cuerpo a él como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, sus lenguas se entrelazan en lo que resultan uno de esos besos prolongados y tiernos, esos que te dejan sonriendo como idiota enamorado tras separarse.

 **—Te amo —** Murmuraba el joven entre beso y beso que depositaba ya fuera en sus mejillas, oreja, mentón, cualquier lugar disponible, maravillando a la de ojos lilas pues no solo le estaba brindando el mayo placer que había sentido jamas en su vida, a demás podía hacerla morir de enternecida por lo dulce y cálido que era su pareja cuando le empezaba a propinar aquellos mimos.

Suspiraron contra los labios del otro, cuando una de las manos del pianista la abandono para sujetar su muslo derecho y volver a la posición de antes, solo que esta vez muchísimo más cerca, ambos gimieron contra los labios del otro al sentir la esperada caricia, sus intimidades se rosaban esta vez sin ninguna clase de protección, la fricción provocada por cada movimiento amenazaba con volverlos completamente locos, más aun al pobre futbolista que no podía evitar mecerse contra ella, buscando el alivio que a diferencia de la más bajita, no había tenido.

— **Quiero entrar —** Pidió contra sus labios, sabía que ambos bien podrían encontrar alivio sin llegar por completo al coito, quizás fuera normal que muchas parejas de primerizos solo experimentaran y jugaran previamente, pero realmente quería hundirse en ella, quizás por toda la excitación del momento, realmente no le importaba, entre sus brazos estaba el ser más preciado de su vida, si ella no quería o le asustaba llegar más lejos en ese momento, bien podría esperar todo lo necesario.

— **Hazlo…—** Jadeaba contra sus labios, había enganchado sus piernas a las caderas del joven y llevado su mano libre para enredar los dedos en el cabello castaño y rizado, no estaba pensando lucidamente gracias al volcán ardiendo que era su vientre, pero estaba muy muy segura de que lo quería hacer, amaba a su compañero, no podía imaginar hacer esa clase de actos con nadie más. Más y más besos le fueron dados, lentos y dulces... fuertes y excitantes... perdida en ello no noto que él había abandonado la unión de sus manos, noto entre curiosa y frustrada como ceso todo contacto por unos momentos, con la cabeza vuelta gelatina no proceso sino hasta que el pequeño paquete plateado fue desechado que su novio se había encargado de algo que ella olvido por completo en su momento, suspiro agradecida cuando el cálido cuerpo del moreno volvió con ella, ya con un preservativo puesto y sin nada que les impidiera disfrutarse uno al otro. Con cuidado el chico procedió a intentar acoplarse lo mejor posible al cuerpo de su pareja.

En un principio la intromisión fue disfrutada por ambas partes, si el calor que obtuvo de ella con tan solo rozarse fue delicioso, no paraba de imaginarse como seria que si miembro fuera _rodeado_ por completo, sin embargo su imaginación poco le hizo justicia, mordió esta vez sin querer el cuello ajeno, buscando controlar un poco los roncos sonidos que dejaba escapar, era simplemente abrumador, caliente y abrumador, pero delicioso al mismo tiempo, miro hacia el rostro de su pareja buscando alguna clase de dolor o desagrado, ella solo sentía y expresaba incomodidad, por breves segundos se había sentido muy bien pero tras una intromisión más profunda un incómodo ardor en la zona de la unión comenzó a molestarla aunque ello no llegaba a doler, al menos aun no.

El pianista no detuvo sus movimientos lentos y contantes, llegando a entrar por completo, también había dolido un poco, después de todo estaba entrando a un lugar demasiado _apretado,_ sin embargo la humedad y calidez le brindaban el placer suficiente como para ignorar todo lo demás, busco las manos ajenas nuevamente para entrelazar sus dedos, busco con los labios lo suaves senos reanudando sus mimos, cualquier cosa en son de distraer a la castaña de la incomodidad de la intromisión.

A pesar que la lengua ajena la hacía suspirar, aun no encontraba placer en el vaivén entre sus caderas, más bien sí que había rozado ese agudo dolor al romper el himen del que tanto se hablaba, mas no tenía el valor de frenar a su acompañante que sí que parecía estar comenzando a encontrar placer en las lentas penetraciones.

Mas hizo bien en callarlo, pues luego de un par de minutos toda incomodidad fue quedando en segundo plano, remplazado por la agradable sensación de tenerlo en su interior. Sus piernas pensaron por sí mismas, dando más acceso y enganchándose a la cadera del futbolista. Un gemido de placer y sorpresa se escapó de entre los hinchados labios de la joven pues de esa forma la intromisión se volvió más profunda y por cortesía de Shindou, cada vez mas rápida y fuerte. Todo aquello era la gloria misma, al menos para el joven que extasiado no dejaba de morder y succionar cada centímetro de su pecho, conforme y mas que feliz al escuchar a su linda novia gemir de place, por fin disfrutando tanto como el de estar unidos, la chica comenzó a llamar a su nombre entre jades necesitados, sosteniéndose de el lo mejor que podía sin notar que comenzaba a arañar la espalda ajena, que o bien lo ignoraba o bien lo disfrutaba de alguna manera.

Olas de calor barrían el cuerpo del pianista cada que la escuchaba clamar ya fuera "Shin-sama", ese dulce apodo que le había colocado o su nombre, pues en algún momento perdido entre la bruma del placer y los movimientos constantes entre sus caderas, su tierna niña lo había comenzado a balbucear.

 **—Ta...Takuto... A-Ah...**

Akane no trato de disimular sus lloriqueos de inconformidad cuando él luego de que lo llamara así repetidamente se detuvo de repente por unos instantes, abandonando sus ahora húmedos y estimulados senos producto de las contantes lamidas y succiones. Shindou como si fuera un pequeño niño busco refugio entre su hombro y cuello, produciéndole escalofríos pues su aliento chocaba en esa zona donde al parecer, era sensible cierto tipo de toques, a la vez también abandonaba una de sus manos para poder sostenerse de las sabanas y la cama. No entendió muy bien porque le dio un casi inentendible "lo siento" si no hasta que reanudo las penetraciones, más rápido, solo un poco en un principio pero aumentando en todo poco a poco, más velocidad, más fuerza, más calor, más humedad, mas todo, mas, mucho más.

El joven realmente no quería ser tan brusco, pero aquellos sencillos gestos como rodearle la cintura uniéndolos aun mas y escucharle balbucear entre gemidos su nombre lo habían vuelto loco, juntando todo eso con la sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos que recibía directo a su oído era una sencilla receta para descontrolarlo. Le encantaba estar unido a ella, hundirse en que delicioso espacio de seda liquida, como se había vuelto más accesible y húmeda a medida que seguían. Literalmente ambos dejaron de pensar en algún punto y no eran más que sensaciones, nuevas y placenteras sensaciones.

Las mordidas que él le daba, como las uñas de ella se clavaban y deslizaban por la fuere espalda ajena, los rudos besos y jugueteos con sus lenguas, los incomprensibles balbuceos de ella tratando de pronunciar su nombre perdida entre besos, embestidas y lujuria. Todo era un delicioso cóctel de sensaciones, acompañado por el húmedo y obsceno sonido de sus intimidades unidas y el seco choque de sus pieles brillosas por el sudor.

— **S-Shin… ¡Ah! ¡S-Shin-sama!... Es-Espera... Creo que, n-no aguan…—** Trataba por todos los medios que en esos momentos tenia de hacerle entender que o se detenía o ella terminaba explotando, pues literalmente se sentía estallar, más él muy gustoso callo sus suplicas con los labios y la lengua.

— **Akane… Akane… —** Era todo lo que podía repetir lucidamente desde hacía unos minutos, perdido y nublado con el solo objetivo de conseguir que gimiera cada vez más fuerte, poco a poco fue agregándole entre balbuceos incomprensible dulces palabras que nada tenían que ver con su frenético ritmo. "Te amo" "Preciosa" "Cariño" entre más cosas que hacen suspirar a cualquiera.

— **P-Por favor… Ghhw… ¡Para! Me… Siento que me…. Voy a deshacer —** No mentía, pero con todo y eso, pese estar pidiendo que se detuviera su cuerpo exigía todo lo contrario, sus manos lo apretaban contra si desesperadamente buscando más fricción entre sus cuerpos, sus caderas seguían el ritmo marcado de las penetraciones, sus piernas lo enganchaban negándose a dejarlo ir, si ya de por si estaba lagrimeando por todo el placer que sentía directamente pondría a llorar si la dejaba en tal estado de necesidad.

El nudo que sentía en su vientre se fue a apretando más y más, llegando a ser un tanto doloroso hasta que por fin, gracias a la placentera fricción entre sus sexos la más pequeña pudo tocar por primera vez en su vida en cielo en la tierra, disfrutando sin inhibiciones por primera vez las sacudidas de un orgasmo en todo su cuerpo, el delicioso calor la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, perdiendo instantáneamente toda fuerza o movilidad, sus piernas antes en tensión alrededor de su amado perdieron su agarre, igual que sus brazos se dejaron caer flácidos sobre él, sobre estimulada como esta y aun disfrutando de los restos de aquella demoledora experiencia, casi culmina nuevamente pues el castaño no había dejado de moverse dentro y fuera de aquel dulce punto.

Aunque poco tardo en probar también de las mieles del orgasmo, deleitado con lo maravillosamente estrecha que se volvió su amante mientras lo experimentaba, al punto de literalmente tragarlo por completo y exprimirlo. Agotados se dejaron simplemente descansar en los brazos del otro, recuperando el aliento perdido, disfrutando aun de la sensación de la piel desnuda de su acompañante y la maravillosa unión que aun mantenían.

Poco a poco la euforia del momento fue bajando junto con el ritmo alocado de sus pulsos, quedando solo cuerpos laxos y acompasadas respiraciones, el primero en moverse fue el chico, recostándose a un lado para evitar aplastar aún más a la delgada chica bajo suyo, aprovechando de paso para salir con cuidado de ella. Adormecida como estaba por el cansancio se dio cuenta de dicha sensación de vacío, suspirando en parte por su estado sensible ya que la suave sensación aun la excitaba y en parte de alivio y satisfaccion, aun así no perdió tiempo en buscar refugio en los brazos contrarios, encontrando casi enseguida junto con la cómoda sensación de las sabanas cubriéndola, así pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el chico se removió un poco buscando escaparse de su agarre.

Preocupada apretó su abrazo sin intenciones de dejarlo ir.

— **Tranquila… —** Beso su frente, aquel tono de voz dulce y cansado solo conseguía adormilarla más **— Dame 5 segundos —** Solo así consiguió que su novia lo dejara ir justo ese tiempo, suficiente para deshacerse del ahora molesto y húmedo preservativo en una papelera que reposaba junto a su mesa de noche, una vez esto, volvió casi enseguida suspirando de satisfacción al ser acogido por el cálido toque de la oji lila.

Cansados como estaban no tuvieron energías para nada si no descansar un largo rato más, maravillados por el cálido sentimiento de euforia y amor que les apretaba el pecho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **Siento mucho si fui muy brusco —** Murmuro contra su cien en lo que depositaba pequeños y castos besos a cada poco, ciertamente estaba sonrojado y un tanto avergonzado de ello pero incluso ya luego de un rato de descansar Akane no tenía energías ni ganas de esforzarse por ver su lindo rostro avergonzado. Ella solo hizo un ruidito de negación mientras negaba a duras penas con la cabeza.

— **Estoy bien… muy bien —** Suspiro sonriendo contra el torso desnudo de su amante, aun un tanto adormilada pues entre estar aún piel con piel y las relajantes caricias del chico en su cabello no le dejaban muchas más alternativas.

— **Me alegro —** Soltó con una risilla, pero no podía hablar mucho pues el definitivamente también se sentía "muy bien" aunque se describiría mejor con las palabras satisfecho y feliz. Luego de un rato de cómodo silencio y tiernas caricias la manager se atrevió a hablar.

— **No es que me queje, pero quiero preguntar cómo es que de estar leyendo un guion de una obra infantil terminamos así —** Cuestiono con interés buscando la mirada de su novio, era una pregunta valida puesto que, no es que ella hiciera algo con el fin de provocarlo ni mucho menos.

— **¿No te estabas durmiendo hace un par de segundos? —** Trato sin disimulo de obviar la pregunta queriendo volverla a acomodar entre sus brazos en su posición anterior, donde la chica no podía verle a la cara ni distinguir el sutil rastro de pena en su rostro.

— **No, ya me recupere —** Y así parecía, sonriendo de lo más feliz y renovada lista para un día normal de escuela, claro que el cabello desordenado desentonaba bastante si lo ponía en ese contexto. Akane al ver que no tenía muchas intenciones de cooperar mientras apartaba la mirada se acomodó sobre el de tal forma que no podía evitar su rostro, ocultándolos a ambos tras la cortina de los suaves risos de la castaña crema.

— **No deberías hacer eso —** Menciono el chico con nerviosismo interno aunque no lo aparentara en lo absoluto, tenía el cuerpo desnudo de su novia sobre él inevitablemente _rozándose_ y pues no era de piedra a pesar de que recién habían concluido dicho acto.

— **Pues dime —** Esa risita de niña pequeña e inocente iba a ser su perdición, suspiro sujetándola de a cintura y acariciándola lentamente. Tras pesarlo unos minutos, sonrió ladinamente y opto por la sinceridad. Cabe mencionar que, de por sí solas las caricias ya la tenían con un caos de mariposas revoloteando en su pecho, aquella sonrisa hizo que sus mejillas explotaran en carmín y no pudiera hilar pensamiento coherente.

— **Yo solo seguí el guion —** Susurro con diversión buscando los labios ajenos en una fugaz, insuficiente y sensual caricia, demasiado lenta y húmeda como para que su pobre corazón pudiera soportarlo luego de todo lo acontecido **— Devoré a mi caperucita.**

Oficialmente su cerebro murió y se volvió gelatina junto con sus neuronas. Chillo avergonzada por tal respuesta ocultándose en su pecho mientras sentía y escuchabas las mal disimuladas risas del futbolista que la abrazo acogiéndola gustoso.

De ese momento en adelante Shindou no será el único en tener problemas para concentrarse debido a las distintas "interpretaciones" que se les vienen a la mente leyendo el dichoso guion de obra.

Oh! Y por si se lo preguntan, en esa linda versión de ambos la caperucita estuvo más que feliz de entregarse por completo a su querido lobo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **-Se va donde el Sr Rincon-**

 **Me siento sucia (? Ok no :,v**

 **No me maten si algo no les gusto o si la narración no fue buena ni las descripciones o algo así x,DDD es la primera vez que me digno a hacer algo como esto y creo que no lo volveré hacer! Me muero de vergüenza XDDDD aparte es el capi mas largo en la historia de este fic... 7000 faking palabras :,v jo-der**

 **Lo siento si me salió muy dulzón, poco realista o algo parecido.** **Están leyendo un Lemon escrito por una jovencita de 18 años más virgen que una monja :vvvv no me llamo María en vano! :D! (? Ok no XD**

 **Me base más que todo en mi MUY LARGA lista de leídos de fics lemon y libros eróticos :v**

 **...**

 **No me juzguen son hermosos 7-7 (? Además todo aquel que disfruta de leer alguna vez en su vida tendrá que leer una escena o un libro con escenas eróticas XD**

 **Ya dejando la payasada por favor no le paren mucho a la narración cutre ni a la escena de lo último que estaba súper roja y concentrada de que nadie me viera escribiendo semejantes cosas :,,,,V además algo SUPER IMPORTANTE! de mencionar y que me dio una pena increíble de escribir x/D **_Siempre proteganse en estas situaciones!_ **ya sea por enfermedades de transmisión sexual o por que todavía no quieren o son muy jóvenes tener un pequeño retoño. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar :v**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido XD**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,3_


	16. Chapter 16

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou y Akane se ocupan de un grupo de cachorros y/o gatitos huérfanos.

(Canon/FriendShip/Romance/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.: _Voluntariado_ :.:.

:-:-:

Miro algo pensativo hacia ella que camina a mi lado, sonreía mientras buscaba tranquilamente con la mirada el lugar a donde se supone que nos dirigimos, pues ninguno conocía con exactitud el edificio y solo nos guiamos por una dirección que nos proporcionaron en la secundaria.

Era normal que estuviera tranquila, ella no tenía el apocalipsis mismo desatado en sus pensamientos como yo, todo por haber salido tarde de la sede del club hace como un mes, quedaban muy pocos jugadores, solo algunos de mis nuevos Kohais de primer año que terminaban de guardar el equipo, por eso se me hizo raro ver a las tres managers en una de las salas de reuniones, parecían simplemente estar hablando, estuve a punto de tocar la puerta y decirles que era tarde, que era mejor que volvieran a casa, pero alguna clase de poder superior hizo que la siguiente secuencia de eventos se desencadenara.

— **¿¡Pero por qué no decirle que te gusta y ya está!? —** Había explotado en un grito la pelirroja de las chicas. No debí haberme quedado escuchando conversaciones ajenas, y menos entre chicas, pero en el momento en que me detuve a pensar si debía interrumpirlas o no, esta vez la voz clamada de Yamana se hizo presente.

— **No quiero incomodarlo, ni tampoco al equipo ni a mí, es mejor dejarlo como esta y ya se me pasara —** Podía jurar que lo decía con una sonrisa, a pesar de que fuera una declaración tan triste, iba a irme, ya tenía demasiada información privada sin consentimiento, pero la siguiente frase me dejo paralizado.

— **No creo que Shindou-Sempai te rechace, además harían tan linda pareja —** Sorano había cavado mi tumba ese día sin saberlo, y poco a poco a lo largo del mes fui acostándome en ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer huí ese día y fingí demencia, después de todo "yo no sabía nada"

Sin embargó no puedo sacarme de la cabeza aquel dato, la manager del equipo se había enamorado de mí, si lo repito así en mi cabeza suena como una historia para novelas clichés, pero no puedo evitar darle vueltas al asunto… ¿La rechazaría? Lo había hecho con todas las chicas que iban a mí, muy posiblemente lo habría hecho si me lo hubiera dicho.

Pero, me enternece que prefiera guardarse algo como eso por el bien del equipo, después de todo el amor era algo importante ara las chicas ¿no? Comenzando a atar cabos, quizás por eso conmigo era tan tímida y con los demás un poco más animada, antes me daba igual pero ahora lo noto bastante, y es que jamás había visto a esa pequeña chica como algo más que la manager de mi club y una compañera de clase, quizás también como amiga aunque no hablemos mucho, pero jamás algo más, no se me había cruzado esa idea hasta ahora, pero parece que hora la tengo a cada rato, no dejo de notar todo tipo de cosas que antes me tenían sin cuidado.

— **Creo que es aquí —** Nos detuvimos enfrente de lo que parecía ser una tienda de mascotas, aunque además de tener esa función también funcionaba como refugio de animales, Pet's Word dice el cartel de la tienda. Abrí la puerta y la deje pasar primero, costumbre que adquirí por todas aquellas clases de etiqueta que me obligaron a tomar mis padres, al oírla agradecerme en voz casi inaudible casi me da un sincope al darme cuenta, pero trato de tranquilizarme, solo estoy como siempre y ella no sabe la información que yo tengo, no significa mucho.

— **Bienvenidos —** Nos recibe una chica peli lila con lentes no aparentaba tener más de 20 años **— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?**

— **Somos de la segundaria Raimon —** Contesto una vez en frente del mostrador.

— **Ah, ya veo, para el servicio comunitario ¿Cierto? —** Tanto Akane como yo asentimos, ya estábamos en 3ro, y uno de los requisitos para graduarnos aparte de pasar todos los exámenes, era tener ciertas horas de servicio comunitario(*) ya fuera para la secundaria o para sitios como este que lo solicitaran, y no había más personas en la secundaria junto a las que pudiera tocarme más que justamente ella, no podía quejarme en voz alta, pero maldecía mi suerte, justo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella o lo que le diría si se confesara, y a los profesores o quien quiera que fueran va y la empareja conmigo **— Síganme por aquí.**

La chica nos deja pasar tras el mostrador y nos guía a la trastienda.

— **Mi nombre es Amane Kasumi, ahora mismo la gerente está muy ocupada pero me pidió que me encargara de guiarlos y darles sus tareas.**

— **Muchas gracias Amane-san, mi nombre es Yamana Akane —** Akane corresponde a la sonrisa amable que nos brindaba con una sutil reverencia, yo la imite para presentarme.

— **Shindou Takuto.**

— **Pueden dejar sus cosas en esos casilleros, y tengan, deberían cambiarse con esto para que no maltraten mucho su ropa, después de todo trabajaran con las mascotas —** Nos entrega lo que parecían ser camisetas negras, estaban bien dobladas y en sus empaques comprobando que estaban nuevas, mientras seguimos sus órdenes dejamos los bolsos con nuestras cosas en el lugar especificado y nos fuimos a cambiar, era fin de semana y no estábamos obligados a ir con el uniforme, así que ambos supusimos que no era necesario.

— **No pensé bien en traer ropa que pudiera ensuciar —** Le comento con desgana luego de cambiarnos, no habíamos entablado mucha conversación de camino, y es incómodo para mi estar en silencio con ella mientras esperamos que Amane-san termine de atender a unas señoras que entraron en la tienda, aunque ella parece feliz incluso estando en silencio.

— **La verdad yo tampoco —** Contesta en tono avergonzado, pero sigue pereciendo feliz, cambio su blusa de holanes blanca por la camiseta simple que nos entregaron, de cuello ancho y con la palabra Staff en la espalda, aparte del logo de la tienda a la altura del pecho a la izquierda, todo esto en un blanco brillante que resaltaba sobre el negro.

— **Luces muy feliz —** Digo para cambiar de tema y no seguir mirando el resto de su atuendo, a pesar de tener simples shorts cortos de mezclilla y zapatillas, la camisa holgada completaba el conjunto y la hace lucir simplemente adorable, como si antes no luciera hermosa de por sí.

Genial, ahora estoy admitiendo que era hermosa, buen paso si voy por el camino de intentar dejar de pensar en ella.

— **Es que me toco el trabajo que deseaba en cuanto vi la lista de opciones —** Junta sus manos al pecho como si fuera a hacer una oración **— Podre cuidar a gatitos y perritos adorables, alimentarlos, bañarlos, jugar con ellos, estoy muy muy ansiosa —** Luce realmente feliz y aún más sonriente que antes.

— **Te gustan los animales —** Digo más como afirmación que pregunta riendo ante su actitud, esta tan emocionada que incluso olvida su timidez habitual y la verdad no me desagrada **— ¿No tienes mascotas?**

— **No, en mi casa no podemos —** Niega a la par con la cabeza, sigue sonriendo aunque bajando un poco el ánimo.

— **¿Alguien es alérgico? —** Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

— **No es eso, mi madre tiene un negocio de repostería, aun no tiene una tienda en sí pero está ahorrando y trabajando en ello, y como usa la cocina de casa no se permiten los animales, pues en las pastelerías y panaderías tampoco se permiten —** Relato tranquilamente, luce orgullosa de la historia, aunque creo que más es por su madre que otra cosa **— Yo le ayudo mucho con los pedidos, así que entre las dos será más rápido y en cuanto ella tenga su tienda yo podre tener una mascota —** Sigue emocionada por ello y no puedo evitar sonreír contagiado por ella **— ¿Y Shin-sama tiene mascota?**

— **Sí, una gatita —** Contesto y veo su cara iluminarse, preguntando solo con la mirada más cosas **— Es una Ragdoll, no sé si conoces la raza, es blanca casi por completo pero tiene las orejas y patas gris claro, casi ni se le notan —** Describo lo mejor que puedo a mi perezosa gata, recuerdo con diversión como se suela pasear por mi escritorio cada vez que intento hacer mis tareas y siempre termino prestándole atención.

— **Los conozco, son de los peludos y parecen peluches —** Parece feliz imaginándose a mi gata **— Son como los persas pero sin la cara chata —** Asiento dándole la razón aunque luego ella se echa a reír y yo la mira extrañado **— Lo raro es que no tengas un persa, las personas ricas suelen preferirlos.**

— **Bianca fue más bien una adquisición inesperada —** Por alguna razón trato de justificarme **— Ella era callejera pero se colaba mucho por los jardines de mi casa, me daba mucha lastima cada vez que la corrían así que pedí quedármela, por su puesto se negaron pero cuando supieron que era de raza pura no hubo mucho más problema.**

— **Un gato callejero de raza pura es muy raro —** Parecía tan sorprendida como yo la primera vez que me lo dijeron.

— **Lo sé, puede que se haya escapado de algún otro sitio. Aunque la verdad no me importa mucho eso, por eso no tengo un persa o algo parecido, la verdad prefiero adoptar que comprar una mascota —** Exprese, después de todo es la verdad.

— **Ya veo —** Hace una sonrisa un tanto extraña, casi tímida mirando al suelo **— Lo siento, la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad de… Bueno, de ti.**

— **Es normal supongo, no hablamos mucho aunque estemos en la misma clase y club, lo extraño es que no seamos buenos amigos —** Hable sin cuidar mucho mis palabras olvidando por completo mi dilema de antes, me arrepentí al darme cuenta pero ella no pareció afectada.

Antes que Akane pudiera contestarme Amane-san regreso y comenzó a explicarnos nuestras tareas, conocimos a un par más de voluntarios, salvo que ello no lo hacían por requisitos de escuelas ni nada parecido, rellenamos con agua y comida los comederos de muchas de las jaulas, ayudamos a limpiar algunas que lo necesitaban, ayudamos a los veterinarios sosteniendo algunos animales en lo que se les aplicaba vacunas, incluidos un par de loros que fueron todo un reto para que no se escaparan.

Y durante todo ese rato lo pasamos entre otras charlas, algunas normales y otras entre risas y bromas, era muy divertido interactuar con ella cuando no actuaba tan reservada. Al final terminamos muy cansados, algo sucios por corretear algunos perros con demasiada energía y Akane con sus trenzas desechas y muy despeinada por un pequeño accidente, pues una de las aves se le había escapado a una de las veterinarias. Por mucho que trate no pude evitar reírme aunque ella no se lo tomo mal, más bien nos divertimos mucho juntos.

— **Es divertido y todo pero estoy exhausta —** Comenta ella con un suspiro, estamos sentados juntos en la parte del patio donde están la mayoría de jaulas con los perros, los gatos estaban separados por una pared y los animales en un estado más delicado estaban adentro del edificio en un lugar especial para su cuidado.

— **Un poco —** Concuerdo aunque no esté en extremo cansado, supongo que es el entrenamiento físico que yo llevo, le ofrezco una de las botellas de agua que fui a conseguir en la máquina de bebidas del lugar.

— **Tú estás acostumbrado al deporte, no es lo mismo —** Acepta la botella con un sutil gracias luego de su frase **— Aparte ya casi es verano —** La imito pues ha dejado la mirada puesta en el cielo, está más azul que nunca y con pocas nubes, aparte de un potente sol.

— **Sí, el calor ya se está notando mucho, aunque me gustan este tipo de días soleados y con brisa —** Noto como voltea a verme con cara de espanto.

— **A mí no, la verdad odio el calor —** Da un largo trago a la botella de agua, yo trato de no fijarme de más en la pequeñas gotas que resbalan por sus labios en lo que yo también tomo de mi botella **— Suelo quedarme en casa con el aire acondicionado al máximo y leyendo manga en las vacaciones de verano —** No puedo evitar reírme por el comentario y ella me imita.

— **Pero si esos días son los mejores para salir a divertirse, jugar por allí o ir al cine —** Le enumero de a poco todas a actividades que suelo hacer más que todo con Kirino en esa clase de días, en lo que yo me enternezco con cada expresión de sorpresa que ella pone **— Puedes venir conmigo y Kirino cuando salgamos este verano si quieres —** Le propongo sin pensar, aunque en realidad, ya poco me importa, es divertido estar con ella sin pensar ni hablar entre líneas.

— **¿Enserio puedo? No quiero importunarlos —** Su expresión y tono volvían a ser tímidos, por lo que continuo como si nada para que vuelva a abrirse a mí.

— **No podre estar tranquilo sabiendo cómo te quedas en casa en un día que es perfecto para salir —** Me encojo de hombros e intento acomodar lo mejor posible un par de mechones desarreglados de su cabello por el ataque anterior del ave, espero alguna respuesta o protesta por tocar su cabello sin permiso pero ella se queda en silencio por unos momentos.

— **Shin-sama es… demasiado amable —** Suspira, aunque no perece hablar conmigo, pues más bien mira al suelo con aire pensativo **— En ese caso esperare ansiosa a que me inviten —** Vuele a mirarme tan animada como en un principio y yo solo logro asentir. Sin darme tiempo a contestarle algo uno de los chicos que estaba ayudando ese día nos llamó.

— **¡Hey! ¡Par de tortolos, dejen de coquetear y vallan adentro, Kasumi los está buscando! —** Grita el chico pelinegro, pues está a una buena distancia cargando lo que parecía ser un peso sacó de alimento para perro, y aunque sé que está bromeando, pues ya nos había hecho la broma antes, siento mis mejillas arder fuertemente, pues si rebobino la conversación en mi mente, prácticamente la estoy invitando a salir conmigo… No solos, pero conmigo a fin de cuentas.

— **¡Ya vamos! —** Contesta igual de alto Akane y se levanta como si nada, claro, el comentario no le afecto como a mí **— ¿Entramos?**

— **S-Si —** Pongo en contacto mi mejilla con la botella de agua fría, simulando que el rojo en ellas es por el calor y no por lo de antes, aunque luego de fijarme bien ella está también un poco roja… Ahora no paro de preguntarme si en efecto está haciendo demasiado calor o a ella también le avergonzó un poco, después de todo le gusto ¿No? Fuimos juntos para recibir nuestra última tarea por el día y Akane casi brinca de la emoción al escuchar cual era.

Varias hembras habían tenido camadas de gatitos hace poco y el refugio está lleno de recién nacidos, es toda una odisea darles alimento pues eran biberones, por lo que manos extras son bien recibidas para el trabajo, luego de nos enseñaran un poco a como sostenerlos y darles de comer correctamente fue fácil ir uno a uno, pues aunque fueran inquietos al principio, luego de tener la mamila en la boca se estaban prácticamente inertes hasta terminarse el contenido de la botella.

Para estar cómodos nos sentamos en el suelo y varios de los gatos ya alimentados estaban dormitando en su cojín frente a nosotros, aunque algunos con mas energía corrían de aquí para allá en el corral que evitaba que se escaparan muy lejos. Si poder evitarlo estoy totalmente embelesado mirando como ella alimenta al minino en sus manos con una sonrisa radiante.

Una persona rodeada de adorables gatitos simplemente no puede no sonreír. Y ella en este instante parece la persona más feliz del mundo.

— **Son tan adorables —** No se cansa de decir luego de haber culminado con las botellas de alimento y jugando un poco con las crías que se aglomeran a su alrededor, a pesar de no pasar de ser 7 gatos se mueven tanto que podría jurar a que son más.

— **No te lo niego, aunque creo que este tiene un pequeño problema con mi camisa —** Bromeo en lo que tomo en mis manos uno de los gatitos con el pelaje gris que no para de arañar y tirar de mi camisa en afán de jugar.

— **Tal vez cree que la ropa formal le queda mejor —** Me sigue el juego en lo que sostiene en sus manos a un cría de pelo completamente negro, ambos reímos tranquilamente por un rato, hasta que la pequeña bola de pelos en sus manos le exige toda su atención **— Eres la cosita más adorable del mundo, mira tus ojos, son preciosos, tu eres precioso —** Le habla esta vez al gato ignorándome por completo, lo admito, es ese momento siento bastante envidia.

— **Es imposible alimentarlos y no jugar con ellos ¿verdad? —** Ríe la chica que nos recibió al vernos a ambos sentados en el suelo y rodeados por los pequeños, ciertamente nos entretuvimos bastante luego de acabar de alimentarlos.

— **Lo sentimos, pero era imposible resistirse —** Se excusó Akane dejando ir a regañadientes al pequeño, aunque este parecer no querer dejar el cobijo de sus brazos.

— **Tranquila, es bueno que se relacionen así con personas de vez en cuando, pues los acostumbra perfectamente para que luego los adopten, me alegra ver que ese pequeñín de color negro se relacione, es muy pequeño aun pero es muy raro que se deje tocar por alguien —** Entre los tres comenzamos a regresar a los gatos a su jaula con su madre, quien parece agradecida por el descanso lejos de sus crías.

Luego de ayudar a acomodar algunas cosas nos dieron vía libre para retirarnos, pues ya casi se hacia el atardecer y estábamos allí desde temprano, luego de volver a cambiarnos y despedirnos de todas las personas que conocimos, nos retiramos asegurando que volveríamos, en parte porque aún nos faltaban muchas horas de voluntariado y en parte porque la experiencia fue divertida, aparte de ayudar a una buena causa.

— **En cuanto llegue lavare la camiseta, no quiero que se arruine —** Comenta de paso Akane mientras caminamos juntos hacia la parada de autobús que habíamos tomado para llegar a esta parte de la ciudad, nos habían regalado las camisetas pues las necesitaríamos cuando volviéramos de todas formas.

— **Yo igual —** Respondo tratando de tragarme el nerviosismo y lograr preguntar lo que desde hace rato quiero **— ¿Vas a venir el fin de semana que viene o algún otro día? Para completar las horas…**

— **Sí, pensaba en volver el sábado y domingo que viene pues no tengo planes… ¿Y tú? —** No ha quitado la mirada del camino aunque ahora su tono es más bajo… ¿De nuevo sale su timidez o soy yo? En lo que charlábamos llegamos a la parada.

— **Entonces yo también vendré esos días… Es más divertido si completamos las horas los dos juntos ¿Verdad? —** Propongo aunque es la mitad de la razón por la cual quiero venir con ella, pues no era estrictamente necesario que cumpliéramos las horas juntos, en realidad quiero seguir hablando de esa forma relajada con ella, verla sonreír y bromear, y por sobre todo verla rodeada de cachorros o gatitos… Si ella de por si es adorable, agregándole eso la vista es simplemente la perdición para cualquiera.

— **Me encantaría —** Me contesta con una de esas sonrisas radiantes y yo siento mi cara arder… Se me está haciendo un mal habito, subimos al autobús cuando este llego en un cómodo silencio, luego simplemente nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos el lunes para el entrenamiento de la mañana.

Había sido un día largo y un tanto agotador, pero por fin luego de una ducha ahora estoy en mi cama tirando mirando al techo… Aun sin poder sacarme la imagen de ella cuidando con tanto esmero a los animales y mostrándose tan amable como suele ser siempre.

…

Aunque en realidad de tanto pensar me doy cuenta que estoy en un pequeño problema y a la vez he resuelto una duda con la que desperté en la mañana.

Pues si Akane cambiaba de opinión y se confiesa algún día ya no estoy en un dilema de si rechazarla o no, al parecer ahora es ella quien me gusta a mí. No le encuentro otro sentido al hecho de no poder sacármela de la cabeza.

El problema es que, por lo que se, es muy poco probable que ella de ese paso, ya sea porque está segura que la podría rechazar o porque no quiere inconvenientes con el equipo.

Bueno… de eso puedo ocuparme yo más tarde, por ahora solo puedo sonreír como idiota pensando en lo ansioso que estoy por cumplir mis horas de voluntariado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **(*)Soy la única pendeja a la que le pidieron esas vainas para poder graduarse? :v si? Qué triste es mi vida TuT (?**

 **Pero bueno al menos me dio la idea para este fic XD a mí no me toco nada tan bonito como cuidar gatitos :,,,v sino barrer como negra matea toda mi cochina escuela… killme (?**

 **Un capi mas relajadito y kawai... :,v sigo en modo avestruz por del cap anterior :,v no lo supero**

 **En un principio quería solo escribir la escena de los gatitos describiendo vagamente el contexto -Tengo una imagen super adorable de Shindou jugando con gatitos y Akane tomándoles fotos- pero me gusta ponerlos a interactuar… es lindo imaginarse que así pudieran hablar y conocerse si los de level-5 no fueran tan cabrones :,vvv**

 **¿Este tipo de fics con ellos simplemente conociéndose más entre sí, gusta a alguien? Se podrían hacer un poco pesados pero me gusta escribirlos XDD**

 **Poooor cierto, le cambie el nombre a mi Fc por el bien de su Ship, de Kazeko a Kasumi x,D suenan parecido pero los significados son muy distintos, y Kasumi pega mejor con Kazemaru y su nombre… A nadie le importa pero quería aclararlo y es mi fic coño :,v (?**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, ¡Ciau!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	17. Chapter 17

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane es una computadora/programa que se encariño con su dueño, Shindou.

(AU/ScyFi/Romance)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.: _Virus_ :.:.

:-:-:

¿Habría algún error en su sistema? ¿Se le habría escapado algún archivo corrupto en su escaneo de limpieza? ¿Sería un virus?

Procesaba todas las posibles variables del por qué había actuado de forma negligente recién hace unos momentos, comprometiendo su trabajo principal y quizás causándole problemas a su señor. Después de todo, cuando su señor ignoraba las llamadas de aquella mujer, casi siempre deriva en alguna clase de descontento en ella y se lo hacia saber tanto por mensajes como correos electrónicos, o a veces por historias de su señor en persona misma.

Analizando bien aquellos datos llego a una solución lógica, había sido negligente eliminando todo rastro de las llamadas y mensajes de aquella mujer, la novia de su señor, en busca del bien mismo de este, puesto que en los días recientes debido al estrés del trabajo estaba sobres forzándose demasiado, pasaba más horas de las debidas gestionando la multimillonaria empresa de electrónica a al que se dedicaba, solucionando problemas por aquí, atendiendo clientes internacionales por allá, su señor apenas si tenía tiempo de dormir y comer correctamente, y eso que ella se encargaba de aligerar todo lo posible sus cargas más simples, aun así sentía que no era suficiente, lo notaba en las ojeras marcadas y la piel pálida, cuando esta naturalmente debería ser un poco más bronceada y sus ojos más vivos con ese color vino.

Por lo tanto, con todas esas responsabilidades, lo último que necesitaba su señor era que aquella molesta existencia añadiera mas estrés y problemas a su agitada semana, lo último que necesitaba ella era un dueño estresado, ocupado y deprimido, sería mejor que jamás leyera esos mensajes insultantes alegando que no le prestaba atención y aquella decena de llamadas perdidas, ese fue el resultado de su análisis mientras atreves de una de las cámaras de seguridad de todo el apartamento visualizaba la figura del castaño descansar plácidamente en su cama.

Su señor solo ocupaba dormir sin preocupaciones en ese instante.

Desgraciadamente la alarma que ella misma programo puso un fin abrupto a aquel necesario descanso, apenas siendo las 4:30 de la madrugada. No estaba de acuerdo en ello, pero había sido una orden directa de su señor, y estaba fuera de cuestión desobedecerlo.

Observo al joven hombre desperezarse y apagar con un simple toque el moderno despertador la alarma. Sin ordenarle encender las luces se encamino hacia el baño de su amplia y moderna habitación como todas las mañanas, no llevaba camiseta como siempre, su señor parecía preferir dormir así, como todas las mañanas ella debatió si cambiar su monitor de visualización para seguirle la pista, pero igual que siempre descarto dicha posibilidad.

Los humanos parecían tener cierta aprensión hacia el hecho de la desnudes, aparte que su función no era la de un sistema de seguridad, para empezar no debería si quiera vigilarlo a través de las cámaras, pero necesitaba velar por su bienestar y se debía asegurar de que durmiera correctamente.

— **Buenos días Akane, luces por favor —** Igual que Siempre se dirigía a ella primero para luego dictar su orden, al principio no entendía el por qué, ella era un simple programa asistente, no una persona pero con el tiempo dejo de cuestionarlo y lo dejo estar. El joven habiendo salido de una ducha rápida se dirigió sin prisa a su armario para vestirse y comenzar el día.

— **Muy buenos días Shin-sama —** La habitación se ilumino automáticamente luego de su orden, y la imagen predeterminada que habían creado para ella se reflejó en la pantalla plana de la habitación, cabello rizado de un color castaño apagado, piel extremadamente pálida y ojos imposiblemente violetas, brillantes y hermosos.

— **¿Algo importante?**

— **Tiene 3 mensajes de uno de sus compradores más importantes de Korea del Sur, solicita una reunión para acordar los términos de su siguiente compra importante, 2 mensajes del nuevo comprador en Europa, 4 mensajes de Kirino-sama, también 2 llamadas pérdidas de su Madre, además de un recordatorio programado de la reunión con el departamento de Marketing hoy a las 9:00 am, también otras notificaciones consideradas de poca relevancia pero que dejare como siempre en la bandeja de su ordenador —** Recito de forma mecánica y prolija, aunque emulando en su expresión una sutil sonrisa, igual que todas las mañanas con su suave voz programada y artificial, ignorando la grabación de su señor vistiéndose con sus acostumbrados pantalones y camisa de vestir, elegante a pesar de que no saldría de su apartamento sino hasta la reunión pautada para esa mañana.

— **Ya veo, la llamare antes de irme con los de marketing —** Murmuro ya arreglado con una velocidad que aun ella creía imposible y sosteniendo ya su celular, quizás revisando los mensajes previos y contestando a su mejor amigo **— Mi computadora por favor, Akane.**

— **Le ordene encender en cuanto se despertó —** Informo **— Si embargo esta en mi sistema recordarle que debe desayunar correctamente antes de iniciar sus actividades diarias Shin-sama, eso en recomendación de su nutricionista o puede volver a colapsar como hace tiempo —** Esta vez utilizo el emulador de expresión para el leve tono de preocupación en su voz, un programa no debería ser tan expresivo, después de todo no era más que una IA programada para asistente personal… La IA más costosa y reciente del mundo, pero aun así solo una simple máquina, sin embargo su señor había expresado sentirse más cómodo si la veía más como una persona que como una máquina, así que había auto descargado aquellos softwares de emulación de emociones que venían con su propio instalador.

— **Mi madre y tú no van a olvidarse de eso fácilmente ¿Cierto? —** Sonrió algo culpable, aquello había sido una escenita bastante problemática.

— **Mi señora me pidió que se lo recordara siempre que no quiera comer, aunque si usted me lo ordena dejare de hacerlo —** Informo en tono neutro y con cierta seriedad, para ella su palabra era ley.

— **Está bien así, tomare un café y desayunare más tarde, es muy tempano aun —** Akane quiso objetar que también era muy temprano para trabajar pero se abstuvo pues lo identifico como un comentario fuera de lugar. Una vez el instalado en su oficina ambos se sumieron en silencio, el trabajando en los pendientes que había dejado la noche anterior y ella aminorando su carga con tareas de menor relevancia que no merecían su atención, solo le pasaba los trabajos importantes que para su disconformidad eran muchísimos.

El silencio del lujoso apartamento en uno de los edificios más altos y costosos de aquella futurística ciudad solo era interrumpido por peticiones del castaño, que redactara algún correo y lo mandara a alguien en específico, que revisara los informes semanales de las fábricas y le diera un resumen de su situaciones y problemas que debían solucionarse, tareas tediosas para cualquier ser humano pero que para ella como maquina no le hacían ni inmutarse.

— **En verdad no sé qué haría sin ti Akane, supongo que ya habría caído por un colapso nervioso de tanto trabajo —** Expreso con un suspiro de alivio el empresario tras unas 3 horas de trabajo, aún era temprano para su reunión, y no le haría ningún mal descansar por lo menos una hora.

— **Me sobrevalora, después de todo es mi trabajo y mi programación ayudarlo —** Se mostró en un recuadro en una esquina superior de su pantalla.

— **Un poco, valió totalmente la pena adquirirte —** La risilla que soltó lo había hecho parecer, luego de mucho tiempo, el hombre joven que era, normalmente estaba tan serio y atareado que parecía mucho mayor de lo que en verdad era, por eso, que hubiera podido verlo en uno de esos momentos atreves de la lente de la webcam había hecho que en su análisis de estado apareciera sin querer una emulación de emoción que no activo… Felicidad.

Esto se reflejó en su avatar, puesto que adquirió una amplia sonrisa a modo de respuesta, estaba programada para ayudar y recibir órdenes, no para recibir halagos por lo que no procesaba muy bien cómo debía responder. Sin embargo, hizo una anotación para hacer un análisis en el emulador de emociones, estas estaban activándose sin que ella lo ordenara y eso sin dudas debía ser alguna clase de fallo.

La emulación de felicidad dejo de estar activa pues el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono celular, ella estaba conectada a todo dispositivo inteligente dentro de ese apartamento, por lo que supo enseguida quien era, su avatar mostró una expresión hermética y carente de emoción. Era aquella molestia, sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamada su señor contesto.

— **¿Diga? —** Su señor contesto con una sutil sonrisa que se ensancho por unos momentos, quizás al darse cuenta de quien lo llamaba pero casi de inmediato su sonrisa se esfumo por completo, Akane dejo de estar conectada a la webcam pues no era necesaria en aquellos momentos, además no deseaba conservar archivos de grabación de la cara molesta de su querido señor, sin embargo le era imposible deshabilitar también los micrófonos, pues en cualquier momento el podría llamar de nuevo, así que tenía que abstenerse a escuchar toda la discusión, al menos la parte de él, pues podía bloquear sin problema el audio de la llamada, aun así nunca lo hacía.

En ese tipo de momentos, cuando se desconectaba de los dispositivos de video, ella no era masque datos y códigos funcionando la más eficiente velocidad, aun así no tenía problema en visualizarse a si como una humana, con un cuerpo útil pero innecesario en un lugar oscuro y vacío como ese, flotando en la nada misma rodeada por paredes de código binario y toda la información que quisiera a su alcance. Su apariencia era la de su avatar, cubierta por lo que en su base de datos se conocía como vestido, uno blanco y simple, por mero capricho de parecer, al menos a percepción propia, a todas esas imágenes de personas que abundaban en la red.

No lo había analizado a profundidad, pero quizás aquello también tenía que ver con esos extraños fallos que estaba presentando, después de todo un programa no tiene necesidades ni caprichos, estaba hecha para obedecer, anotando el que debería investigar a profundidad luego, se quedó absorta en la voz disconforme de su querido maestro y como la otra nota femenina le contestaba, siendo testigo de una de las peores discusiones que ella había escuchado entre ambos.

— **Akane —** Llamo con un suspiro exasperado, desesperado por calma luego de cortar la bendita llamada, ella no tardo ni dos segundos en mostrarse frente a él.

— **Dígame Shin-sama.**

— **¿Moviste a algún mensaje o llamada de ella en las últimas 24 horas? ¿Quizás las archivaste por error como mensajes basura? —** El tono de voz hastiado y su expresión cansada no iban dirigida a ella y lo sabía, él comentaba que era tonto enfadarse con un programa pues es prácticamente perfecto y no se equivoca, si surge algún error debe ser causado por alguien real, una persona. Duro más de la cuenta en contestar la pregunta, puesto que su programación había entrado en conflicto, provocando un error y dilema, hacer un informe honesto y preciso o dar su diagnóstico personal.

Tras una breve espera que Shindou pareció tomar como la búsqueda de los mentados mensajes perdidos la dulce voz artificial hablo.

— **Mis disculpas Shin-sama, no se ha registrado ninguna llamada o mensaje procedente de Ojou-sama, ni se han hallado rastros de estos en el lapso de tiempo indicado en las papeleras o clasificados de Spam, además este hecho sería una improbabilidad puesto que tengo registrada a Ojou-sama en su lista de prioridades junto con su familia y Kirino-sama —** No utilizo emoción alguna en dicho informe, estaba luchando contra todos los códigos que marcaban "error" que de repente la inundaron, no le fue difícil deshacerse de todos ellos, después de todo ella como IA era prácticamente la que controlaba toda la información del departamento inteligente.

— **No sé en qué demonios piensa —** El moreno se dejó recostar con cansancio en el respaldo de su lujosa silla de oficina, masajeando sus sienes con una mano y cara de hastió, a pesar de que apenas comenzaba el día.

— **Mi reconocimiento indica que muestra señales de preocupación y estrés repentino, tanto en su expresión como tono de voz —** Dio rienda al emulador de voz con curiosidad, como si no comprendiera el porqué de ello, cuando en verdad sí que lo hacía.

— **¿Enserio? —** Pregunto el castaño con ironía, si estuviera hablando con alguien de carne y hueso eso se hubiera notado pero obviamente, no era así.

— **Así es, y basándome en los datos recolectados por el audio de su conversación y una rápida búsqueda de soluciones por la red llegue a varias posibles soluciones que podrían ayudarlo con su asunto y ánimo actual —** Una inocente sonrisa era lo que el magnate podía ver en aquel inexistente y angelical rostro.

— **Wow, pues bríndamelas por favor —** Soltó con una disimulada risa. Le hacía gracia cuando ese tipo de cosas ocurría, al parecer su asistente no solo estaba programada para ayudar como oficinista sino también para velar por su bienestar, característica que a su madre le había encantado cuando lo menciono, por lo que siempre que mostraba señales de "malestar" Akane solía hacer búsquedas de soluciones como esas, totalmente inútiles en la mayoría de casos pues eran problemas que una maquina no podría entender, pero le hacía gracia escuchar sus opciones.

— **Hay una que se repite constantemente y es: "En el caso de relaciones interpersonales insatisfactorias, de cualquier clase o naturaleza pero que sean dañinas para una o ambas partes, por el bien de la salud emocional, mental y física de los involucrados es recomendable cortar los lazos en cuanto se cruce un cierto límite en una o reiteradas ocasiones" esto a modo de resumen mío en cuanto a toda mi investigación —** Había adquirido un tono comprensivo mientras expresaba los datos recolectados, como una maestra brindando contenido a sus alumnos, percibió gracias a los dispositivos de sonido el suspiro de su señor **— ¿Shin-sama?**

— **Primero Kirino y ahora tu —** Murmuro vagamente mirando al techo, quedando en silencio por un muy largo rato, Akane no modulo palabra y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que fuera solicitado, pero aún permanecía atenta a la cámara que apuntaba a su señor.

— **Quizás si tome el consejo… Debería —** Cierta tristeza salió con sus palabras, pero sinceramente era preferible cortar ese tipo de relaciones si luego lo ponían de tan pésimos humos y lo distraían, quizás se centraba demasiado en el trabajo, pero por ahora en su vida, era lo único en lo que quería centrarse.

— **¿A qué se refiere? —** Había comprendido muy bien, parte de sus códigos y emuladores de emociones habían saltado a activarse sin razón aparente, mas mantuvo todos aquellos errores y picos de electricidad a raya.

— **No importa, será mejor que me apresure —** Miro con desgano el reloj viendo que su tiempo libre se le había escurrido entre los dedos como el agua **— Ten listos los pendientes que necesitan mi atención en mi computadora de la oficina de la empresa por favor.**

— **Como ordene.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su día de trabajo había acabado, estaba en modo suspensión mientras su señor descansaba, normalmente quedaría en su vigilancia perpetua pero esa noche se había encargado de investigar todo lo posible acerca de sus extraños fallos, ningún problema, virus o falla de ningún sistema o programa existente coincidía con su diagnóstico, no había rastro de coincidencias, por lo menos para softwares como ella.

Pero sí que había encontrado información relacionada en otro ámbito, una emoción humana que se conocía como "amor" o "atracción" en algunos lugares los había encontrado con descripciones que se asemejaban un poco a lo que le ocurría.

"El amor es un extraño virus que corroe la mente, el corazón y todo el sistema nervioso del ser humano, el causante es un individuo externo y ajeno al infectado, provoca comportamientos extraños y fuera de cualquier parámetro que se tenga establecido, este virus no respeta muros o limitaciones, una vez te atrapa se está completamente e indefinidamente infectado, la única solución temporal conocida es compartir o expresar dicho amor con el individuo causante"

Había analizado cientos de veces ese y textos parecidos, sin embargo no cuadraban, especificaba que eso le sucedía a los sistemas humanos, ella era un simple programa, no podía sentir realmente.

Llevo aquella mano pálida, brillante y ficticia a la zona de su falso cuerpo en donde se supone se ubica el corazón humano, no poseía tacto, ni tampoco un corazón palpitante, así que no podría sentir nada de nada, aun así una ligera corriente atravesó todo su sistema en cuanto reflejo una de las imágenes de su señor guardadas en su base de datos.

— **¿Amor?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Nota importante:** **si por casualidad de la vida se dignan a usar también el generador de rol que les deje en el primer capítulo y no les sale este tema, es porque este lo saque de otro generador random, pero no se los voy a dejar porque es una mierda XD literal de 100 ideas que leí solo use esta y adaptándola a mi preferencia.**

 **Esta mierda me quedo rara XD**

 **Es difícil plasmar a una "maquina sin sentimientos" comenzando a sentir cosas :v … ni yo me entendí tranquilos XD (?**

 **En si el tema era raro pero fue esto o hacer a Akane a lo Miku y que se enamore de las canciones de Shindou…**

 **Ahora que lo pongo en el Word no sonaba mal esa idea ._. Fuck D:**

 **Ya que XD se quedan con las ganas… o no e-e, no se (?**

 **Ciao Ciao!**

* * *

 **PD: Publicación sorpresa de madrugada para que se despierten con buen pie y con un nuevo capi de regalo *corazonzote* (?**

 _ATT; Maria Violet. Bye Bye -w-_


	18. Chapter 18

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou y Akane mirando la puesta de sol.

(Cannon/FriendShip/Romance/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.: _Luz de Oro_ :.:.

:-:-:

La brisa tropical era la única acompañante que tenía en esos momentos, se había quedado a practicar un poco más de la cuenta, el sonido de las olas por fin lo había distraído y tras apreciar la espectacular puesta de sol desde la isla, le era imposible volver a concentrarse en tirar a puerta, él y su equipo habían conseguido clasificar al verdadero TFFI, luego de ser escogidos como los representantes de Japón y de Asia, estaban en aquella legendaria isla para disputarse con otros países el puesto de mejor equipo juvenil del mundo.

Con pensamientos de determinación, dejo abandonado el balón en el campo que tenían a su disposición para practicar, dirigiéndose a la preciosa y solitaria playa que estaba justo enfrente de su residencia, era toda una tentación la verdad, una vez allí solo querías dejarte llevar por el precioso paraíso tropical por el que eras rodeado, y Shindou, solo por esa vez se dejó seducir, después de todo la practica obligatoria había terminado hacia bastante y no le apetecía entrar en el edifico con sus ruidosos compañeros.

Un momento de soledad a orillas de una preciosa playa con una puesta de sol digna de película le parecía muchísimo más tentador, retiro sus tacos y medias sintiendo la tibia arena engullir sus pies, caminando orillas del mar de vez en cuando las frescas olas alcanzaban sus pies, aliviándolo del cansancio de la práctica, caminaba sin prisa puesto que en cuanto alcanzara el límite de la playa marcado por los malecones daría la vuelta en su paseo y volvería con el resto para cenar.

Al menos ese era su plan.

Fijándose bien, sobre una de las rocas fijadas en la arena que marcaban el fin de la playa, estaba una pequeña figura sentada, la curiosidad le ataco, pues se suponía esos terrenos estaban asegurados para la seguridad y privacidad de la selección japonesa, aunque a medida que se acercaba iba notando lo conocida que se hacía, piel pálida como muñeca de porcelana y cabello en una tonalidad crema, aunque se le hizo algo difícil distinguirla, puesto que ahora su cabello se veía más dorado que otra cosa por la luz de la puesta de sol, pronto la identifico como Akane, su tierna manager.

Dudo uno momentos, pues se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la espectacular vista y se había alejado lo bastante de la residencia como para tener privacidad, aun sabiendo esto sus pies no se detuvieron acortando la distancia lo suficiente como para que ella lo notara.

— **Shin-sama —** Murmuro apenas, con notoria sorpresa en el rostro, el no distinguió que dijo debido al ruido del océano y del viento **— ¿Aún sigue practicando? —** Noto cierta preocupación, quizás por verlo aun con su uniforme deportivo, las chicas últimamente les advertían con mucha insistencia que no era bueno sobre esforzarse sobre todo en un mundial, pero ellos estaban tan ansiosos por mejorar que no podían evitarlo.

— **Lo deje hace rato, quería pasear un poco y apreciar todo esto antes de volver para la cena —** Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, ella solo tomo la respuesta con un asentimiento y devolvió la sutil sonrisa **— ¿Te puedo acompañar? —** Si antes sus facciones dentaban sorpresa ahora se notaba perpleja, Shindou se preguntó el porqué de tal expresión.

— **Claro, si Shindou-san gusta —** Asintió luego de recuperarse rápidamente de su estupefacción, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que tu primer amor quiera sentarse contigo a ver el atardecer en un paraíso tropical? De solo plantearlo así el corazón de la pobre se aceleraba más de lo debido, más alejo toda clase de pensamientos románticos, estaban en medio de un importante torneo y ella no pensaba entorpecerlo con ese tipo de cosas, simplemente disfrutaría del momento y lo volvería un lindo recuerdo.

El pianista escalo como si nada los dos y medio de altura que tenía la enorme roca que les servía de asiento, dejos sus zapatos junto a las sandalias de la fotógrafa, quien había tenido la misma idea de andar descalza por la playa, aunque la chica había dejado de verlo le era imposible ignorar su presencia, mucho menos cuando se sentó a su lado. Una fresca brisa les golpeo dejándole ver a Shindou un detalle que paso desapercibido en un inicio.

— **Es raro verte sin trenzas —** Comento al aire, mirando fascinado como la luz naranja del sol le hacía ver una mezcla entre castaño y dorado en sus cabello **—** _Como si estuviera hecho de oro_ **—** Pensó embelesado por ver algunos finos hilos danzar, ella giro levemente para mirarlo confundida, dándole plena vista de sus ojos lilas, también bañados en la luz siendo está reflejada. Le dio algo de vergüenza admitir para sí mismo que apenas y se había percatado de lo hermosa que era le chica que lo ayudaba a diario, bueno, a su equipo.

— **Oh, es que aún estaba mojado y lo deje así —** Explico vagamente enrollando en uno de sus dedos un mechón, a modo de tic nervioso y distracción a partes iguales.

— **Te queda bien —** Dijo sin pensar, solo segundos después al verla avergonzarse él mismo también fue atacado por cierto bochorno.

— **Gracias —** Contesto luego de unos minutos, a partir de allí no se molestaron en forzar una conversación, estaba conformes con solo escuchar el relajante sonido de las olas romper y el viento soplar.

El cielo iba pasando de naranja a índigo, mostrado un precioso espectáculo, la dulce voz de la chica había dejado escapar una que otra admiración por el paisaje, el solo se había limitado a asentir y emitir un sonido de acuerdo. Era agradable estar con ella inclusive si estaban solo en silencio. Poco a poco fueron cubiertos por el cielo oscuro y salpicado de estrellas, muchísimas estrellas, una vista así era imposible de conseguir en la ciudad de la que venían. Si hubiera sido por ambos hubieran seguido allí plantados en silencio.

Sin embargo la marea subía y el viento soplaba más fuerte y frio, en un momento fueron mojados por una ráfaga de roció de las olas, causada por el fuerte viento, la chica que no llevaba más que una ligera blusa roja y shorts se abrazó a si misma tras soltar un muy infantil chillido por el contacto con el agua fría.

— **Sera mejor volver, es tarde y nos esperaran para cenar —** Recomendó el centro campista tratando de controlar la risilla que quería escapar, había sido un sonido muy adorable por parte de ella pero ya se la miraba avergonzada, y conociendo lo tímida que era no quería incomodarla más, solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de ella, tomaron sus respectivos calzados y él le dio la mano libre para ayudarla abajar del peñasco, después de todo estaba oscuro, lo último que quisiera es que ella se lastimase.

Akane agradecía en cierta medida la oscuridad, ocultaban su sonrojo del chico, mucho más cuando tomo su mano **—** _Lo último que falta es que tropiece sin querer, el me atrape y terminemos en un beso accidental o algo así_ **—** Pensó rodando los ojos la castaña pues ya le parecía muy sub real toda la escena de ello dos juntos en una playa desolada, sin embargo no era una escena de alguno de sus libros románticos y ella ni muerta se dejaría caer apropósito por lo que ambos terminaron caminando tranquila y silenciosamente por la playa de regreso a donde se hospedaban en toda aquella aventura por el mundo.

Solo que para ambos, había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que seguían cómodamente sostenidos de la mano, y tan poco les importaba sentir el tacto del otro que recorrieron todo el camino de vuelta por la playa de esa manera.

El que las amigas de la chica y algunos jugadores más los vieran llegar de la mano y enseguida pegaran el grito al cielo era otra historia, otra muy vergonzosa historia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Algo tranquilito que me gusto bastante :3**

 **En realidad no hacen mucho, solo conversan un poco, pero aun así el imaginarlos juntos de la manita caminando por una playa desolada como que me enciende el lado fangirl loca (?**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir XD Ciao Ciao!**

* * *

 **PD: Sigo sin tener mucho que decir XD solo agradecer un montonazo a mis tres amores de siempre que me dejan sus lindos mensajitos en los comentarios qwq las adoro (? y a Akane Shuuya que tambien me deja sua orts de vez en cuando *corazonzote* muchas gracias también a todas esas personitas de muchas partes (Francia, España, Mexico, Chile etc) que se que me leen XD mis ojos le ven todo e.e(? Espero que sigan disfrutando la historia qwq cda vez me acerco mas a los 50 capis y cuando termine tratare de publicar diario para acabar antes de que este año termine.**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	19. Chapter 19

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou cuidando a una Akane herida/enferma

(Cannon/Romance/Fluff/Confort)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.: _Confort_ :.:.

:-:-:

— **En verdad lamento mucho las molestias Shindou-san —** Se lamentó la mayor entregándole al chico una bandeja con un cuenco de agua y hielo, unos trapos y un vaso de agua aparte de unos cuantos medicamentos **— No pensé que me llamarían del trabajo justo ahora, aparte que el ama de llaves Miyako-san esta también de reposo.**

— **No es ninguna molestia Akari-san, justamente vine porque estaba muy preocupado por ella —** Le sonrió el joven para tranquilizarla al tiempo que aceptaba la bandeja, la mujer a la que estaba a acostumbrada a ver en kimono ahora estaba elegantemente vestida con un traje formal femenino, prácticamente idéntica a su novia salvo los rasgos maduros y el larguísimo cabello del mismo color, pero completamente liso y no con los risos de su manager.

— **Me alegra que alguien se preocupe tanto por Akane, me hace muy feliz —** La mayor no pudo evitar soltar el comentario, mientras que el joven se avergonzaba un poco, llevaba unos buenos tres años de noviazgo con su hija, era normal que ya conociera a sus padres pero aún le tomaban desprevenido las atenciones y comentarios de la dulce madre de su novia. Tras soltar una risilla divertida la mayor se despidió **— Te la encargo —** Tras una reverencia la mujer se fue de la gran casa de estilo japonés, la primera vez que los visito, aparte de estar a punto de vomitar de los nervios, quedo pasmado por todo en su hogar, tradicional pero con detalles modernos como la lustrosa madera de los suelos, no era tan grande como su propia casa, pero seguía siendo impresionante, de allí a que necesitara hasta a un ama de llaves para mantenerla.(*)

Una vez solo se encamino desde el recibidor en donde estaba hacia el segundo piso, destino al cuarto de la castaña, balanceo en una mano la bandeja con su carga para poder tocar un par de veces la puerta, no es que esperar contestación, pero no le gustaba entrar al cuarto de alguien sin tocar, mucho menos al de su novia.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido para no causar molestias, allí recostada bajo un edredón lila estaba la que sería su paciente por el resto del día, o al menos hasta que la madre de la fotógrafa llegara, ¿La razón? Había pillado un virus que la tenía en cama desde hacía dos semanas y aun no mostraba signos de mejoría, a pesar de que el virus no era peligroso los síntomas sí que eran muy molestos, fiebres altas, escalofríos, dolores en las articulaciones y huesos, congestiones, en fin que en cuanto se enteró no dudo en visitarla, había ido ya por lo menos 4 veces y comenzaba a preguntarse si los padres de su novia no se estaba hartando ya de verle la cara, pero agradeció haber asistido ese día y que la castaña no tuviera que quedarse sola en medio de una enfermedad.

— **¿Cómo te va? —** Pregunto en tono cariñoso, tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio de la chica que había dejado junto a la cama, dejo con cuidado la bandeja con las cosas en la mesa de noche y reviso con la mano la temperatura de la chica, justo como cuando él llego, la fiebre aun le estaba subiendo.

— **Shin-sama… Perdón por hacerte… Cuidarme —** En su tono de voz denotaba malestar, las mejillas las tenía rojas igual que la nariz que estaba congestionada, por ello respiraba dando mudos jadeos.

— **No te disculpes —** Reclamo ligeramente en tono de regaño mientras que iniciaba su labor dejando el año húmedo y frio en su frente **— Estoy más tranquilo aquí cuidándote que en vez de estar en cualquier otro lado preguntándome como estas —** Acomodo delicadamente algunos de los mechones de cabello que se habían humedecido con el paño, acariciando cada uno como si fuera increíblemente frágil y valioso, aun después de enfriar un par de veces más el paño, seguía acariciando su cabello y Akane ya no sabía si tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre o por sus atenciones, de esa manera la temperatura nunca le iba a bajar.

Duraron rato conversando, de sus síntomas y lo molestos que eran, de lo que hacía para pasar el rato cuando la fiebre estaba baja, de las clases que se había perdido, de los entrenamientos, de los chicos del club, cualquier cosa normal y cotidiana, claro que también pasaban ratos de silencio, dejándola a ella descansar pues parecía agotada solo por usar su voz, el pianista se aseguró de darle la medicina a la hora correspondiente y tras un buen rato la fiebre por fin parecía disminuir mientras ella dormía.

Tras pasar casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde juntos la chica le sugirió recostarse con ella para que también descansara, el deportista en un principio se negó –sonrojado sutilmente- pero ahora que la fotógrafa estaba perdida en sueños desistió y ocupó el lugar que ella le había cedido, claro que por sobre las mantas y sin buscar acercarse de mas aunque no fuera la primera vez que se recostaba con ella de esa forma, en completo silencio para no perturbarla se dedicó a admirarla en detalle, siempre lo hacía cuando la castaña no estaba al pendiente y al día actual seguía sin darse cuenta de que ella no era la única que alguna vez porto ese "habito acosador"

Porque el odiaba perderse cualquier detalle por mínimo que fuera, una sonrisilla, su expresión sorprendida, sus muecas de molestia que se le hacían de lo más adorables por su cara de niña, sus pucheros, inclusive sus muecas de tristeza, todo, amaba todo eso de ella, embelesado con esos pensamientos cursis y su linda cara dormida se acercó con delicadeza para dejarle un ligero e inocente beso en la mejilla.

— **Te quiero…—** Le susurro cual secreto para luego alejarse un poco y volver a su posición anterior, claro que se extrañó cuando ella dejo su cabeza caer a un lado como si girara a verlo.

— **También te quiero —** Contesto adormilada la chica, entre abriendo sus amatistas. El solo sonrió.

— **Si estabas despierta debiste decirlo —** ¿Con que cara la vería luego si vomitaba en voz alta todos sus pensamientos cuando pudiera escucharlo? Lo tacharía de empalagoso y cursi.

— **Me gusta cómo te pones cuando piensas que duermo, eres muy tierno —** Una risilla acompaño dicha confesión, claro que se refería a los mimos como las caricias en el cabello o mejilla y besos dulces e inocentes.

— **¿Qué no lo era siempre? Me ofendes —** Hablan en susurros y tono de broma, se siente orgulloso al escuchar la leve risilla que provoco luego de tanto que no la escuchaba reír, no era consiente de cuanto extrañaba verla en clases realmente. El castaño intenta robarle un beso después de esas dos semanas y un poco más sin los labios del otro, pero emite un sonido de descontento, como de animalito herido cuando en vez de sentir los labios de su novia son los dedos de está impidiéndoselo, medio dolido medio molesto le exige con la mirada alguna excusa.

— **No quiero contagiarte —** Se disculpa con cierto tono disconforme, ella también extrañaba besarlo pero se sentiría culpable si por su culpa el chico se contagiara. Su pareja da un suspiro de resignación y termina por depositar el beso sobre los dedos de la joven y posteriormente sobre su frente.

— **Recupérate pronto —** No era por meterle prisa… Pero la extrañaba mucho, en muchos sentidos.

— **Eso trato —** Murmuro de vuela con una risilla. Su novio era muy tierno para su propio bien.

Disfrutaron un rato más del confort de la cercanía del otro luego de muchos días hasta que escucharon como la madre de la joven enferma volvía a casa, para evitarse escenitas o una excusa para que su madre los avergonzara en un futuro el chico volvió a su asiento anterior, no sin antes depositar un último beso en la frente de su compañera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lo siento si lo corte abruptamente pero ya no sabía cómo terminarlo x,D**

 **Creo que los hice muy inocentones como para tener 16 o 17 años x,D que los tienen en este fic si sigo la cronología de que iniciaron en 2do de la secu y son novios de 3 años :,v (?**

 **(*) Antes que me olvide, en un fic futuro –eso espero- planeo hacer a Akane en plan niña de clase como Shindou XD mas excusa para shipearlos (? Por eso use un poco esa idea ahora para describir la casa y usarla de excusa para deshacerme de la madre y dejarlos solos (? Aprovecho de paso para decir que la imagen de la mamá de Akane me la robe un poco del fic Aishiteru de CrimsonQueenAbyss que lo amo *^* así que aquí sus créditos. CofCofVuelveAPublicarPlz:,vCofCof(?**

 **Y bueno XD un fic diabético más a mis filas y uno más pa esta serie, estoy planteándomelo si ponerme el reto de los 100 Drabbles con esto, supongo que ustedes ya lo sabrán pues yo soy la Mary del pasado que escribe como loca para que no se queden 3 años sin new cap XDDD**

 **Sinm as que decir, Ciao!**

* * *

 **PD: Al final se quedan con el de 50 Drabbles XD aunque creo que después de que inicie y termine otra serie que tengo planeada y en proceso le seguiré hasta llegar a 100. Es mi sueño tener un fic con 100 capis :,v9**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye .u./_


	20. Chapter 20

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane como un superhéroe y Shindou como su compañero.

(Semi-AU/Adventure/Romance/Fantasy)

(Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y demás asociados uwur)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.: _Juujika Koi_ :.:.

:-:-:

La noche fresca y el ligero susurro de la brisa delataban descaradamente el inicio del verano, pronto empezarían los exámenes trimestrales, sumándole los simulacros para sus pruebas de ingreso a la preparatoria y el próximo torneo de futbol que se avecinaba para ambos jóvenes…

Pero esas eran preocupaciones de un estudiante común y corriente, durante la noche ellos no se permitían el lujo de serlo, pues desde hace más de medio año que recibieron de una fuente anónima sus Shinki(*) y de ellos salieron los Kwami de la creación y destrucción de un largo sueño, su misión, recolectar las reliquias perdidas del horóscopo chino, unas clases de Shinki de menor nivel, pero que en manos equivocadas desataban una catástrofe terrible. Solo con los meses que llevaban en su misión había podido localizar 2, la reliquia de la rata y la reliquia del gallo, tenían un largo camino por recorrer.

— **Solo espero que no aparezca ninguno durante los exámenes —** Suspiro con cansancio la chica de trenzas castañas y extraños ojos lilas, enfundada en un traje de expandex rojo brillante y manchas negras, un minuto antifaz con el mismo motivo cubría su identidad, protegida can la magia que su reliquia de la creación le brindaba.

— **¿Las reliquias? Concuerdo con que sería bastante problemático —** Junto a ella, su compañero vestido de negro y con rasgos felinos sonrió para seguirle la conversación, el portador de la mala suerte y la destrucción, ambos velaban por el bien de su ciudad como todas las noches desde lo alto de la emblemática torre Inazuma(**) **— Habría que tener mucha mala suerte para eso ¿no?**

— **Tú no hables de mala suerte —** Regaño haciendo reír a su compañero, pese a haber iniciado mal –entre caídas y golpes por sus recién adquiridos poderes- terminaron formando una buena combinación, luego de un poco de practica habían conseguido un nivel decente como "superheroes" considerando que aún eran niños de 15 años. Por lo menos según sus Kwamis, habían tardado menos en acostumbrarse a sus poderes que los portadores anteriores, hace 20 años en Paris.

Ese hecho junto con el su éxito con las dos reliquias recuperadas les había hecho tomar la suficiente confianza.

— **Está bien, cambiare de tema —** Cual niño emocionado dejo de balancear sus piernas al vacío para girar en dirección a la fémina y adquirir la posición de loto **— ¿Has visto las redes? Andan muy pendientes de nosotros.**

Ella no cambio su posición pero sí que giro interesada para mirar al castaño, siempre le dio curiosidad su cabello ligeramente ondulado, era más largo de lo que los chicos comúnmente lo llevan.

— **¿Más aun? Hicieron un escándalo muy grande cuando aparecimos —** No culpaba a los medios y la gente por ello, no todo los días se ve a un par de niños vestidos de negro y rojo salvando la ciudad de una persona lunática con poderes adquiridos de una pieza de joyería.

— **Dicen que hicimos mejor trabajo que la vez anterior —** Comento con calma pero cierto orgullo, sus ojos color vino castaño brillaban y podía notarlo desde su asiento, estaba feliz por ser reconocido, en cierta parte ella igual **— Hay más gente agradeciéndonos, menos criticándonos e inclusive unos cuantos admiradores.**

— **Eso si lo note, ya hasta nos ponen nombres raros —** Dejo escapar una risilla despreocupada recordando la gracia que le hacía cada que leía un nuevo "Nick de súper héroe" ellos realmente no se hacían llamar de una manera en específico, el chico suele llamarla "Ojou-San" a falta de otro nombre, ella varía mucho aunque el que más parece gustarle es "Neko-San" por lo adorable que se le hacen las características gatunas de su traje. (***)

— **Lo sé, hace unos días un amigo y yo pasamos la tarde riendo con todo lo que leíamos, ninguno nos hace justicia —** El castaño la acompaño con las risas, en noches tranquilas como esas más que patrullar se reunían para conversar, solo usaban sus poderes un par de veces a la semana y en una que otra búsqueda de las reliquias, por lo que realmente no se conocían bien, o eso creían por lo menos.

— **Es muy tarde ya —** Menciono el de negro mirando con preocupación el estado avanzado de la noche guiándose por lo alto que estaba la luna **— Volveré ya, es una lástima que tenga que madrugar siempre —** Suspiro con resignación, le gustaría poder seguir conociendo a fondo a su compañera, pero los entrenamientos de las mañanas se lo volvía imposible.

— **No te preocupes, yo también regresare a casa —** La joven se puso de pie estirando su entumecido cuerpo, no notaban si la noche era fría o algo parecido, los trajes los protegían si es que las temperaturas no eran extremas, pero sí que notaban el viento helado en sus mejillas. Ella no había mencionado nada pero intuía que el joven estaba en algún club deportivo, pues eran los únicos que exigían actividades tanto por la mañana como la tarde dependiendo del día o de la secundaria, dato que conocía pues ella misma asistía a los entrenamientos de su equipo por las mañanas. Era una suerte que ambos tuvieran esa clase de horarios.

— **Nos veremos después, Ojou-san —** El joven de negro término despidiéndose con una reverencia, más propia de un noble que la típica reverencia japonesa, alargando su bastón para irse con gracia del lugar, como envidiaba los movimientos agiles de su compañero, pero no por nada el representaba un gato.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **Estate quieto —** Murmuro con cierto descontento el pianista, tratando de lucir como un estudiante normal que iba a clase y no como alguien que estaba escondiendo a un pequeño ser mágico en uno de los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta de su chándal, que por cierto, gracias a su pequeño y fastidioso amigo ahora debía llevar abierta al igual que con el Gakuran(****), según el gatito para no sofocarse.

Pudo escuchar como el pequeño "gatito" negro se removía exigiendo su respectivo desayuno, se había levantado tarde debido a las altas horas a las que se durmió, así que algunas cosas relevantes, como el desayuno de ambos, había quedado aplazado hasta llegar a la práctica.

— **Como detesto que siempre me toquen niños ricos, siempre tienen algo que hacer o poco tiempo y olvidan mi queso —** Se quejaba a susurros el pequeño semi dios, añorando en silencio su infaltable ración de queso Camenbert.

— **Sigue llamando la atención y te dejare sin queso hasta el almuerzo —** Murmuro el joven pasando rápidamente un grupo de chicas que al parecer se dirigían a sus prácticas de Tenis.

Gracias al cielo había llegado a tiempo al entrenamiento, pues notaba el campo vacío lo que quería decir que los chicos aún no se habian terminado de cambiar, el traía puesto el chándal con el uniforme debajo en afán de no perder tiempo cambiándose en la sede del club, simplemente bajo al campo notando una única figura en las bancas. Una de las managers parecía estar acomodando algo en uno de los bolsos.

— **Lo siento… sé que te es incómodo pero… alguien te puede ver en las practicas —** Murmuraba algo que no comprendía… ¿En dirección al bolso? Le miro con extrañeza, pues no parecía estar hablando por teléfono **— Te prometo que…**

— **¿Yamana-san? —** Pregunto una vez llegado a las bancas y dejado sus cosas, sobresaltándola bastante.

— **S-S-Shin…dou-san… —** Un evidente sobresalto le hizo voltear hacia el enseguida **—Buenos días… esto… Solo pensaba en voz alta… Nos faltan algunas cosas y bueno, se lo diré a las chicas —** Explico tremendamente nerviosa, pues fue evidente que la escucho hablarle a "nadie"

— **Ya veo, muchas gracias por tu trabajo —** Felicito asintiendo, al parecer tragándose la excusa y retirando su chaqueta con cuidado de no dejar expuesto a su amiguito, mientras la chica solo volvía a su trabajo, en medio del silencio al pequeño gatito le pareció una brillante idea comentar algo como: "al único loco que conozco que le habla a las cosas es a ti" por lo que con velocidad y algo brusco metió la chamarra en el bolso con sus cosas. La chica miro confundida a su dirección y luego alrededor.

— **¿No le pareció oír hablar a alguien?**

— **No, la verdad no —** Contesto con demasiada velocidad como para estar completamente seguro además de una sonrisa nervioso, la más bajita solo parpadeo confundida y murmuro algo como "qué extraño"

En el interior de sus respectivos escondites los pequeños seres mágicos solo pudieron suspirar derrotados, siempre era un martirio saber que sus portadores estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez. Las prácticas estaban a punto de iniciar y muchos ya habían llegado para iniciar con el calentamiento, las chicas conversaban amenamente entre ellas mientras que el entrenador y la asistente supervisaban que todos hicieran los ejercicios correctamente.

Claro que una fuerte explosión y una risa maniática no muy lejos de las puertas de la secundaria los hicieron sobresaltarse a todo, y aun par más suspirar, pues ese sería un día agitado.

Los profesores rápidamente llamaron a todos indicándoles entrar en el edificio más cercano que era el edificio principal, buscando resguardarlos a todos, claro que algunos más bien pensaban excusas para poder largarse y que no los detuvieran, era muy difícil pues los profesores allí eran muy muy estrictos con la seguridad de los chicos.

— **¿¡Donde crees que vas!? —** El grito de Mirdori llamo la atención a más de uno, incluyendo a Shindou, Akane se estaba alejando de la cancha pero con otra dirección.

— **¡Tengo que buscar a alguien! —** Fue toda la respuesta que recibieron, y en ello el pianista vio su propia oportunidad, le dijo con velocidad al par de chicas preocupadas que él le seguiría. Realmente esperaba que la chica se pusiera a salvo, pero en esos momentos a él lo necesitaban en otro lado.

Poco después, tanto la chica de rojo como el joven de negro estaban listos y armados para recuperar otro de sus objetivos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ASHGYHEGYJDGTUYUGRTEGFR lo siento no me pude resistir en cuanto vi el tema :,,,V**

 **Es que juro por dios que estas parejas se parecen! XD por lo menos el Adrinette si :,,v ambos chicos son ricos, tocan el piano y son más ciegos que un topo, ambas chicas son súper adorables y poco le hablan a la persona que le gusta, además tiene pasión por una rama artística. (Una la moda y la otra las fotos)**

 **Coincidencia!? No lo creo! Ò-Ó(? en realidad si es coincidencia x,,,D apare tampoco pude resistirme lo de las referencias locas XD después de todo hay muchísimas Ladybug y Chat Noir en la historia, se supone que ellos son los siguientes después de 20 años de que Mari y Adrien fueran portadores.**

 **Antes que lo olvide:**

 **(*) Como están en Japón y es otra generación me parece lógico que cada una le llame según le parezca o tenga coherencia en su país, Miraculous seria para Paris y Shinki (Que lo robe de Noragami sorry XD) para Japón, esto significa "Reliquia Sagrada" que vendrían siendo los aretes y el anillo y todas las mierdas que halla :v**

 **(**) Aquí estoy tratando a Inazuma Town como si fuera Tokyo, por lo que me imagino la torre y la ciudad muchísimo más grande, y como es un fic puedo hacer lo que me plazca :v (?**

 **(***)Mas referencias locas a como chat le dice "Mi Lady" a Ladybug XD aparte que no sabía cómo llamarlos sin que me sonara raro pues estoy acostumbrada a eso, "Ladybug" y "Chat Noir" por lo que no les puse nombre.**

 **(****) Gakuran se refiere al uniforme masculino que suelen usar en secundaria, ya saben esa chaqueta súper pesada y con cuello de tortuga recto, pues Shindou está obligado a llevarlo abierto en clases por culpa de Plagg XD**

 **Me emocione :,v no se nota a que no? XD mucha nota ya mejor me voy a escribir más que estoy inspirada, Ciao!**

* * *

 **PD: me he estado encontrando con un monton de gentesita en FB que al parecer lee mis loqueras x,D Muchas gracias a todos!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	21. Chapter 21

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou revela un secreto a Akane

(Semi-AU/Romance/Confort/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.: _Ojos de cristal_ :.:.

:-:-:

La primera vez que la vio fue igual que para el resto de sus compañeros de clases, su profesor los había hecho callar y sentar un poco antes de comenzar la clase, alegando tener un anuncio que dar, una alumna que había estado faltando esas dos primeras semanas de clases se reincorporaría en esa semana que iniciaba, luego de resolver algunos asuntos especiales para su estadía en la secundaria Raimon.

Ese detalle llamo la atención de varios, preguntándose a que se referían con "asuntos especiales"

Al pianista no le despertó ningún interés.

Por lo menos en un principio, el deslizar de la puerta rompió por fin la intriga de muchos y llamo la atención de a los que no le importaba realmente, una joven bajita y menuda camino hasta quedar frente a ellos, a Shindou le recordaba a esas bonitas muñecas francesas de porcelana que a su abuela y tía les gustaban coleccionar, con sus trencitas y el color castaño apagado de su cabello. El profesor procedió a escribir el nombre de la recién llegada en el pizarrón mientras ella realizaba la típica reverencia y se presentaba como Yamana Akane, estaba seguro que había dicho un par de cosas más, pero apostaría lo que sea a que nadie en la sala le prestó atención a sus palabras, pues estaban ocupados mirando impresionados otra cosa. El mismo se incluía.

Sus ojos.

Cristalinos, de un color lila muy sutil, demasiado claros para ser normales, tan hermosos que robaban el aliento pero que te aseguraban que tal belleza no venía sin un precio, muchos comenzaron a susurrar adivinando su condición.

— _Esos ojos no deben serle muy útiles_ **—** Pensó con cierta pena, un par de palabras mas del profesor, indicándole en voz alta el número de fila y columna de su asiento, con un asentimiento la joven camino como si realmente pudiera ver el camino hacia el único pupitre disponibles del aula que por esas dos semana estuvo vacío, justo el que se encontraba frente al suyo.

Aun con la mayoría de la atención sobre ella, el profesor dio inicio a las clases.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las semanas pasaron, la chica ciega se había adaptado sorprendentemente bien al aula de clases y a su compañeros, considerando que, era muy común que esos casos, ya fuera que tuvieran ceguera, fueran sordos, mudos o algo por el estilo, recibían una atención más bien negativa, siendo el foco del Bulling y los casos de acoso, sin embargo esa secundaria era conocida, no solo por su nivel en áreas deportivas y artísticas, si no que por el buen ambiente de sus clases, en su mayoría todo eran amables, era pocos los casos de acoso que salen del Raimon.

Pero quizá se debía también a la personalidad de la chica, lo notaba pues su primera semana de clases fue agotadora, el mismo se sentía agotado solo por estar un asiento por detrás de ella, todos en los almuerzos corrieron a bombardearla con preguntas, las típicas que se le hacen a los nuevos y además sumándole las preguntas referentes a sus ojos. La chica siempre contestaba de buena gana y con una sonrisa tranquila, aparentando una personalidad alegre y optimista, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención es que, pese a no verlos, giraba su rostro siempre que hablaba con alguien, buscando su cara, como si realmente pudiera ver los ojos de su compañero.

Era quizás por esos ojos que parecían escudriñarte el alma, por su voz melodiosa y su sonrisa de ángel que varios chicos –y un par de chicas- terminaban sonrojados o apenados tras conversar con ella, bueno, quizás también porque todos admitían que era adorablemente preciosa. Él era uno de los pocos en su aula que aún no habían hablado con ella, pese a ya haber trascurrido 3 semanas de su incorporación, y es que ya sentía que conocía todo lo básico sobre ella, solo por escuchar sus conversaciones con el resto, y no es que hubiera tenido otra opción, no tenían mucha distancia entre ellos como para ignorar lo que decía.

 _¿Por qué iniciaste tan tarde las clases?_

Estaba esperando el encargo de sus libros de texto, después de todo en clases como literatura le exigirían leer y ella necesitaba indumentaria especial para ello, así como los libros de matemáticas para poder seguir el ritmo de las clases sin molestar a nadie.

 _¿Podrás orientarte bien en la secundaria?_

Por el momento solo conocía de memoria los caminos al aula de clases, el aula de profesores y los baños, aun pedía ayuda para ir a clases de gimnasia pero con el tiempo no le seria problema.

 _¿Tienes hermanos?_

No. Es hija única.

 _¿Planeas unirte a algún club?_

De momento no lo ha pensado, planea tomarse la nueva secundaria con calma y llevarse bien con sus compañeros. Aquello le pareció una respuesta muy interesante al pianista, lo había dicho con cierto tono de anhelo y tristeza.

 _¿Por qué te cambiaste para tu segundo año?_

Su padre cambio de trabajo recientemente, por lo que su familia se mudó. Tampoco le paso por alto lo escueta que había sido su respuesta esta vez.

 _¿Lo de tus ojos es de siempre o tuviste alguna clase de incidente?_

Aunque la chica que lo pregunto se llevó un codazo en las costillas por parte de otra chica, por lo brusco de la pregunta, Akane respondió como si nada con una agradable sonrisa y tranquilidad, el problema con sus ojos venia de nacimiento.

 _¿Entonces no sabes cómo luce nada? ¿Ni los colores y esas cosas?_

Se hacía una imagen de los objetos que podía palpar, los colores eran más para ella como un concepto, distinguía cada uno por sus nombres y sabía lo que eran pero nunca llegaría a imaginarlos y mucho menos distinguirlos.

 _¿Usas uno de esos bastones que los ayudan a guiarse?_

Si. Utiliza un bastón para invidentes cuando es necesario, pero no planea utilizarlo en la secundaria para no molestar o golpear a alguien por accidente. A Shindou le pareció una idiotez aquel hecho, ella tenía todo el derecho de utilizarlo si eso la ayudaba, y los demás al notar que usaba dicha herramienta deberían ser conscientes que tenían que apartarse o esquivarla, después de todo es ella la que no podía ver, no al contrario.

En su momento se tragaba los comentarios que quería hacer, después de todo no era con él con quien hablaba y se suponía que él le estaba prestando atención a Kirino, Hamano y Hayami quienes le hablaban de algo que en ese instante no le importaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los días pasaban normalmente, iban a clases todos los días, se quejaban por las tareas, él y sus amigos iban al club de Futbol después de clases y entrenaban para el próximo torneo, aunque ahora mismo sus mayores preocupaciones eran los exámenes parciales, si reprobaban alguno no tendrían permitido jugar en el torneo por estar reparando, así que para todos los clubs deportivos era algo así como cuestión de vida o muerte, Shindou reía junto con Kirino y Hayami del sobre actuado alivio de Hamano por haber pasado apenas, el profesor se dedicó a dejar una lista con las posiciones que cada uno ocupaban en la clase con respecto al promedio académico, muchos se aglomeraban para mirar con curiosidad, por su puesto el promedio de su amigo moreno dejaba mucho que desear, el de ojos cyan estaba tranquilamente posicionado entre los 10 primeros puestos, siendo superado Hayami que a pesar de todo no entraba en los primeros 5, el castaño que siempre se había esforzado quizás demasiado con ello, pues lo tenía de condición a cambio de poder practicar deporte, estaba en tercer puesto, se impresiono pues solía ser el segundo o primero siempre.

Aún más boquiabierto quedo al ver el nombre de Akane por encima del suyo y el de otra chica de su clase, había quedado de primera. En el fondo fue consiente de cómo un par de chicas con las que parecía llevarse chillaban impresionadas exigiéndole a la de trenzas explicaciones, apenas pudo entender por su tono bajo y abochornado pero al parecer la chica tomaba tutorías privadas los fines de semana, en son de no retrasarse en sus estudios por su condición de invidente además de para no retrasar a su clase o causar algún problema.

La curiosidad por ella volvió a picarle, parecía muy preocupada por su entorno y sus compañeros, le parecía admirable que se esforzara tanto pese a su condición. Quedo con ese sentimiento de ternura guardado en el pecho pues sus amigos reclamaron su atención nuevamente.

Pero no por ello se apagó su creciente curiosidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tocar el piano del salón de música en esos días que no tenía entrenamiento se había convertido en una especie de ritual para él desde primer año, más aun si estaban a las puertas o ya de lleno en un torneo, sentía que aquellas viejas y usadas teclas le daban suerte, le gustaba esa sensación y por mucho que el piano que tenía en su cuarto fuese de mejor calidad y mucho más costoso, a veces prefería por mucho el sonido nostálgico que solo un piano viejo y con mucha experiencia podría emitir.

Si guardaba silencio podía escuchar a lo lejos la sinfonía de la banda de la escuela practicar, también el ajuste de tono de los instrumentos del club de música ligera, el sonido de la carrera de los del club de atletismo pasar cerca del patio, sospechaba que no escuchaba el rechinar de los zapatos del club de baloncesto solo porque el gimnasio estaba demasiado lejos.

Aun así entre tanto ruido, no le costaba encontrar su propio sonido, su propia música, bastaba con comenzar a presionar las teclas y el resto solo fluía, de alguna manera todos esos familiares sonidos se le hacían más cómodos que la tranquilidad de su habitación. Aun así, pese a estar acostumbrado a los sonidos molestos, hubo uno que no pudo ignorar…. el de la puerta corrediza del salón deslizándose.

Inmediatamente dejo de tocar para ver quien había ingresado, a esas horas los clubs estaban operativos y el aula de música solo se usaba en clases por lo que no molestaba a nadie que él tocara, quedo un poco –bastante- impresionado de ver a su compañera de clases allí, más que todo porque se suponía que ella no se quedaba hasta tan tarde en la escuela.

— **A-Ah… Y-Yo lo siento m-mucho… Solo —** Parecía avergonzada y perdida, alargo el brazo palpando el filo de la puerta para usarla como escudo posteriormente, sus cristalinos ojos miraban al suelo con una expresión de aflicción.

— **¿Yamana-san? —** Pregunto confundido, más por aquella actitud tímida que por su presencia, la joven solía ser más alegre y confiada en clases, no como ahora que parecía un cervatillo asustado.

— **Esa voz…—** Un murmullo más para si **— Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre… Estas en mi clase ¿Cierto? —** Vio fascinado como la chica de pronto dejo su timidez y se miraba más curiosa que otra cosa, esto se confirmó cuando por fin entro en el aula y cerró la puerta tras de si **— Te sientas detrás de mi…**

— **Así es —** Confirmo impresionado, no esperaba que lo reconociera para nada considerando que jamás le había hablado **— Me llamo Shindou Takuto.**

— **Yamana Akane —** Correspondió con una tierna sonrisa aunque no fuera necesario **— Lamento mucho interrumpirte, solo quería escuchar mejor pero las paredes se interponían, no planeaba abrirla entera —** Parecía avergonzada nuevamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, sonrió aunque ella no lo notara.

— **No te preocupes, no es nada —** Trato de calmarla **— Pero me impresiona bastante que me escucharas, se supone que esta aula esta levemente insonorizada para no molestar a otras clases, y con todo el ruido de la banda y eso —** Alago, realmente nunca la habían escuchado antes, la joven no borro su sonrisa pero sí que cambio de expresión, ¿Algo más cabizbaja quizás?

— **Mi audición y tacto son más agudos de lo normal, después de todo son los que me ayudan a falta de vista, así que los tengo más desarrollados —** Parecía una frase ensayada, eso o ya lo había repetido muchas otras veces.

— **Aun así, es sorprendente —** Alago de nuevo, recibiendo como recompensa el tierno sonrojo en su pálida piel, aunque fingió demencia y no menciono nada sobre ello **— ¿Quieres acompañarme y seguir escuchando? —** La expresión de sorpresa de ella le divirtió, su rostro era muy fácil de leer, contuvo la risilla mientras se levantaba y tomaba prestada una de las sillas de los pupitres del salón, acercándola al piano.

— **¿E-Esta bien? ¿No te molesta? —** Aun no había despegado su espalda de la puerta, lista para irse en caso de que su compañero lo pidiera, el mismo Shindou se había sorprendido de lo espontaneo que le fue hacerle aquella sugerencia, normalmente disfrutaba de estar solo en esos ratos, pero en vista que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella antes, lo dejo pasar.

— **No me molesta —** Se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano y guiarla a donde había colocado su asiento, sintió el pequeño sobresalto de sorpresa en ella por el toque de su mano, sin embargo le pareció extrañamente agradable el sutil apretón que le devolvió, muestra de que no rechazaba su mano.

— **Gracias… —** Murmuro entre agradecida y avergonzada una vez sentada, estaba a un lado del piano y dándole de frente a él, por lo que aun ponía verla mientras tenía enfrente las teclas, murmurándole de vuelta que no era nada comenzó de nuevo la pieza que había dejado a medias, una melodía dulce y algo triste. Quedaron en silencio un rato, uno falsamente concentrado en las teclas, cuando en realidad la miraba a ella mecerse levemente con la melodía del piano, y la otra embelesada por el bello sonido, esta vez disfrutándolo de primera mano.

— **Que sonido más precioso…**

— **Lo sé, este piano pese a ser antiguo tiene un muy buen sonido, está bien afinado por su contante uso, por eso me gusta —** Explico sin dejar de tocar. La joven pareció meditar aquellas palabras pues quedo con un rostro pensativo.

— **No sé mucho sobre los instrumentos en si… Pero me encanta la música, y yo creo que se debe en parte a un buen instrumento, y en parte a la interpretación y los sentimientos que le ponga el músico a una pieza —** Expreso mirando en su dirección, amenazándolo con dejarlo paralizado por esos ojos de cristal suyos, tan penetrantes que enserio sentía que podía verlo **— Cuando dije eso me refería a que tus dedos crean un sonido precioso —** Sonrió, dándole esa carita de ángel y cerrando los ojos para perderse una vez más en el sonido de las teclas. El sentía los dedos hormiguear por lo que se concentró en las piezas blancas y negras para no equivocarse, eso sería vergonzoso más aun considerando que lo acababa de alagar, y mucho.

— **Gracias… —** Murmuro sin recibir respuesta realmente, sentía las mejillas levemente calientes y un retumbar anormal en el pecho, más trato de ignorar todo eso durante los minutos siguientes que ambos pasaron en silencio, dejándose absorber por la música. El pregunto por mera curiosidad por que estaba allí tan tarde, sin mencionarle su conocimiento de que ella no solía quedarse tanto luego de clases, ella contesto que se habían retrasado en ir a buscarle, su padre tenía algo importante que hacer, el comprendió que la buscarían en auto pues no podría volver sola, mucho menos en una ciudad nueva.

Un tono de teléfono los interrumpió, ella se disculpó pues era su señal para retirarse, el rápidamente la tranquilizo y la ofreció acompañarla hasta salir de la secundaria, después de todo él no tenía entrenamiento ese día y no tenía mucho más que hacer allí. No le dejó negarse pues el chico ya había devuelto la silla a su puesto y tomado sus cosas y ella apenas se había dado cuenta.

Finalmente accedió extendiendo su mano, el castaño comprendió y tomo esta, volviéndose a unir en un cálido apretón.

Recorrieron en silencio el camino hacia el portón de entrada donde un auto azul marino esperaba, se despidieron tranquilamente, casi tímidos en lo que deshicieron su agarre, el chico siguió con su camino por la calle y ella avanzo hacia el vehículo, palpando hasta dar con la manija de la puerta para finalmente entrar y perderse de su mirada.

El chico guardo las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de conservar el agradable hormigueo que nada tenía que ver con haber estado tocando un buen rato.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quizás se estaba volviendo un paranoico pero; luego de ese encuentro y de que unos días más tarde descubriera a unos chicos de su misma clase "bromeando con ella" o más bien _Sobre ella_ se había vuelto un tanto… protector, después de todo se le había vuelto fácil leer esa carita tan expresiva suya, estaba incomoda por lo que esos idiotas hablaban sobre sus ojos y su condición, ese día junto con Kirino habían fingido tener algo de qué hablar con ella y con una profesora para rescatarla de la indeseable compañía, ella viendo que era su manera de escape rápidamente capto, agradeciéndoles después hasta no poder más con su tímida sonrisa, y alegando que rara vez le pasaban esas cosas, pero que no le importaban mucho.

Shindou ese día no le creyó, tampoco el pelirosa pero mirándose entre sí acordaron con una mirada no mencionar nada, ella parecía querer evitar el tema.

Desde entonces la observaba muy a menudo, era fácil en clases y aunque no todos los días, sí que los chicos y él la invitaban a unírseles en los almuerzos, se quedaba tranquilo de todos modos cuando las que parecían ser sus amigas también se iban con ella en otras ocasiones, por alguna razón comenzó a velar por ella muy celosamente, era una persona muy agradable y alegre, así que siempre que podía le evitaba malos momentos con quien quisiera meterse con ella. Gracias a ello se podría decir que eran amigos, tanto con el pianista como con el resto de los chicos, parecía pasarlo bien con ellos cuando almorzaban juntos.

Justamente por ser tan protector… Por no usar otra palabra. Noto cuando cierto cambio ocurrió, la joven ya no era frecuentada por "sus amigas" y siendo antes alegre y sociable había empezado a mostrase más como aquel cervatillo asustado que vio en la sala de música y que de vez en cuando, mostraba con su grupo. Le incomodaba mucho ese cambio… Parecía reprimida y solitaria, sin una sonrisa real y con sus bellos ojos más caídos de lo normal. Por esa misma razón en esas semanas se acercó mucho mas a ella, no le gustaba verla sola y mucho menos privarse de su linda cara sonriente, a ella parecía agradarle su compañía, incluso aunque solo fueran ellos dos solos, sin necesidad de los otros.

Un día durante su almuerzo , sin razón en particular sacaron dicho tema, estaban solos los dos pues Hamano y Hayami fueron solicitados por un profesor, y Kirino –Quien se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba incluso antes que el idiota de su mejor amigo- que no quiso hacer mal tercio decidió acompañar a sus compañeros de equipo.

— **En un principio pensaba que te incomodaría estar con cuatro chicos, por eso no te invitaba tan seguido —** Estaban en una de las escaleras de las salidas traseras del edificio donde recibían clases, eran lugares poco frecuentados así que su grupo conseguía tranquilidad allí siempre, aunque ese día fueran solo dos.

— **En realidad me caen muy bien, me divierten mucho las discusiones de Hamano-kun y Hayami-kun —** La risilla ligera de la joven no pudo faltar, Shindou tras apreciarla unos segundos le acompaño.

— **De hecho en un principio les amenazaba que no dijeran nada raro, no quería que te ahuyentaran o algo así —** La joven pareció levemente impresionada, le "miro" para después negar con la cabeza.

— **Me agradan mucho, me alegra que me traten como si nada, normalmente lo que me incomoda es que quieran tratarme de manera especial, eso solo me recuerda que "no soy normal" —** Los palillos con que comía quedaron a medio camino **— Me hace muy feliz que se comporten como si nada conmigo, igual que Kirino-kun, siempre es muy amable pero no una amabilidad forzada, me hacen sentir que enserio les agrado.**

— **Les agradas —** Afirmo de inmediato embobado con la suave sonrisa de ella, agradeciendo secreta y culposamente que ella no pudiera notarlo **— Igual que a mí —** Soltó esta vez mas bajito y en un tono avergonzado, de nuevo junto con una sensación de culpa agradeció que ella no notara el sonrojo que se había instalado en su cara. Que solo se intensifico con el sonido de la risilla de ella.

— **Ese tema parece muy importante para ti —** Comento en son de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, además de sacarse de encima una duda que tenía desde hacía bastante.

— **Si bueno… Estudie en casa con tutores la mayor parte de mi infancia, una vez intente ir a clases en primaria pero no funcionó muy bien —** Su sonrisa esta vez no le agradaba para nada, era más bien desganada **— Digamos que los niños tan pequeños no suelen tener mucho tacto —** Ella tan dulce como siempre no quería lanzarle directamente la frase de "los niños son crueles" por más que él castaño sabía que quería decirlo **— En resumen nunca he tenido muchos amigos.**

— **¿Y tú anterior secundaria? —** Por fin dejo caer la pregunta, se arrepintió casi enseguida pues ella dejo hacerse un silencio prolongado. Cuando estuvo a punto de retractarse ella inicio.

— **Fue…—** Pareció buscar bien la palabra u oración a decir **— Complicado.**

— **¿Te molestaban? —** Quiso morderse la lengua pero no pudo contenerse a preguntar, la chica un poco dubitativa negó con la cabeza.

— **No en realidad, solo… Me ignoraban mucho, por así decirlo, aparte siempre tenía algunos problemas como chocar con la gente, estar retrasada en clases por distintos motivos y bueno, supongo que yo no les agradaba —** Más que lucir molesta o indignada estaba insoportablemente triste, no quería verla lucir así **— Así que no tuve muchos amigos.**

— **Perdón por hacerte recordar eso —** Murmuro apenado, la chica dio un ligero sobresalto al escuchar el tono arrepentido de su voz.

— **N-No es nada de verdad, todos pasamos por ratos malos a veces, la verdad ya no me importa mucho, estoy muy feliz ahora contig… —** Pareció tratar de morderse a lengua antes de soltar algo innecesario frente al castaño, y de paso sonrojándose ligeramente **— E-Estoy mucho más a gusto con ustedes en este lugar —** Dio la sonrisa más tranquila que consiguió, alterándolo a él sin querer… Era demasiado bonita como para que sonriera así repentinamente, algún día causaría alguna clase de accidente con esa sonrisa.

— **M-Me alegro —** Se esforzó por sonar lo más tranquilamente posible, su comentario de recién no le había pasado desapercibido del todo y se sentía estúpidamente feliz. A ella le gustaba estar con él, solo con eso sentía millones de mariposas explotar y revolotear en su pecho.

— **Siempre quise un amigo como tú, alguien con quien poder hablar sin contenerme ni tener miedo de decir nada incorrecto y que no solo se me acercara por lastima —** Aunque habían vuelto a comer la atención seguía volcada en la conversación, miro enternecido como la chica bajaba la mirada un poco apenada **— Gracias por eso.**

— **No tienes que agradecerle a la gente por querer ser tu amigo —** Reprendió con una risilla, aunque interiormente no podría estar más feliz.

— **Pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… —** Se justificó acomodando su caja de almuerzo ya vacía **— Además… Yo…**

Parecía dubitativa, insegura de si seguir hablando, y aunque ya había aprendido que era un rasgo típico de ella siempre le preocupaba un poco.

— **¿Pasa algo?**

— **N-No, yo solo… Quisiera que pudiéramos ser justo así de ahora en adelante, poder contarte cosas como estas sin sentir miedo y pues, que tú también confiaras en mi —** Jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos aun sin dirigir su rostro hacia el cómo solía hacerlo cuando hablaban **— S-Siempre quise tener un amigo así, uno normalmente esperaría que ese tipo de amistad se tenga entre chicas pe-pero parece que no me se me da muy bien, ¡P-Pero si no quieres están bien! No debería quejarme, lu-luego de todo lo que te he contado…**

Sin poderlo evitar dejo escapar la risilla que tanto había querido contener, verla tan nerviosa era de lo más adorable, mucho más considerando su tímida petición, la castaña callo sus balbuceos inmediatamente algo tensa y él se reprochó internamente.

— **Claro que podemos tonta —** Dejo caer una mano amistosamente sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello cual mascota para tranquilizarla y darle a entender que no se estaba burlando de ella o algo tan impensable como rechazar su oferta, gracias a todos los dioses pareció funcionar pues ella se relajó instantáneamente **— Ya somos amigos, no tienen nada de malo que nos volvamos más cercanos, es normal —** Aunque, cada que tenían momentos a solas como ese se le hacía más y más atractiva la idea de quizás y solo quizás… Ser un poco más cercanos que simples amigos.

— **Gracias… —** Debía en algún punto pedirle que dejara de lanzar esas sonrisas tan de repente junto con sus frasecitas dichas con voz de ángel, era demasiado para su pobre corazón en ese momento, con las mejillas algo rojas dejo sus caricias alegando que ya deberían volver al salón pues habían terminado con sus almuerzos.

Accedió de buena gana aceptando la ayuda que le brindaba el pianista para levantarse, para satisfacción del chico olvidaron soltarse de la mano entrelazando sus dedos durante el camino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los días volaban literalmente, le encantaba ir a clases por más loco que sonara, siempre y cuando sus ratos libres pudiera pasarlos con la linda joven de ojos cristalinos, con las semanas que pasaban cada vez se iba volviendo más y más obvio lo mucho que la pequeña le gustaba, luego de mucho pensarlo detenidamente y gracias a mucha ayuda no pedida de sus entrometidos amigos había admitido para sí mismo que estaba enamorado irremediablemente.

Cuando por fin lo había admitido en voz alta frete a sus amigos –excepto ella, obvio- no había parado de insistir con que se lo dijera lo más pronto posible, aunque la verdad prefería callármelo un poco más, no por que estuviera inseguro, la chica no era cercana a casi nadie excepto ellos, aun así quería asegurarse de ser alguien que al menos tuviera en consideración para ser algo mas que amigos, por más que Kirino le asegurara lo poco probable que era ser rechazado, quería estar seguro.

Claro que ese periodo de espera no iba a ser tranquilo, sus entre Kirino, Hamano, Hayami, a veces también con ayuda de Kuruma y Nishiki se encargaban de molestarlo/ayudarlo siempre con el tema, terminando a veces en situaciones que, si bien de vez en cuando le hacían saltar el corazón en buen sentido, terminaba completamente rojo para la recreación de todos los presentes, obvio menos la joven que a veces no entendía por que todos se ponen a reír de repente.

Recordó con algo de pena aquella molesta escena durante el almuerzo de hace un semana mientras vagaba por los pasillos de la escuela en camino al edificio fútbol pues las clases habían acabado y tenía actividades de club.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **¿Cómo es que Yama-chan puede distinguirnos siempre en las conversaciones de grupo? —** Pregunto de repente Hamano llamando la atención de todos mientras almorzaban, queriéndose sacar la duda de encima pues llevaban rato conversando de sin sentidos o de vez en cuando de su club, pues todos lo compartían menos la única chica presente que más que molesta parecía alegre de escucharlos **— Sé que es por las voces y eso pero aun así es increíble que no se confunda de vez en cuando.**

— **No es nada realmente —** Sonrió en dirección a donde había escuchado la voz del moreno **— Aparte de que sus voces son distintas cada uno tiene personalidades diferentes y eso se refleja en sus palabras, lo raro seria que los confundiera.**

— **Así que es eso —** Comprendió Hayami acomodando sus gafas, a él igualmente le había entrado curiosidad **— Pero a pesar de todo Yamana-san no sabe cómo lucimos.**

— **Por supuesto que no idiota —** Confirmo lo obvio Kurama.

— **Bueno, me los puedo imaginar según algunos rasgos que se, pero no completamente —** Respondió apenada **— Sé que Nishiki-kun y Kirino-kun tienen cabello largo, que Hayami-kun usa lentes, que Hamano-kun es moreno, Shin-sama castaño y Kurama-kun tiene el cabello rizado, pero más allá de eso no me los puedo imaginar correctamente.**

— **¿Cómo recuerdas todo eso? No recuerdo que nos describiéramos alguna vez o algo así —** Comento el pelirosa.

— **Son solo cosas que recuerdo de las conversaciones y eso.**

— **Hmmmm —** Tarareaba Hamano en son pensativo.

— **¿Qué tanto piensas? —** Pregunto Shindou con curiosidad al ver su mueca.

— **¡Ya se! Si tocas nuestros rostros te podrás hacer una imagen de nosotros ¿verdad? —** Exclamo Hamano de lo más orgulloso por su idea, la chica solo pudo poner cara de sorpresa.

— **P-Pero no podría pedirles eso —** Un lindo sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas, la verdad ya antes lo había pensado pero ni mucho menos había tenido el valor de dejar salir tal comentario.

— **¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Yo me apunto! Empieza conmigo —** Exclamo relajadamente Nishiki quien estaba a uno de sus lados, pese a aun tener sus dudas la de trenzas levanto su mano lentamente para luego ser tomada por la del moreno y guiada a su mejilla, con cuidado la chica comenzó a definir con una mano los rasgos de la cara del chico, pocos segundos pasaron antes de que su otra mano se uniera a la exploración palpando el rostro ajeno.

— **Ya veo… —** Hablo para si tras retirar sus manos rápidamente **— Así que ese es Nishiki-kun —** Lucia feliz de por fin poder imaginarse correctamente el rostro de sus amigos, la dulce sonrisa que les mostraba fue lo único que precio aplacar el creciente mal humor de cierto castaño que miraba receloso la escena.

Todos allí sabían que los celos estaban de más ¡Pero no podía evitar tenerlos!

Tuvo que soportar de nuevo aquella sensación de malestar con Hamano que exclamo que fue su idea y él debía seguir, luego con Kurama que aceptó a regañadientes un tanto sonrosado –Luego se encargaría de lanzarle un balón a la cara durante el entrenamiento- y Hayami que se retiró los lentes para ese momento. Como inconscientemente iban por el orden en el que estaban sentados, él al estar también junto a Akane le toco se el ultimo, para su tortura y deleite del resto, así que Kirino paso a tomar su turno cerrando los ojos al sentir las delicadas y suaves manos de la chica.

Al terminar con el defensa se les hizo raro que no sonriera pues lo había hecho con el resto de los chicos junto con algún comentario. Esta vez sin embargo se quedó un tanto pensativa "mirando" sus manos.

— **No sé qué pensar con respecto al hecho de que Kirino-kun sea más bonito que yo —** Soltó un suspiro y paso a realizar un adorable puchero, lo había dicho con toda la sinceridad del mundo indignando al de cabellos largo si provocando risas con el resto **— ¡No es broma! ¡Lo sentí! Tiene rasgos súper delicados —** Trato de excusarse.

— **Imagínatelo ahora con cabello largo y rosa en coletitas —** Kurama no resistió la tentación de comentar eso ganándose una mirada asesina del atacado.

— **Cállate —** Espeto lanzándole sin remordimiento la lata vacía de soda que fue esquivada sin mucho problema.

— **Lo siento —** Se disculpó un tanto apenada la joven al escuchar lo molesto que estaba.

— **Está bien me lo dicen mucho —** Murmuro malhumorado pero sin reprocharle nada **— Pero te corrijo, tu eres más bonita.**

— **Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor —** Akane rió un poco.

— **Nop, Y creo que varios aquí lo piensan —** Hablo con tono divertido mirando maliciosamente esta vez a su mejor amigo **— Te toca Shindou.**

Ambos implicados dieron un casi imperceptible respingo, el joven giro a verla y la chica giro el rostro a donde sabía que se encontraba.

— **Si no quieres está bien —** Aseguro la de trenzas al notar su silencio.

— **Si hasta el gruñón de Kurama se dejó no veo por qué yo no —** Agradeció al dios que fuera el que pudiera hablar normalmente sin dejar ver lo ansioso y nervioso que realmente estaba.

— **¿¡Quieres pelea!? —** Todos rieron ante la reacción ofendida del peli azul por la broma.

El pianista tomo la pálida y pequeña mano de su amiga para depositarla en su mejilla siendo poco después seguida de la segunda, cerró los ojos maravillado por el suave tacto y lo tibios que estaban sus dedos, la sintió palpar con delicadeza sus mejillas y el mentón, delinear con sus dedos su nariz y cejas, se quedaron quietas por unos infamantes antes de volver a posarse en sus mejillas y con uno de los pulgares tocar con timidez sus labios, si antes intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse para que no lo descubriera con eso fracaso estrepitosamente. Poco después ambas manos de alejaron de él como si le quemara juntándolas inquietamente de vuelta a su regazo.

— **Me alegra por fin conocer el rostro de Shin-sama y de todos —** Tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas también, con ninguno de los anteriores había hecho tal atrevida acción pero el estar conociendo por fin el rostro del que consideraba su mejor y más especial amigo la había orillado a desear con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, quien sabe cuándo o si tendría de nuevo esa oportunidad.

El pobre aún no se sentía con fuerzas para intentar hilar palabra, así que solo emitió un ruido de aceptación a la par que asentía, todavía sentía el corazón latirle en los oídos cuando a giro a su alrededor encontrándose con las anchas y zorrunas sonrisas maliciosas de todos. Aun con los nervios a flote frunció el ceño poniendo cara de indignación y lo más claramente que pudo pronuncio de forma muda la palabra "Muéranse" para inmediatamente apartar su rostro sonrojado en son de ocultarlo.

Obviamente fue recibido por las risas de todos y las confundidas preguntas de la chica cuestionando que había sido tan gracioso, solo recibiendo un avergonzado "nada" por parte del pobre Shindou.

El timbre sonó alertándoles que llegaban tarde a clases y zanjando para alivio de alguien la escena vivida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De solo revivir aquello se le encendían las mejillas, reprochándose por no poder olvidar el suave tacto de los dedos de Akane sobre sus labios. Gruño frustrado en lo que descendió las escaleras para poder salir del edificio donde recibía clases e ir a su cede de club.

Claro que un grupo de voces cercanas en el desolado primer piso, donde los de primer año reciben clases, llamo su atención, más que todo una vocecita que se escuchaba indefensa que reconoció muy bien.

— **Ya les dije que no somos nada de eso —** Frunció el ceño desconcertado, Akane no debería estar a esas horas aun en el instituto.

— **Y no esperes algo parecido.**

— **Seguro solo te tiene lastima —** Un par de voces agrias le hicieron parar en seco repentinamente preocupado, no sonaba como una conversación agradable.

— **Lo sé —** A penas y si fue un hilo de voz lo que escucho por parte de su amiga, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la puerta del aula de dónde provenía la conversación y con sumo cuidado abrió a duras penas la puerta corrediza para poder mirar.

Estaban en la parte trasera del salón, Akane con la espalda recostada contra la pared jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras que un par de chicas que reconoció de segundo, de un aula diferente, se pareaban erguidas y de brazos cruzados frente a ella, una castaña de melena larga y la otra de cabellos cortos y rizados de un intenso azabache, pese a que tenían distancia suficiente entre ellas sabía muy bien que no dejarían escapar a la de trenzas si es que lo intentara.

— **No deberías juntarte con Shindou-kun, solo es amable contigo por cortesía igual que el resto —** No supo que el molestaba más, la despiadado sonrisa de su cara y su despectivo tono o que estuviera hablando y decidiendo por él en un tema que no les incumbía en lo más mínimo.

— **Ya te hemos dicho que deberías mantenerte lejos de él, solo molestas, además das muy mala imagen, siempre rodeada por todos esos chicos —** Ambas rieron ante la cruel insinuación de doble sentido, sintió como sus dientes crujían de lo tensa que tenía su mandíbula, pero aun con toda las ganas de intervenir que tenía esperaba que la joven se defendiera, que proclamara que no se alejaría de él solo por esa clase de peticiones.

— **P-Pero yo… No quiero, él solo es mi amigo, así que… —** Parecía mas preocupada por él que por aclarar el hecho de "estar rodeada de chicos" pero la patada de una de las chicas a un pupitre cercano la ínsito a callar asustada por el ruido repentino.

— **¿Qué no lo entiendes? Estas a un nivel muy distinto del suyo, no tienes permitido estar con él, estúpida ciega —** Eso fue todo, si antes estaba irritado en verdad no querrían tratar con él luego de escuchar aquello, eran pocas las cosas que le molestaban de verdad y a pesar de que era obvio que toda la escenita era por celos, ya no aguantaba tantos disparates dichos referente no solo a él sí no a la chica del que estaba tan enamorado.

— **¿Enserio? ¿Eso en qué nivel las deja a ustedes? —** El ambiente pareció congelarse luego de que entrara debido a la filada voz del pianista. Las tres jóvenes se estremecieron, más aun la pobre Akane al no reconocer del todo el normalmente dulce tono de voz de su amigo tan cargado de desprecio y enojo.

— **¿Shin-sama? —** Apenas y escucho su linda vocecita, camino con seguridad hacia ellas aun con el aura de molestia con el que repentinamente apareció. Las dos féminas aun shockeadas por tan mal giro de los acontecimientos se apartaron un par de pasos murmurando por lo bajo y con algo de repelús su nombre.

— **Hasta donde me entero, el que decide con quien soy amigo y con quien pasó tiempo soy yo —** Su lengua repentinamente se sentía como la de una serpiente, fría y cortante, con un helado tono serio que intimidaba, Akane en ese punto realmente dudaba si era él y todo ese tiempo se había estado imaginando ideales demasiado fantasiosos del chico. Después de todo para ella su compañero era como un príncipe amable y cálido, no aquel Shinigami que paralizaba solo con su voz **— No es problema de ustedes en lo más mínimo, y no quiero volver a enterarme que orillan a mis amigos a alejarse de mí solo porque se les dé la gana, inclusive si ahora mismo les informo que ella es mi novia o que quiero salir con ella tampoco sería algo en lo que pudieran interferir, es mi decisión —** Entre sus palabras se acercó lo suficiente a la temblorosa chica pálida, tomándola con cariño de una de sus muñecas y llevándosela con seguridad de ese lugar, cerro con más fuerza de la requerida la puerta que los separaría de aquel pálido par que los miraban en parte con impresión y en parte rabia.

No podía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Lo único que quería ahora era quitar de la linda carita de su amiga aquella expresión de aflicción, en silencio entrelazaron sus dedos y la llevo de vuelta a su propia aula, un lugar donde se sienta familiarizada quizás ayudaría a calmarla. No habían ni pasado dos segundo de cerrar la puerta cuando ella como siempre lo descoloco.

— **Lo siento… por hacerte presenciar eso —** Aquella disculpa lo descoloco ¿No era él quien tenía que disculparse? Indirectamente era por su culpa **— Incluso tuviste que decir algo como eso para que me dejaran en paz, en verdad solo causo problemas —** La voz de ángel que tanto amaba estaba quebradiza, frágil, llevo el dorso de sus manos al rostro para que no la viera con sus ojitos llorosos, lucia como una doncella desamparada que quería proteger a toda costa.

— **¿Por qué te disculpas, tonta? —** No consiguió resistir el impulso de acunarla entre sus brazos, era mucho más pequeña que él, de cierta manera se sentía bien por ello, por poderla rodear por completo y cobijarla en un lugar seguro.

— **Es que… —** Aunque se encontraba tensa en un principio no tardo casi nada en derretirse en sus brazos y devolver el abrazo **— A pesar que siempre aclaro que no tenemos se tipo de relación… Sigo causándote molestias, aunque todos saben que es imposible que te fijes en mí de esa manera… Aunque yo lo se… —** Ahora parecía querer llorar por otro motivo, uno mucho más grande y doloroso, sus manos se aferraron al uniforme ajeno buscando estabilidad pues de un momento a otro no podía parar de temblar.

— **No me molestas —** Murmuro tratando de calmarla, al cabo de un ratito las comunes caricias en su cabeza lograron relajarla, con lentitud dejo ir al chico aun cabizbaja y algo avergonzada.

— **Lo siento.**

— **Deja de disculparte —** Los reproches con esas sonrisas amables no parecían ser muy fructíferos pero en ese momento no les importaba. Aun así la chica lucia afligida y culpable, quizás aun dándole vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que dijo frente a aquel par.

— **Pronto empezaran a haber más rumores de los que ya hay —** Anuncio la chica más para sí misma que para él, tratando de pensar una buena manera para aclarar todo eso. A Shindou le comenzó a irritar de sobre manera eso, ¿Tan malo sería?

— **¿Te molesta? Que comiencen a decir que estamos saliendo… —** Aunque trato de no sonar desilusionado quizás no hizo un buen trabajo.

— **¡N-No! Es decir… B-Bueno… —** El sentimiento de satisfacción al verla enrojecer tanto opaco todo lo demás momentáneamente **— No quiero… bueno…**

— **¿Causarme problemas? —** Suspiro.

— **S-Si**

— **¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —** No pudo evitar reír, por más que le repitiera una y otra vez que no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo para ella parecía seguir siendo una preocupación constante, pensando en la mejor manera de evitar que siguiera con tales ideas en la cabeza no llego a otra conclusión mejor, con un suspiro derrotado y algo nervioso la tomo de los hombros separándose sutilmente.

— **Akane ¿Te puedo confiar un secreto? Es algo muy reciente e importante para mí —** Miro con ternura como la chica pareció cambiar de chip, estando ahora entre sorprendida y decidida.

— **¡Por supuesto…!**

— **Me gustas** **—** Susurro cerca de su oreja como el secreto que era. La voz dulce y tranquila junto con aquella declaración no pudo más que dejarla muda y paralizada, como muchas otras veces junto con el sintió pavor al notar sus sentidos alterados, no podía escuchar claramente nada aparte de su retumbante corazón y sentía el suelo a sus pies dar ligeras sacudidas ¿O acaso era ella misma? No importaba, temblorosa como estaba se dejó sostener sobre el cuerpo ajeno que con gusto la recibió, dándole refugio a su sonrojada cara con expresión de desconcierto y felicidad.

¿Realmente le estaba pasando todo eso?

— **No me causa problemas para nada lo que creen los demás, más bien me alegra un poco —** Inconscientemente la estrecho delicadamente, nervioso de que no pudiera hacer tal cosa nunca más.

— **P-Pe… Pero… Yo no merezco… —** No era posible que fueran compatibles, lo quería, le gustaba mucho su mejor amigo y después de sentir como su corazón se sacudía violentamente por aquellas palabras confirmaba que era un sentimiento bastante fuerte, sin embargo era imposible que ella mereciera tal suerte, no era lo suficientemente buena o especial como para estar con él **— De-Después de todo solo soy una…**

Un corto y sorpresivo roce sobre sus labios le dejo sin respiración, le era imposible volver a hablar luego de eso, sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había confabulado para reunirse en sus mejillas, parecía un pequeño y brillante adorno de navidad andante.

— **No completes esa frase jamás —** Regaño levemente tirando con cuidado de una de sus sonrojadas mejillas a modo de regaño, y él pues no estaba muy distinto, el corazón aun le late en los oídos luego de tal atrevimiento **— ¿Entonces es un no?**

— **¡No…! S-Si… E-Es decir…yo… —** Estaba tan nerviosa que se le enredaba la lengua, provocando que sus frases no fueran más que balbuceos incomprensibles, en silencio el pianista disfrutaba culposamente de ese lado nervioso pues lucia terriblemente adorable, como si fuera un conejito indefenso a merced de un lobo hambriento. Una vez más tranquila dio una honda respiración para por fin atreverse a contestar entendiblemente.

— **También m-me gu-gustas… —** Apenas y pudo escucharla pues bajo el volumen de su voz todo lo humanamente posible, y aunque le gustaría poder escucharlo claramente decidió dejarlo estar, la joven parecía haber batallado mucho como para obligarla a repetirlo. Aun así, no dejaba de sentir aquel hormigueo de felicidad por todo el cuerpo, pese a las altas probabilidades de que terminara así había estado sumamente nervioso.

— **Gracias —** Suspiro de alivio el chico juntando sus frentes sin liberarla del todo de sus brazos, Akane negó con la cabeza nerviosa.

— **¿Esta bien…? Solo soy yo después de todo… ¿Soy suficiente? —** Comenzaba a creer que el único defecto molesto que tenía la de trenzas era su adorable inseguridad.

— **Tienes que ser tu tonta, nadie más me gusta, solo tu —** Se aseguró de remarcárselo, no importaba lo que dijeran el resto luego, no importaba si ella aun seguía insegura, solo importaba que estarían juntos y se aseguraría de cuidarla lo mejor posible de todo y de todos.

El sonido del celular de la más bajita los saco de su burbuja, ambos aun sonrojados y sin creerse lo que pasaba, era el momento de retirase para ambos aunque el chico ya estuviera llegando muy retrasado al club, pese a eso se empecinó en acompañarla hasta la salida y despedirse a regañadientes.

Al final aunque acordaron que era un secreto fue demasiado evidente para todo el cambio en ese par.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** **PD, no espera... Ante Data IMPORTANTE(?:** **A partir de YA empiezo a actualizar mas seguido, por que si no me meto presión a mi misma ni de coña termino todo antes de año nuevo :,v Así que tendrán el doble de capitulos en la semana :,D Nuevas fechas: Martes, Miercoles, Sabados y Domingos. Estén pendientes con el capitulo de mañana! :3****

* * *

 **Ahora si la nota original(?:**

 **Lo siento por la última parte :,v me quedo medio rara porque no sabía cómo más terminarla.**

 **Casi 8000 malditas palabras XD creo que es el más largo hasta ahora, aun así desde Koe no Katachi no me he sacado la cabeza de hacer algo similar con ellos, claro que sin un Shindou molestándola, no me lo imagino así ._.**

 **Se me fue un poco del tema principal pero era el único que me permita narrar esta trama como quería XD**

 **Por cierto, aclaro que no tengo ni idea de si los ciegos pueden hacerse una idea clara de los rostros al palparlos, ni si quiera sé si eso se hace –Bueno imagino que si pero es mejor no confiar x,D- pero era una escena que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y moría por ponerla, es un Fanfic déjenme soñar :,,,v**

 **No tengo mucho más que agregar aparte de mis quejas por que por culpa de este puto capitulo me atrasé mucho ò,n,ó literalmente termine el capitulo pasado, el siguiente y el que sigue también antes de poder terminar este, en parte por flojera y en parte por no saber cómo acabarlo todo, solo tenía en mente el principio del fic –Por esas cosas nunca puedo terminar un long-fic TuT-**

 **Así que no me maten mucho plz Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	22. Chapter 22

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou dibujando a Akane

(Canon/Romance/FriendShip/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Draw:.:.

:-:-:

Realmente no le veía sentido alguno a aquel ejercicio.

Shindou miro con aburrimiento a sus demás compañeros de clases que estaban o inmersos en su tarea o ignorándola por completo, suspiro con cansancio mirando a su lado a su mejor amigo peli rosa quien ya había encontrado algo para dibujar y poder completar el trabajo que les había encargado su profesora de arte.

Si fuera solo dibujar algo al azar le seria sencillo, pero tenían la condición de que fuera hecho a base de un modelo que les gustara y que estuviera dentro del instituto, fuera de eso podía ser cualquier cosa o persona, por lo que junto con todos los de su aula había vagado por un rato por los patios y caminos del lugar buscando modelos.

No sabía que había encontrado Kirino para dibujar y el dibujo no estaba tan avanzado como para adivinarlo, miro a sus alrededores buscando alguna cosa que retratar, eso hasta que se encontró con un cuadro curioso. Se levantó de su asiento acercándose más hacia las parcelas del club de jardinería, aparte de flores habían hecho germinar uno que otro vegetal. Ignoro todo eso observando curioso como cierta compañera suya de trenzas gateaba entre las flores acercándose sigilosamente a algo que no supo distinguir.

Tubo que suprimir una risilla al ver su expresión de concentración absoluta y luego de un rato en que ella de rodillas se puso a dibujar por fin distinguió unas cuantas mariposas posadas y revoloteando sobre unos tulipanes. ¿Cómo planeaba dibujar algo que se movía tanto?

Observo entretenido como parecía tener algunos problemas pero aun así seguía decidida con su trabajo. No supo muy bien en que momento el mismo se había sentado algo escondido de la vista de la fotógrafa y comenzado a retratar lo mejor que podía esa adorable cara de concentración, agradecía ser lo suficientemente bueno en dibujo en ese momento, y que además la chica estuviera de perfil a él le facilitaba un poco su cometido, la tarea era dibujar cualquier cosa que le gustara ¿No?

Se sintió algo ansioso al admitir para sí mismo que encontraba adorables todas la expresiones y muecas que la chica hacia sin darse cuanta al dibujar. Al final de un buen rato los insectos había revoloteado lejos pero a ella no pareció afectarle, quizás ya había tenido lo suficiente de la referencia visual, el por su parte también avanzo lo suficiente en aquel dibujo rápido, pero aun así seguía levantando la mirada hacia ella admirando cada detalle, como que el viento sacudiera su flequillo o algo tan simple como que la luz del sol le acariciara las mejillas.

— **¡Por fin! —** Exclamo la chica con alivio dejándose caer sentada al césped, tratar de dibujar algo vivo a máxima velocidad era agotador, debido a que por fin prestaba más atención a su alrededor y no solo a su libreta pudo notar el sonido de la ligera risa de alguien.

Brinco exaltada al ver a su amor platónico no muy lejos de allí también con libreta en mano. Noto como el chico cerro un tanto apurado su propia libreta al darse cuenta que lo había visto y tranquilamente se levantó para acercarse y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— **¿Conseguiste terminar? —** Por esas mismas estúpidas sonrisas altera corazones era por las cuales luego no podía dejar de pensar en él.

— **S-Si, aunque mi modelo era algo inquieto —** Acepto con nerviosismo la ayuda **— Creo que me quedo con las fotos.**

— **Eres buena en eso después de todo —** A pesar de ya estar de pie el medio campista no había soltado su mano y ella no parecía querer romper el contacto por el momento **— Yo estoy lejos de terminar.**

— **¿Shin-sama vino a dibujar las flores?**

— **B-Bueno… —** Rebobinando, el simplemente se había acercado a verla a ella y el por qué estaba en aquella rara posición en el suelo, sin embargo se avergonzó al recordar que se quedo espiándola durante todo ese rato, cayendo en cuanta de eso noto por fin que aun sus manos estaban unidas y lo más casualmente que pudo rompió el contacto pues ya sentía enrojecer su cara **— Si, se puede decir así.**

— **Ya veo —** Ladeo la cabeza ante su respuesta algo rara, pero su atención más se concentró en lo triste que estaba por no haber durado con sus manos unidas más tiempo, suspiro mirando a sus pies **— Yo iré entregar mi dibujo y así lo dejo trabajar tranquilo, buena suerte.**

Con una corta reverencia se despidió alejándose tranquilamente del lugar, el castaño correspondió la despedida sonriente, sin embargo esta se borró poco después mientras se quedaba observando con aire ausente el camino ahora desierto por el que Akane se había ido. Su suspiro decepcionado fue lo que rompió el trance tras unos minutos, mirando sin ganas las flores y murmurándole a nadie en especial que en realidad prefería pasar más rato con ella.

Al final del día termino haciendo dos trabajos, una bonita ilustración de los jardines que había entregado en clase y aquel dibujo de la manager de su equipo que, por alguna razón no quería mostrar a absolutamente nadie.

El recuerdo de todas esas adorables expresiones le pertenecía solo a él, por lo que aunque le fuera un poco vergonzoso, guardaba aquel dibujo celosamente y cada tanto se quedaba embobado mirándolo y recodando aquel día con un extraño e incomprensible cariño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Fluff, fluff y más fluff XD**

 **Se me hace graciosa esa palabra no sé por qué XD soy rara no me paren.**

 **Algo tranquilito pero muy fangirleante, soy débil cada vez que me imagino a un Shindou dejando de ser tan pendejo y mirar claramente lo que tiene enfrente QwQ es hermoso.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir XD espero sea del agrado de alguien.**

 **Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye owo_


	23. Chapter 23

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou conforta a Akane sobre algo malo que han hecho.

(AU/Romance/Drama)

(La canción Adolescence no es de mi propiedad, su letra le pertenece a Orange, mientras que la música es propiedad de Dios/Signal-P, los Vocaloids que la cantan: Rin & Len Kagamine son propiedad de Crypton Future Media)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Adolescence:.:.

:-:-:

¿Cómo con algo que tanto anhelábamos ambos, podíamos sentirnos tan mal?

No por alguna clase de arrepentimiento, podía sentir muy bien como tus frágiles manos se aferraban a mi camisa, impidiéndome alejarme, intentando evitar que hulla nuevamente como todas las noches desde que nos separaron de habitación.

Pero justo ahora es muy diferente, no es como siempre he acudido a desearte buenas noches, no es una simple caricia en tu flequillo y mejilla, no me limite a cobijarte celosamente, la frustración de la separación junto con tus ojos anhelantes por fin me habían sobrepasado.

Por fin me atreví a tocar tus labios en lugar del simple beso en la frente de siempre, que si bien antes era lo que más esperaba del día, poco a poco se fue haciendo insuficiente, tenía que haberme limitado a eso, solo poder tocar tus labios una vez y vivir el resto de mi vida con la culpa de esa cruz.

Sin embargo no es así.

Nada de lo que ocurre esta noche debería estar pasando, aun así no podemos detenernos, tus manos en mis mejillas me anclan a mi posición, tu dulce respuesta poco a poco se transformó en un beso más exigente, dejando por fin escapar los inevitables sentimientos de ambos que por tanto tiempo quisimos negar. Estoy sobre ti, escondidos ambos en la oscuridad de tu cuarto y sobre la cama, bebiendo como un sediento de tu aliento, probando lo que bien podía ser ambrosia de tus labios, escuchando cada uno de tus suspiros y jadeos como si fueran la mejor sinfonía que podría oír en mi vida. Con la puerta asegurada, con solo la luna como luz y testigo disfrutábamos ambos de nuestra pequeña travesura, igual a cuando éramos pequeños nuestros corazones laten velozmente, solo que esta vez no estábamos simplemente escondidos en alguna habitación o debajo de la cama.

Y aun así, viviendo lo que por fin esperábamos impacientemente, caía sobre nosotros el peso de estas dulces acciones, el peso de quizá nuestro mayor pecado, el pecado de amar con todo el corazón.

Te dejo ir por fin, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ver tu hermoso rostro pues eso solo me recordara que lo que acaba de suceder no puede repetirse jamás, pero es inevitable. Me sostengo con mis antebrazos de la cama, alejándome solo lo suficiente para verte, tus amatistas brillan, no sé si por alegría o por las lágrimas que no quieres derramar, respiras dificultosamente con los labios entre abiertos tentándome, poniendo a prueba de nuevo mi autocontrol, miro embelesado como tiernamente te sonrojas, pareces un pequeño ángel, inocente y curioso deseando probar más.

— **Shin-sama… —** Sonrió por instinto, sé muy bien que no te gusta llamarme hermano cuando estamos a solas, pero te obligas a darme ese honorifico frente a nuestros padres y las demás personas, una lagrima se te escapa y yo siento que me parte el corazón. La limpio cuidadosamente mientras que tú pareces disfrutar de mi toque, eso al menos me consuela.

— **Tranquila… Está bien —**

— **No está bien —**

— **De acuerdo… Pero sin nadie que nos los eche en cara realmente no importa ¿verdad? —** Veo en tu rostro que tratas de refutarme, sin embargo a medio camino te rindes, me recuesto a tu lado acariciando distraídamente tu cabello, el edredón de tu cama nos separa, tú siendo abrigada y yo por encima de este, y aun así, aunque no pueda tocarte la sensación de cercanía es más que suficiente luego de romper la barrera que creímos indestructible.

— **Supongo…—** Contestaste luego de un largo rato de silencio, aun así puedo ver claramente como aun cargas con ello, ambos lo haremos por el resto de nuestras vidas. La sensación de miedo a ser descubiertos, expuestos y rechazados. La hormigueante sensación de alegría y alivio al saber que no es una ilusión ni un sentimiento unilateral. El latido acelerado de nuestros corazones, nerviosos con toda la adrenalina, llega a ser de una bizarra manera divertida la situación.

Es tan simple pero a la vez muy enrevesado.

Te acercaste a abrazarme, ocultando tu carita sonrojada en mi hombro y yo aprovecho de recostar mi mejilla en la cima de tu cabello. Es una sensación muy familiar, solíamos dormir así todas las noches, juntos y abrazados, no note cuanto te extrañe realmente sino hasta que por fin te tengo en mis brazos de nuevo. Realmente es mi perdición, pues no creo poder dejarte ir.

— **¿Me quieres? —** Tu respiración se altera y te siento tensar, algo se aprieta en mi pecho al notar la humedad en mi camisa en la zona donde está tu rostro. Te obligo a distanciarte un segundo y me acerco de nuevo a ti, esta vez cara a cara con mis manos limpiando tus lágrimas.

— **Te amo tonta —** Siento mis ojos arder y veo que comprendes mis palabras… No es un simple amor fraternal, no es una simple relación de hermano mayor y hermanita, también quiero llorar pero ignoro si es de la alegría al ver cómo me sonríes correspondiéndome o de la tristeza por nuestra situación, de tantas personas en el mundo, con tantas posibilidades y variantes existentes, justo nos toca amar a la más prohibida, justo nos tocó a nosotros nacer bajo los mismos padres con solo poco más de un año de diferencia.

De todas maneras, nadie jamás dijo que el amor era cosa sencilla.

Esta vez eres tú la que toma iniciativa al besarme, creo que de ahora en adelante nos costara muchísimo más contenernos luego de haber dado el primer paso.

Una caricia lenta y suave, muy efímera pero aun así hace estragos en mí, me tomo mi tiempo para disfrutar y conocer tu actitud en este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo poco después no me resisto a participar, yo no tengo tu tierna timidez ni tu dulzura, pero no parecer importante para ti, me correspondes aunque yo sea más brusco de lo necesario, atreviéndome a ir mucho más lejos que antes.

Mordisquear tus labios es la mejor sensación del mundo, sentir tu lengua apenas seguir mi ritmo, lo sedosa y cálida que es tu boca, el casi imperceptible sabor de tu saliva mezclarse con la mía, tus suspiros ahogados y tu carita sonrojada. Todo junto me supera, me llevan a un nuevo nivel de felicidad que jamás creí experimentar. Nos separamos nuevamente muy agitados, me pierdo en tu mirada nublada y temblorosa luego de tal beso, estoy en una situación muy similar, veo como el hilillo de saliva que antes nos conectaba cae tentadoramente sobre tu labio inferior, hinchado y rojo por mi causa, realmente me entran unas ganas inmensas de sorberlo pero sé que si no nos detenemos en esta noche de inhibiciones podríamos romper más barreras que es mejor dejar intactas…. O quizás para más adelante.

— **No me importa si tengo que ir al infierno por esto —** Susurro contra tus labios y apretándote contra mí **— Siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo.**

— **A mí tampoco —** Verte sonreír tan feliz y cálidamente solo consigue que me enamore más de ti **— Supongo que iremos los dos juntos.**

Ambos reímos por lo bajo, tal como solíamos hacerlo de pequeños.

— **¿Lo prometes? —** Me ofreces una de tus manos pequeñas y pálidas, extendiendo para mí el meñique.

— **Lo juro —** Lo entrecruzo con el mío, sellando ese pacto como tantos otros, ya fueran secretos o promesas, nunca jamás hemos roto ninguno y este no será el primero **— Ya duérmete Akane —** Beso tu frente y tu asientes obediente, acurrucándote más contra mí.

Mi sonrisa se borra poco a poco una vez no puedes notarlo y poco a poco muchos fantasmas comienzan a inundar mi mente, quizás tu estés igual, espero en verdad que no aunque es algo inevitable, noto muy bien como tartas de contener tus trémulos brazos para que no me de cuenta.

Somos muy felices en este frágil momento, sin embargo ambos sabemos que tenemos un largo y doloroso camino que recorrer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ***Sale del closet aunque nunca estuvo dentro*(?**

 **SI! Lo admito gente! Soy una de esas fanáticas locas del Twincest entre los Kagamine! Ò,n,Ó**

 **Y no me avergüenzo de ello x,DDD son muy lindos juntos como para no shipearlos y coño, con el video musical y el cómo parecen niños de clase alta se me hizo infinitamente imposible no imaginarme a Shindou y por consecuencia de ello a Akane en esa situación.**

 **ShindAka incestuoso! XD hay algo mejor en este puto mundo!? Ok ya me calmo :,v**

 **En un principio con el tema y eso, iba a ponerlos como que Shindou y Akane le eran infieles a sus parejas pero… ñe :,v muy usado (? Aparte me parte el corazón escribirlos casados con otras personas que no sean ellos y mira que a mí me gusta hasta una escoba como pareja para Akane ;n;**

 **Y más problemas tengo con Shindou :v no sé a quién ponerle porque me niego a casarlo o emparejarlos con Okatsu por mucho que el fic sea de mi ship, no los aguanto juntos ni aunque se odien ò-ó y pues el único ship yaoi que aguanto sin querer vomitar es el Kirino x Kariya así que se joden las fujoshis sorry :,v**

 **Ya me alargue mucho en las notas :,v me despido, Ciao Ciao!**

* * *

 ** _PD: lo siento! x,D publique tarde lo se, pero es que estaba en una convencion anime todo el dia y acyedwdtsfeetrdc_**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	24. Chapter 24

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane está ebria, pero Shindou se siente bien.

(Canon/Romance/Fluff/¿Humor? X,D)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Nunca más:.:.

:-:-:

Realmente nunca entendería como demonios había llegado a estar en esa situación cuando él solo estaba disfrutando de una tranquila noche de lectura en su apartamento, amaba y adoraba a sus amigos, de verdad, por algo había estado tan feliz de seguir con muchos de ellos en la preparatoria y no perder contacto ahora que iban a la universidad.

Pero eso no evitaba que luego de que amaneciera y la pobre chica en su cama se recuperara, les iba a arrancar la cabeza o por lo menos torturarlos un poco por dejar que su pequeña ex-manager –Aunque ya tenía 22- bebiera de más al punto de la ebriedad. Y claro, lo más sensato y lógico que había pensado Kirino, que sí que había salido esa noche junto con varios amigos era dejarla en un lugar seguro mientras el mismo iba cuidar del resto de sus compañeros que también se habían embriagado.

Y por supuesto que había acudido a casa del pobre pianista. Enserio iba a usarlos a todos de blancos para sus tiros, y quizás luego regañar a su amiga fotógrafa por hacer semejante idiotez de beber al punto de dormir como muerta. Suspiro viendo a la chica dormir cómodamente sobre sus almohadas, incomodo por su blusa desordenada decidió solo fingir demencia, retirar los bajos tacones que traía puestos y cubrirla con las sabanas para que pasara la noche sin problemas. Siendo obvio que ya no era un adolescente despistado al que le daba igual todo, le parecía increíble que incluso hecha un desastre y con el cabello desordenado la chica seguía luciendo adorable, no traía maquillaje, recordaba escucharla decir que no le gustaba usarlo y a opinión propia del castaño no lo necesitaba.

Acomodo distraído algunos mechones traviesos del flequillo de la fémina que escapaban a su cara, cuando su mejor amigo se presentó en su puerta con una casi ida Akane realmente vio todo rojo por un instante, queriendo golpear algo y asegurarse más que todo que la joven estuviera sana y salva. Cuando el pelirosa le explico que simplemente estaba un poco ebria, su preocupación bajo un poco pero no su cólera ¿Cómo demonios habían la habían dejado beber siendo tan pequeña físicamente? Que si, ya tenía la edad legal, pero lo importaba un comino pues era peligroso excederse, y seguro de que ella no era muy buena con la bebida era simplemente una receta para los problemas.

Ya calmado y viéndola como tonto mientras dormía se preguntó por qué se preocupaba tanto, la conocía desde hacía bastante y eran amigos, pero después de todo había sido elección de la chica salir y festejar. Aun así la preocupación no le bajaba y no lo haría hasta que ella se recuperara, rió un poco internamente pensando en ese momento, conociéndola estaría increíblemente avergonzada por la mañana, Akane le parecía sumamente adorable cuando mostraba su faceta penosa y tímida.

Cuando por fin decidió dejar la acción entretenida pero espeluznante de observarla dormir, se dispuso a volver a la sala de estar para quizás dormir un poco sobre su sofá, más la voz balbuceante de su invitada lo detuvo, estaba despertando.

— **¿Midori…? —** Canturreo la castaña con voz somnolienta, removiéndose confundida entre las sabanas, con un poco de esfuerzo logro mantener el equilibrio para sentarse y ver su alrededor sin distinguir muy bien a su acompañante **— ¿Do…Donde…? —** Sus palabras eran lentas y perezosas, tanto que ni hizo el esfuerzo por terminar la pregunta cuando sintió el agarre ajeno afirmándola, pues pese a estar sentada aún se sentía tambalear.

— **Tranquila, está bien —** Intento hablar lo más suavemente posible para no molestarla pues seguro aún estaba mareada **—Estas en mi casa.**

— **¿Shin…sama? —** La chica pareció fijarse por fin en él, preguntando bastante confundida en el lindo gesto de inclinar la cabeza, Shindou no tenía ni idea de por qué el apodo pues solía llamarlo por su apellido normalmente, pero decir que no encontró tremendamente adorable aquel gesto junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas por al alcohol seria mentir descaradamente… Aun con todo y eso iban a rodar cabezas de quien la hubiera dejado beber.

— **Sí, soy yo —** Enserio no quería reír por la actitud de ebria desorientada nada acorde a ella, pero le era imposible al menos no sonreír.

— **¿Qué… haces aquí? —** Akane tenía la voz raposa y se le notaba la dificultada para hablar, parte de para razonar pues acababa de decirle que estaba en su casa.

— **No importa, ¿estás bien? —**

— **Tengo sed —** Balbuceo dejando caer su cabeza hacia el frente dejándola reposar sobre el hombro ajeno, aparentemente cansada y siendo sincero no le sorprendía nada.

— **Espera aquí ¿Si? Te traeré algo para beber —** Índico dulcemente recostándola de nuevo sobre el colchón, la chica se acurruco como un gato buscando calor.

— **¿Cómo…? ¿Esa cosa dulce y rosa de hace rato…? —** Un bostezo interrumpió su frase **— Por favor —** El castaño solo suspiro, ahora entendía porque la pobre había logrado embriagarse de esa manera.

— **No, nada de cócteles en un buen tiempo —** Regaño consiguiendo reclamos y mas balbuceos de la chica, él se limitó a ir a buscar algo de agua mientras ella era seducida por el agradable olor de las almohadas y la cama en general, tomando una sin notarlo para poder abrazarla, le era amigablemente familiar aquella esencia, gel de baño y menta. Casi dormida nuevamente fue que su amigo le obligo a levantarse de nuevo para poder pasar el mal sabor de boca que tenía, tomo de solo dos largos sorbos todo el contenido del vaso, sintiéndose bastante mejor.

Al menos eso pensó Shindou dejando el vaso en la mesa de noche hasta que noto que Akane se había quedado mirándole fijamente. No le dio tiempo a preguntar pues dijo algo que lo dejo algo pensante y confuso.

— **¿Estoy soñando de nuevo? —** Arrastrando las palabras consiguió al menos pronunciarlas, no supo que lo descoloco más, el que pensara que estaba soñando con él o que empleara el "De nuevo"

— **¿Akane? —** Pregunto bastante nervioso al verla acercarse gradualmente a su rostro, fijados bien quizás para asegurarse de que era él o de que no era producto de sus fantasías.

— **Normalmente… Tu empiezas —** La chica fue cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba sus brazos rodera los hombros ajenos **— Bueno… No importa —** Antes de dejar protestar al pobre centrocampista fue paralizado al notar los labios ajenos capturar los propios, aun húmedos por el agua y con un ligero sabor al alcohol que antes había ingerido, dulce, pese a no reaccionar en primera instancia donde no era más que un suave caricia entre ambos, le fue imposible no responder una vez sintió esa pequeña lengua saborear tentativamente sus labios.

Estaba mal, increíblemente mal, absolutamente todo mal, pero aun así se habría odiado a si mismo más tarde si no aceptaba ese pase directo para poder explorar a gusto la boca y lengua de esa pequeña que tenía en brazos, el corazón le zumbaba en los oídos, los labios ajenos eran bastante torpes por la ebriedad, pese a eso se aseguró de disfrutar cada maldito segundo antes de obligarse a empujarla delicadamente por los hombros para tratar de recomponerse… Akane lucia extrañada aun con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y un estúpido y sensual caminito de saliva residual que había quedado de ambos…

Estaba. Tan. Jodido.

— **¿Shin-sama…? —** Llamo como un animalito lastimado, observando la cara sonrojada y sorprendida de su acompañante… Era algo curioso y nuevo, normalmente solo la besaba murmurándole cosas cariñosas y eran felices por el resto de sus vidas, por lo menos hasta que ella se despertaba en las mañanas y su sueño acababa.

— **N-No… Yo no… —** ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decirle? ¿No sigas? ¿No debes hacer esto? El corazón le latía tan rápido que no podía pensar con claridad, su cara se sentía más sonrojada que nunca antes, y el que ella luciera tan desorientada y triste no estaba ayudando.

— **¿No me quieres? —** No tenía por qué llorar, ella conocía su posición desde hacía mucho, aun así el pensar solo en su rechazo lograba que los pobres se le aguaran y el corazón se le apretujara, no logro contener algunos cuantos gimoteos pues en su estado no eran sencillo controlar las emociones.

— **¡N-No es eso…!—** ¿Cómo le explicaba que estaba ebria y que eso la estaba orillando a decir todo aquello sin lastimar sus sentimientos? Apenas si había dicho una silaba y ya la tenía llorando por su culpa. Una parte masoquista de él quería aprovecharse y averiguar si solo hacia todo eso por estar fuera del 100% de sus facultades o si en realidad ella sentía alguna clase de cariño distinto por él. Desecho aquella idea rápidamente para centrarse en poder salir de todo eso.

— **¿E-Entonces y-yo no te gusto…? —** Esa carita trise y lastimada se le hacía cada vez más insoportable, al punto de entrar en pánico buscando algo que la calmara. Aun con sus brazos rodeándolo pero esta vez en un abrazo más flojo, correspondió al suave agarre obligándola a prestarle atención.

— **Tranquila… Si… S-Si te qui-quiero —** Como palabras mágicas borraron poco a poco la expresión de infelicidad en la joven, el con sus mejillas rojas trataba de convencerse de que dichas palabras no significaban mucho, le estaba diciendo solo un "te quiero" eso podía decírsele cómodamente a otra persona sin necesidad de que tocara un tema mucho más profundo o romántico… Mientras más trataba de convencerse más se hundía a sí mismo. Solo lo decía para calmarla. Solo por eso.

— **¿Enserio? —** Eso preguntaba él, ¿De verdad lo iba a hacer repetirlo o afirmarlo? Más que eso, con la sonrisita cansada que ahora tenía la peli crema bien podía derretir a cualquiera. Se limitó a asentir, aunque luego se tensó nuevamente cuando la chica apoyo sus frentes juntas, esperando intrigado el siguiente movimiento de ella **— Gracias… —** Le sorprendió bastante… Esperaba otra cosa, más la chica luego de ese incomprensible murmullo solo se dejó acurrucar entre los brazos ajenos, ese olor que la relajaba era más agradable directamente de la fuente, por lo que se dejó caer rendida por fin.

Mas sonrojado no podía estar, pese a eso se tomó su tiempo en dejarla ir y descansar en paz, pues el calor que la joven desprendía entre sus brazos era demasiado agradable como para no pararse a disfrutarlo. Una parte de él rogaba por que el alcohol hiciera su efecto y la chica no recordara absolutamente nada, seria por un bien mayor, aunque otra parte de si estaría muy en conflicto.

Por el bien de su estabilidad mental simplemente la dejo descansar plácidamente entre sus sabanas –Tendría que trabajar para sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza luego- y se retiró de la habitación.

Esa noche una chica durmió profundamente y otra pobre alma en pena apenas si pudo pegar ojo pensando en qué demonios haría luego para lograr detener el acelerado ritmo de su corazón cada vez que mirara a esos ojos lilas.

Si antes no había quedado claro, ahora lo confirmaba. Iba a matar a Kirino y a todos los que osaron dejar a Akane beber.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Cap express XDD**

 **Cometí el Fail de iniciar varios capis a la vez hace unas semanas y como no me fije bien deje uno prácticamente en blanco solo con el tema y la idea en mi mente XD luego le seguí llegando al capi 34 sin saber que había dejado ese en blanco :''v**

 **este no era el tema original –Que es más largo y complicado- pues lo cambie por este que me sería más fácil terminarlo para hoy domingo x,D aun así el original capi 24 ahora es el 35 que está en proceso :3 la idea es demasiado genial para desecharla XD**

 **Lamento la tardanza de ayer qnq estaba en una convención, sali temprano y llegue tarde a casa XD raro para mí que no suelo salir ni a la esquina pero con temas frikis soy bien extrema xD**

 **Sujete una pinchi serpiente! Real! QWQ –Era bien pequeñita e inofensiva pero aún sigo sin superarlo, déjenme ser y vivir (?- y conoci a la actriz de voz de Garnet de Steven Universe en la versión latina, tambien hace la voz de Tails en Sonic Boom y yo estaba como que -Explota- (?**

 **Espero que no sea muy Oc una Akane ebria XD invéntense los motivos que quieran para que estuviera bebiendo… Yo digo que estaba hasta la madre de la uni (? O por despecho XD como quieran**

 **Ciao!**

 _ATT; Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	25. Chapter 25

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane renuncia a su vida para que Shindou pueda vivir.

(Semi-AU/Romance/Drama/Tragedy)

 **¡Aviso!:**

 **El capítulo de hoy está basado en el anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, este no me pertenece en lo absoluto si no a su creador Gen Urobuchi y demás asociados.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Soul Gem:.:.

:-:-:

.:.:Parte I:.:.

:-:-:

¿Cómo había sucedido tanto en tan solo unas décimas de segundo?

¿Cómo su vida se había ido al demonio en solo un mísero instante?

Akane no lo entendía, hasta hace poco todo era normal y pacifico como siempre, estaban todos entusiasmados, acaban de ganar por segunda vez consecutiva el Holy Road a pesar de estar agotados por el partido las sonrisas de sus rostros no se borraban.

Ella también era muy feliz por ellos, en especial por aquel castaño por el que suspiraba, ese sería su último torneo de secundaria pues ahora estaban en 3ro. Aun así, las desgracias no discriminan a nadie.

Todo se había vuelto un infierno, el cielo estaba rojo por el atardecer pero a ella no le parecía así, solo era una tétrica preparación para el demoníaco escenario que vendría, pues en un segundo estaban felices cada uno en sus asientos de la caravana y al siguiente solo supo que su mundo se sacudía violentamente en miles de vueltas, sentía el crudo pavimento contra su mejilla, todo el cuerpo le ardía, no podía moverse, su vista estaba borrosa sin poder distinguir las formas en absoluto.

Con esfuerzo llevo una mano a su adolorida cabeza tratando de parar las endemoniadas punzadas de dolor ¿Qué demonios paso? Miro su mano haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por enfocar la mirada…

¿Sangre? ¿Qué…?

Se fijó en su entorno todo lo que pudo, las bocinas de los autos comenzaron a sonar para desgracia de su pobre y adolorida cabeza, su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad insana al distinguir la caravana en la que viajaba completamente volcada, destrozada, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban esparcidas sobre el pavimento en diminutos trozos, además de…

Su garganta se cerró por completo, quería gritar pero la voz no salía, quería levantarse y correr pero el cuerpo neciamente no le respondía, un baño de sangre era lo que miraba, había sangre en el gris suelo, sabía que no era toda de ella, no podía ser posible, era demasiado, a duras penas pudo distinguir la parte superior de alguien colgando de una de las ventanas del vehículo, miro con pavor la cabellera rojizas de su mejor amiga colgando al igual que uno de sus brazos, el líquido carmesí corría por este goteando poco a poco.

No podía respirar ni aunque lo intentara, su estómago se revolvió y el olor a metal de su propia sangre le anudaba las fosas nasales, sus trenzas comenzaban a empaparse y teñirse de rojo, los ojos ya no le respondían bien, se nublaban en intervalos y las lágrimas no ayudaban mucho a su condición, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir uso sus brazos para incorporarse lo mejor que pudo, las piernas no les respondían, miro con una perturbadora calma como una de sus propias piernas estaba doblada anormalmente, con un espantoso corte. Milagrosamente no le dolía demasiado, producto de la anestesia que brindaba la adrenalina en su sistema, pero erróneamente su cerebro aturdido proceso que si no le dolía era porque estaba bien, sus amigos necesitaban ayuda.

Escuchaba con dolor algunos gemido lastimeros opacados por las sirenas de los autos y algunos gritos, no entendía que demonios pasaba, lo más lógico que se le ocurrió era que habían tenido un accidente. Trato de buscar a más personas que hubieran salido volando del vehículo como ella.

Quedo sin aire al fijarse bien.

Una cabellera castaña que reconocerías hasta ciega estaba no muy lejos de ella, tenía el uniforme lleno de sangre en algunas zonas, en una alterada mirada distinguió algunos cuerpos más alrededor pero no los distinguió, su atención solo residía en el joven inerte a un lado de ella.

Comenzó a sollozar e hiperventilar, no conseguía pronunciar palabra coherente, solo quería correr con él y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. El terror poco a poco la fue consumiendo y los pensamientos se le arremolinaban, confundiéndola ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Estaba bien su amado centro campista? ¿Los demás estaban bien? ¿Serian graves la heridas se todos? ¿Por qué el entrenador y los demás no lo socorrían?

Entre desesperadas preguntas su cuerpo se movió solo, sus débiles y temblorosos brazos la obligaron a arrastrarse cerca de Shindou, sentía las uñas rompérsele cada que daba un tirón desesperado al pavimento buscando impulso, no supo cuánto le tomo, las sirenas de ambulancias y policías comenzaban a unirse a la banda sinfónica de aquel infierno.

Por fin pudo tocarlo, el no reacciono, consiguió arrastrarse a su lado y de un impulso sentarse pese a que todo le dolía a horrores, la sangre comenzaba a escurrir de su cara y empapaban sus ojos junto con las lágrimas que por alguna razón se negaban a salir aun. Lo acogió lo mejor que pudo, se aseguró de tocarlo y rodearlo con la totalidad de sus brazos, su corazón por fin tubo un breve descanso al sentir contra si una dificultosa respiración en el pecho del chico, respiraba, a duras penas y se podía notar que sufría por ello.

La represa de sus lágrimas por fin estallo, no reprimió su llanto, gritaba desgarradoramente desesperada por ayuda, con las fuerzas sacadas de la nada trato de acomodarlo en su regazo, tenía que acomodarlo lo mejor posible hasta que llegara la ayuda, debía ayudarlo de alguna manera pero con lo alterada que estaba no podía distinguir si la sangre era suya, de él o de alguien más, o si tenía alguna herida severa en alguna parte, su falda comenzó a llenarse de sangre rápidamente notaba la calidez resbalar por sus muslos, venia de la cabeza del pianista.

— **P-Po… Por… Fa…vor —** Quería gritar por ayuda pero su llanto no la dejaba, la lengua no le respondía, su mente no trabajaba como debería, las gotas saladas de caían de sus obres sobre el bello rostro ajeno que comenzaba a dar señales de estar despertando de un horrible y doloroso sueño.

De repente pensó que quizá era eso… Miro en shock al chico entre sus manos, si, debía ser eso… una pesadilla, no había manera en que eso estuviera pasando, no cabía posibilidad de que esos ojos temblorosos que se abrían fueran de su amado pianista, era solo una ilusión su cara perlada en sudor, la errática respiración y sus quejas de dolor, no era ese que poco a poco se fue quedando callado e inerte entre sus desesperados gritos y llantos.

— **¡Shin-sama! ¿¡Shin-sama!? A… Abre los ojos… ¡ABRELOS! ¡S-Shindou! ¡Shin-sama! —** No… No… No no no no

Eso era un sueño, una pesadilla horrible, la calidez de la sangre en sus manos no era real, el dolor en su cabeza y la falta de sensibilidad en sus piernas no era real… ¡Definitivamente se despertaría en cualquier momento en su cama y se reiría de sí misma por lo tonta y ridícula que fue esa pesadilla! ¡Nada en ese lugar podía ser real!

— **¿Quieres salvarlos?**

Una voz aniñada y calmada resonó en todo el lugar… ¿O fue solo en su mente? ¿Cómo podía sonar tan calmado en ese momento? Desesperada miro alrededor, tenía que ser alguien que por fin venía a ayudarlos, alguien quien conseguiría que su querido amor abriera los ojos. No encontró otra cosa sino una especie de gato de ojos intensos rosas con orejas alargadas y una esponjosa cola que bailaba entretenida…

¿Estaba delirando? ¿Estaba muriendo por fin por la falta de sangre?

— **¿Quieres que abra los ojos? —** No supo porque dedujo que era el que le hablaba, solo asintió desesperada hacia su dirección **— Soy Kyubey… Si lo deseas, puedes revivirlos a todos si a cambio haces un contrato conmigo y te conviertes en una Mahou Shojo que pelee contra la brujas.**

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hablaba, o si era ese tétrico gato o conejo o lo que fuera el que hablaba, pero se aferró a sus palabras como naufrago a un salvavidas… ¿Podía salvarlos?

— **Ea… Se…a L…Lo que… Se…a —** Estaba perdiendo la capacidad de hablar veía todo borroso… ¿Era su fin?

— **De prisa… Dime tu deseo, haz un contrato conmigo y concederé tu milagro —** Le urgió sin sentimiento en la voz.

— **Q…Que… Vi…van… Que él… viva… todos vivamos… Como si… Nada hubiera pa… Pasado —** Lo último que recordaba era ver a la criatura asentir y que todo se volvía negro… Una calidez reconfortante y a la vez dolorosa se apodero de su pecho, algo estaba brillando de repente, una intensa luz morada cegaba su nublosa vista, luego de que el calor pasara de nuevo todo se volvió negro…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **Akane-san vamos —** Una ligera sacudida en su hombro la saco de su sueño con un sobresalto **—Perdón, te asuste.**

— **¿A-Aoi? —** Miro exaltada la expresión preocupada de la menor, estaban en el interior de la caravana, aun escuchaba las ruidosas conversaciones de los chicos que se alejaban del vehículo estacionado.

— **Ya llegamos al Raimon, ¿Te encuentras bien Akane-san? Estas muy pálida —** La menor de cabello azules observo preocupada la expresión de desconcierto de su sempai y como el sudor comenzaba a perlar su pálido rostro.

— **Yo… Si, solo fue… Una pesadilla, estoy bien —** Parecía decirlo más para convencerse a sí misma mientras que con una mano cubría su rostro **— No te preocupes Aoi-chan, estoy bien —** Con todo su esfuerzo logro sonreírle a la chica para tranquilizarla, cosa que debía hacer ella también.

— **Si tú lo dices —** No estaba convencida, ambas bajaron del autobús, una aun tratando de alejar de su mente las terribles imágenes que la torturaban, se atrasó un par de pasos y llevo una mano a su cabeza para tranquilizarse… Solo había sido una pesadilla, solo eso.

Una horriblemente realista y espantosa. Suspiro agotada, no iba a volverse dormir luego de un partido en su vida.

Con esos pensamientos decidió dejar de lado el tema, pero se dio cuenta de algo inusual, paro en seco apreciando como aquel anillo con una gema morada y símbolos extraños brillaba en su anular derecho… ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ese anillo plateado allí? Una extraña presencia hormigueo en su espalda. Su cuerpo se erizo como un gato y con lentitud se giró.

En el techo de la caravana se erguía curioso la silueta de aquel extraño gato de su pesadilla, se había presentado como Kyubey si bien recordaba….

Se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

No… ¿No había sido solo un sueño? De nuevo no respiraba y el suelo se movió a sus pies, lo último que escucho en aquel día de pesadilla fue el grito preocupado de Aoi cuando sin aviso callo desmallada en el estacionamiento del colegio.

Desde ese día su destino y su vida se vieron sellados por un contrato con el que bien podría ser el mismísimo demonio y aun así, pese a todo eso no se arrepentía.

Daria su vida una y otra vez por su amor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Me encanta este capitulo :v amo Madoka Magica y toda su tragedia XD**

 **Llámenme retorcida pero es genial :v esta será una mini serie de 3 One-Shots, estoy súper ansiosa x3 me quede despierta hasta las 2 am escribiendo esto :,,v me van a matar.**

 **Así que Ciao!**

 _ATT Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	26. Chapter 26

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou frecuentemente tiene sueños o pesadillas sobre Akane

(Semi-AU/Romance/Drama/Tragedy)

 **¡Aviso MUY IMPORTANTE!:**

 **El capítulo de hoy está basado en el anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, este no me pertenece en lo absoluto si no a su creador Gen Urobuchi y demás asociados.**

 **Este capítulo contiene** **¡SPOILERS! Muy MUY fuertes** **de toda la saga, realmente recomiendo que si no has visto este anime, te saltes el capítulo, puesto que la obra es jodidamente buena :,v vallan a verla sin Spoilers que se disfruta mucho y solo son 12 míseros capítulos, o en su defecto 2 pelis recopilatorias.**

 **Consejo:**

 **Si aun así quieres leer, en la escena de "Batalla" pónganse el soundtrack "Magia" de este mismo anime, la canción es súper épica y la amo quq Pónganla cuando aparezca el primer (*)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Majō:.:.

:-:-:

.:.:Parte II:.:.

:-:-:

" _De nuevo…_

 _Su vista estaba borrosa, no conseguía enfocarse, tenía un pitido insoportable en los oídos que no le dejaba escuchar absolutamente nada._

 _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no sentía el cuerpo? El cielo estaba rojo por el atardecer, al menos distinguía que eso era el cielo por las nubes casi inexistentes ¿Qué más distinguía?_

 _Poco a poco el molesto sonido disminuyo, dejando fijarse bien en lo que escuchaba y sucedía a su alrededor, sirenas algo lejanas, olor a quemado y a metal, su cuerpo estaba sobre algo duro el inflexible… ¿Estaba en el suelo? Se perdió entre des variaciones hasta que se sintió moverse, solo un poco aunque no había sido por cuenta propia, trato de enfocar la mirada pero le fue imposible, solo distinguía una silueta emborronada y el sonido de un frágil llanto llamarlo con desesperación._

— _ **Shin-sama…**_

 _¿Quién era? Solo podía distinguir que era una voz femenina ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho al escucharla? ¿Por qué le parecía familiar y lejana a la vez?_

— _ **Shin-sama**_

 _El confort que sentía escuchándola a pesar de su llanto poco a poco se fue apangado, a la par que sonaba más y más lejana… Estaba mareado y muy cofundido, además de cansado._

 _Sentía unas inmensas ganas de dormir._

 _Sin nada que lo detuviera se dejó caer en la inconsciencia parando por fin todo su mareo y malestar, más sin embargo no lo acogió la oscuridad, seguía viendo imágenes al azar emborronadas, como una vieja película mientras se reproducía mal._

 _La autopista corriendo junto a él en la ventana._

 _Las ruedas delanteras de un autobús volcado._

 _Vidrios rotos._

 _Sangre._

 _Su mundo dando vueltas._

 _Algunos de sus conocidos tirados en el pavimento._

 _El popurrí de imágenes angustiosas lo golpeaban con demasiada fuerza, por más que trataba de hallarle sentido a todo eso no lo encontraba._

 _En última instancia no lo veía como una imagen estática, si no como un cruel cortometraje hecho para acelerarle en corazón y los sentidos, de manera que la ansiedad lo consumiera._

 _Como si de una tercera persona se tratara, desde un punto de vista extraño y pegado al suelo podía distinguir por fin a la manager de trenzas, luchando por levantarse con sus temblorosos brazos, arrastrándose por el pavimento pues sus piernas parecían no responderle, luchando por llegar a un cuerpo cercano al que no le presto demasiada atención pues no lo distinguía… como si un gran tachón negro apareciera sobre el rostro ajeno._

 _Cabe decir que no entendía en lo absoluto el cuadro, ni porque con suma delicadeza ella lo recostaba sobre si en una posición incómoda, llorando a mares sobre el desconocido, ahora que lo notaba también, cubierta de sangre por todo su uniforme y con más sangre ajena escurriendo sobre su falda._

 _Quería gritar y preguntar que sucedía, a quien sostenía, para esa ansiedad que lo atormentaba en todo momento, pero no podía emular sonido alguno ni moverse, pues no sentía nada a nivel físico, solo un vacío descomunal._

 _Las imágenes comienza a hacerse borrosa de nuevo, los bordes de su visión se consumen en negro lentamente como si un líquido viscoso quisiera devorarlo. Comienza a sentir de repente una asfixia contundente que le impedía tomar aire._

 _Todo desaparece menos su tormentoso sentir…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—… **do… ndo… ¡Shindou! —** Por fin lo llamados del peli rosa consiguen sacarlo de su ensoñación. Confundido el pianista mira a Kirino junto a sí.

— **¿Ah? —** Para indignación del pobre el castaño no pareció arrepentido en lo absoluto de ignorarlo.

— **¿En qué tanto piensas? Andas muy distraído… —** El grupo con el que iban siguió caminando, luego de los entrenamientos de alguna forma Tenma había arrastrado a los de ahora segundo año –Menos Tsurugi que consiguió escapar- a Midori, Kirino y él para ir a la cuidad a buscar algo que no recordaba, no le había prestado atención especialmente.

— **Shindou-sempai no debería andar tan distraído por la calle, podría tener un accidente —** Comento como quien no quiere la cosa Kariya, mirando con desinterés los negocios y locales que pasaban.

— **No es nada —** Obviamente no podría contarles aquellas raras pesadillas que tenía esporádicamente desde hace un par de meses, por lo que intentando despejar su mente se concentró en seguir a todos.

— **Ahora que lo pienso Aoi también estas muy callada —** Menciono Tenma quien caminaba junto a la nombrada y a la otra manager peli roja, en un estado más bien malhumorado.

— **Es que… ella volvió a faltar hoy al entrenamiento —** Por fin algo de la palabrería entre todos había captado su atención.

— **¿Te refieres a Akane-sempai? —** Hikaru pregunto con el mismo tono preocupado que la peli azul que solo asintió, Midori cruzada de brazos solo dio un bufido.

— **Por más que le preguntamos no nos da respuesta, está faltando últimamente sin razón —** Aunque quisiera parecer desinteresada o dolida, la de ojos jade no podía evitar que se le notara un poco la preocupación y algo de tristeza.

— **Quizás solo está ocupada —** Sugirió Shinsuke algo nervioso por el ambiente, todos se habían quedado en silencio escuchando la conversación.

— **O tiene problemas serios que no quiere que sepa nadie —** Menciono inocentemente Kariya, recibiendo un par de malas miradas por arte de Kirino y Midori **— ¿Qué? ¡Es lo más lógico viniendo de ella! No creo que sea la clase de chica que se escapa para ir a tontear por ahí con chicos o algo así.**

— **Claro que no —** Coincidieron varios con más o menos efusividad. Shindou solo se había quedado en silencio todo el rato pensativo… De alguna manera se le hacía muy raro todo el asunto, desde que tenía esas pesadillas y soñaba con ella cubierta de sangre la chica había comenzado a actuar muy raro, un tanto más alejada en indiferente con todos inclusive con sus mejores amigas.

— **Ella ha estado actuando muy extraña también, es mucho más cerrada, antes era más bien tímida pero… Ahora parece querer evitar a todo el mundo —** Recordó Kirino.

Las únicas dos chicas suspiraron, todos sentían pena por ellas, eran las más cercanas a la de trenzas y parecía afectarles mucho el que la joven no confiar en ellas para confiarles lo que fuera que el sucedía, cambiaron de tema un rato más hasta que a punto de llegar a su destino, Shinsuke llamo la atención de todos.

— **¿Eh?... ¿Qué no es…? —** Dejo la duda al aire señalando al otro lado de la calle, todos miraron durante unos momentos buscando que era a lo que se refería el portero y quedaron impresionados de encontrar al centro de su conversación anterior caminando rápidamente por la acera, en un momento dado giro en dirección a un callejón que lucía poco transitado y sin mucha iluminación, decir que encontraban sus acciones sospechosas era poco… ¿Qué hacia Akane por esos lugares en la ciudad a esas horas a punto de anochecer y aun con su uniforme escolar?

— **Hasta aquí… —** Escucho decir entre dientes a Midori, parecían entre enfadada y preocupada, con la determinación pintada en la cara de sacarle a las buenas o a las malas información a la más bajita de las managers, casi automáticamente Aoi la siguió a cruzar la calle apresuradamente.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí, preocupados entre si dejarlas solas en lo que seguro sería una discusión importante o seguirlas por precaución debido al lugar y a la hora, decidiendo al final en silencio seguirlas al oscuro callejón que no eran más que salidas traseras de los edificios y algún local sospechoso apartado de la mano de dios.

Les tomo poco alcanzarlas pero ya la pelirroja tenía una de las muñecas de la castaña atrapada, exigiéndole alguna clase de explicación mientras esta aun le daba la espalda, no solo de su presencia por allí si no de su raro comportamiento y su actitud distante.

Ella solo quedo en silencio y por unos segundos parecía querer ignorarlos a todos.

— **Perdón, ahora no es un muy buen momento —** A pesar de por fin girarse a encararlos su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, no tenía expresión en el rostro y por algún extraña razón, el tono monótono y sin sentimientos de la de ojos lavanda hizo que algo en el pecho del castaño se apretujara.

— **¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Sabes lo preocupadas que estamos por ti!? —** Era obvio que lo último que iba a hacer Midori era dejarla ir. Pero la de trenzas no parecía afectarle sus regaños.

— **S-Seto-san tranquilícese —** El pobre Hikaru no parecia tener oportunidad alguna de convencer a la chica.

— **Akane-san por favor deja de evitarnos… ¿No somos amigas? Puedes contarnos lo que te sucede —** Aoi parecía realmente triste, y a pesar de que todos allí –Inclusive Kariya aunque no quisiera admitirlo- estaban algo preocupados por el cambio drástico que había tenido la chica desde el día que ganaron por segunda vez consecutiva el Holy Road, justo cuando le dio un tremendo susto a todo el equipo por desmayarse tras haber bajado de la Caravana Inazuma.

Inclusive Shindou, que si que admitía le angustiaba un poco toda la situación, la chica ya no era la misma, ya no le tomaba cantidades indecentes de fotos –que no era idiota y sí que lo notaba- ya no actuaba dulce y servicial con todo mundo, casi no prestaba atención en clases y desaparecía muchas veces antes de los entrenamientos o inclusive antes de terminar todas las clases, por lo que parecía no era para ir a casa.

El tono lastimero y triste de Aoi pareció por fin llamarle la atención y que su máscara de indiferencia cayera, mirándola con un brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos, todos vieron bien la mueca de tristeza de Akane y como parecía buscar aire para decirle algo a sus amigas, más un estremecimiento la detuvo, la chica giro cual resorte hacia su espalda, hacia la otra salida del callejón con una mueca de enojo y preocupación, todos miraron curiosos a la misma dirección pero no había nada ni nadie que hubiera podido justificar su repentino interés.

— **Lo siento pero… Ahora no, me tengo que ir, será mejor que todos vuelvan a casa, no es seguro ir de noche —** Advirtió rápidamente pese a que no se notara en su tono ni expresión toda la preocupación que sentía, de un rápido movimiento y con inesperada fuerza se librero muy fácilmente del agarre de su amiga quien no tuvo ni tiempo de reclamar antes de que Akane se le escapara corriendo velozmente hacia la salida dejando a todos más que mudos.

¿Qué mierda era esa de preocuparse por ellos cuando ella solo había salido huyendo sola hacía los peligros que la noche traía?

Aun cuando su mente no lo había procesado su cuerpo había salido corriendo tras ella, consiguiendo apenas seguirle el paso y rastrear su camino cada que giraba en las esquinas ¿Desde cuándo era tan rápida? Aunque no lo dejara atrás le costaba seguirle el paso, hecho relevante púes era él quien entrenaba todos los días su resistencia física y no ella. Tras suyo podía escuchar como todos también lo seguían.

Miro consternado lo poco que pudo del lugar a donde se acercaban, estaban entrando en una zona de construcción que lucía más abandonada que otra cosa, seguro que no habían trabajado allí en días o semanas, aun preguntándose qué diantres buscaba Akane en ese sitio por fin a lo lejos la vio disminuir el paso en una zona descampada y cercada con láminas de aluminio, con un par de excavadoras y grúas de mediano tamaño, más aparte lo que parecían ser los cimientos de un nuevo edificio, con todo y eso había bastante espacio despejado donde no había más que polvo y tierra para la construcción.

Se detuvo cerca de la entrada que solo era sellada con las típicas cintas amarillas para mantener alejados a los transeúntes, luchaba por recuperar el aliento perdido, extrañado de que ella no mostrara más cansancio que un ligero cambio en el ritmo de su respiración, poco después se les unieron los demás chicos y unos segundos más tardes ambas managers faltantes, completamente exhaustas.

La de trenzas no hacía más que mirar a los alrededores de la construcción, ella ya adentrada en aquel espacio, chasqueo la lengua con molestia y giro hacía ellos que perdieron el aliento de nuevo esta vez por la mirada irritada que les dio.

— **¡Les dije que fueran a casa! —** Grito sin disimular su enojo, para todos allí era tan extraño escucharla levantar la voz de esa manera.

— **¡Y una mierda te dije yo! —** Dos podían jugar con ese tonito y Midori no era de las que se cortaban, con lo tierna que era su mejor amiga estaba muy lejos de poder intimidarla, con paso fuerte la pelirroja se fue acercando a la oji lila, valla a saber con qué intenciones, pues su postura era amenazante pero nadie allí creía que realmente pudiera hacerle daño a su amiga. Aun así Kirino y Shindou no tardaron en responder ante el aire amenazante de Midori.

— **Espera... —** Como pudo el pianista apreso por atrás los brazos de la más alta impidiéndole el avance, el pelirosa se había adelantado frente a ella en caso que que solo su amigo no pudiera frenarla, Midori era conocida por tener bastante fuerza bruta.

— **Tr-Tranquilizate ¿bien? En un principio no es como que la fuéramos a dejar estará aquí sola —** La chica se sacudía ligeramente para tratar de liberarse de la llave del pianista sin éxito, aun con clara molestia en el rostro.

— **Tienen que irse… Por favor este lugar no es seguro —** Akane esta vez parecía rogarles, a pesar de que su aire serio e inflexible no se había ido.

— **¡Pues tampoco lo es para ti idiota! ¿¡Qué crees que siento cuando veo a mi mejor amiga corriendo por las calles de noche sola y con problemas que no quiere contarnos!?—** La pobre adolescente estaba harta de tanto secretismo y misterio, solo quería ayudarla en lo que fuera que estuviera, saber si estaba en problemas y más que todo en qué tipos de problemas, su Akane, su mejor amiga no era así, era imposible que ella fuera la misma tímida chica que se ruborizaba por nada y se ponía nerviosa siempre que la fastidiaba con el tema de su amor secreto.

Aunque el comentario pareció dolerle no le dio tiempo a contestar, ni bien la pálida joven estaba por responder una vocecita muy tierna y fuera de lugar llamo la atención.

— **Ella solo quiere protegerlos, este lugar se está volviendo un laberinto de bruja, no es seguro para los humanos —** Detrás de la figura de la chica frente a ellos surgió lo que parecía una mezcla entre gato, conejo y peluche, de blanco pelaje y esponjosa cola, todos los humanos ahí presentes solo atinaron a contener la respiración y observar hipnotizados e incrédulos aquel par de ojos fucsias y esa irritante pero tierna sonrisita del ser mágico.

— **Hikaru… Dime que estoy alucinando, primero seguimos a la más tierna de nuestras managers a lo que parece una zona de reunión para delincuentes y ahora estoy viendo un peluche que habla —** Kariya entrando un tanto en pánico ya no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a la situación, tratando de buscar respuestas en su amigo peli morado que estaba tan o más shockeado que él.

— **¿U-U peluche? —** Era lo más lógico que Shinsuke pudo deducir, es decir… había algunos peluches parlantes, pero este había salido de la nada y caminado con la misma gracia que un gato hasta posarse junto a la chica que habían perseguido.

— **¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —** Con voz gélida la única que no parecía fuera de sí encaro al animal.

— **Parecías ocupar ayuda con esta situación, después de todo tienes que encargarte del Huevo de Bruja antes de que nazca —** La imperturbable expresión del pequeño no mostraba sentimiento alguno, aun así su voz era insultantemente alegre y aniñada. Aun así la peli cenizo podía ver claramente cómo se quedaba viendo fijamente más que todo a las únicas dos chicas aparte de ella, seguramente atraído por lo turbias que estarían sus emociones por aquella situación, sin frenarse ni un segundo en sus acciones ni pensar en cómo lo tomarían los demás le propino una patada al animal con bastante fuerza, mandando a volar al pequeño ser blanco.

— **Ni si quiera lo intentes pedazo de… —** Murmuro con toda la rabia que contenía, tenía que proteger a sus amigos, ya no le daría tiempo a exterminar de forma segura a esa maldita bruja sin verse expuesta ante todos, que por cierto, quedaron estupefactos no solo por aquella violenta reacción si no con la fuerza que tuvo, más de un portero seguro estaría intimidado, rápidamente a Akane dejo de importarle todo cuando de repente el alrededor del terreno comenzó a cambiar, el cielo se había coloreado de un extraño amarillo… ¿Rosado? El cielo estaba cambiando de color intermitentemente? Los pobres chicos se sentían mareados, vigas de construcciones, materiales, maquinaria, palas, picos, todo parecía moverse y bailar, se sentían en otro universo, lleno de recortes hechos por niños y caricaturas, (*) era todo el sentido que podían encontrarle, Aoi dio un grito asustada, abrazándose a Tenma quien miraba estupefacto a todos lados.

— **Ahh, por perder el tiempo con ellos ahora serán comida de bruja, deberías ordenar tus prioridades y dejarme hacer mi trabajo, después de todo ellas dos podrían ayudarte con esta bruja, se ve demasiado fuerte para ti —** Kyubey reposaba sentado tranquilamente entre el grupo de jóvenes, quienes se apartaron impresionados de verlo allí… ¿Qué no lo habían mandado a volar?

— **¿Q-Que demonios está pasando? —** Kariya fue el único con valor o miedo suficiente como para gritar a los cuatro vientos la duda que todos tenían, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor parecía estar en constante movimiento, algo llamaba más la atención de todos, era obviamente aquella montaña de maquinaria pesada como tractores o excavadoras ilógicamente apiladas y que se balanceaban de un lado a otro, pero que sin seguir alguna lógica o ley física seguía desafiando el equilibrio, en la parte superior lo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo de no más de 30 cm balanceaba sus piecitos como si se divirtiera en alguna clase de columpio, las mangas de su vestimenta eran inocentemente largas, siendo quizás del triple de su estatura, y su rostro estaba cubierto por su flequillo de lo que era una cabellera rota y desordenada, solo aplacada por el demasiado grande casco de construcción que la acompañaba.

Akane se fijó muy bien en ella, de allí venia toda la magia, ese debía ser el cuerpo de la bruja, muchas veces adoptaban formas tan extrañas que era imposible distinguirlas del resto del extraño entorno que elegían como laberinto, no parecía de la tímidas, pues normalmente se escondían en su laberinto obligando a las que la cazaban a buscar, esta parecía tan descarada que inclusive se vapuleaba de su poder frente a todos pese a no tener más de pocos días de nacer, y de además estar frente a uno de los seres que se dedicaban a cazarlas. Todos habían quedado en silencio mirando la inestable e impresionante torre que se erguía y parecía hacerse más grande.

Akane no podía perder más tiempo, se acercó sin rastro de confusión o temor a sus amigas, Shindou seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, más intrigado del por qué ella parecía tan tranquila y acostumbrada a todo eso que por su entorno en sí.

— **Midori-chan, Aoi-chan —** Su tranquila voz fue como una señal de bengala para todos, la fotógrafa tomo una mano de cada una **—Prométanme que pase lo que pase no escucharan ni una sola palabra de lo que diga Kyubey, ese peluche —** Aclaro a quien se refería viendo la obvia duda de ellas, aunque ni con eso conseguían entender a qué demonios se trataba todo eso **— No le crean ni una palabra y no confíen en él, prometo que si vuelvo… —** Titubeo unos segundos, pero rápidamente recupero su determinación **— Cuando acabe con esto, juro que les explicare todo... A todos —** Retrocedió unos pasos para poder fijarse en todos con los ojos llorosos pero sonriendo **— Prometo que nada les pasara, solo quédense juntos y esperen, terminare rápido…**

— **Akane… —** Un extraño miedo se apoderó de Shindou, por un momento se preguntó si acaso estaba soñando de nuevo, pensó que aquella pesadilla se había vuelto muy muy extraña pues tenía la misma opresión en el pecho que cuando imaginaba en sueños a una Akane bañada en sangre y desconsolada.

Todos de por si mudos admiraron como algo en a mano derecha de la joven empezaba a brillar, un anillo plateado de un destello se convirtió en una extraña gema con forma de gota de agua o de un huevo, acunado en una canasta de oro (**), la luz lila comenzó a brillar cegándolos, aun así nadie aparto la mirada, el uniforme de su compañera comenzó a cambiar, mutando en una ropa diferente, la parte superior era la tradicional en los trajes de las Mikos en cualquier templo japonés, de un puro y hermoso blanco, sin embargo el hakama(***) lejos de ser del rojo que caracterizaba dichos trajes era de color negro y mucho más corto que lo tradicional, llegando poco más debajo de medio muslo asemejando una falda por la forma del voluminoso pantalón, las medias que siempre la cubrían se agrietaron, dejando un diseño de red muy enrevesado refugiando su blanca piel y unas simples bailarinas atadas a sus tobillos de tela negra o cuero calzaban sus delicados pies, de la luz que la cubría pareció nacer una larga bufanda roja, el único toque de color en ella aparte de sus atrayentes ojos lilas, sujetada en el nudo con lo que parecía ser un broche de diseño antiguo en el mismo tono de lila que sus ojos, la gema había cambiado de forma, siendo ahora un perfecto ovalo acunado entre unas enredaderas.

De un potente salto se alejó de todos en dirección a la tambaleante estructura, mientras que de su manga o de la nada misma una naginata(****) nació y se acomodó perfectamente en sus manos, lista para atacar aquella linda muñeca que los vigilaba entre risitas desde su trono. Escalando eficientemente de salto en salto sobre todas las maquinas esquivaba de vez en cuando cualquier pico de construcción o pala que la bruja lanzaba de proyectil, intentando inútilmente frenarla.

De la tierra empezaron a nacer pesadas cadenas y vigas de acero que lejos de firmes se contorsionaban de cualquier manera imaginable en busca de atrapar el veloz cuerpo de la chica sin mucho éxito, las cadenas eran fácilmente desviadas con su lanza, la cual soltaba y reaparecía en sus manos o de entro sus ropas como si fuera de lo más natural, atacaba cualquier punto que afectara el equilibro del trono de su oponente, buscando poder llegar a la cima y acabar con toda la pelea.

El suspiro de Kyubey les llamo la atención luego de estar embobados viendo toda la escena de su compañera, preguntándose todo mundo si de verdad no estaban soñando.

— **Ser tan imprudente le va a costar muy caro, tarde o temprano —** Y es que estaba mucho más agitada que en una batalla normal, esta vez tenía a sus amigos allí, sus más preciadas personas, aquellos por los que se sacrificó a vivir esa miserable excusa de vida, Shindou estaba con ellos, no podía permitirse que les hicieran daño. Como si aquella bruja tuviera el poder de leer sus peores pesadillas, las cadenas dejaron de atacarla a ella, siendo su objetivo esta vez los indefensos humanos que el oscuro ser tenía a su merced.

Todos miraron aterrados como las piezas de metal comenzaron a rondarlos como si fueran serpientes, al asecho y listas para atacar, de un brusco cambio de dirección, el cuerpo de la mahou shoujo se impulsó hacia sus amigos, cayendo en clavada desde la elevada altura que había escalado para exterminar a la bruja, tal como un gato, elegante y silenciosa con una simple vuelta callo en medio de sus amigos, oscilando por sobre sus cabezas su larga naginata.

— **Agáchense—** Ordeno seria, quizás por arte de magia o un milagro mismo todos tuvieron la capacidad de obedecer, admirando segundos después como en gráciles giros y precisas estocadas con su lanza la joven mantenía a ralla los ataques de la bruja, dejando clavadas las lanzas a través de las cadenas mientras que más de las armas aparecían en sus manos de sus mangas o de entre los vuelos de su ropa. Pronto una lluvia de ataques era dirigida hacia ellos pero los movimientos oscilantes y perfectos de la lanza de la chica evitaban cualquier daño a ninguno de ellos, el sonido metálico de las armas chocar se detuvo en cierto momento y la chica solo atino a clavar el filo de su arma fuertemente contra la tierra.

Shindou noto perfectamente la dificultosa respiración, mantenerlos a salvo estaba siendo un estorbo para ella, gastaba energía y ni siquiera se acercaba más a su objetivo, como si le leyeran la mente, aquel peluche que estaba con ellos comenzó a hablarle a la joven.

— **A este paso vas a gastar toda tu energía y alma solo en protegerlos, al final será muy contraproducente si te conviertes también en…**

— **¡Cállate! Puedo… Yo sola puedo con esto —** Respondió la fotógrafa jadeante, mirándole con clara advertencia que no intentara nada con las otras dos chicas presentes, el pequeño ser solo suspiro ante lo cabezota que era la joven.

— **A-Akane… —** Llamo temerosa Aoi, apenas si podía modular palabra, pero estaba tan preocupada por su amiga que aun estando prácticamente pegada al brazo de su amigo de la infancia trataba de llamar la atención de la peli cenizo y cuestionarle toda aquella locura, la mirada lila un tanto cansada y opaca pareció tranquilizarse, no podía perder los estribos ni el control sobre su magia, le sonrió a la menor con dulzura y cariño.

— **Todo está bien —** Pese a que no se sentía segura, trato de demostrar toda la confianza posible, pese a que estaba a terrada de perderlos a todos de nuevo, lucharía con todo el poder que aquella maldición le había otorgado por el futuro de sus amigos. La castaña miro al frente con renovada decisión, en un veloz movimiento dibujo en la tierra con el extremo no filoso de su lanza un circulo que los encerraba a todos, con tan solo un toque, el surco en la tierra fue sustituido por lo que parecían ser cadenas de talismanes o de papel como las que se encuentran en cualquier templo japonés, al tiempo de esto, varios surcos de energía los rodearon en una cúpula. Esa barrera resistiría un par de buenos golpes, pese a que le había quitado mucha energía, correría ese riesgo con tal de protegerlos.

Jadeante miro con atención a cada una de las personas de dentro, quizás tomándose un par de segundos más con el principal responsable de que ella fuera convertida en aquel recipiente vacío que no tenía otra opción más que luchar.

Pese a eso la mirada que el dedico no era de rencor en lo absoluto. Más bien quizá por timidez jamás se había atrevido a mirarlo con el cariño que siempre quiso expresarle. Su lanza volvió a oscilar Destrozando cualquier enemigo que la bruja le mandara para frenar su paso, pese a eso no pudo evitar llevarse un par de buenos golpes y quemaduras a causa de la magia con la que era atacada. Con saltos ágiles mientras esquivaba y evitaba desperdiciar magia, consiguió volver a hacer su camino hacia el cuerpo solido de la bruja, comenzó así por fin su pelea cara a cara, era muy pequeña y escurridiza, la esquivaba con facilidad pero debido a la gran cantidad de zarpazos y estocadas que daba la joven le era imposible al corrupto ser esquivar por completo, estaba tan azorada que ni siquiera podía llamar a sus sirvientes para que rescataran su vida.

Uno, dos, tres, de tres hábiles zarpazos en forma de relámpago el cuerpo de la bruja fue perdiendo poco a poco su poder y energías, saltando en un intento desesperado por huir directo al suelo, cayendo no muy lejos del campo que protegía a los humanos, se levantó una buena nube de polvo y un pequeño cráter se hizo en la tierra debido al impacto, la joven mágica no perdió tiempo en dejarse caer también, con un simple vuelta en el aire callo silenciosa cual gato, levantando con su brazo derecho el filo de su arma, estando a punto de darle el golpe fatal todos notaron la duda en su rostro y cuerpo, causando una profunda confusión.

— **Lo siento mucho —** Miro con tristeza el moribundo cuerpo de aquella tétrica muñeca de trapo, que trataba de arrastrarse para salvar su vida **— Y puedes descansar —** Fue como el susurro de una madre, tranquilizador y dulce, ante ello los ojitos de la criatura la miraron brillosos, con una expresión de confusión y cansando, sin soportarlo más la de trenzas dejo caer con pesadez su lanza, de un corte simple y efectivo el cuerpo de la bruja fue cortado en dos, mas específicamente su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo, e incluso antes de caer al suelo este se fue desintegrando con simple polvo de carbón, a su alrededor, todo comenzó a volver gradualmente a la normalidad, como si de repente un canal de televisión extraño fuera cambiado de vuelta a la transmisiones de siempre, la chica suspiro de alivio clavando su lanza en el suelo como apoyo para no caer, la magia que mantenía activo el escudo fue volviéndose más débil hasta que por fin se deshizo por completo, debido a la falta de energía de su invocadora. Los pobres chicos aun no eran capaces de moverse de sus lugares, con pavor a que aún nada hubiera terminado.

Sin embargo al ver a Akane volver de repente a su uniforme y que la lanza que la sostenía hubiese desaparecido dejándola tirada en el suelo fue más que suficiente para que cierto castaño explotara en preocupación y saliese corriendo aclamando con angustia el nombre de la joven, quien pudo ver al acercarse. Había comenzado a toser sangre.

Rápidamente todos los demás también se acercaron al chico que ahora trataba de sostener el débil cuerpo de la chica.

— **¿¡Akane!? ¿¡Que te sucede!? ¿¡Por qué…!? —** Era muy extraño ver a Midori llorar, si alguien contaba que la había visto en ese estado seguro lo tacharían de mentiroso, más sin embargo viendo como el ex capitán del equipo trataba de mantener su cabeza lejos del suelo con toda la delicadeza posible era demasiado para ella, y más al recién haberla visto desplomarse y retorcerse de dolor, le era absolutamente imposible que las lágrimas traicioneras se le escaparan de sus bellos obres jade. Aoi no estaba en mejores condiciones, hipando sin control sobre sus sollozos, todo la habían rodeado con preocupación.

— **He-Hey, ¿Esa cosa no está más oscura que cuando…? Bueno, ¿Que hace un rato? —** Señalo un nervioso Kariya a la gema que se había resbalado de entre los dedos de la fotógrafa, muy distinta a antes no brillaba con aquella enceguecedora luz lila, estaba oscura, con alguna clase de energía o impureza flotando tóxicamente en el interior de la gema, Shindou al estar con ella sobre su regazo intentando calmarle tomo el pequeño objeto que había caído junto al cuerpo de la chica que aun tosía y se retorcía de dolor.

— **L-L… L-La… Se…Semilla… —** Trataba de modular inútilmente la pobre, mientras un intenso pero indeterminado dolor recorría todo su ser, el sabor de la sangre acumulándose en su boca no dejaba que pudiera hablar. Cabe decir también que a pesar de que el entendieran las palabras no tenían ni idea de a que se refería.

— **Usen esto con esa gema —** El incubador llamo la atención de todos, parado justo enfrente de una extraña esfera negra con picos, a muchos les pareció alguna clase de extraño llavero gótico con ese color negro mate y los extraños símbolos dibujados en ella **— Dense prisa o su alma se perderá para siempre.**

La primera en actuar con velocidad fue la pelirroja aun con la vista empañada en lágrimas, tomando con cierto recelo aquella cosa, la mentada semilla se sentía tibia contra su mano sin saber que hacer solo atino a acercar el pequeño objeto a la Soul Gem que aún mantenía Shindou con delicadeza en sus manos, observaron todos impresionados como la impureza en la joya lila parecía ser atraída por la semilla que dejo atrás a bruja, cual imán al mental y esta lo absolvía poco a poco limpiando la preciosa gema que comenzó a brillar de nuevo con fuerza.

La chica en el suelo tras esto había dejado de retorcerse, parecía encontrar alivio de la nada, en un segundo cuan ya casi estaba limpia del todo la semilla en la mano de la pelirroja exploto, emitiendo un sonido parecido al de un cristal rompiéndose para deshacerse por completo sin dejar rastro, la gema quedo en un 90% limpia pues aún se notaban pequeños destellos de impurezas, el dolor en la expresión de la muchacha era historia, solo quedaba su arrítmico respirar y la paz en su expresión al sentir unos cálidos brazos rodeándola y acariciando su despeinado cabello, sin querer moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar abrió los ojos encontrándose confundida y con las miradas preocupadas de todos sus compañeros, lentamente se sentó sobre sus propias piernas recuperando el equilibrio.

— **¿Por qué me ayudaste al decirles lo de la semilla? —** Pregunto en tono serio buscando con la mirada a Kyubey, que comenzaba a alejarse con andar ligero y lento. Pues era muy cierto, de no ser por el aquella criatura y su advertencia a sus amigos su alma se habría acabado contaminando con el paso de los minutos.

— **Aun no me es conveniente perderte, si continuas un poco más seguramente serás una muy buena fuente de energía y una de las mejores brujas que existieron —** El adorable gesto que hizo al ladear su felpuda cabeza no hizo más que darle nauseas a Akane, y ganas de golpear algo también **— Me agradeces luego, pequeña Shinigami-chan. (*****)**

— **No pienso agradecerte —** Murmuro con rabia mientras el pequeño ser se desvanecía entre las sombras, froto su rostro con sus frías manos **—** _Estoy agotada_ **—** Pensó con un suspiro lastimero y otro se le escapó pero de cansancio al ver la duda y estado petrificado de todos, mirándola como si solo con eso pudieran sonsacarle la respuesta que estaban esperando **— ¿Puedo suponer que no me dejaran ir a casa y descansar sin más?**

La pequeña sonrisa agotada de la chica no hizo más que enfurecer a su amiga, que arrodillada junto a ella la tomo sin delicadeza de los hombros, sin saber que iba a hacer la castaña solo se dejó, si quería golpearla lo recibiría sin quejas, se lo merecía y a demás no es que pudiera sentir un dolor físico tan débil después de todo, en la expresión llorosa de la joven parecía que en verdad quería regañarla, pero perdiendo contra sus sentimientos solo logro abrazar con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo ajeno y comenzar a llorar cual niña desesperada, asombrando bastante a la mas pálida y a todos los que presenciaban la escena

— **Tranquila —** El tono maternal y dulzón de la joven tenía un buen efecto calmante, pero aun así la muchacha no dejaba de sollozar contra su hombro, Akane correspondía a su abrazo acariciando con suavidad la espalda de su mejor amiga, en silencio la menor de cabello azul también acudió a ella, ocupando el lugar en su otro hombro llorando en silencio, Akane sonrió maternalmente acogiéndolas sin rechistar, luego de un rato con todos en silencio amabas se separaron del cuerpo cálido de su amiga muy lentamente.

— **Buenas chicas —** Amabas agradecían las tiernas caricias que acabo dejando sobre sus cabezas, como si no fueran más que niñas tras llorar por un berrinche o algo parecido **— Estoy bien, mírenme, no pasa nada malo —** Pese a decir eso todos no podían dejar de fijarse en el rastro de sangre que quedo olvidado en las comisuras de sus labios y en las manchas que quedaron sobre la camisa blanca del uniforme de la fotógrafa. Akane había estado tan ocupada calmado a sus mejores amigas que había olvidado un pequeño pero importante detalle, giro un poco, viendo detrás de si al chico que la había sostenido mientras agonizaba de dolor en el suelo, estaba absorto mirando entre fascinado y confuso la gema brillante en sus manos.

— **Esta cálido —** Murmuro el muchacho sin pensar, de alguna manera se sentía terriblemente reconfortado por el calor que emitía la esa joya, la de trenzas que lo escucho no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después todo esa gema era ella misma.

— **Ten cuidado, si se rompe equivaldría a que yo muriera —** Aquel tímido comentario espanto a más de uno, cualquiera se lo tomaría como una broma pero viendo lo que acababan de presenciar ahora se creían cualquier estupidez que alguien las inventara.

— **¿Q-Que…? —** Shockeado con el comentario sin poder evitarlo cerró su mano en torno al pequeño objeto, quizás con miedo que se pudiera resbalar, la joven dio un repentino tosido tomando su garganta, como si se quedara sin aire.

— **P-Para —** Dijo apenas con voz presionando las manos del pianista, liberando su gema y arrebatándosela, tomo una larga bocanada de aire una vez pudo hacerlo **— Todo lo que le pase a esta cosa me pasa a mí —** Señalo un tanto jadeante pues su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido fuertemente estrujado, y es que literal, lo había sido, en lo que recuperaba el aliento su gema había vuelto a transformarse en el anillo de plata con un diminuta diamante lila que siempre cargaba la chica desde hace un tiempo **— Esa es otras de las maravillas que venía en la letra pequeña del estúpido contrato que hice con Kyubey.**

— **D-De que hablas… ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —** Midori estaba cansada de tanto secretismo, solo quería averiguar que le sucedía a su amiga. La chica suspiro, procediendo a explicar con calma desde un principio.

Les explico quién o qué era Kyubey, un ser súper inteligente encargado de reunir chicas con una fuerte actividad emocional, ya fuera positiva o negativa, con el fin de hacer un sencillo contrato, les concedería el mayor deseo que tuvieran da igual que fuera una locura o un milagro, él era capaz de concederles cualquier cosa, a cambio de estos las jóvenes le pagarían dicho milagro convirtiéndose en las denominadas Mahou Shoujo, chica con poderes mágicos nacidos de sus deseos que mantendrían a ralla el mal de este mundo, lucharían contra las denominadas brujas que nacían de maldiciones y malos sentimientos, por consecuencia disfrutaban de alimentarse de almas humanas así que las chicas que hacían sus tratos con Kyubey tenían que cazarlas en son de proteger a las personas.

— **Parece algo maravilloso a simple vista ¿Verdad? —** La seca risita la de joven le erizo el bello de la piel a más de uno, esa no podía ser toda la historia **— Concede poderes inimaginables para que las chicas cumplan a una buena causa, si eso no es suficiente también te concede tu mayor deseo, puedes pedir cualquier cosa, ser rica y famosa, conseguir el amor de alguien, desear el bienestar de alguien que padece en una condición mortal, pero nunca especifica al 100% los verdaderos sacrificios que se hacen al acceder a esto —** Tras mencionar esto último los miro significativamente a todos, los secretos brillaban tras su mirar.

Comenzó a explicar las clausulas secretas que aquel maligno ser omitía en son de conseguir a la mayor cantidad de chicas posibles, en primer lugar, debido a que los cuerpos humanos son tan débiles y las luchas contra las brujas tan extenuantes, el truco más sencillo que consiguieron fue literalmente separar el alma de las chicas y engendrarlas en piedras, piedras mágicas que son la fuente de sus poderes, claro que si bien su cuerpo podría resistir cualquier impacto sin agonizar de dolor, si el golpe era dado en dicha gema y esta era rota, adiós a la chica, pues su alma se perdería dejando solo su cuerpo vacío. En conclusión ella misma, esa Akane que le hablaba no era más que un recipiente, como una muñeca viviente, les explico que si intentaban alejar en un radio determinado de distancia su gema se su cuerpo este sería como peso muerto, pues no estaba su conciencia para controlarlo.

La boca de Shindou se secó, ser consiente de haber sostenido algo con una importancia de tal magnitud descoloca a cualquiera, la chica sonríe al ver la estupefacción en los rostro ajenos, recordando ella misma como lo tomo cuando se enteró.

Prosiguió, pues ese no era el fin del asunto, para nada… Ere solo un mísero detalle comparado con lo que relato luego, les explico el límite de sus poderes, como su gema/alma podía soportar una cierta cantidad de tiempo y de uso antes de ser limpiada, afortunadamente para eso servían las semillas que las brujas dejaban atrás al cazarlas, restauraban la energía que gastaba en las batallas y limpiaban toda impureza existente en la Soul Gem, los chicos entendieron esto más rápidamente debido a la aterradora demostración que la propia joven les había dado de lo que sucedía cuando las gemas no se purificaban.

— **P-Pero… N-No se limpió del todo… Seguía un poco… —** Aoi recordaba las pequeñas virutas de impureza que aún estaba en la gema de su amiga, por un instante volvió a entrarle el pánico a la pobre, Akane solo sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— **El solo mantener este cuerpo consume magia, es normal que nunca se limpie por completo, incluso si no peleo nunca más, tarde o temprano mi fuerza se acabara, mi gema terminara corrompida y me volveré… —** Callo un instante, dudosa de si seguir con su historia, pero ya que la habían descubierto no le parecía justo seguir mintiéndoles, prefería que supieran la verdad a que vivieran angustiados una vez ella desapareciera de ese mundo.

— **Te volverás… ¿Qué? —** Algo en el pobre castaño estaba inquieto, no quería escuchar su respuesta y a la vez sí, un miedo terrible comenzó a recórrelo… ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? Akane pareció mirarlo con lastima y culpa, transmitiéndole tantas cosas de forma muda, solo con su mirada, desgraciadamente la chica sabía que él jamás podría comprenderla del todo, ella misma se encargaría de llevarse con ella el secreto del deseo que pidió a la tumba, una vez ella dejara de existir el lazo de magia que la unía a todos ellos y especialmente con él se cortaría, podrían vivir en paz y el chico podría dejar de tener esas reacciones emocionales y físicas que tenia de repente, consecuencia del lazo que se había creado como efecto secundario de su deseo.

— **Las Mahou Shoujo nacen de deseos, las brujas de maldiciones, eso es lo que les hace creer el incubador a las chicas con las que quiere hacer tratos, sin embargo el origen de las brujas es mucho más retorcido —** Suspiro dándose un momento para tomar valor **— Las brujas en realidad nacen una vez que la Soul Gem de una chica es corrompida, ya sea por no ser capaz de conseguir semillas o por algún fuerte sentimiento negativo, las brujas nacen de la desgracia de una Mahou Shoujo.**

Silencio por unos minutos, nadie podía procesar todo muy bien.

— **E-Espera, pero… —** Shinsuke no parecía comprender, eso o no quería creerlo igual que todos, el rostro de las chicas presente comenzó a deformarse en comprensión y espanto.

— **Me estas diciendo que esas cosas son…—** Kirino puso su mejor esfuerzo en comprenderlo todo.

— **Son chicas que alguna vez fueron como yo —** Akane asintió llanamente, como si solo estuviera confirmando un detalle sin importancia mirando sus manos con una mirada un tanto triste **— Esa bruja que acabo de asesinar no era más que una chica inocente cuya alma fue corrompida.**

— **¿P-Por…? ¿¡Por qué les harían eso!? —** Tan alterada estaba que la peli azul no notaba sus propios gritos, horrorizada por lo horrible que era el destino de las que se atrevían a tomar ese camino.

— **Kyubey y su sociedad no comprenden las emociones humanas, pero para ellos es una increíble fuente de energía, para ellos no somos más que ganado —** La chica se encogió de hombros **— Cada vez que una Mahou Shoujo nace, cada vez que una se convierte en bruja es como si les entregáramos baterías cargadas.**

— **Esto es una locura —** Akane sonrió de acuerdo con el defensa peli azul.

— **Entonces tu también…. —** En base a todo lo que les había dicho la fotógrafa Midori poco a poco unió las piezas, el resultado final no le agradaba nada. La chica se levantó de golpe del suelo, callando todo comentario.

— **No me convertiré en una bruja nunca —** Hablo seriamente sacudiendo su uniforme del polvo que había cogido al estar en el suelo, sonrió amigablemente ofreciendo sus manos a las chicas aun sentadas para ayudarlas a levantarse. Nadie comprendió bien a que se refería, una vez las chicas de pie la castaña sacudió sus manos y les enseño el anillo que portaba su gema **— Cuando esté a punto de caer planeo romper mi Soul Gem, me suicidare —** Era absolutamente tétrico que diciendo tal cosa la chica luciera tan calmada y conforme. A todos los presentes se les cortó la respiración, antes que ninguno con claras intenciones de refutarla o detenerla pudiera hablar mostró la palma de su mano deteniéndolos.

— **No les digo esto para tener sus opiniones, simplemente ahora que me descubrieron prefiero que sepan que paso conmigo una vez desaparezca, prefiero morir antes de convertirme en algo que pudiera lastímalos a ustedes o a cualquier persona de la ciudad —** Su tono inflexible les dejó claro que nada podían hacer para detenerla **— Ahora, saben toda la verdad, me gustaría que volvieran sanos y salvos a casa, de noche las brujas son más activas y la que mate no es la única que andaba cerca, a pesar de que recupere mi magia estoy agotada por la pelea… Me voy —** Así tan campante se despidió solo con un gesto de manos, si bien las brujas preferían a los humanos una presa mágica también les era atractiva, si seguía con ellos mucho tiempo quizá podría traer más problemas, sin escuchar los reclamos ajenos y más dudas que habían quedado salió rápidamente del descampado en construcción y se adentró laberinto de callejones que era la ciudad, dispuesta a tomar un camino largo para volver a casa.

Adentrada en un oscuro callejón noto fácilmente las pisadas apresuradas que la seguían, se detuvo identificando a su perseguidor, le extraño que la siguiera estando solo.

— **Tu deseo… —** Pregunto jadeante Shindou, la había costado más de lo que pensó el perseguirla, pero tenía que sacarse esa duda de encima.

— **No pienso decírtelo, pero si te hace sentir mejor, no fui engañada por Kyubey, estaba en una situación desesperada así que no me arrepiento —** Aun dándole la espalda le contesto.

— **Dijiste que los poderes nacían de tu deseo, viendo tu ropa, el que esa cosa te llamara Shinigami, los sueños que tengo… No son solo pesadillas ¿Verdad? —** El joven había atado cabos muy rápido, el tiempo que llevaba teniendo esas pesadillas era el mismo que el de la joven actuando distantemente, el que fuera ella la principal protagonista en aquella terrible escena cubierta de sangre. No podía ser todo una coincidencia.

— **¿Pesadillas? —** Por fin había ganado la atención de a oji lila, parecía anonada, no podía creer que la magia que la conectaba con el llegara a tener tal alcance, cada noche ella sufría por el recuerdo de ese horrible accidente que lo inicio todo, y al parecer el amor de su vida lo rememoraba en forma de sueños.

— **La caravana… La sangre, los… Los c-cuerpos d-de todos —** La garganta se le cerraba de tan solo recordar la escena, de repente el olor a sangre comenzaba a marearlo, lo sentía tan real, era imposible que fuese producto de su imaginación. La chica con sus palabras comenzó a temblar, recordándolo también **— Tú… Al que sostenías en el suelo llorando era…**

— **P-Para —** Fue a penas un murmullo quebrado.

— **Ese era yo…**

— **¡PARA YA! —** Grito a punto de vomitar ante el recuerdo del chico perdiendo la vida entre sus manos, rememorando el calor de la sangre ajena bañándola **— Eso ya no importa…**

— **Sí que lo hace… Fue por eso que tu… —** La culpa comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, pese a que todo hubiera sido un accidente, pasara lo que pasara debido a él y todos los demás ahora esa dulce y amable chica cargaba con una desgracia imposible de revertir **— Fue… ¿Fue mi culpa? —** Se sentía responsable pese a que todo su equipo estaba involucrado, no entendía muy bien cómo pero estaba seguro que todo había sido principalmente por su causa.

Akane intentaba controlarse pero las lagrimas la traicionaban, por culpa de todo lo que sentía por él estaba descubriendo aquel secreto, maldecía aquella magia residual de su deseo que recayó sobre él.

— **Lo fue… Pedí salvar a todo el mundo principalmente por ti… —** Ya para que negarlo, el joven sabía que tenía razón **— Moriste entre mis brazos… ¿Sabes lo que se sintió? No poder hacer nada, ver cómo te ibas… —** Las lágrimas salían a chorretones de sus obres, Shindou sintió que algo en su interior se desgarraba.

— **L-Lo sient…**

— **¡No te atrevas a disculparte! —** Le interrumpió y con toda la rabia que aparentaba tener se acercó a él a pasa firme **— No me interesan tus disculpas ni las de nadie… ¡Incluso si hubiera sabido todo esto lo hubiera hecho igualmente! ¡Si tuviera que vivirlo otra vez los volvería a salvar! No me arrepiento de nada —** Tenia que saberlo, tenía que decírselo, a ella no le importaba dar su vida si eso significaba que estaría bien, lo único que lamentaba era no poder estar a su lado, no poder expresarle cuanto lo quería. Trato de detener y mantener a raya sus propios sentimientos o el acabaría descubriendo eso también.

No se esperó en ningún momento que la tomara entre sus brazos conmovido… ¿Qué tanto tendría sufrir esa niña que estrujaba como si realmente el pudiera protegerla? Las lágrimas también lo traicionaron a él, escapando sin filtro de sus obres, ya no entendía si era su propia tristeza o eran los sentimientos que compartía con la castaña, pero no le importaba, quería sostenerla en sus brazos lo más posible, la chica por su parte se aferró a su pecho, disfrutando al menos un poco de la dulce sensación de paz que le hacía sentir.

— **No me arrepiento —** Repitió contra el cuerpo ajeno, era verdad pese a que ahora demostraba todo el miedo que en verdad sentía, temblando entre los brazos del chico, llorando toda la angustia que había acallado por esos últimos meses.

Lloro en sus brazos toda la tristeza y frustración que había acumulado, desdichada pues si bien había salvado en cierta forma a su primer amor, jamás podrían estar juntos.

El chico solo la dejo ser, como mínimo le debía eso, ya era muy entrada la noche, más poco le importo a ninguno de los dos.

A partir de que se supo la verdad cada segundo que pasaban juntos valía oro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Final chafa :v no sabía cómo terminarle al capítulo, pues por que en el siguiente aun continua esta trilogía, será el tercero y último de los de Madoka ywy y creo que el mas sad también :,v**

 **(*): No sabría explicar con palabras como son los laberintos de las brujas, vean el anime y lo entenderán XD**

 **(**): Busquen imágenes de las Soul Gems, están bien bonitas (?**

 **(***): Se le llama Hakama al pantalón que tiene los trajes de las Miko o sacerdotisas Japonesas, en mi caso me MUCHO inspire en el traje de Youkai de Ririchiyo de InuxBoku, es que amo ese diseño :,v busquen imágenes :v**

 **(****): Naginata es el nombre de una lanza japonesa cuya cuchilla tiene un ligero dobles hacia arriba, según leí también se usan en madera para un deporte parecido al kendo, de nuevo, buscar imágenes para mejor imaginación :v**

 **(*****): Shinigami es lo que los japoneses conocen como un dios de la muerte, Kyubey la llama así pues sus poderes tiene que ver con la muerte debido a su deseo de revivir a sus amigos.**

 **Oficialmente es el más largo de la serie, superando al cap 15 que fueron 8200 palabras, este tubo 8600 :,v W-T-F y creo que as notas más largas también XD**

 **Por esta mierda fue que mi reserva bajo de 20 capis a 13 D: soy mala con las historias de más de un capi y más si los caps se alargan mas de 2k o 3k de palabras :,V**

 **Sin quererlo alargar más me despido, ciao!**

* * *

 **PD: Disculpen la tardanza! D': hoy tuve que salir a buscar un encargo y a mi mama le dio por ir a gastar dinero en los estrenos para navidad, asi que llegue un poco tarde a casa, tome una siesta que duro mas de lo que debía y de paso aun no había corregido el capitulo... lo bueno de todo el asunto... ¡Adivinen quien tiene cel nuevo! x3 por fin llego mi celular que tenia una prima en Estados Unidos :''v por fin tengo algo decente x,,D se que es chafa pero solo queria vomitarles mi excusa (? Ciao!**

 _ATT; Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,3_


	27. Chapter 27

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou dando el golpe final a Akane.

(Semi-AU/Romance/Drama/Tragedy)

 **¡Aviso!:**

 **El capítulo de hoy está basado en el anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, este no me pertenece en lo absoluto si no a su creador Gen Urobuchi y demás asociados.**

 **SPOILERS del anime, proceda bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Finale:.:.

:-:-:

.:.:Parte III:.:.

:-:-:

¿Cómo demonios había terminado todo así? ¿Por qué esa bruja había aparecido de la nada en plena hora en que los clubs estaban en funcionamiento? ¿Cómo era tan fuerte como para asesinar a dos de sus compañeras de batalla en solo un par de golpes?

Una de esas chicas era muchísimo más fuerte que Akane misma, tenía más experiencia, otra acababa de engendrar su Soul Gem, no era más que una novata inocente enviada al campo obligada a enfrentar el fracaso, lloro en medio de la batalla llena de ira reprimida.

Lo peor de todo es que todos en el club habían quedado involucrados, incluyendo el entrenador y los profesores, muchos miraron con pavor hasta que un extraño ataque con sonido dejo a varios inconscientes, Akane obligo a su compañera de luchas restante a ponerse a resguardarlos en el área de los bancos, Kasumi su amiga de lentes era buena en magia de manipulación y defensiva, su mejor opción sería concentrarse en lo que eran buenas, ataque y defensa. La pobre castaña no dudo en lanzarse a destrozar a todo ciervos de la bruja que se atreviera a enfrentarle, eran como unas extrañas bolas de algodón con piernas de palillos y muy deformes, los cortaba sin problemas con su lanza, evitaba los ataques a distancia de la enorme bruja que se erguía por sobre el campo de futbol, a su alrededor el campo creado por la misma bruja evitaba que más almas inocentes cayeran en esa pesadilla.

Dolida como estaba por los cuerpos de sus compañeras tirados como basura y desesperada por proteger a todos sus amigos no dudo en emplear todo a su mano para vencer aquel demonio, no le importaba que su ataques fueran cada vez más erráticos, no le importaba que la gema atada al broche de su bufanda estuviera cada vez más oscuro, ni si quiera le importo cuando en una rápida mirada vio las caras horrorizadas de sus amigas y la de su amado, que sufrían al ver como la de trenzas perdía poco a poco la cordura, una macabra sonrisa estaba en los labios de la pequeña manager, disfrutando al sentir como su lanza perforaba y desgarraba los asquerosos cuerpos enemigos, un líquido parecido al alquitrán le salpicaba cada que acababa con la existencia de alguno, como si fuera sangre despedida a gran velocidad su blanca camisa y su adorable rostro era manchado por el asqueroso líquido.

La maniaca risa que comenzó a salir del pecho de Akane espanto a más de uno, parecía gozar el destrozarlos a todos, disfrutar el como la bruja empezaba a sufrir también los erráticos giros de la alabarda de la chica, cortando poco a poco los desagradable miembros que poseía el cuerpo de aquel ser que buscaba devorarlos. Aoi hiperventilaba abrazada al brazo de Midori, quien parecía no notar que estaba llorando, nadie podía apartar la mirada, mes era imposible debido a lo irrazonal y tétrico que les resultaba todo.

Shindou mismo estaba paralizado viendo a la pobre chica fuera de sí, un mes luego de aquella noche en varios descubrieron lo que era había pasado, un lindo mes donde la pobre poco a poco volvía a ser como antes pues entre él, Kirino y las chicas junto con todos los de primer año no le permitían aislarse como estaba tratad de hacer, un mes entre risas y momentos bonitos en los que intentaban por todos los medios ver la feliz sonrisa de la joven aun conociendo las futuras intenciones de suicidio, tenían la estúpida esperanza de frenarla haciéndole ver todo lo importante que dejaría atrás.

Un estúpido mes en el cual se había encariñado como un idiota de la calidez que desprendía ella y su brillo perdido que poco a poco recuperaba, en la actualidad ya no quedaba nada de eso, solo la mirada oscurecida y psicópata que chica tenia mientras empleaba toda su magia en hacer desintegarar el cuerpo de la bruja, consiguiéndolo luego de varios minutos de insoportable lucha. Shindou por fin pudo respirar un tanto tranquilo al ver que la joven salía con vida, más noto como la otra "Mahou Shoujo" que había aparecido y la única que quedaba viva defendiéndolos a ellos caía al suelo temblando sin control.

— **No… No… T-Tu gema se va a… Se c-consumirá —** Murmuro la joven de ojos ámbar, más bien parecía querer decirle eso a la chica embarrada en alquitrán que con un paso tambaleante parecía volver con ellos mientras arrastraba el peso de su arma. Akane apenas y llego frente a ella se dejó caer de rodillas, con la mirada oculta tras su cabello extendió la mano cerrada hacia el pecho de su amiga mágica, donde una gema en forma de diamante en color rosa parecía nacer, rápidamente enseño su contenido, la semilla que la bruja había dejado entro en contacto con la Soul Gem purificándola, el sonido cristalino de la negra semilla romperse pareció devolver a la realidad a todos, tanto a Shindou como a la peli lila temblorosa que miraba incrédula hacia la de negro.

— **Por qué… —** Fue un murmullo apenas entendible **— ¡Por que ayudarme a mi cuando estas a punto de convertirte en bruja! —** La desesperada chica la zarandeo derramando gruesas lágrimas, Akane no opuso resistencia alguna, solo soltó una casi imperceptible risilla ante las sacudidas.

— **Te necesito con vida y en forma… Hazme un último favor —** Estaba agotada, su cuerpo perdió la transformación cuando se dejó caer abrazando los hombros de Kasumi, miro tras ella con una quebrada sonrisa, con los ojos oscuros y llorosos hacia todo su equipo, les sonrió con cariño, apreciándolos a todos, se quedó prendada una última vez de aquel lindo rostro que la había cautivado desde hace un par de años. Todos los que aún estaban consientes sintieron como se les quebraba el corazón por tan triste expresión, aun mas tras sus siguientes palabras **— Bórrales las memorias, que no recuerden nada de esto y que se olviden de mí, te lo encargo.**

Se separó de un empujón de la chica y se arrastró hasta poder quedar acostada y extendida en el césped, mirando al cielo nublado producto de la presencia reciente de la bruja, solían atraer el mal clima y las tormentas también. Se lamentó que sus últimos momentos no pudieran ser viendo un bello cielo despejado con nubes esponjosas y de un puro blanco, sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo fuera gris en su vida, en su infancia, en la escuela cuando la molestaba, en secundaria donde el chico del que gusta no le hace ni caso. ¿Ya que más daba? En su mano estaba su ennegrecida gema, apenas manteniéndose estable para no estallar en un abismo de negatividad y malos sentimientos, esto debido a que estaba pasando y rememorando por su mente sus mejores recuerdos, con su madre riendo y jugando como dos niñas, los agradables momentos a solas que pasaba perdida en el maravilloso mundo de algún libro, las risas con sus amigas, con los chicos, los extenuantes entrenamientos y los emocionantes partidos, las preciosas fotos que había tomado en todo ese tiempo.

Pese a comenzar a llorar y que las finas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, en su cara había un bella sonrisa, una pacífica, no quería transformarse en algo horrible ni dañar a nadie, más aun considerando su poder relacionado con la muerte, no quería pensar en qué clase de engendro nacería de ella, con apenas fuerzas levanto su mano sujetando en la palma la Soul Gem le dio un último vistazo, a pesar de todo agradeciéndole.

Dándole gracias porque a pesar de todo lo malo que le había hecho a ella, gracias a ese trato había conseguido que sus amigos vivieran, estaba bien, para ella eso era más que suficiente, no pudo evitar mirarlos una vez más ladeando un poco su cansado rostro, sonara masoquista pero quería verlos en su final, iba a dejar caer su brazo con fuerza para estampar el cristal contra el suelo y romperla, más cuando estuvo a punto una mano la detuvo, apresando su muñeca firmemente arrebatándole el pequeño huevo bañado en oro y oscuridad.

Miro asombrada y confundida hacia arriba encontrándose con el rostro lloroso de Shindou, pese a que quiso no pudo mediar palabra, el dolor por la contaminación de su Gema se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

— **No te voy a dejar… Tampoco me van a borrar la memoria, deja de decidir esa clase de cosas por tu cuenta —** Quería con toda el alma sonar enojado, más la voz se le quebraba y no conseguía su objetivo, no podía dejarla hacerlo, no quería… Simplemente no.

— **Me convertiré en algo horrible dentro de poco si no la destruyes —** Estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida como para discutir con él, pero le rompía el corazón una vez más verlo comenzara llorar y sentir como las saladas lagrimas ajenas caían sobre su rostro.

— **No…—** Aun así se negaba, con la joya en el puño aun la mantenía en el aire buscando alejarla de la chica, se distrajo al sentir un suave toque en sus mejillas, Akane pese a estar sufriendo se encargaba de limpiar sus lágrimas con ternura un estando tirada ene el suelo. La chica se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba cumpliendo su promesa, Kasumi se había encargado de controlar a los demás una vez intentaron acercarse al cuerpo tendido en el suelo como Shindou, claro que solo él se le pudo escapar, todos los demás estaban siendo víctimas de su magia reescribiendo todos sus recuerdos de esa tarde, mas no los haría olvidar a su dulce amiga, sería algo demasiado cruel, solo se encargaría de borrar la magia de sus mentes. Mientras la pareja algo alejada solo podía concentrarse en el otro.

— **Todo va estar bien —** ¿Cómo demonios podía sonreírle de esa manera tan tranquilizadora? Nada estaba bien, en lo absoluto, aun así neciamente no podía dejar de mirarla, pese a que sintió como su mano débil se posaba sobre su propio puño no logro hacer nada, sus manos unidas comenzaron a temblar, la chica ejerció fuerza sobre el puño cerrado del pianista que mantenía segura la gema, poco a poco la presión incremento, después de todo tras engendrar sus poderes su cuerpo se había vuelto más fuerte.

Shindou sintió que fue su propio corazón romperse cuando noto como en su palma el objeto se desmoronaba, su palma comenzó a sangrar por el cristal y la mano ajena perdió toda fuerza, cayendo cual peso obsoleto junto al cuerpo, las lágrimas le empañaron la visión, ligándolo a dejar de ver ese par de amatistas sin vida. Los trozos de cristal poco a poco perdieron color y terminaron por deshacerse, como si no fuera más que polvo sin valor.

El castaño lloro sin restricción, tomando entre sus brazos el aun cálido cuerpo de la joven, dejando correr toda la pena y el vacío que sintió al romperé aquel frágil cristal…

Algo dentro suyo también se había roto he ido con él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _Más sin embargo…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _Tras un desorden espacio-temporal y un deseo que lo cambio todo para todos…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **Todo va estar bien —** ¿Cómo demonios podía sonreírle de esa manera tan tranquilizadora? Nada estaba bien, en lo absoluto, aun así neciamente no podía dejar de mirarla, pese a que sintió como su mano débil se posaba sobre su propio puño no logro hacer nada, sus manos unidas comenzaron a temblar, la chica estaba empezando a ejercer fuerza buscando quebrar su gema…

Mas sin embargo un destello rosa cegó la visión de ambos, cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban rodeados de una cálida y reconfortante luz, a su alrededor alguna clase de masa estelar comenzó a fundirse con el nublado entorno.

De lo que pareció ser una flecha de luz apareció el cuerpo de una joven chica peligrosa atado en dos moñitos, una suave y cálida sonrisa reconforto a ambos quienes confundido y un tanto asustados giraron a verla… Todo miedo se esfuma una vez las manos enguantadas de la desconocida vistiendo un adorable traje (*) reposaron sobre las manos únidas de la pareja que protegían y presionaban la gema. El toque gentil les hizo aflojar el agarre mostrándola aun con el brillo toxico y oscuro.

— **Así es… Todo va a estar bien —** La joven flotante de ojos y cabellos rosas le sonrió con ternura y cariño a la chica tendida debajo de ella mientras con sus manos parecía absorber toda la Soul Gem, la joya comenzó a desvanecerse entre las manos de ambos dejando nada más que un cálido rastro de luz.

— **¿He? —** Akane juraba que estaba soñando o ya estaba muerta y ese era el lugar al cual fue enviada, no encontraba más explicación, pero la presencia del chico sosteniendo su mano la hacía dudar fuertemente de todo.

— **Solo sean felices —** Murmuro la desconocida desapareciendo tan rápido como vino, el ambiente mágico alrededor de ambos se desvaneció, quedando solo como una joven tendida en el pasto del campo de futbol y un chico arrodillado junto a ella.

Akane se incorporó con lentitud, quedando sentada, ambos miraron sus manos, no había rastros de nada, ni de a joya en la palma del castaño ni de las heridas ni la suciedad en el cuerpo de la pobre chica confundida. Akane ya no podía sentir nada a su alrededor, ni magia ni peligro. Era como si su cuerpo volviera a ser normal, como si jamás hubiera estado separado de su alma.

— **¿Acabó…? —** El susurro incrédulo del pianista llamo la atención de la joven, a sus espaldas otra chica desconcertada miraba su manos buscando su gema igualmente mientras todos los miembros del equipo de futbol yacían dormidos tras el lavado de cerebro contra la magia, también los cuerpos de las jóvenes supuestamente asesinadas comenzaban a despertar, como si no hubieran estado más que durmiendo **— Todas estas pesadillas… ¿Acabaron? —** Quería creerlo, quería cumplir con desesperación la petición de aquella extraña.

— **Mi magia… No esta —** Respondió cauta tras un largo momento en silencio, ninguno entendía nada ¿Todo había sido…? ¿Un sueño? **— Es como si volviera a ser solo una chic…**

No consiguió terminar pues su acompañante la jalo para apresarla entre sus brazos, un desesperado abrazo, tenía que saber que todo era real, que ella nunca se escaparía de su lado, que esa extraña visión donde lloraba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de ella no fue más que una alucinación. La pobre respondió al abrazo enseguida, apretando tan fuerte como podía.

Estaban juntos, estaban bien…

Todo se había terminado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Les recuerdo que las nuevas fechas de publicación son Martes, Miércoles, Sábados y Domingos :3 Sep, 4 capis a la semana... Ámenme bich plz (?**

 **Es extraño pero no llore con el capi XD creo que va a llover e.e**

 **(*)Busque imágenes de Kaname Madoka con su traje de Magical Girl y pues es ella la que aparece magicamente (?**

 **Los que no han visto el anime no entenderán el segundo final… MUY MAL porque tenían que verlo antes de leer esto ò,n,ó les jodi toda la trama.**

 **DATO IMPORTANTE: Los dos finales sí que pasaron, no son versiones alternativas, en realidad el final cerrado y original de la historia es con Akane muriendo…**

 **Pero… No soy tan cabrona :,v quería al menos una felicidad tras 3 capítulos de pura depresión. Y Aprovechando como está hecho el anime lo pude alargar a esto. Aunque fue una tortura escribir un buen párrafo que pudiera conectar los dos finales :,v**

 **No me extiendo mucho más, me tengo que ir a dormir XD Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,3_


	28. Chapter 28

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane y Shindou se encuentran cuando Akane encuentra a la mascota perdida de Shindou.

(AU/Romance/FriendShip)

 **Aviso:**

 **El capítulo de hoy estaba basado levemente en la historia del WebManga Horimiya, propiedad del mangaka HERO, sin embargo solo me baso en la trama base y los los primero capis, no tiene Spoiler alguno XD**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Fachadas:.:.

:-:-:

Suspire frustrado dejándome caer sobre mi mullida cama, una cama normal como la que cualquier otro adolescente tendría, en una habitación normal, quizás solo un tanto más moderna y ordenada, pero dentro de cualquier entandar si es que existe algo similar para una dichosa habitación. Nada como lo que los ridículos rumores que corren sobre mí en mi escuela, solo por tener padres "famosos" automáticamente gano el estatus de ser de "clase alta" por lo que la gente se genera un preconcepto de mi persona.

Un chico rico, apuesto, atento y muy gentil, esto último gracias a mis nervios de no saber bien cómo actuar en mi primer año de preparatoria, además de seguro con una vida súper increíble y una mansión como hogar.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, si vivo en una casa grande pero solo superando a las estándares por poco, gracias a que mi madre es vicepresidenta de una compañía de electrónica que está iniciando su auge el estilo de la casa es muy moderno, aunque con bastante color, esto gracia a papa, el por otra parte es músico, antes simplemente trabajaba para varias empresas musicales interpretando las canciones de otros para grabarlas, sin embargo hace poco más de un año le dieron una oportunidad como cantautor y solista, siendo este su sueño desde hace bastante varias de las canciones que ha compuesto en piano y guitarra tomaron popularidad rápidamente, así que ahora se podría decir que se está volviendo muy conocido.

Si, mis padres son geniales, pero yo solo soy un adolescente común de 16 que se está asustando un poco por toda esta fachada que los demás están creando de mí, por lo menos tengo a mi mejor amigo desde primaria, no sé cómo agradecerle a los dioses que siga estudiando siempre en las mismas escuelas que él, por lo menos si tengo a alguien que me conoce y no me toma por un niño rico y mimado. Sinceramente creo que lo único increíble que tengo es poder tocar bastante bien el piano, cortesía de mi padre, aun así miles de personas más en el mundo pueden hacerlo, no es tan asombroso cuando lo piensas de ese modo…¡Ah! Y jugar al futbol bastante bien, de resto soy básicamente normal.

Gemí frustrado y asorado contra mi almohada, por la mañana el entrenamiento había sido mucho más agotador de lo normal, cortesía de los planes de entrenamiento espartanos que ideaba el entrenador Kido, luego las clases, que no es que me queje, mis notas suelen estar bastante bien, pero eso no quita que las materias sean lo más aburrido que podrían experimentar mis sentidos, aparte además, lo que más me agoto para mi vergüenza es que tuve que estar esquivando todo el día a las chicas de mi clase… Pueden llegar a ser excesivamente insistentes para pasar el rato conmigo por mucho que les repita que iría con Kirino por más que fuera una obvia excusa para escaparme.

Para rematar hace un par de días que mi gata se escapó de la casa, aunque la busque en cada lugar que se me ocurra no puedo encontrarle y realmente le tengo mucho apego, me la dieron mis padres al cumplir diez años.

Gruño frustrado contra mi almohada, en estos momentos realmente quiero golpear algo, aunque solo me limito a quedarme recostado como un niño haciendo berrinches, al menos es viernes y casi no tengo tareas que hacer.

— _Podría ir a buscarla mañana_ **—** Planeo en silencio que hacer mañana, pues estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de la tarde y noche tirado en mi cuarto hasta que tenga que hacer la cena, no recuerdo bien si mis padres van a volver hoy a casa o no, últimamente están mucho más ocupados, por mi está bien, ellos retrasaron sus metas profesionales por haberme tenido que criar a mí, ahora que estoy mayor y semi-independizado pueden concentrarse en sus trabajos.

De la nada el timbre de casa comienza a sonar, confundido me levanto sin ganas a abrir, quizás solo sea un repartidor, después de todo no espero a nadie. Me quedo sin voz una vez la puerta esta abierta, no por la persona enfrente de mí ni por su momentánea cara de impresión o terror al verme si no por lo que trae en brazos. Mi gata blanca maúlla en reconocimiento por el lugar, más sin embargo no parece en lo absoluto interesada en abandonar su lugar en los brazos ajenos.

— **Bianca —** Murmuro internamente feliz, aun sorprendido de que tan fácilmente estuviera en casa de nuevo, tras eso por fin me fijo bien en la persona que había recuperado a mi gata y las palabras de agradecimiento que estaba punto de vociferarle de atoran un poco en mi boca.

— **Hola —** Sonríe levemente una chica más bajita que yo, perdiendo aquella extraña reacción que tuvo al verme por primera vez, cabello castaño pálido y llamativos ojos lilas… Aunque no es lo único llamativo en ella, su cabello en un semi recogido se notaba más desordenado que peinado, e increíblemente aun con eso su cabello algo ondulado se veía genial, el recogido dejaba ver sus orejas, ambas con las perforaciones normales que se hacen las chicas pero además de ellas un par de piercings adicionales en una de ellas, la mayoría con pequeñas piedras brillantes aunque la más llamativa era sin duda la que conectaba una finísima cadena colgando del lóbulo de la oreja y una de las perforaciones en la parte superior, enmarcando a las demás y debajo colgar un diminuto dije en forma de luna creciente. A la altura de la ceja también lucia otra perforación, aunque no era más que un pequeño diamante incoloro.

La última de ellas –Al menos a mi vista- estaba a un costado del labio inferior, el primero que vi pues el pequeño aro de acero se movía cuando hablaba, atrayendo mi mirada inevitablemente, en un principio podía jurar que ella me sonaba de algo o que la había visto en algún otro lugar pero era imposible, no conozco a nadie con tantos piercings ni con ese estilo tan peculiar, pues los pantalones negros rasgados, la camiseta a rayas blanco y rojo demás de la chaqueta corta de cuero o un material similar no era algo que ver todos los días por la calle, menos en una chica tan bajita y… ¿Por que que no puedo admitirlo? Bastante adorable y hermosa.

Con todo eso, no puedo negar que luce genial, ese estilo tan fuerte junto con su carita de ángel hacen un contraste muy fuerte pero que a la vez, resulta, y muy bien. Ella pareció darse cuenta de todo lo que pensaba, pues solo una risita y comentó.

— **Lo se… Demasiadas perforaciones para alguien tan pequeña —** No solo su rostro era adorable, su voz también, ese pensamiento me cruzo en lo que ella se encargaba de acariciar las orejas de mi gata que lucía muy muy a gusto.

— **¿E-Eh? No es eso… lo siento —** Me disculpo rápidamente algo avergonzado, pues me había quedado demasiado tiempo mirándola fijamente, ella solo sonrió y negó.

— **Tranquilo me lo dicen mucho, ¿Es esta la dirección correcta? Estuve un poco perdida para intentar regresar a esta pequeña —** Alza un poco su brazo mostrando más a mi gata, seguramente miro la dirección en el collar que cargaba.

— **Sí, es mía —** Ante mi respuesta positiva no duda en pasarme a la pequeña que paso a mis brazos sin problemas, más luego de unos segundos decidió bajarse y entrar en casa de nuevo como ama y señora del lugar, mi resoplido por su actitud al parecer hizo reír mas a la chica frene a mí **— Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerla, iba a salir a buscarla pero se me complica un poco entre semana —** No miento, mis entrenamientos para el club son de lo más agotadores.

— **No fue nada, me la encontré ayer de camino a casa, estaba demasiado linda y limpia como para no tener dueño pero no la pude regresar de inmediato —** Parece algo nerviosa rascando la parte trasera de su nuca **— Debió ser un poco difícil para ti cuando estás tan ocupado con tu club de futbol y los entrenamientos ¿No? —** Inconscientemente asiento y afirmo a la vez pues es la verdad, aunque solo unos momentos después caigo en cuenta de un detalle.

— **¿Cómo sabes que estoy en fútbol? —** Pregunto sinceramente confundido, ella me mira al perecer con la misma confusión.

— **¿Eh? ¿Que no eres Shindou Takuto-san del 1-B?, estas en el Raimon —** Su flequillo liso y algo desordenado se movió al ella ladear la cabeza, si tenía esa información solo podía tener una explicación lógica.

— **¿Estas en mi clase? —** Intento con todas mis fuerzas distinguirla, en definitiva no hay una chica tan llamativa en mi clase, por más que sea un despistado me acordaría de ella, pero haciendo una corta lista mental de las pocas que no se me han pegado como garrapata, recordé a cierta chica bajita de trenzas que no llamaba para nada la atención, muy buena en clases y que siempre aprecia andar sola por los pasillos, pues no parecía gustarle tener compañía ni tener amigos cercanos, sin rastro de perforaciones o algo fuera de lo normal, salvo la manía de llevar siempre puesto el suéter color crema que está permitido para el uniforme de la preparatoria y medias oscuras de pierna completa, inclusive a pesar de estar en pleno verano con un calor insoportable a ella nunca le faltaban aquel par de prendas, repasando todo eso lo que me hizo confirmar que era ella fueron sus ojos, eran de ese mismo bonito color lila **— Yamana-san —** Reconozco con impresión… ¿Quién puede culparme? Uno en su sano juicio pensaría que una de las jóvenes más tímidas y retraídas de la clase tuviera semejante estilo en su día a día.

Vamos. Que puede vestirse como le dé la gana.

Pero cualquiera la tacharía de tener el típico estilo de niña a adorable por tener esa apariencia de angelito, sin lugar a dudas tenía una fachada bien construida en clases que nada parecía tener que ver con su personalidad, o con sus gustos por lo menos. Su cantarina risa me saco de nuevo de mis pensamientos, seguro parezco idiota por tener esta cara de sorprendido y haber tardado tanto en reconocerla si después de todo nos vemos casi a diario.

— **Pensaba que me había reconocido en un principio —** Enserio es extraño estar tan idiotizado por es brillante arete alrededor de su labio **— Supongo que si luzco muy muy diferente.**

— **A-Ah, discúlpame es solo… Me sorprendí un poco, en clases siempre vas con trenzas y luces tan seria pero ado… —** Me interrumpí a mí mismo antes de ponerme en vergüenza y admitir que me resulta tan adorable y atrayente en clase **— Ta-Tan seria y madura que no me esperaba en lo absoluto algo así.**

— **¿Seria? Creo que soy la persona más inmadura que existe —** Negó en tono de broma aunque lo dijera con sinceridad, logrando casi de milagro que se olvide de lo que estuve a punto de decir. No pude evitar reír un poco hasta que recordé un pequeño detalle… Seguíamos en la puerta y un par de vecinos se nos quedaron viendo en lo que llegaban a sus casas.

— **Lo olvide… Ven, pasa adelante —** Me hago a un lado abriendo más la puerta para dejarle la vía libre, aunque ella parece sorprendida de repente.

— **Oh, no es necesario que…**

— **Tranquila, quiero agradecerte por traer a Bianca a salvo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte a comer, además podemos seguir hablando mejor adentro —** Con todos esos motivos parece que le fue imposible negarse, sumándole al hecho de que llevábamos un buen rato hablando parados fuera. Aunque dudo un poco al final parece acceder murmurando un bajito "permiso" tras quitarse las botas que tenía y usar las pantuflas que había para invitados.

Ella quedo en la sala junto con la gata que acudió a su regazo una vez sentada en lo que yo preparaba te, pese que en un principio pensaba preparar algo de comer me pareció mejor idea pedir algo a domicilio, aunque ella me repitió más de lo esperado que no era necesario, termino cediendo al ver que yo no iba a ceder. Terminamos charlando un buen rato, hasta que por fin salió un tema que sinceramente, esperaba que tocara antes, en vista que yo también la prejuzgue un poco.

— **Tu casa es genial —** Admiro mientras miraba a todos los modernos cuadros que colgaban de una de las paredes **— Así que esos rumores sí que eran una exageración, la verdad yo también te imaginaba en una de esas mansiones de estilo europeo, la imagen te queda —** Rió por lo bajo ante el suspiro que deje escapar.

— **No soy uno de esos niños ricos y superficies, me considero bastante normal —** Más de una vez he querido decir eso en clases pero por una u otra razón pierdo las oportunidades.

— **Debe ser duro, no te envidio —** No sabía si agradecerle o sentirme molesto por la mueca de alivio que tenía en el rostro.

— **¿No es lo mismo para ti? También tienes una fachada para las clases —** Señale sutilmente a sus aretes y a su peinado muy distinto al de siempre, ella sonrió y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa a la que estábamos sentados.

— **Solo me peino distinto para que no se noten los agujeros de los piercings y evitarme algún sermón que ya he escuchados de los profesores —** Rodó los ojos quizás recordando algunos de dichos regaños, aunque ahora que lo pienso, apenas estamos en primero de preparatoria, ¿Cuándo demonios se las hizo? ¿En secundaria estaba prohibido llevar piercings? Como jamás si quiera lo había considerado ni conocido a alguien que los llevara desconozco totalmente el tema **— Ahh, y el suéter y las medias es para que no se den cuenta de los tatuajes, no es porque este loca y me encante estar abrigada en verano —** Suspiro luciendo algo cansada, pensándolo así debe ser muy duro para ella… Esperen…

— **¿¡Tatuajes!? —** Me sobresalto sin poder evitarlo… ¿Tatuajes? Esta chica no pasaba de… ¿Qué? ¿16 años, quizás un poquito más? Pese a que era una excelente alumna y fuera de lo más agradable en todo el rato que llevamos de plática comencé a cuestionarme seriamente que clase de amigos o influencias tenía para que fuera a parar con aquellas mancas permanentes en una época tan temprana. Pareció darle gracia y a la vez miedo mi reacción, pues parecía no decidirse entre riese o colocar cara de espanto, al final opto por reírse.

— **Si… Tranquilo no son la gran cosa —** Me mostró la parte interior de su antebrazo izquierdo en lo que levantaba la manga de su chaqueta, no era más que un pequeño diseño de una media luna enmarcando una estrella de seis puntas, pese a tener color era muy opaco así que lo que más se notaba era el negro de las líneas **— Los nombres de mis abuelos maternos significaban luna y estrellas, murieron hace un tiempo y yo era muy cercana a ellos —** Note como miraba con cierto cariño el pequeño logo **— El otro es más pequeño, es el kanji de "amor" en la pierna, pero se notaría si solo llevo la falda de clases —** Mire de nuevo el ligo de su brazo, en efecto no era excesivamente grande así que el otro tampoco debía serlo, pero aun así comencé a sentir un extraño y repentino respeto y admiración por mi compañera de clases. No cualquier adolescente es tan valiente o estúpido para tal cosa.

— **Hmm… Sigo pensando que eres muy joven —** No me importara que el comentario sonara a regaño o como las palabras de algún adulto aguafiestas.

— **Jajaja lo mismo dijo mi papa —** Estallo en risas quizás por mi expresión seria, al verla sonreír tanto no pude evitar reír también **— Da igual, tenía el permiso de ambos para hacerlos, aparte no es que planee hacerme más —** Se encogió de hombros dándome una extraña sensación de alivio **— De momento —** Que pareció esfumarse demasiado rápido.

Era extraño que conversáramos de temas tan personales –al menos para ella- con toda la naturalidad del mundo, igual y nos excusábamos un poco con el hecho de ser compañeros pese a no conocernos casi, además de que nos sentíamos ciertamente identificados uno con el otro, no éramos para nada lo que aparentábamos a otros en la escuela, ese día acabo haciéndome prometer que no le diría a nadie ni de los piercings ni los tatuajes, como no tenía razón alguna para negarme acepte, sin poder evitarlo por mi parte termine juntándome mucho con ella en la escuela, en parte por curiosidad por ella y en parte porque termino agradándome mucho.

Muchas personas terminaron muy sorprendidas por nuestra repentina amistad, en un principio Kirino también pero rápidamente termino siendo amigo de Akane también. Es tan amable y dulce que aún sigo sin creerme que le guste llevar aquel estilo tan rebelde y rockero que, siendo sincero al final del día también me gusta mucho en ella, pese a todo eso sigue encantándome cada cosa nueva que descubro.

De momento seguimos siendo solo buenos amigos, y me encanta estar con ella así, aunque no niego que estoy 100% abierto a la idea de que un futuro podamos llegar a otra cosa.

Después de todo ella parece considerarlo también.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Me salió muy raro el final XD no sabía que ponerle no me culpen, es como tratar de darle un final al inicio del manga (? Después de todo con esto es que arranca mi obra de referencia.**

 **Da igual, espero no haberme pasado de loca con la dulce waifu XD en un principio iba a tener más tatuajes pero lo reconsidere y la deje solo con dos cositas pequeñas, que tiene apenas 17 coño XD inclusive en el original el chico del que me inspire para hacer a Akane así tiene solo 2 tatuajes también XD**

 **Dios amo a Miyamura –El prota chico del manga- :,v es la mierda más sexy y dulce existente, y si XD de alguna manera fascinante y perturbadora consiguieron hacer un personaje súper tierno y moja bragas a la vez :v LO AMO es mi nuevo Husbando definitivo-NoTrap (?**

 **No me salió muy romántico pero juro que quería hacerlos en los lugares de esta otra pareja XD muy posiblemente más adelante escriba algún capi conectado a este cuando ya estos dos sean pareja.**

 **Por ultimo 100% recomendado el manga de Horimiya C: no hay drama pero es súper graciosa, tierna, fangirleante y linda, y el ship es genial XD sin más, Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	29. Chapter 29

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindo y Akane se esposaron juntos y perdieron la llave.

(Canon/Romance/FriendShip/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Key:.:.

:-:-:

¿Cómo habían terminado en una situación tan vergonzosa? Por más que la afligida fotógrafa le diera vueltas al asunto en su cabeza buscando un culpable no había sido todo más que una desafortunada cadena de sucesos, quizás el universo o el destino sí que estaba empeñado en hacerla quedar como idiota frente a aquella persona tan especial que la hacía balbucear y olvidarse de que tenía que respirar entre palabras para no morir por falta de oxígeno.

Tiro de su mano derecha buscando esconder sus sonrosadas mejillas con las manos, pero resultaba ser que ni eso podría hacer para evitarse un poco la vergüenza, pues al tratar de mover su mano derecha el tintineo que las esposas y el peso extra que arrastraba con ella le recordaba que al otro extremo de esas esposas estaba la muñeca izquierda de uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo del Raimon, excapitán y para colmo, su Crush secreto. ¿Cómo demonios había accedido a ese estúpido juego?

Claro, en un principio no estaba tan nerviosa, después de todo durante el festival escolar del Raimon como en cualquier otro eran normales los juegos y atracciones que cada clase ingeniaba para atraer visitas, daba la enorme casualidad de que tanto Shindou, Kirino y ella tenían el descanso de su propia atracción de clase al mismo tiempo, el par de amigos al notar que también estaba libre la invitaron a vagar por el festival con ellos para poder admirar todo lo que las demás clases habían preparado, debido a su emoción por todas las actividades y a que realmente no estaría sola con el castaño accedió de buena gana.

No se puso a pensarlo mucho más, después de todo solo quería disfrutar del festival con sus amigos, los primeros objetivos fueron las clases de sus compañeros de club, primero los de su propio año, como Midori y Nishiki a quienes les había tocado disfrazarse con el estilo del periodo Edo pues al parecer su clase hacia dramatizaciones, la castaña pensaba que a ambos les quedaba muy bien el estilo Samurai-Ninja, no por nada siempre se la pasaban discutiendo de cuál de los dos artes era mejor, o Kurama, Hamano y Hallami cuya clase había montado un café con tema de cocina molecular. El pobre Hamano siempre terminaba enredado por los nombres científicos que tenían las órdenes para risa de todos los clientes y molestia del gruñón Kurama que no dejaba de reñirlo. Luego pasaron por las clases de los Kouhai de primer año, pasando un buen rato entre risas con todos, menos claro Tsurugi… Verlo reír es como querer ver llover dulces, gran decepción para muchos niños fantasiosos y para Akane misma.

Al caso, luego de su divertido recorrido y muchas exclamaciones de asombro por parte de la impresionable chica para enternecimiento de ambos jóvenes –Quizás un poco más de uno en específico- , el peli rosa pidió volver a la planta de segundo pues había prometido a una amiga de otra clase ir a su atracción, en vista de que no tenían ningún plan en concreto luego de visitar a sus amigos a sus clases y aun les quedaba bastante rato de descanso accedieron sin problema, algo que le pareció muy curioso al pianista fue ver a su amigo esbozar una sonrisa poco característica en él pero que sentía había visto en otro lado… ¿Se estaría haciendo ideas?

— **Bienvenidos —** Una chica de cabello lila en una trenza de lado y gafas los recibió con su amable sonrisa y adorable tono de voz, Akane juro que la había visto en otro lugar mas no conseguía recordar dónde ni cuándo. El defensa procedió a saludarla como si se conocieran de toda la vida entablando una corta conversación –Que a su amigo se le hizo de lo más curiosa, pues el oji cyan no solía ser muy apegado que se diga a las chicas- hasta que la joven ofreció que probaran su atracción, era el típico juego de búsqueda del tesoro, sin embargo la peculiaridad que tenía era ser un juego de parejas y que además, debían llevar por regla unas esposas o cuerdas o algo que les uniera de las muñecas para así dificultarles las búsquedas por el montón de estanterías repletas de un sinnúmero de objetos al azar que no tenían orden alguno. Akane accedió inmediatamente y de buena gana justo como lo esperaba y planeaba cierta persona.

Kirino se excusó en el número impar del grupo y el hecho de seguir hablando con la chica de obres ámbar para que sus amigos fueran juntos, ninguno puso pegas cuando las esposas fueron cerradas en torno a sus muñecas, en la derecha de ella y a la izquierda de él, todo fue alegría y felicidad hasta que terminaron el dichoso juego –Solo les falto conseguir 1 objeto de su lista pero su tiempo había acabado- cuando quisieron salir del aula para seguir con su recorrido por el festival se encontraron con un pelirosa con cara de preocupación, a la chica que los recibió con cara de molestia mientras regañaba al que parecía ser un compañero de clase suyo, que tenía cara de querer salir corriendo pues valoraba su vida.

— **¿Qué sucede? —** Pregunto curioso al castaño a su amigo, alrededor de los tres amigos las otras parejas que había jugado al mismo tiempo que ellos comenzaban a deshacerse de las ataduras pues eran simples cuerdas o esposas de juguete, cosas el chico noto era distinto para ellos pues las que los apresaban parecía necesitar llave.

— **Pues… —** Comento con cierta duda, Akane podía jurar que por unos instantes el defensa se le quedó mirando con cara entre lastima y diversión. Su lucha por buscar que decirles se vio interrumpida por el sinnúmero de disculpas que vino de parte de la joven de gafas luciendo terriblemente avergonzada.

— **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo —** Cabe decir que la pareja no entendía nada y tal efusividad asusto un poco a la fotógrafa.

— **T-Tranquilízate… ¿Por qué te disculpas? —** La pobre castaña se estaba empezando a preocupar también.

— **Es que… —** Vieron la culpa en sus tímidos ojos cuando por fin dejo de hacer aquella exagerada reverencia hacia ellos **— La llave de las esposas… Estaban en una caja de herramientas que teníamos pero alguien la presto a otra clase y pues… Parece ser que no la encuentran.**

La cara de póker que tenía aquel par le dio a Kirino unas tremendas ganas de reír pero por su bienestar prefirió tragarse las carcajadas que quería vociferar, más aun al ver la mueca de pavor que se instaló en su pobre manager.

— **E-Espera, ¿Qué no son de juguete? —** Trato con todo lo que tenía de no alzar la voz o chillar mientras hablaba, si bien estaba un tanto alterada por el contante rozar de manos que había tenido con su crush en los últimos minutos eso parecía ser un juego al cambio brusco en el ritmo de su corazón al enterarse de tal hecho, se estaba volviendo una bola de nervios andante y eso no era una buena señal. El rostro de la pobre se volvió pálido cuando la de gafas negó con pena.

— **Lo supuse, son muy pesadas para ser falsas —** Suspiro Shindou viendo la plateada pieza de acero, más que escandalizarse no podía creer la mala suerte de que justo le tocara a ellos estar unidos por esposas reales y no simples cuerdas como a otros concursantes que había visto.

— **Amane-san ¿No tienes un respaldo o algo así? —** Un brote de esperanza pareció nacer en la cara de la más bajita ante el comentario del pelirosa que murió rápidamente por la nueva negación por parte de Amane.

— **No lo tengo aquí conmigo, la chica que las trajo solo nos dejó una copia, podría pedir que trajeran el respaldo de su casa pero… —** Miro avergonzada al par de victimas **— Creo que se tardaría bastante.**

— **P-Pero tenemos que volver a ayudar en nuestra clase y… —** Akane buscaba desesperadamente alguna solución… ¡Qué estaba pegada al centrocampista! ¡Al chico que la hace actuar como la persona más patosa del mundo!

— **Creo que sería lo mejor —** Intervino tranquilo Shindou **— No es que tengamos muchas opciones y solo seremos un estorbo en clase si tratamos de ir así —** Intento tranquilizar a su amiga, mas con la linda sonrisa que le brindaba no estaba cumpliendo muy bien con su labor.

Quedaron en ir a un lugar donde no llamara mucho la atención, pese ser el festival cultural sería raro ir por allí paseándose esposados, Kirino se largó pronto pues el sí que iba volver a la clase y excusarlos a ellos de paso.

Al final acabaron en la sala de reuniones del club de futbol pues el edificio no estaba siendo utilizado en lo más mínimo mientras el festival estaba vigente… Era de lo más raro para ambos estar sentaos solo en silencio sabiendo bien que aunque quisieran no podían separarse, aunque al final no paso mucho antes de que el chico se hartara del silencio y comenzara a conversar poco a poco con la chica que, bien tímida al principio, comenzó desenvolverse más a medida que los minutos corrían.

Se hizo la hora del almuerzo y ellos aún estaban con las esposas puestas aunque tras tanto rato no pareció afectarles mucho –Para empezar a Shindou no es que le molestara- así que decidieron pasar por donde había dejado sus cosas tomar los bentos y buscar otro lugar tranquilo para sentarse, esa vez siendo unas solitarias escaleras traseras, cabe mencionar que sí que atrajeron varias miradas curiosas a sus pasos pero al estar muchos con actividades y eventos seguro suponían que no era más que un juego de alguna de las clases.

— **Al menos no llamamos demasiado la atención —** Suspiro la chica para sí mientras tomaba asiento, ganado para su sorpresa la risilla de su compañero.

— **Te preocupas demasiado por los demás —** No lo decía en mal sentido ni echándoselo en cara, pero le parecía muy curioso que Akane quien parecía en clase que le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran en realidad se preocupara tanto por ello.

— **No es eso… Solo… —** En realidad no quería que el hecho de que vieran al fabuloso Shindou Takuto con alguien tan simplona como ella afectara la imagen del castaño, que vamos, a él no parecía importarle, pero ella en su vida se perdonaría si llegara a perjudicar de alguna manera a su primer amor. Ahora suerte encontrando una buena manera de explicarle eso sin revelar todo lo importante.

Shindou al ver que la pobre parecía contrariada suspiro dejando el tema por la paz, no había notado lo insegura que era su compañera con los demás, con las chicas del club siempre parecía sonreír y bromear cuando las miraba a lo lejos.

— _Quizás porque son chicas_ **—** Reflexiono, ahora con la curiosidad de si Akane solo se sentía incomoda o intimidadas con los varones. No… ¿Para empezar por qué entonces se uniría al club de futbol donde la mayoría son chicos? Entre desvaríos mentales ambos había preparado todo para almorzar con algo de dificultad, después de todo las esposas entorpecían sus movimientos con uno de los brazos. El castaño al no encontrarle nada malo a la pregunta decidió expresarla **— No sé si es mi imaginación pero, ¿Te incomoda estar con los chicos? —** Noto que la pregunta la había descolocado por la expresión que le dio en respuesta **— Es decir con Sorano y Seto pareces más abierta, pero en general te suelo ver muy tímida —** Al menos con su persona.

— **¿E-Enserio? Realmente no es que me incomode nadie, quizás es solo porque tengo más confianza con ellas que son mis amigas —** Y bueno, que él era un tema aparte, anda tu a ponerte a conversar como si nada con tu Crush y a ver si el corazón no te salta al menos un poco. Shindou solo asintió en compresión, al final resulto ser su primera sospecha, aun así le precia adorable la actitud tímida y penosa de ella, pues pese a todo no se frenaba de conversar con él, respondía abiertamente si preguntaba algo y era fácil conversar con ella, si fuera que se cerrara por completo solo por timidez inclusive quizás le molestaría, pero era todo lo contrario con Akane.

Continuaron conversando de temas irrelevantes hasta que el castaño noto como la pobre chica de trencitas tenía problemas buscando controlar los palillos con la mano izquierda que era la que tenía libre pues por obvias razones no usaría la que estaba atrapada con la suya, varias veces la comida terminaba resbalándose de los palillos antes de poder llegar a su destino, y aunque se le hicieran graciosos los pucheros o caras molestas y los malabares que intentaba hacer llego un punto en que no pudo evitar sus impulsos.

— **Déjame —** Sin pensarlo realmente dejo sus propios palillos robando los de ella, confundiéndola bastante de paso, y tomando como tarea el darle de comer, ante la acción y cuando por fin comprendió todo la pobre chica sintió la cara literalmente explotar en carmín y humo salirle de las orejas. ¡Tenía que negarse!

Sin embargo sopesando rápidamente la situación, en la jodida vida iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa, ni en sus sueños quizás, decidió dejar de pensar y simplemente abrir con timidez los labios comiendo aquel bocado de arroz con las mejillas bastante sonrosadas, no pudo ni con un milagro mirar a la cara al chico… ¿Qué acaso quieren que muera? Por qué un ataque al corazón era lo que iba a darle si se atrevía a ver la expresión del pianista.

Este por su parte también termino sonrojado pero muy levemente, más que todo al verla a ella tan roja, tras la adorable y dulce mueca de timidez con la que la vio masticar luego, admitía que quizás se sobre paso un poco con tal acción, es decir… Le estaba dando de comer, algo que podría considerarse intimo pues quizás solo las parejas lo harían, pero era solo porque en parte era su culpa que ella pasara por tantas dificultades y de paso… Culposamente le parecía extremadamente linda. Quería observarla más.

Tras unos momentos de silencio y en algo de tensión volvió a repetir la acción, en vista que ella había aceptado y no le ha reclamado pero tampoco dicho palabra alguna, esta vez un tanto más consiente, con un extraño sentimiento entre ternura y timidez volvió a disfrutar de la carita avergonzada de la chica mientras aceptaba y abrir los labios mientras ingería el alimento.

No muy lejos de allí…

Más bien más arriba en la misma escalera ocultos lo mejor que podían un par de ojos ámbar y otros cyan miraban con malévolas sonrisas satisfechas el fruto de su muy bien ejecutado plan… bueno más bien el del pelirosa, la otra solo había tenido que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo

— **¿Planeaste que saliera tan bien?** — La peli lila no pudo evitar preguntar en un leve murmullo.

— **Nop, pero no podemos quejarnos —** Kirino sonreía de lo más entretenido viendo la graciosa estampa de esos dos avergonzados y sin idea de estar siendo observados… juntarse tanto con Kariya le estaba afectando. Mientras de paso, una pequeña y plateada peiza de metal jugueteaba entre sus manos.

— **¿Cuándo piensas darles la llave? —** Kazumi acomodo sus lentes siguiendo al defensa, se había movido del sitio pues si seguían espiándolo muy posiblemente el castaño los descubriría por más "entretenido" que estuviera.

— **Hmmm—** Pareció sopesarlo, aunque luego se encogió de hombros **— Dejemos que estén solos un poco más —** La joven imito su desinterés riendo levemente.

Algún día se los agradecerían… Si es que se enteraban de su pequeña treta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¿Quién más ama a Kirino? No me lo nieguen :,v es la fantasía de todas nosotras (?**

 **XD me quedo un poco sosa su interacción pero es que literal solo tenía planeada la parte de la comida y lo de Kirino al final, no me juzguen :,,v**

 **Sin más que agregar realmente, me voyyy ciao!**

 **PD: Actualizo super temprano 5 am, por qu creo que despues s me va a hacer muy dificil :''v disfruten su regalito mañanero :,D (?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	30. Chapter 30

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane pierde una apuesta con Shindou.

(Canon/Romance/Family/Fluff)

 **Advertencia: el siguiente contenido es sumamente EXTREMADAMENTE adorable, proceda con precaución y prepare las capsulas de insulina para la diabetes(?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Discrepancia:.:.

:-:-:

— **Niño.**

— **Niña.**

— **Niño.**

— **Niña.**

— **¿Por qué quieres que sea niña? —** Una risita salió de los labios de la joven mujer castañas mientras sentía las ligeras cosquillas que le producían las caricias de su pareja por sobre su vientre algo abultado. El castaño que estaba recostado perezosamente a su lado en la cama matrimonial solo hizo el amago de encogerse de hombros.

— **No es que lo prefiera, solo lo intuyo, aparte ¿Tu por qué quieres que sea niño? —** Contraataco sin dejar de mirar entre maravillado y embobado el suave y redondo estomago de su esposa. La sintió encogerse de hombros entre sus brazos.

— **No lo prefiero, solo lo intuyo —** Con ironía repitió la excusa que le había dado el pianista hace unos momentos, ganándose la fresca risa de su acompañante, como le gustaba escucharlo reír, suspiro como si aún fuera una adolescente enamorada, se acurruco más contra el firme pecho que el servía de almohada.

— **Sigo pensando que será niña —** Murmuro Shindou contra la sien de la fotógrafa tras depositarle un cariñoso y casto beso, le daba igual que fuera niña o niño, iba a amar ese pequeño con todo su ser igual que amaba a la mujer entre sus brazos, sin embargo tenía que admitir que si tenía una muy ligera preferencia a que fuera una pequeña princesita su primer hijo. Simplemente eso el hacía ilusión.

— **Sabes que sea lo que sea vas a poder consentirlo igual ¿Verdad? —** A Akane le hacía mucha gracia su empreño en que su esperado primer hijo iba a ser niña, pese a que ya en el 5to mes de embarazo podían saberlo perfectamente habían decidió guardarlo como una sorpresa, por más que le doliera en el alma al pianista, termino accediendo a la petición… Aun no conocía a nadie en la tierra que pudiera resistirse a los ojitos de perrito mojado de Akane.

El joven se encogió de hombros haciéndole ver que poco importaba, la pobre suspiro rendida.

— **¿No quieres que juegue futbol? Pensé que te haría ilusión —** A ella misma se la hacía, imaginarse una pequeña versión de su adorado centrocampista de nuevo jugando, solo que esta vez ella podría admirar y animar a su pequeño hijo desde un principio.

— **Que sea niña no significa que no pueda jugar —** Replico haciéndose el ofendido, ninguno de los dos notaba lo absurda que se estaba volviendo la conversación pues para todo lo que comentaban aún faltaban bastantes años, sin embargo a los futuros padres primerizos no parecía importarles.

— **Sí, pero puede que sí es niña prefiera hacer otras cosas, imagina que sale más a mí y es horrible en los deportes —** Con dicho pensamiento se comenzó a preocupar un poco, pues quizá eso decepcionaría a su esposo.

— **No importa, si se parece ti no tengo queja alguna —** Freno cualquier historia que se estuviera montando en la cabeza con un casto beso en los labios, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se quejaría por tener un niño o niña tan dulce y puro como la castaña? El por lo menos no **— Parece que al final queremos cosas distintas.**

— **Pues si… Aun así creo que va a ser niño —** Murmuro divertida comenzando a adormilarse, ya era la hora de dormir y el embarazo muchas veces provocaba que estuviera mucho más somnolienta de lo normal.

— **¿Aposamos? —** Pregunto con cierto tintín de reto en la voz, siempre había sido un tanto competitivo aunque con ella no mostrara esa vena casi nunca.

— **¿Qué gano?**

— **Tu elije.**

— **Quiero esos postres de chocolate francés por todo un mes —** El sueño pareció esfumarse mientras pedía ilusionada sus tan anhelados y costosos dulces, Shindou internamente se preguntó si no recordaba que para cuando ganara la apuesta –Si es que ella ganaba- sus antojos abrían desaparecido pues ya habría dado a luz, pero pensándolo con calma dudaba que eso importara, chocolate era chocolate y la joven parecía amarlo con o sin bebe en vientre, aun así se dio una nota mental para conseguir alguno en los días próximos… No podían culparlo por querer hacerla feliz cuando la miraba con esos ojitos suplicantes.

— **Hecho —** Concordó divertido escuchando la infantil risita satisfecha de su esposa, parecía que no sopesaba que estaba 50/50 de probabilidades de ganar.

— **¿Tu qué pedirás? —** El sueño mágicamente había vuelto, lo notaba pues la castaña se acurrucaba más a él como si fuera un gatito buscando calor.

— **Te digo después, es mejor dormir ya —** Esquivo ágilmente la pregunta mientras se aseguraba de arroparlos a ambos debidamente, el invierno se acercaba y lo último que quería es que su pareja se enfermara estando en cinta. La fémina no replico pues sus parpados comenzaban a pesar y el agradable calor de las mantas y los brazos de su pareja la incitaban a sumergirse en sueños.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lo que quedo de embarazo se les paso en parte muy lento y en parte volando, pues anhelaban por fin tener a lo que fue fruto de su amor entre los brazos para poder cuidarlo y amarlo. Cabe decir que los días antes y posteriores al parto fueron todo un aventura para lo que nada podía prepararlos, pero eso sería otra historia, después de todo los padres primerizos siempre pasan por eso.

Ahora Shindou se hallaba recostado de nuevo en la amplia cama que compartía con el amor de su vida, solo que esta vez ella no lo acompañaba, en cambio, toda su atención estaba volcada sobre ese pequeño y cálido cuerpecito recostado boca abajo sobre una mantita en todo el centro de la gran cama, segura de cualquier accidente y más aún bajo la protección y vigilancia de su padre, que no podía de dejar de ver embelesado como se movía de vez en cuando y emitía adorables balbuceos con los ojitos cerrados. Cosa que lamentaba pues había heredado el precioso color de ojos de la familia de su esposa.

El único rasgo del pianista evidente en el pequeño infante de nomas de 3 meses eran los oscuros mechones de cabello castaño, aún demasiado corto y fino pero que evidentemente era rizado como el de ambos. Acaricio con delicadeza los rizos maravillado con la suavidad de estos, acaricio con ligeros golpecitos – buscando adormécela- la espalda de su bebe que portaba un adorable pijamita estampado con pingüinitos color rosa, un regalo de sus amigos que a Akane le había encantado.

La bebita estaba presionando entre una de sus manitas su dedo índice de la mano que tenía libre, permitiéndole sentir fácilmente al orgulloso padre las suaves y cálidas manitas diminutas, ya no recordaba si es que había leído en algún lugar que de esa manera los bebes se sentían más seguros al hacer eso o simplemente era un truco para hacerlos dormir, le daba igual, a esas alturas era más placer propio dejarla presionar así sus dedos.

Era tan adorable que quería abrazarla 24 horas pero aún era muy pequeña y frágil, le daba pavor lastimarla, más bien le costó dios y ayuda lograr cargarla sin creer que podría caérsele en cualquier momento por lo tenso que se ponía, Akane aun lo molestaba por tratarla como si fuera de cristal híper frágil pero poco le importaba, era su pequeña princesita.

— **Deberías dejar a Utau dormir en su cuna —** Akane entro a la habitación y suspiro en resignación al ver tal escena, el castaño ni se inmuto por los regaños que seguro vendrían.

— **Me gusta dormir con ella —** Aunque él no dormía exactamente, solo se limitaba a vigilarla y quedarse embobado con sus manitas suaves y el embriagante olor a talco y jabón para bebes, como le encantaba ese dulce olor. La fémina se limitó a negar con la cabeza en silencio.

— **No tienes remedio —** Pese a todo lo que le regañaba, al final ella también terminaba recostada junto a la bebita para descansar y disfrutar de la cálida compañía. Ambos adultos terminaron entrelazando sus manos pues no podrían abrazarse como siempre, pero eso junto con la calidez del cuerecito que retozaban entre ellos les bastaba y sobraba.

— **¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta de hace tiempo? —** Tras un largo rato de cómodo silencio el pianista soltó aquel comentario del cual se había acordado hacía varios días.

— **¿Apuesta?**

— **Sobre si Utau iba a ser niña o niño —** Con esa simple explicación y un par de parpadeos confusos el reconocimiento inundo las facciones de la oji lila.

— **Oh, eso… —** Permaneció en un silencio confuso durante unos instantes **— Supongo que perdí —** La mujer se encogió de hombros con una risilla, realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— **Exacto, me debes mi recompensa.**

— **¿Qué era? No recuerdo —** Si quiera recordaba que se la hubiera dicho, aunque sí que recordaba muy bien y lamentaba la pérdida de su mes de dotación de dulces perdido. La sonrisa en el rostro de Shindou se ensancho, con cuidado y como pudo se sostuvo en sus codos para acercarse y depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de su esposa tratando de no molestar el sueño de la bebe.

— **Démosle a Utau un hermanito lo antes posible —** Murmuro contra la oreja ajena obteniendo rápidamente la reacción que se esperaba, volvió a su lugar de antes satisfecho por la expresión perpleja y colorada de su esposa.

— **¿P-Pero que dices…?**

— **Perdiste una apuesta, debes cumplir… ¿O eres una mala perdedora? —** Era de lo más divertido molestar a Akane, más cuando estaba tan avergonzada que no conseguía hallar argumentos para su defensa.

— **¡N-No pero…!**

— **Shhhh, vas a despertar al bebe —** Reprendía en voz de susurro mientras señalaba a la pequeña con la mano libre, pues una aún era apresada por la manita de su hija, todo esto con una sonrisa enorme y feliz. La pobre no pudo más que guardar silencio ante tal ultraje, pues no recordaba para nada que dicha apuesta tuviera tales términos, acabo por suspirar rendida y reír sutilmente aun sonrojada, acurrucándose un tanto más cerca del cuerpecito de su hija con el cual había guardado antes distancia para no perturbarla.

— **Nee Utau, ¿Preferirías un hermanito o hermanita?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Muero :,,v Muero de azucaaaaarrrr! Dios y eso que lo escribí yo D,: no era coña la advertencia de antes! (?**

 **Son tan lindos joder TTwTT no sé qué más decirles.**

 **Pues, les explico el nombre que elegí para la hijita que es Utau, significa canción en Japones, no necesito explicar el porqué de eso :,v/**

 **Si me disculpan voy a tratar de desintoxicarme de tanta glucosa que me genero escribir este capi :,v nos vemos, ciao ciao!**

* * *

 **PD: lamento la tardanza D,: juraba que había publicado a medio día, eso me pasa por ponerme a vagar en FB T-T aparte FF anda del culo, me dice que tengo 500 historias en favs cuando en realidad son mas de 2100 e-e quiero que se note mi no muy sana obsesión por leer! (?**

 _ATT: Maria violet. Bye Bye :3_


	31. Chapter 31

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane y Shindou quedan atrapados en una tormenta y deben permanecer protegidos juntos hasta que pase.

(Canon/Romance/FriendShip/Fluff/Confort)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Sin luz:.:.

:-:-:

El sutil toque de su puerta fue lo único que consiguió que levantara la mirada de su cuaderno en un buen rato, por fin estaba avanzando en la teoría de aquella estrategia a la que tantas vueltas le estaba dando, claro que el tener que reanalizar cada una de las estadísticas de los jugadores de su equipo lo había retrasado un poco pero todo eso estaba rindiendo su fruto y, más importante, haría de la táctica más precisa.

Noto con desconcierto a través de su ventana en la pequeña habitación de la concentración que ya se había hecho de noche, aparte que una ligera lluvia azotaba la isla Liocot donde estaba celebrando aquel torneo mundial… ¿Había pasado mucho tiempo centrado en sus estrategias? De nuevo los toques en la puerta llamaron su atención por lo que esta vez rápidamente contesto.

— **Sí, adelante —** Shindou miro confundido como Akane, que fue elegida también como su gerente de la selección japonesa junto a Aoi y Midori, se asomaba tímidamente por su puerta con una bandeja en mano.

— **Disculpe la intromisión —** Murmuro la chica entrando aun dudosa **— Como no bajo a cenar me encargaron venir a dejarle la cena, pensé que quizás se sentía enfermo o algo así —** Se excusó la castaña ante la mirada extrañada del chico mostrando la bandeja con lo que seguro fue la cena de esa noche para todos.

— **¿Me salte la cena? —** Murmuro más para si un tanto asombrado, la próxima vez que se pusiera a trabajar en tácticas pondrían una alarma en su teléfono, ya comprobó que perdía noción del tiempo fácilmente **— Lo siento mucho, me entretuve con alguna ideas para el equipo —** Se excusó el castaño dando la vuelta de su silla de escritorio para encarar a la chica que se acercó a dejarle los alimentos, en la ventana el ruido del picoteo de la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

— **No tiene por qué disculparse pero… Quizás no sea bueno que se sobre esfuerce mucho, están entrenando muy duro todos los días y deben descansar apropiadamente también para evitar cualquier inconveniente, tampoco es bueno saltarse las comidas —** La chica media sus palabras para que no sonara a que lo estuviera riñendo, sin embargo estuvo de lo más preocupada cuando no lo vio bajar a cenar con todos, era su trabajo asistir a los jugadores y velar por el bienestar de todos, al menos esa era su excusa perfecta para poder camuflar la extrema preocupación y atención que el tenia al pianista.

— **Lo sé, no volverá a pasar, lamento mucho preocuparte —** No pudo evitar sonreír agradecido, si bien no hablaba mucho con ella, siempre notaba de lejos como Akane era una de las que más se preocupaban por los chicos en lo que a tema de salud y lesiones se refiere, siempre la sorprendía dándole consejos o sugerencias a algún jugador sobre la correcta alimentación o algún ejercicio sobre el que investigo para ayudar a relajarlos, se esforzaba mucho por ellos y el estaba silenciosamente muy agradecido.

Cabe mencionar en un espacio aparte, que tan encantadora sonrisa –al menos para ella- fue suficiente para descolocarla y obligarla a mirar a otro lado de inmediato, si no corría el riesgo de sufrir un ataque de nervios allí mismo, aparte que intentaba mantener bajo control su sonrojo todo lo posible.

— **N-No, descuide no es na… —** Un fuerte sonido, casi como si fuera una explosión corto de un tajo la plática de ambos, exaltado a la pobre chica que na esperaba tan fuerte y abrupta interrupción, ella dio un agudo y pequeño grito mientras que Shindou solo pudo saltar levemente en su asiento, un ruidoso rayo acababa de sonar, y por lo que ambos deducían, bastante cerca, el sonido de la lluvia fuera del edificio se intensifico muchísimo más, pasando en cuestión de minutos de ser una simple y ligera llovizna a un diluvio torrencial. Ambos quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la ventana aun mudos por el repentino susto.

El castaño estuvo a punto de mediar palabra cuando se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente, esta vez por el sonido de la corriente eléctrica esfumarse para posteriormente quedar totalmente a oscuras, ambos en silencio escucharon algunos gritos de sorpresa y quejas de sus demás compañeros en la planta baja. Se habían quedado sin electricidad, quizás un corto circuito por el reciente y aterrador rayo.

— **Qué raro… —** Murmuro la más bajita llamando la atención del mediocampista **— Se supone que el edifico tiene un generador de emergencia para estos casos, ya debería haberse activado —** Todo el personal de asistencia y administrativo estaba al tanto de todo lo que brindaban las instalaciones que se le fueron otorgadas al equipo de Japón para su comodidad, así que no le pareció raro al pianista que ella supiera ese dato.

— **Quizás tuvieron algún corto circuito… Con esta tormenta y por como sonó ese rayo no me sorprendería —** Las tormentas tropicales tenían cierta fama destructiva, solo esperaba que no fuera lo suficientemente grave como para causar más daños. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad así que consiguió ver como la silueta de la chica asentía junto con el ruidito de aceptación que hizo ante su respuesta, sin embargo poco duraron ambos en sacar sus teléfonos para tener un mínimo de iluminación.

— **Iré a ver si necesitan mi ayuda abajo —** Se excusó torpemente tras un corto periodo de silencio por el cual solo se la habían pasado mirándose uno al otro, cuando la joven trato de prácticamente huir del lugar se vio abruptamente detenida por un pequeñísimo detalle… La puerta no quería ceder **— ¿Eh?... No abre.**

— **¿Qué? —** Shindou escucho claramente como la chica ejerció más fuerza mientras movía el picaporte, el sonido de este resistiéndose a abrir era inconfundible, poco tardo el en acercarse e intentarlo también, aun con toda la fuerza que podía ponerle la puerta no cedía **— ¿Se estropeo el picaporte? —** Era la única opción lógica que encontraba, puesto que cuando la chica entro la puerta abrió perfectamente, eso o que a alguien le hubiera parecido divertido hacerles una broma, lo cual con sus mentes en medio de un torneo tan importante y sin Kariya en la selección, era poco probable.

La sutil exclamación de asombro por parte de su compañera llamo su atención de inmediato, viendo –Gracias a las luces de sus celulares- por su expresión entre sorprendida y aterrada que algo había sucedido o se había dado cuenta de algo.

— **E-El sistema… —** Murmuro temblorosamente.

— **¿Sistema?**

— **Este y todos los edificios de las demás selecciones tiene un increíble sistema de seguridad, nos mencionaron que si por alguna razón se cortaba toda fuente de energía sin un permiso previo se activa el sistema y convierte todo el edificio en algo así como una habitación de pánico, todas las puertas con seguro se bloquean —** Era lo único lógico que acudía a la chica en ese momento, quizás el generador se había estropeado por lo que el sistema de seguridad se disparó.

— **¿No es un poco exagerado? —** Comprendía que era un tema importante, aun así creía que a menos que sufrieran un ataque terrorista o algo por el estilo no necesitarían tal protección, era un torneo de fútbol por dios.

— **Bueno, después de todo el torneo es para jóvenes y menores de edad, si llegase a ocurrir algún incidente podría haber muy serias consecuencias, así que eso sería una de sus prioridades —** Pese a esto ella también pensaba que a menos que intentaran secuestrar a alguien o algo por el estilo no sería necesario el bloqueo completo de un edifico. Todo eso los dejaba en un irreversible dilema…

Estaban encerrados hasta nuevo aviso… Solos.

Tras recordarse eso las mejillas de la pobre chica se comenzaron a encenderse, por un momento agradeció infinitamente la semi oscuridad en la que estaban, pues sus teléfonos les proporcionaban algo de luz, dejo que su espalda reposara sobre la puerta suspirando… ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer ahora?

— **Supongo que estaremos aquí un buen rato —** Por no decir toda la noche, el futbolista estaba consciente de que quizás fuera algo sumamente incómodo para la pobre chica, la conocía suficiente como para comprender que era bastante reservada e inclusive tímida, por lo menos cuando interactuaba con él así era ella. El debate mental de ambos sobre cómo proceder fue interrumpido con el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada… O golpeada sin piedad, dependiendo de cómo lo quiera ver cada persona.

— **¡Akane! ¿Sigues allí? —** La voz de la mejor amiga de la fotógrafa se hizo escuchar fuerte y clara pese a tener la puerta de madera de por medio, sobresaltando a la pobre que estaba recostada contra esta.

— **¡Si! Aquí estoy Midori-chan —** Contesto bastante alto pero para curiosidad del pianista parecía seguir teniendo ese dulzón y bajito tono de voz, quizás por que estaba bastante cerca la otra chica pudo escucharle.

— **¿Estas bien? ¿Estaba Shindou en el cuarto?**

— **Ambos estamos bien pero, ¿Qué sucedió? —** Esta vez el chico fue más rápido en responder, pese a que tenían una hipótesis no estaba de más confirmarlo.

— **El sistema de seguridad bloqueo todo el edificio por el apagón, muchos estábamos aun en la sala común, algunos se quedaron atrapados también en sus cuartos —** Explico con voz cansina la pelirroja tras la puerta.

— **¿Y el generador?**

— **Los adultos no tienen ni idea de por qué no funciona, seguramente se encarguen de todo eso mañana, ya están preparando algunos futones para los que quedamos fuera de las habitaciones —** Respondió Midori a la pregunta de su amiga.

— **¿Ma-Mañana? —** Akane estaba entrando en verdadero pánico ¿Tendría que pasar la noche con un chico? ¿¡Con ESE chico!?

— **Así es, alguien de fuera tendrá que venir a liberarnos de todo este circo, por el momento nos ordenaron permanecer tranquilos, pero me extrañe de que no volvieras abajo con todos así que supuse que paso esto —** Obviamente, se refería a su encierro, la pelirroja no sabía si echarse a reír o estar preocupada por la integridad mental de su amiga.

— **Gracias por venir a avisarnos —** Respondió el pianista, inconscientemente también se había acercado a la puerta y por ende, a nuestra linda protagonista, que muy calmada no se encontraba.

— **De avisarles nada, vine para decirte que si le haces algo a Akane no tendrás que preocuparte mucho acerca de jugar en los próximos partidos, pues te daré un pase directo de ida al hospital de la isla —** Pese a que sabían que la chica exageraba, el escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo del pobre castaño al escuchar la seria advertencia de la boca de la manager fue bastante real, igual que el pequeño bote que dio al darse cuenta que sin querer estaba más cerca del blanco de protección de Midori, así que sabiamente y en señal de paz –Pese a que su agresora no lo viera- dio un par de pasos dando distancia con la sonrojada niña que golpeaba en protesta la puerta.

— **¡Midori! —** Grito en reclamo ella, pues era sumamente innecesario un comentario así que solo los pondría más incómodos, ambas sabían que Shindou era incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa en contra de la más bajita, inclusive era difícil imaginarlo si quiera pensando en algo más que no fuera el torneo y sus próximo partidos.

— **¿Q-Que demonios piensas que puedo hacerle? —** Realmente no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta, simplemente había dicho aquello en alguna clase de autodefensa no requerida. Akane y Shindou podrían jurar que la escucharon reír levemente.

— **Advertidos están, nos veremos mañana, dulces sueños —** Tras eso nada más se escuchó tras la puerta.

— _¿Advertidos? ¿Ahora es a ambos?_ **—** Pensó para sus dentro el chico suspirando tras calmarse, si antes quería encontrara algo para romper el hielo con la manager ahora parecía una tarea muchísimo más complicada. Tras escuchar lo que pareció ser un lamento de Akane fijo su atención en ella.

— **L-Lo siento por eso, no le haga caso… A Midori-chan le gusta hacerme bromas —** Más específicamente con respecto a él, pero no iba a incluir eso en su excusa, la pobre esperaba que la oscuridad fuera suficiente para disfrazar su cara abochornada… Ruego que para su desconocida desgracia no fue escuchado, Shindou podía ver a duras penas gracias a las luces de sus celulares la tímida expresión y el intenso sonrojo que tenía.

— **No tienes por qué disculparte —** Trato de poner paz en el ambiente sonado lo más casual posible, aunque la situación no fuera muy apta para dicha actitud, la pobre de nuevo se hallaba en un dilema sobre qué demonios hacer con su tiempo por el resto de la noche que pasarían encerrados, juntos y solos… Muy bien oficialmente debía calmarse y dejar de repetirlo en su mente, porque solo la colocaba más nerviosa.

— **Deberías intentar dormir, la noche parece va a ser larga —** Menciono el castaño prestando atención al potente sonido de la tormenta fuera del edificio, la lluvia y algunos truenos les sirvan como único sonido de fondo, tras decir la frase se dio vuelta sentándose de nuevo en la silla de escritorio y ordenando los cuadernos sobre los que antes trabajaba.

— **¿He? —** Estuvo apunto de preguntar donde se suponía que dormiría, pero cuando lo vio acomodare mejor en el asiento y comenzar a hurgar en su cena se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería. Esperaba que ella durmiera sobre la única cama del cuarto… La de Shindou.

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para alejar el pensamiento, quizás también negándose al mismo tiempo.

— **N-No, mañana tiene entrenamiento y debe descansar apropiadamente, además es su cuarto, y-yo voy a estar bien —** Se negó rápidamente… Se sorprendió a si misma de que no hubiera tartamudeado más. El castaño giro a verla, aunque en realidad solo distinguía difusamente su silueta por la oscuridad y la poca luz.

— **No estoy cansado realmente y no cenado aun —** Señalo sutilmente con un gesto de cabeza a la bandeja, aunque luego recordó que ella quizás no lo distinguiera **— Aparte, ¿Enserio piensas que voy a dejarte sentada en el suelo o en la silla mientras yo duermo? Ningún chico con dos dedos de frente lo haría —** Y no era tan imbécil como para proponerle dormir juntos, la joven ya se escuchaba lo suficientemente nerviosa e incómoda. Aunque quizás tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia dormir en su cama.

Joder. Que complicado era tratar con las chicas.

— **P-Pero…—** Dudo un poco, no quería rechazarlo ni mucho menos, más se sentía culpable pues por su culpa del futbolista pasaría seguramente una mala noche o quizás de lleno no durmiera.

— **Pero nada, no te preocupes por mí. Tú solo descansa —** Trato de sonar lo más amable posible, no esperando respuesta volvió su atención a los sándwich que tenía en su plato, ayudado solo por la luz de la linterna de su propio teléfono.

— **Gracias —** Murmuro bajito aceptando la derrota, aunque llegado el momento no pudo hacer más que descalzarse las pantuflas que se usaban para ir por el edificio y quedarse sentada con la espalda recostada en la pared… Tenía que tomar valor antes, por muy ridículo que eso sonara.

Los minutos pasaron y ella seguía en la misma posición viendo a la nada mientras el había acabado de comer, dedicándose a exactamente lo mismo, claro que dándole de vez en cuando vistazos a la joven para ver si por fin se había recostado… Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad al pianista por estar solo en silencio, rompió este mismo con un sonoro suspiro.

Akane presto atención curiosa, no podía ver bien pero al menos lo escuchaba, rebusco algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y al final termino sentado junto a ella recostado de la pared, ella quedo tiesa por un momento hasta que noto como Shindou le ofrecía un lado de los auriculares que había estado buscando mientras toqueteaba cosas en su teléfono y de paso pagando la escaza luz de la linterna dejándolos a oscuras y solo con el brillo de la pantalla.

— **No quiero forzarte a entablar conversación si no quieres pero… Realmente no me apetece estar así en silencio viéndonos las caras toda la noche —** O hasta que ella se fuera a dormir, cosa que no parecía pronta a suceder. Lo único que se le ocurría para aligerar el ambiente era la música.

— **E-Esta bien —** Acepto torpemente ubicándolo en su oído, el cable les obligo a estar cerca, rozando sus hombros, Akane se vio obligada a hacer uso de los ejercicios de reparación que practicaban los chicos en sus entrenamientos para calmarse y que no se notara el alterado ritmo de su corazón y respiración.

— **La mayoría es música clásica, de piano o instrumentales, lo siento —** Informo algo apenado el chico mientras ya comenzaba a sonar el inicio de una dulce y lenta melodía en piano, también tenía canciones populares, mas sin embargo eran contadas, después de todo la clásica era su música favorita.

— **Me encanta el piano —** No pensó mucho antes de soltar aquel comentario, y evito pensar mucho más respecto al tema, ya suficientemente sonrojada estaba, el chico solo se alegró internamente de que tuvieran ese gusto en común y se dedicaron de nuevo a estar en silencio, mas sin embargo esta vez uno cómodo acompañado del repiquetear de la lluvia en la ventada y de la música sonando para sus oídos.

Pese a esto no evitaba que la mente del chico se pusiera a trabajar, jamás había estado tan cerca ni tanto tiempo a solas con ella, decir que no despertaba su curiosidad era una gran mentira, le parecía un persona muy dulce y agradable, pero era algo incómodo no poder tener una conversación fluida pues ella parecía demasiado cohibida con él, ¿Seria que no le agradaba? Lo dudaba, no recordaba haber hecho nada para enfadar a su linda manager.

Sus desvaríos mentales siguieron durante por lo meno canciones más, extrañamente pensado solo en ella, hasta que abruptamente su respiración se cortó y no pudo evitar tensarse… Ella se había recostado en su hombro… Bueno, llevaban bastante rato sentados muy cerca y evitaban moverse mucho para no tirar de los cables de los auriculares, pero aun así no esperaba semejante contacto.

Finalmente tomando el valor encendió de nuevo la linterna de su celular para asegurarse de algo que cruzo por su mente, efectivamente la chica por fin había caído dormida, quizás en gran parte gracias a la suave música que sonaba, aunque noto también que ya era tarde, recordó como las chicas suelen irse a dormir antes que ellos pues se levantaban mucho más temprano a preparar las cosas para sus entrenamientos y ayudar con el desayuno.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su carita tranquila y relajada mientras recordaba todo lo que hacía por su equipo. Apago de nuevo la luz para no molestarla y con delicadeza retiro de entre ellos los cables que les brindaban la música, le costó un poco, pero finalmente consiguió moverse y acomodar con delicadeza la chica sobre la cama sin despertarla, dudo un poco tras cubrirla con las mantas. No supo en que momento de su cabeza sonaba como una buena idea, quizás solo estaba también adormilado, pero se dejo recostar junto a ella por encima de las mantas.

Solo descansaría un poco.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que abrió los ojos encontrando la habitación más clara por la luz del sol que apenas comenzaba a salir, pero eso era lo que menos le podría importar, lo que dejo al pobre pianista sin palabras era tener a una muy cómoda Akane acurrucada contra su hombro descansaba aun sumida en un muy profundo sueño, mientras el mismo la abrazaba inocentemente. En un flash repentino recordó la amenaza de Midori y retiro de un tirón las manos, rezando por que el movimiento no hubiera sido muy busco como para despertarla o tendría muchas cosas que explicar.

Lentamente se levantó, la chica entre sueños no pareció conforme pero agradecía que tuviera el sueño algo pesado, se pegó a la pared del otro lado de la habitación con las mejillas ardiendo mientras observaba como la chica cual gato se reacomodaba luego de perder el cobijo que había tenido hasta hace momentos.

El corazón no paraba de retumbarle en los oídos, aun sentía la calidez de ella en sus brazos y de las sabanas pese que él no estaba realmente arropado. Muy bien tenía que calmarse, Akane no tenía por qué enterarse de ese pequeño desliz –probablemente la pobre chica colapsaría- y el sobre su cadáver mencionaría algo, más aun por que apreciaba su vida y Midori había sido lo suficientemente explicita como para temer por ello.

Sin poder evitarlo quedo observándola dormir por bastante rato más, aunque claro no tan de cerca, la palabra adorable salía relucir una y otra vez en su cabeza, con vergüenza admitió que recién notaba –O no- lo linda que era ella realmente, más un ahora viéndola relajada y en paz, con las trenzas desordenadas y un ligero rosa en sus mejillas que parecía ser natural en ella. Tan en sus cavilaciones estaba que había olvidado por completo el tema de la puerta trabada y el por qué realmente había amanecido en esa vergonzosa situación. Por lo menos lo había olvidado hasta el momento en que golpearon su puerta llamado para "despertarlos"

El entrenador había acudido a revisar pues al parecer el edifico por fin había sido desbloqueado y el sistema de seguridad vuelto a poner en buen funcionamiento. Cabe decir que Akane despertó bastante desorientada y el durante un buen rato hizo su mejor esfuerzo de lucir con una cara cansada producto de "una noche en la silla de su escritorio" cuando realmente pocas veces recordaba haber dormido tan a gusto.

Pese a todo, Shindou noto que Akane de igual manera parecía muy avergonzada, mientras en su interior con las mejillas rojas agradecía a todos los dioses que él se hubiera levantado antes.

Claro que el centro campista no sabía que, además de haber dormido muy a gusto en su cama disfrutando secretamente del aroma de su almohada, la pobre fotógrafa había "soñado" por algunos instantes estar durmiendo plácidamente y muy a gusto entre sus brazos, que él la dejaba acurrucarse contra su hombro a gusto y que cariñosamente le devolvía los mimos y el abrazo.

Decidido… no podrían verse las caras sin sonrojarse por el resto del torneo, o por el resto de la secundaria, quien sabe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Final chafa :'v no sabía cómo seguir explicándole así que opte por mi vieja confiable la narración sin textos para terminar más rápido XDDD**

 **Igual ya no sabía a donde carajos quería llegar más que a un escena bonita y vergonzosa entre ambos xD me estoy atrasando muuuchoooo :'''v –se va a llorar-**

 **Si de aquí en adelante solo encuentran capis muy cortitos culpen al año que se acaba muy rápido (?**

 **Sin más mamadas que comentar, me despido, Ciao!**

* * *

 **PD: VIERON EL CAPITULO DE ORION AYER!? afwdedgddeswe fangirlee muy fuerte con Nosaka y Anna! XD los amo coño! Se me cumplio el deseo qe que al menos se miraran, soy muy feliz TUT *CorazonzoteGay* ayer me pase mucho de verga haciendo memes XD si quieren verlos vallan al grupo Inazuma eleven All Stars en FB (? ya no jodo mas :,3**

 _ATT; Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	32. Chapter 32

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou y Akane van a un evento que requiere vestimenta formal.

(Canon/Romance/Lime/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Lo que amo:.:.

:-:-:

Lo que más ama Shindou Takuto de su novia bien puede resumirse en una palabra… Todo. Aunque si es sincero, su forma de ser y su personalidad ganan solo por poco, cualquiera que llegara a conocerla bien se enamoraría perdidamente de su desinteresada amabilidad, ternura e inocencia. Por algo agradece profundamente haberse dado cuenta de todas esas virtudes de Yamana Akane a tiempo antes de perderla, que bien estuvo a punto.

Afortunadamente ya en sus jóvenes 24 años, ambos llevaban bastantes años de relación, desde preparatoria prácticamente y ambos no podrían estar más felices tras un par de años viviendo juntos al haberse mudado a un departamento para facilitar su vida en la universidad. Claro que luego de tanto eran considerados prácticamente miembros de la familia por cada lado, los padres de Akane adoraban al pianista, siempre desde un principio le hicieron sentirse como en casa, no le extraña para nada que la hija de aquel matrimonio fuera tan cálida y amable, mientras que los padres del moreno también adoraban a la joven de risos, aunque la relación en ese caso fue más bien construyéndose poco a poco.

Akane estaba tan nerviosa hacia años por conocer a sus padres que durante todo el encuentro permaneció casi muda y muy tensa, pero pese a todo y poco a poco ella fue dejando un poco de lado todas esas inseguridades que la atosigaban, pues estuvo tan nerviosa por ello mismo.

Por más que le dijera que no le importaban para nada los defectos –Cosas como la timidez, los tartamudeos etc… que a él más bien se le antojaban adorables- la joven era demasiado insegura de sí misma, ya fuera por su personalidad reservada en un principio –Aunque luego fuera una persona súper alegre- por la timidez o inclusive por el aspecto físico. Lo que le causa mucha risa pues la propia madre del pianista le comento en algunas ocasiones sin Akane presente que su novia parecía una muñequita francesa de porcelana. Inclusive el mismo joven que experimenta de primera mano lo hermoso que es el cuerpo de su pareja no podía convencerla del todo de lo hermosa que era.

Por ello mismo llegaban ese tipo de situaciones, esta vez tras una cena/fiesta de negocios que habían organizados sus padres, estaban invitados y la pobre fotógrafa había tenido que pasar por un calvario para elegir un atuendo adecuado –según ella- pues no era del tipo de chica que se viera extremadamente bien con ese tipo de ropa formal y sofisticada que se debe llevar a esas reuniones. Era más bien de cuerpo pequeño y ropas holgadas que la hacían lucir más pequeña aun y más adorable si era posible.

A Shindou en parte le hace gracia y en parte le molesta mucho que siempre se compare con cualquiera, y se encarga de dejárselo bien claro cuando llegan a la soledad de su hogar. Poco le importa obligarla a comprender lo encantando que lo tiene, más bien de cierta manera le encanta recordárselo, pues le da la oportunidad y excusa perfectas para dejar que las manos recorran sin pizca de vergüenza ese pequeño cuerpo, la silenciosa satisfacción de ver ese bonito rostro sonrojado y el secreto placer de escucharla suspirar y gemir su nombre.

Todo en son de recordarle que no importa cuán imperfecta crea ser, para él esas imperfeccione irónicamente la hacen perfecta, pues las pequeñas pecas esparcidas por la piel de su espalda, o las viejas cicatrices por accidentes infantiles demuestran que es auténtica, que es real y que es solo suya. No se contuvo en lo absoluto para quitarle lentamente aquel vestido de noche azul ultra mar, en repasar cada centímetro piel, en lamer y morder esos lugares que sabe que le hacen suspirar, su propio traje también es retirado en cuanto empieza a estorbar.

También se puede decir que algo que Shindou ama de su relación es adorar cada centímetro de ella, en todo sentido posible, ama verla y escucharla gemir por su causa, ama los tímidos besos que poco a poco se descontrolan, ama esa forma de ser más abierta y confiada que ella solo muestra cuando el placer vence todo pudor, ama la forma perezosa y sosegada en al que quedan ambos tras esas maravillosas experiencias íntimas.

Y para su no sorpresa, descubre tras esa cena algo más que ama y adora de su pequeña compañera… Ama verla en ropa elegante o de noche, pues más específicamente le gusta quitarla con sus propias manos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Nada que ver con el tema y súper cortito pero me termino gustando XDDD**

 **De esta manera si puedo escribir lemon/lime en paz y sin morir de vergüenza :,v (? Es que son tan lindos joder QmQ**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir XD tengo sueño y es súper tarde :,v me voy a la cama, Ciao!**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	33. Chapter 33

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane y Shindou van a patinar sobre hielo. Akane no está muy bien y Shindou tiene que ayudarla.

(Canon/Romance/FriendShip/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Desliz:.:.

:-:-:

¿En qué estúpido momento había llegado a importarme tanto? Mis sentimientos no tienen sentido si es que me paro un segundo a pensarlo, hace pocos meses cuando vivía en la más completa y feliz ignorancia poco me importaba lo que hiciera Akane con su vida o sus amistades, era solo una conocida de clases y del club. Todo cambio un trágico día donde sin querer le escuche hablar con sus amigas que la presionaban para que se confesara a una persona, entre mi debate mental en si dejarme ver y ayudarla o huir rápidamente, la chica se negó rotundamente pero de paso revelo la identidad de esa persona… Que resultaba ser yo.

Fue extraño verla por unos días, no era igual a esas veces donde rechazaba a una chica y me olvidaba del asunto, después de todo la pobre no sabe que yo conozco sus sentimientos, pero lo más extraño fue notar que más que aprovecharse de su condición de manager y de estar en mi misma clase, ella parece evitarme, pues note que guardaba sus distancias y poco intentaba entablar charlas conmigo ¿eso era normal? Según tengo entendido si te gusta alguien tratas por todos los medio de conocerlo más y estrechar amistad… Por lo menos es lo que yo haría.

Debido a todo eso y la intriga que comenzó a causarme, estuve cada vez más al pendiente de ella, note que parecía disfrutar sacar fotos más que todo de mí, algo con lo cual aún lidio sobre el cómo debería sentirme, pues algo de repelús sí que da por la cantidad de veces que en poco tiempo la he sorprendido tomando fotos de mí, y eso solo ahora que me fijaba más en ella, no quiero pensar durante todos esos meses donde me daba igual. Pese a todo esto también comencé a reconocer más todo el trabajo que ella junto con las demás chicas hacían, Akane se quedaba un poco más tarde dos días a la semana ayudando a Otonashi Sensei con todo el trabajo del club, mantenía ordenados y eficientes los archivos sobre el progreso de cada jugador, así como las grabaciones de los entrenamientos y en partidos amistosos o en torneos era mayormente la encargada de reunir la información del contrincante puesto que era buena en el tema.

Tampoco se me pasa por alto que varios de los jugadores parecen tenerle bastante confianza, más que todo los de primer año, pero de igual manera muchos de los otros parecían frecuentarla para charlar. Es muy amable y dulce con todos, aparte de que parece preocuparse realmente por todos en el equipo. No entiendo como de la indiferencia total pase a fijarme tanto en una persona pero, de la nada, me encontraba a mí mismo buscándola todos los días con la mirada en algún punto de los entrenamientos, o en clases mientras ella lucia concentrada en cualquiera que fuera la lección que estuvieran dando. Inclusive buscando cualquiera excusa o aprovechando las ocasiones donde podía hablarle, enterneciéndome mucho con los leves tartamudeos y las mejillas rosas. Me parece adorable su tímida actitud conmigo, pues ya se de ante mano que con el resto no actúa así.

Pero en este instante, no hay nada que pueda molestarme más que esa misma actitud penosa junto con su sonrisa adorable, pues no son para mí, a lo lejos la miro resbalar y tropezar en el hielo siendo sostenida y asegurada por el capitán del equipo de Hakuren que la ayuda a intentar aprender como patinar correctamente, ambos al igual que yo vistiendo ropa y abrigos apropiados para el frio clima de Hokkaido, Yukimura lejos de estar molesto por lo torpe que demuestra ser Akane parece encantado y divertido de ayudarle, pues no para de sonreír como idiota cada que la pobre se tropieza y termina sosteniéndose de él para no caer de cara contra el hielo.

Comienzo realmente a maldecir el momento en el que Fubuki-san, el entrenador del Hakuren le propuso al nuestro hacer un campamento de entrenamiento con nosotros y un par más de escuelas, pues ahora que estamos libres y todos fuimos a patinar por proposición de algunos alumnos del equipo de nieve, tengo que soportar como ese… Chico, le manda sonrisitas cada tanto a MI manager –bueno, la de mi equipo- y le ayuda muy amablemente a "patinar" pues dudo que este aprendiendo algo realmente.

— **¿Quieres quitar esa cara de amargado? Y por favor deja de refunfuñar, pareces un niño haciendo berrinches —** Kirino que hasta hace uno momentos estaba en el hielo se deslizo fuera del límite de la pista que hay en la secundaria Hakkuren, lo ignore mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

— **No sé a qué te refieres —**

— **Eso ni tú lo crees —** Rio abiertamente, como si no le estuviera contando más que un buen chiste, pude notar que también se quedó viendo a aquel par tontear en el hielo **— Si te molesta simplemente deberías hacer algo al respecto —** Me aconsejo, esta vez un tanto más serio pero sin perder la sonrisa, la incomodidad de darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo notaba fácilmente lo que me sucedía comenzó a nacer poco a poco en mí.

— **No puedo simplemente llegar y decirle que no hable o juegue así con él, sería muy extraño —** Oculte lo mejor que pude mi bochorno con mi bufanda fingiendo buscar calor, él gracias a dios me ignoro por ahora tomando una expresión pensativa.

— **¿Eres bueno patinando cierto? —** Solo asentí en respuesta, he ido varias veces con mis padres a pistas de hielo, tras mi respuesta perece resignarse junto con un suspiro **— Me vas a deber una por esto, está atento a cuando te llame.**

No sé bien qué demonios maquino Kirino, empiezo a pensar que Kariya está siendo muy mala influencia, pero capte sus ordenen luego de ver disimuladamente como él se acercaba a Yukimura y Akane, conversaron un rato en un inicio normalmente aunque luego sí que note como el peli azul aprovechado –No me perdí el hecho de que no soltaba las manos de ella pese a estar estables y estáticos- perdió su sonrisa y un poco de su buen humor. Como dijo, mi mejor amigo me llamo en un grito para acercarme al grupo y en lo que tarde en levantarme y deslizarme hacia ellos, Kirino se había alejado un poco junto con el "principito de hielo" en dirección hacia Tenma, Shinsuke y Hikaru que al parecer aun tenían unos problemitas para tomarle el truco a los patines.

Confundido mire hacia la única que aguardo a que me acercara, notando mi muda pregunta mire su linda carita adoptar una expresión cohibida con sus mejillas sonrojándose, mirando hacia cualquier dirección que no fuera mi rostro… Decir que no es adorable es la más despiadada mentira que jamás podría decir.

— **L-Lamento causarle molestias —** Le escuche balbucear, se le notaba nerviosa y era extrañamente gratificante saber que es por mi causa, no pude evitar sonreír.

— **¿Qué sucede? —** Pese a que pregunto puedo hacerme una ligera idea de lo que maquino mi mejor amigo… tenía razón, le debo una.

— **Es que… No soy muy buena patinando y por eso Yukimura-kun me estaba ayudando hace nos momentos pero… —** Luche con toda mis fuerzas para contener la mueca de desagrado que quise adoptar cuando lo nombraba y más con un apelativo tan familiar y amistoso **— Kirino-san le pidió ayuda con los otros chicos y dijo que alguien más podía e-encargarse de mi… ¡P-Pero no está o-obligado si no quie…! —** Dado a su efusivo esfuerzo en hacerse entender en la última parte casi resbala, la vi asustarse por unos instantes y cerrar los ojos resignada a la caída, aunque claro que no lo permití, sujetándola de los brazos y apoyando parte de su peso en mi torso… Maldición, comenzaba a comprender a ese estupido de Yukimura, era agradablemente cálido tenerla tan cerca y entre los brazos. Una vez seguros de que la caída había sido evitada ella busco avergonzada mi mirada y yo solo pude sonreírle, en estos momentos. Kirino en definitiva es mi héroe.

— **No me molesta para nada, seria genial ayudarte —** Y no tenía ni idea de cuánto. Tras eso pareció resignarse sobre hablar pues por el resto de rato juntos solo se limitó a hacer ruiditos de comprensión y asentir con la cabeza, aun así, me bastaba solo con el hecho de tener sus manos unidas a las mías mientras la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio, a sentir de vez en cuando su calidez evitando que cayera y a reír ambos cuando terminamos tirados contra la helada superficie de hielo pese a que en un inicio se mostraba muy avergonzada, poco a poco se fue soltando conmigo.

Durante todo el rato sus mejillas continuaron rosadas mientras que yo juraba también me sonrojaba de vez en cuando, era tan adorable, tan tierna y divertida que no podía dejar de preguntarme el por que no la note antes. Tras un buen rato de patinar juntos por fin parecía comenzar a tomarle el truco, ya no era necesario que estuviera frente a ella sosteniéndola, podíamos patinar lado a lado ella apenas sosteniéndose de vez en cuando de mí, aunque extrañe el toque de sus manos el ver su linda expresión maravillada y orgullosa de poder conseguir patinar por su cuenta no tenía precio. Tras un buen rato el resto de los chicos comenzaban a irse dentro, pues la temperatura descendía cada vez más, lamentablemente también lo sugerí al verla comenzara a temblar de frio, lo último que quiero es que se resfrié.

— **Gracias por ayudarme tanto pesar de ser tan torpe, no sé cómo agradecerle —** Lucia tan feliz que solo con eso me alegraba a mí, eso sumándole a todo el buen rato que pase junto con ella y poder quitarle de encima a aquel molesto chico. Pese a eso, viéndola como se retiraba los patines y volvía a poner sus botas una idea cruzo mi mente, algo que ni en sueños me atrevería normalmente, pero luego de darle vueltas rápidamente decidí que quizás no tendría otra oportunidad semejante considerando lo tímida que era ella conmigo.

— **Bueno, puedes hacer algo por mí —** Sugerí devolviéndoles sus patines en lo que ella terminaba de justar sus botas, yo ya me había cambiado el calzado, levantándose me miro expectante.

— **Lo que sea —** Asintió efusivamente.

— **Cierra los ojos —** Dije antes de perder valor, volví a sentir las mejillas clientes al verla tan confundida, no debería ser posible lucir tan linda, pero ella lo conseguía. Pese a lo extrañada que estaba obedeció luego de unos momentos, suspire pues no había vuelta atrás.

Bese su mejilla rápida pero suavemente, asegurándome de por lo menos registrar bien la sensación en mi mente, su suave mejilla estaba cálida contra mis labios. Tras separarme note muy bien también su expresión perpleja y como ahora el rostro parecía brillarle en carmín, movía los labios quizás buscando que decir más nada salía de su boca, sonreí lo más natural que pude pese a que sentía la cara caliente también, el frío del clima parecía no ser suficiente para aminorarlo, al contrario creo que hace que se note más en ambos.

— **Todo pagado —** Así de simple me encogí de hombros y busque camuflar mi bochorno con la bufanda **— Nos vemos adentro —** Me despedí, no es que quisiera dejarla allí sola con ese frió, pero si seguía mirándola fijamente tras eso no podría ocultar por mucho mi creciente pena y ella parecía en igual estado.

Pese a todo esto, no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. Y si tengo que alejarla así sea con un palo de Yukimura por el resto del viaje o de quien sea, pues que así sea, dios sabes que no planeo que esta sea la última vez que pueda posar mis labios sobre ella o de ver su linda carita pintada con esos dulces sonrojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **NOTA IMPORTANTEEE!**

 **Ha llegado el trágico día... A partir de hoy... ACTUALIZACIONES DIARIAS! YUJUUUU! *se jala los pelos*(? saque cuentas y si desde hoy publico diario llegare lo 50 capítulos, claro que metiendo 6 actualizaciones en un solo día X'D ese muy posiblemente ser el 31 de diciembre como especial de fin de año, si me disculpan estaré ahogada en trabajo y en mi miseria un rato (? ok no X,D disfruten mucho :''v**

* * *

 **QUE BONITO JODER ;A;**

 **Miren que yo lo escribí y estoy fangirleando XD estoy necesitada de nuevos Shindakas :''v entiéndanme (?**

 **Sin mucho más me despido, solo dormi horas hoy y la cabeza la tengo que exploto Dx aun así tenía que terminar esto.**

 **Yo no necesito trabajo, yo necesito dormir (?**

 **X'D ciao!**

* * *

 _PD:_ **MUEROOOOOO DE AMOR! ayer por fin subieron un nuevo ShindAka y yo literalmente explote entre gritos orgasmeados y chillidos de felicidad (? Si les gusta vall a leer "Volver a conquistarte" de Yuka-san1 QWQ es hermoso, de paso eres unos de mis amores que siempre me dice que le parecieron los capis sin falta x3 muchicimas gracias por tragarte tooodas mis historias de estos dos x,D *MegaCorazonzote* Sin mas nwn me despido.**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	34. Chapter 34

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindo ha ofendido a Akane de alguna manera, pero no se da cuenta.

(Canon/Romance/Fluff/¿Humor? X,D)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Malentendidos:.:.

:-:-:

Existían muy pocas cosas que le hicieran sentir verdaderamente molesto, nervioso o desesperado, más que todo si estaban relacionadas con sus seres queridos o el deporte que tanto ama, Shindou se consideraba alguien inteligente y capaz de encontrarle lógica y solución a la mayoría de "problemas" por los cuales todo adolescente pasa. Excepto, por supuesto si es que no está enterado de cual demonios es el problema.

Así que en su situación actual, se podría decir que desesperado, desde luego que estaba, ¿Molesto? Quizás solo un poco, pero más que todo confundido… ¿Qué demonios había hecho para que Akane, su novia, optara por ignorarlo y esquivarlo por toda una semana? ¡Ya inclusive Kirino le había preguntado seriamente si habían tenido una pelea muy mala o algo por el estilo!

Cuando intentaba hablar con ella siempre estaba con sus amigas o con alguien y realmente no quería tocar aquel tema frente a otras personas, no respondía sus mensajes, e inventaba excusas como tener que estudiar para los exámenes –Que ya estaban en 3ro y estaban a reventar de tareas o pruebas- ya casi en estado de desesperación, eso sumándole la molestia de ver que aceptaba sin problemas ir a almorzar con el resto de personas, más aun con los chicos del club, no se consideraba celoso y realmente no lo era, pero ver como tu novia te evita pero acepta ir con otros chicos, pues sí que enervaría un poco a cualquiera.

Un día, específicamente el séptimo desde que toda esa locura inicio, no aguanto más e importándole poco el entrenamiento tomo de la muñeca a la chica nada más intento huir tras acabar las clases, arrastrándola sin escuchar sus quejas fuera del instituto, sabía que no podría montar un escándalo frente a tantos alumnos pues no estaba en ella, odiaba llamar la atención, otras cosa seria de camino a su casa que a donde tenía intenciones de llevarla, así que había calculado muy bien su plan indicándole al chofer de su casa que pocas veces solicitaba que esperara en el portón del Raimon nada más acabaran las clases, como era de esperarse estaba allí puntualmente agradeciéndole por lo bajo que abriera la puerta trasera del negro vehículo pues se le hizo mucho más fácil cargar a la chica –Que pocas intenciones tenia se subir- que se quejó con un sutil y adorable gritillo para luego depositarla con cuidado en el asiento de atrás. Dudo un poco de si subir junto a ella o en el asiento del copiloto, pero en vista de que la estaba prácticamente secuestrando, decidió ir a lo seguro y quedarse junto a ella, en plan para evitar que quisiera saltar del auto o algo por el estilo, no es que pensara que realmente pudiera hacerlo pero viendo la cantidad de comportamientos poco usuales por no decir imposibles para ella en esa semana prefirió prevenir, en todo caso la inmovilizaría para que no pudiera escapar.

La chica pese a resistirse todo el camino quedo más clamada una vez dentro del auto, quizás porque sabía que su novio realmente ya no la dejaría escapar con ninguna excusa que le inventara –Aparte que se sentía un poco mal y asustada de la seria expresión que tenía en el rostro- , así que en un incómodo silencio viajaron los pocos minutos en auto que tomaba el camino de la escuela a la enorme casa del futbolista, alguna vez había mencionada que por ello mismo prefería ir el solo.

Una vez estacionados el chico bajo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle, quedaron estáticos unos segundos en lo que la mente de la pobre volvía a trabajar con lógica.

— **Puedes venir por las buenas o te llevare por las malas —** No se escuchaba enojado solo un tanto cansado por el pesado suspiro que dejo escapar, la de trenzas sabía que sí que era muy capaz de cargarla de nuevo esta vez todo el camino hacia la habitación del chico –Que es seguramente donde la llevaría para que no lo evitara- para horrase dicha vergüenza frente al personal que trabajaba en la casa y que no malinterpretaran tal escena decidió mejor tomar con timidez la mano de Shindou y seguirlo obedientemente, al contrario de lo que espero, el chico se aferró a su mano ya no en plan evitando que pudiera escapar, sino más bien como si necesitara tocarla de alguna manera muy urgentemente.

Las tiernas caricias que le fue propinando por el dorso de su mano a largo del camino fueron lo suficientemente efectivas como para ignorar los comentarios de su novio hacia algunas jóvenes del personal de que no los molestaran por un rato. Llegaron a lo que seguro era una de las situaciones más incomodas en la vida para ambos, en el cuarto del pianista sentados frente a frente en los sillones con el mas sepulcral de los silencios, Shindou solo se dedicó a mirarla finamente y sin descaro, viendo la obvia incomodidad en la que se encontraba su novia. Un peso comenzó a instalarse en su pecho asentándose cada vez más, ella ni siquiera podía mirarlo la cara y eso de alguna manera le dolía, bastante.

— **¿Qué sucede? —** Pregunto sin rodeos, desistiendo a dejarla iniciar por si sola **— ¿Por qué razón llevas evitándome esto días? —** Akane solo se dedicó a juguetear con sus dedos, avergonzada de repente por su comportamiento más que enfadado como pensó que estaría, sonaba dolido.

— **Es tu culpa —** Respondió sin ganas, victoria, eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía cara a cara en un par de días, pensó en lo patéticamente enamorado que debía estar como para que tres simples palabras lo hicieran de repente tan feliz y suspirar de alivio, al menos le dirigía la palabra.

— **De acuerdo —** Acepto con cautela, se sentía como si estuviera intentando acorralar o capturar a algo así como un conejito asustado, tenía que tener cuidado o podría volver a huir **— ¿De qué tengo la culpa exactamente?**

— **Tu no quieres que este cerca —** A modo de protección y detracción a partes iguales tomo uno de los cojines del sofá, abrasándolo un poco, era mullido y grande, perfecto para ese momento donde enserio ocupaba abrazar algo, de repente la estampa llorosa de su novia le hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas ser ese algo.

— **Créeme que no puedes estar más lejos de la realidad —** Tuvo que resistir el fuerte deseo de ir y abrazarla en ese preciso instante, pero tenía que resistir y asegurarse de que no rechazaría sus mimos, eso sí que lo dejaría muy mal emocionalmente.

— **Pero tú lo dijiste —** Le rebatió, dejándole una vista plena y en HD e sus lindo ojitos lloroso a punto de empezar a llorar quizás recordando eso de lo que lo acusaba, é mismo realmente trataba de recordar en si algún momento podría haber dejado escapar tal comentario estúpido. Ella viendo su confusión lo ayudo **— Hace una semana estaba con Aoi-Chan, Midori-Chan y las nuevas managers de primero y segundo, estábamos enseñándoles el almacén y donde estaban guardados todos los equipos, junto a esa sala estaba una sala de juntas adema de que la puerta estaba abierta y entraste con Kirino-san y alguno chicos más, no me fije bien, solo pude prestar atención correctamente al momento en que dijiste que realmente preferirías que ya no me inmiscuyera tanto con el trabajo de manager —** Como si de flashes se trataran a la mente le vino todo lo que guardo en su memoria sobre aquella tarde… En efecto sí que había pasado.

Akane al ver el rostro asombrado del chico solo pudo esconder el propio en su cojín para que no la viera reventar en llanto.

— **T-Todas las chicas estaba allí y lo escucharon, q-que tú ya no querías que estuviera en el equipo, en esos momentos estaba muy sorprendida y d-dolida, pensando en por que ya no me querrías, me la pase insegura al siguiente día por eso te evite en un principio, pero al siguiente de ese las demás chicas empezaban a mi-mirarme con lastima, me molesto tan-tanto —** Parecía que quera hacerse invisible, o que el sofá se la tragara, pues no dejaba de intentar hundirse mas y más, en un punto también había subido sus rodillas al mullido asiento para abrazarse. Siguió y siguió balbuceando un ratito mas sobre todo lo que había pasado esos días también, a media semana se había arrepentido de todo, y quería acercarse para disculparse pero el miedo por ser rechazada y que estuviera molesto con ella la acobardaba, o también de como Aoi y Midori querían ayudarla y la orillaban a hablar con él, pero la vergüenza terminaba ganando, una vez iniciado la chica ya no podía parar de soltar su palabrería, hasta que escucho la liguera risa de su novio.

Este intentaba contener las carcajadas a duras penas, indignando mas de ser posible a la pobre fotógrafa que solo comenzó a refunfuñar, antes d que ella decidiera huir, rápidamente el corrió a sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla, o bueno, al menos a la bolita humana que se había vuelto, este intento resistirse pero luego de una semana si haber tomado si quiera sus manos el calor de los brazos ajenos fue inexplicablemente efectivo para ablandarla, aun sin responder simplemente se dejó mimar en lo que el controlaba su risa.

— **Akane, me refería a que realmente desearía que ese trabajo ya no te absorbiera tanto ahora que hay más ayuda, de vez en cuando sales incluso más tarde que yo de los entrenamientos —** Con delicadeza busco tomas las suaves mejillas de la chica, que interesada por el comentario presto más atención **— Y no es porque no te quiera en el equipo tonta, adoro poder verte todo los días con tu cámara en los bancos, pero con lo ocupados que estamos con los exámenes me gustaría tener a mi novia para mí solo por lo menos unos momentos al día —** El panista miro con satisfacción como la mueca de confusión de la joven fue mutando a comprensión, asombro y por ultimo vergüenza.

— **Y eso solo pasaría luego de todas las clases y de los entrenamientos pues sé que lo fines de semana los usas para estudiar, te juro que incluso he pensado en simplemente secuestrarte por un rato y saltarnos las practicas, pero sería demasiado obvio si los dos faltamos el mismo día, solo conseguiría una charla incomoda por parte del entrenador o de Otonashi-sensei —** En todo el momento que culmino de hablar la chica intenta huir de su mirada luciendo adorablemente avergonzada pero teniendo sus cálidas mejillas entre las manos no se lo permitía, para mayor bochorno de la pobre se aseguraba de mirar con lujo de dátele toda su carita avergonzada.

Tras un buen rato de lo que pareció ser una lucha interna titánica la joven consiguió a duras penas mirarlo.

— **Y-Y-Yo… —** Se sentía tan tonta, había mal interpretado horriblemente las palabras de su pareja simplemente basándose en las opciones de personas ajenas a ellos, cerro los ojos aterrada **— ¿E-Estas molesto? —** Se sentía idiota, pero era a todo lo que le llegaban las palabras luego de tan estresante semana y de vomitar todo lo que se había guardado hace nada.

Silencio. El más insoportable silencio de su vida fue lo que la recibió durante un minuto.

— **Enserio, quiero estarlo… Debería estarlo, pero ahora mismo solo quiero que vengas aquí —** Sin poder contener aun su sonrisa de idiota o la mueca de alivio infinito se ocupó de jalarla hacia sus brazos, recostando la cabeza en ese pequeño hombro donde le encantaba descansar, solo dios sabia cuan asustado se había sentido por el comportamiento de su novia, el pensar que quería terminar con el o que le había hecho algo terriblemente malo no lo había dejado dormir bien, además de que la pesadez en su pecho no desaparecía.

— **Lo siento mucho —** Murmuraba una y otra vez la pobre oji lila correspondiendo sin dudar al cariñoso abrazo, si algo había aprendido era que a Shindou parecían gustarle y hacerle mucha falta las muestras de cariño, así que privarlo una semana entera y sin justificación de ese tipo de contacto lo había dejado afectado, un muy largo rato después apenas y el chico la libero, pero claro que sin alejarse mucho y comenzando esparcir tiernos besitos por toda su mejilla.

Akane en su vida iba a estar más roja que en ese momento.

— **No vuelvas a hacer semejante cosa por favor, estaba muy asustado pensando que te había hecho enojar o que ya no querías estar conmigo —** Suspiro aliviado nuevamente, aun con ella en brazos por fin se había quitado de encima aquel peso que había estado cargando.

— **Eso nunca va a pasar —** Murmuro extremadamente cohibida **— T-Te quiero —** Shindou estaba en las nubes de nuevo, tal y como lo había estado cuando empezaron a salir, aspiro profundo tratando de calmarse y de paso disfrutando del perfume de ella.

— **También te quiero —** Le sonrió para luego dejarle un rápido besito en los labios.

Ya más tarde pensaría en como reprenderla por pensar en algo tan absurdo como que no la quería en el equipo, por el momento solo querría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ÑEEEEeeee no me convence Dx**

 **Pero no se me ocurría nada más y tengo que actualizar y pues la azúcar siempre vende (? Ok no x,D ya hacía tiempo que no me pasaba lo de que no me gusta mucho un capi :''v quizás es buena señal? X,D**

 **Prometo esforzarme más :,) tengo que escribir mucho para lograr llegar a los 50 capis antes de fin de año TuT –cmatha- (? Pero lo hare carajo ò,-,ó9 esta pareja lo vale *MegaCorazonzote***

 **Sin más que decir, espero que no lo odien tanto ;-; Ciao ciao**

* * *

 **PD: PERDONEN si hay errores Dx pero me dio tanto asco que no pude leerlo bien, solo lo corregir por encimita, entonces me dirán "para que carajos lo publicas?" si no estuviera tan apretada con la reserva de capitulos no lo haría X,D mas de una vez en esta historia e descartado las ideas que no me convencían pero ahora no me puedo dar ese lujo ;A; No me maten plz -Se esconde de los tomatazos-(?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;w;_


	35. Chapter 35

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou frustrado al perder un juego de mesa o un juego de cartas con Akane.

(AU/Romance/Drama/Hurt/Confort/Fluff)

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE** **: Este capítulo está conectado y ambientado en el mismo AU que en el capítulo 28, si, ese donde Akane se volvió rebelde y se llenó de Piercings y tatuajes :v (? AH y también contiene un poco de Spoiler de HoriMiya el manga en el que está basado el cap, pero no es gran cosa :,3**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.: _Past_ :.:.

:-:-:

Suspiro frustrado dejando de lado la mano de cartas que tenía, perdiendo nuevamente, él era increíblemente malo o ella preocupantemente buena en las cartas. Fuera lo que fuera ya había dejado de ser divertida la "inocente" sonrisa de su novia, pero aguantaría eso y más por seguir viéndola relajada y no con la mueca de tristeza que había tenido todo el camino hacia la casa del pianista.

Los chismes en clases ya le habían empezado a hartar, todo por su repentina cercanía hacia unos 5 meses y luego su noviazgo hace pocas semanas, todo el mundo opinaban que hacían una pareja fatal solo porque el fuera un chico "genial y decente" y Akane fuera más bien "sombría y extraña" más aun cuando por accidente la chica se había descuidado atando su cabello en un día de fuerte calor por el verano y muchos vieron los agujeros en sus orejas de los piercings, por supuesto pegaron el grito al cielo.

A Shindou poco le importaba, pero Akane por más que dijera que no les prestaría atención lucia triste e insegura cuando estaban juntos en clases, inclusive a veces trataba de esconderse o evitar que los vieran juntos, junto con Kirino y varios más que se había vuelto buenos amigos de la castaña trataban de convencerla que todos esos rumores eran estupideces.

Vio con desagrado como la chica parecía volver a perderse en sus pensamientos dejando de lado el juego de cartas, estaban solos en su casa como muchas otras veces, desde que recogió a su gata Bianca la primera vez que se vieron fuera de clases la había invitado nuevamente a su casa, casi siempre estaba solo y no era muy divertido que se diga, sí que rápidamente cogieron la costumbre de ir allí después de clases por lo menos tres veces a la semana, fuera día de cases o no, casi siempre hacían la tarea juntos o perdían el tiempo jugando videojuegos o viendo series –Se había tragado una buena cantidad de Anime gracias a ella, pero tenía que admitir que algunos le terminaron gustando- De tanto que acostumbraron estar en su casa fue inevitable que conociera a sus padres tarde o temprano en una de esas veces sorpresa en que volvían sin avisar, extrañamente y contrario a todos los miedos de la castaña no la tacharon de mala influencia por las perforaciones y los tatuajes. Se presentaron y conocieron de una formar normal y decente –Ella estando híper nerviosa- y acabaron simpatizando aterradoramente bien, más que todo con su padre con el tema de la música.

Cuando les había comentado el tema de su noviazgo no pudieron estar más felices, pues adoraban a la chica tanto como Shindou mismo. Aunque algo que odiaba es que se dejara llevar tanto por los comentarios ajenos.

— **Deja de pensar tanto en eso, ya te dije que no me importa —** Dejo con pesadez las cartas comprendiendo que el juego no iba a ir a ningún lado, gateando esta vez junto a su novia para quedar ambos sentados en el suelo, frente a la mesita baja de té y usando el sofá como respaldo.

— **Ya… Pero no quiero pensar que por mi culpa tú puedas empezar a pasar lo que yo en secundaria, eso me aterra pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar querer seguir junto a ti —** Hablo en murmullos sin esconder su tristeza, recostándose totalmente en el hombro de su novio y buscando entrelazar sus manos y dedos, el chico acepto rápidamente el contacto y reposo su mejilla en el cima del cabello castaño de su novia, afortunadamente los piercings no lo lastimaban pues llegaban del la escuela y ella no los usaba allí, de hecho ambos aún tenían los uniformes puestos.

— **¿Qué sucedió? —** Pregunto con cautela **— Siempre que tocamos el tema del pasado lo evitas o te interesas mas por lo que me paso a mí —** La chica negó y pese a sus protestas se levantó de su sitio sobre su hombro.

— **Si te lo cuento acabaras llorando de nuevo —** Bromeo la joven repentinamente recuperado el ánimo y restándole importancia al asunto.

— **No lo hare —** Protesto levemente ofendido, la chica había tomado la extraña costumbre de molestarlo por ser tan sensible. Viendo que estaba evitando de nuevo el tema tomo su mano mirándola con cierta tristeza, realmente quería saberlo, notaba que fue una época dura e importante en su vida pero que no quería compartirla con nadie. Que no le tuviera la confianza para hablar de ello le dolía pero no quería presionarla.

La chica al ver la expresión de perrito regañado del castaño solo pudo suspirar, realmente tendría que contárselo en algún momento de todas formas, Y, no había otra persona en el mundo con la que tuviera más confianza, sabía que él no actuaria indiferente como el resto del mundo aunque tampoco es que quisiera preocuparlo.

— **¿Alguna vez te conté por qué razón me perfore las orejas? —** Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta, le había contado sobre sus tatuajes pero no había profundizado más allá con los piercings aparte de decirle que le gustaban los accesorios. Como espero el chico negó en silencio. Tomo aire para seguir su historia, acomodándose un poco de lado para que estuvieran cara a cara.

— **Bueno, esta relacionado todo, por eso no te lo he dicho… Cuando iba a primaria no tenía prácticamente amigos, era en parte mi culpa pues no me esforzaba para nada en encajar, prefería estar sola leyendo libros, aunque el resto también ayudaba, en primera instancia sí que sufrí de algo de acoso, ya sabes, los típicos juegos estúpidos de los niños, esconder mis cuadernos o mi uniforme de deportes, poner cosas raras en mis zapatos o asiento… Lo típico —** Contaba con suavidad y tranquilidad, aunque se notaba sus ojos vacíos mientras recordaba esos tiempos, intento relajar la mano tensa de su novio contra la suya propinándole sutiles caricias, ya sabía que se pondría así, quizás por eso evitaba tanto el tema. Intento pasar de su clara preocupación y pena para continuar.

— **Con lo meses cuando notaron que yo no me iba aponer a llorar como esperaban y que realmente no les prestaba atención dejaron de molestarme, quizás no se les hacía divertido que no reaccionara a sus estúpidas bromas, las niñas también dejaron de burlarse de mí en los baños, buenos al menos lo hacían menos cuando yo estaba presente, yo realmente trataba de mostrarles que no me importaba en lo absoluto —** Rio un poco sin ganas, tras unos instantes de pausa siguió.

— **Pese a eso si me dolía un poco, pero me hacía creer a mí misma que no, por lo que continúe con es fachada de niña sin emociones durante toda la primaria, obviamente todos me evitaban y pocas veces entablaba conversaciones largas. Llegue a secundaria y mis compañeros no eran tan subnormales, pero viendo mi actitud desinteresada que había aprendido a adoptar desde pequeña comenzaron a ignorarme también, era tan solitaria y sombría que no querían tener nada que ver conmigo. Me molestaban mucho, me convertí en una persona arisca, cada que tocaban trabajos en grupo era como si no existiera, odiaba los festivales culturales y deportivos, odiaba las excursiones y actividades extracurriculares, odiaba prácticamente cada segundo de escuela que no se centrará en las clases —** Shindou solo escuchaba y miraba estático como contaba su pasado de forma tan tranquila y sosegada, como si contra un lindo cuento para dormir… Nada más alejado de la realidad.

— **Ya en mí último año de secundaria estaba harta, estaba cansada y sobre todo estaba destrozada pues mis abuelos, que eran las únicas personas aparte de mis padres que me mostraba cariño y aprecio, habían muerto con muy poco tiempo de diferencia… Simplemente quería… Pensaba en por que no podía morir de una vez e irme con ellos —** Bajo la voz cautelosa y algo avergonzada, preocupándose por la repentina tensión en el agarre de su mano **— Después de todo nadie me extrañaría —** Dios, como quería él refutarla, responderle, pero ella aun no había acabado su historia.

— **Los piercings… Las perforaciones constantes eran una mejor opción al dolor que… bueno, mis muñecas… No quería preocupar mama por las marcas, pero al menos quería tener algo que me distrajera del dolor de la soledad, cada que se cerraban los agujeros me los volvía a perforar —** Toco distraídamente los orificios en una de sus orejas con la mano no ocupada. Recordando la sensación de dolor en la zona cundo los alfileres de seguridad esterilizados la perforaban, como la sangre cálida siempre resbalaba por el costado de su mejilla hasta el cuello, su madre mucha veces la regañaba por machar de sangre su ropa o las almohadas.

El chico hacia esfuerzos por recordarla a inicio de su primer año, pero no lo conseguía, eran meras imágenes borrosas pues en esos tiempos no le prestaba la más mínima atención a ella en clases… Sintió náuseas y culpabilidad casi al instante, pensado que mientras el no le prestaba atención la chica sufría en silencio y derramaba sangre en busca de pensar o sentir otra cosa.

— **Hey, está bien —** Llamo le joven levantando su vista gacha y martirizada con su suave mano, consiguiendo que la mirara de nuevo **— Todo está bien porque te conocí —** La sincera y dulce sonrisa que le brindo logró calmarlo un poco **— Pensaba que luego de vernos ese día me evitarías aún más en clases, pero te acercaste, me hablaste como a alguien normal, incluso me seguiste invitando aquí, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, tampoco me había divertido tanto con alguien —** Bajo la vista sonrojada y avergonzada **— Jure jamás admitírtelo, pero me sentía patética de lo rápido que termine enamorándome de ti… ni siquiera sabía si me gustabas realmente o era solo por que eras el único chico que me había tratado bien en toda mi vida, pero luego me junte más con Kirino, con tus amigos, con Aoi y Midori... Y tu seguías siendo diferente, el corazón solo se me aceleraba contigo, así que toda esa época de mi vida ya paso... —** Volvió a mirarlo aun sonrojada pero sonriente **— Gracias…**

No pudo terminar muy bien porque fue jalada directo a los brazos del futbolista, que la acuno posesivamente en un apretado abrazo, casi como si lo necesita más él que ella, Akane sonrió contra su pecho y ese acomodo mejor, correspondiendo al abrazo y acunando el rostro de su novio que buscaba el hueco de su hombro como un gatito buscando calor.

— **Vamos… Te dije que no lloraras —** Bromeo la de trenzas un tanto cohibida, le había costado más de lo esperado vomitarle todo de principio a fin, así que agradecía bastante el cariñoso abrazo, lo necesitaba, pero también quería aligerar un poco el ambiente deprimente que su historia había creado. El pobre negó levemente con la cabeza, sin planes de soltarla pronto.

— **No lo hago** **—** Que ganas no le faltan era otro cuento, pero por ahora estaba desesperado por mostrarle su cariño, que sí que era importante, al menos para él, que nunca más estaría sola, sin poderlo evitar dejo ligeros besitos en el cuello ajena para poco a poco subir y llenar esa linda carita de besos y mimos. Dejando a una sonrojada Akane a merced de sus atenciones, rió un poco pues sabía que intentaba hacerla sentir mejor y ver todo el cariño que él le tenía, llenando su pecho de una cálida sensación que nunca en la vida cambiaría por nada.

— **Te quiero —** Murmuro el joven contra su frente deteniendo de momento sus atenciones, simplemente disfrutando de tenerla en brazos.

— **Yo también.**

— **Cuanto hace que… La última vez que… —** No quería ni completar la pregunta pero necesitaba saberlo.

— **Un mes y medio o algo así desde que comenzamos a ser amigos, estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con las locuras de todos los chicos como para pensar en otra cosa —** Contesto en broma para aligerar la conversación, sabía que el chico solo quería algo de paz mental y ella no se la negaría, un beso casto y prolongado sobre sus labios fue su repuesta, ella obviamente no se negó tampoco.

— **No lo hagas más… Por favor —** Le valía mierda si sonaba egoísta, no permitiría nunca más que se hiciera daño.

— **¿Prometes estar conmigo? ¿Siempre? —** Era una pregunta tonta, y pese a que se lo prometiera nunca se sabría que iba a pasar en el futuro, quizás rompieran, quizás él la dejara o ella a él, quizás la circunstancias los separaran, pero en esos momentos recibir esa promesa era todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba.

— **Lo juro —** Respondió casi de inmediato, más serio de lo que le hubiera gustado, se había enamorado tanto de ella, de su forma de ser, le importaba poco lo que pasara a un futuro, el solo quería estar con ella, y se encargaría de cuidarla y protegerla desde ese mismo instante aunque ella no lo quiera.

— **También lo juro —** Ella se encargó de unir sus meñiques, sellando también el juramento con un pequeño beso sobre sus dedos entrelazados, el por su parte se encargó de sellarlo con uno sobre sus labios, esta vez mas prolongado, y mucho más lento y húmedo. Dejando todo por entendido que también prometía no auto lesionarse más.

Tras mordisquear los labios ajenos y jugar un rato más con sus lenguas, Shindou fue cortando el beso pausadamente… Si no vallan ustedes a saber cómo terminarían. Tras regular sus respiraciones la chica sonrió inocentemente.

— **¿Quieres que siga dándote una paliza en las cartas o sugieres algo más? —** Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir calmada y no el apocalipsis mismo que era en su interior tras ese beso. Shindou solo atino a reír por el comentario.

— **¿Tu que prefieres? —** Algo que no espero fue ver una gatuna sonrisa en el rostro de su novia… Juraba que lo obligaría a ver anime de nuevo. Mucho menos espero que las manos ajenas lo atrajeran de nuevo a su puesto anterior, con ella en brazos y devorando lentamente su boca.

Menos aún espero que la chica ignorara todos sus esfuerzos por detenerse en una concreta línea…

Quizás al final ella sí que era una mala influencia para el pobre e inocente pianista… al menos solo un poco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Hasta allí lo dejo que me emociono :''v (?**

 **Algo sad pero bonito al final XD trato de evitar historias como estas porque siento que son muy clichés, pero lastimosamente pasan mucho en realidad y-y**

 **Sigo repitiendo, amo mucho al chico del manga en el que me base x,D es tan bonito y apachuchable… y Sexy *Q* (? Ok paro X''D**

 **Sin más que decir y para no segur lamiendo muy fuerte ese manga, me despido :3 Ciaouu!**

* * *

 **PD: Perdonen la tardanza Dx! la costumbre de no actualizar los jueves qnq**

 _ATT; Maria Violet. Bye Bye *3*_


	36. Chapter 36

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou le da un regalo a Akane.

(Canon/Romance/Fluff/FriendShip)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Amigo Secreto:.:.

:-:-:

¿Alguien por favor sabe cómo demonios escoger un regalo de navidad para una chica? Shindou, por su parte y con sus tempranos 14 años no lo sabe. Así que está en un dilema bastante gordo.

Tirado en su amplia cama solo podía mirar por largo tiempo el alto techo de su habitación. Le parecía divertido y todo el juego del amigo secreto que habían organizado Otonashi-Sensei y Natsumi-san, la esposa de su entrenador, pero de todos los nombres de los participantes nunca se esperó sacar el de una de las pocas chicas, y justamente había sido Akane. Debería ser la más fácil, compartían clase y el mismo club, pero admitía con toda vergüenza que jamás se había molestado en conocerla demasiado, solo sabía que le gustaba mucho fotografiar.

Primero pensó en comprarle algo así como una colección de discos musicales, pero no tenía ni idea de que géneros le interesaban, nunca la había visto usar accesorios, y para empezar él no es que fuera el mejor capacitado para escoger prendas femeninas… En esos momentos la verdad sí que deseaba tener una hermana mayor o algo así.

¿Qué más sabia de ella? Solo que era muy dulce y tímida, en clases no la había visto juntarse con muchas personas, solo algunas chicas pero más amistad parecía tener con las otras managers del equipo, era buena estudiante y su notas eran un poco más altas que el promedio aunque no fuera de los estudiantes estrella. Pese a que su objetivo principal era pensar en un simple regalo termino rememorando cada ocasión en que por corto tiempo hubieran interactuado, la verdad antes él no le prestaba tanta atención. Solo pocas veces en que la había notado tomando fotos a su persona y al equipo en los entrenamientos.

¿Sería demasiado regalarle una cámara nueva? Ciertamente notaba que ella le tenía cariño a su cámara rosa adornada con algunas pegatinas, quizás no le fuera útil una nueva si ya estaba tan acostumbrada a la suya. Pensó en algo como accesorios para la misma, o esos bolsos especiales para no dañarlas y transportarlas con cuidado, pero ella la llevaba a diario a clases, quizá se le hiciera algo engorroso cargar dichas cosas todos los días.

Volvió al punto de inicio… ¿Qué demonios podría regalarle a esa chica? Era sábado, si no se decidía pronto a comprarle algo no tendría tiempo, pues la fiesta navideña del club seria el próximo viernes tras acabar los exámenes que tendrían durante toda la semana. Suspiro decidido a salir y encontrar algo perfecto, quizás si vagaba un poco por el centro de la ciudad encontrara algo, se arregló y abrigo bien pues algo de nieve ya había por la ciudad debido a las fechas decembrinas. Anuncio su salida rechazando el ofrecimiento de ser llevado con el chofer de su hogar y en poco más de media hora entre caminar y un rápido viaje en autobús ya estaba caminado algo perdido mientras recorría una calle comercial llena de tiendas, en su mayoría de ropa, zapaterías, uno que otro restaurante, árcades etc…

En su camino se cruzó por lo que parecía una bisutería o algo por el estilo, tenían gran variedad de joyas hechas a mano con cuentas de colores, collares, cadenas, aretes, peluches, y además todo tipo de materiales para realizar en casa esas mismas cosas, pasando por el exhibidor que daba la calle se fijó más que todo en una pieza curiosa que aprecia ser el centro de la exhibición, una caja musical de color perla estaba abierta mostrando una bonita bailarina de cristal, el cristal se teñía de blanco en lo que eran las parte de su vestido y zapatillas mientras en el interior un espejo reflejaba lo que sería el movimiento de la misma una vez le hubieran dado cuerda, el suelo debajo los pies de la bailarina era cubierta por una suave capa de tela de peluche esponjosa color azul pastel, igual que algunos detales fuera de la caja, que parecía tener también pequeños compartimientos de almacenamiento, como si fuera un alhajero.

Era preciosa a simple vista y Shindou vio en ello su salida al dilema, pero… ¿Le gustaría? No es que fuera algo muy útil más allá de una pieza de decoración y para guardar cosas pequeñas, duro lo que el sintió una eternidad prendado viendo la pieza, hasta que noto como, por ironía de destino, un par de siluetas conocidas salían de la tienda de al lado, que era de discos de música. Solo atino a poner la capucha de su chaqueta blanca por sobre su cabeza y ocultar el rostro lo más posible fingiendo tratar de entrar en calor soplando el vaho de su aliento en sus manos, mientras el rezaba que no lo reconocieran Midori y Akane pasaban por detrás suyo conversando animadamente mientras parecían seguir sus compras.

— **¿Le gustaran? Sé que ya confirme que no los tiene pero quizás es porque no le agarrada esa banda —** Pregunto la dulce vocecita de Akane tras él.

— **Para mí todas esas bandas de Rock suenan casi igual, si le gusta uno le gusta lo otro deja de preocuparte —** Respondió Midori en vanos esfuerzos de tranquilizarla.

— **Si tú lo dices… —** A Shindou le pareció que no sonaba convencida, estaba casi suspirando de alivio pues ellas ya estaba pasándolo de largo cuando sintió una presencia bajita y menuda a su lado, pudo confirmar gracias al reflejo del vidrio frente suyo que se trataba de su "amiga secreta" **— Waaa, mira qué bonita tienda —** Para su fortuna lucia tan concentrada en llamar a su amiga y el exhibidor en sí que no reparo en él.

— **¿Te gustan todas esas cosas rosas? Pensaba que odiabas llevar accesorios —** Comento la pelirroja sin mucho interés, el por su parte estaba debatiéndose entre sí irse disimuladamente pues no lo reconocieron o quedarse a escuchar y poder decidirse por un estúpido regalo.

— **No me gustan mucho las pulseras ni los anillos, pero los peluches son adorables ¿A que chica no les gustan? —** Shindou anotaba mentalmente **— La caja es preciosa, pero debe costar una fortuna —** Akane miro con los ojos brillosos al centro de la exhibición, el chico pudo ver claramente sus ojitos iluminados por el rabillo del ojo, aparto un poco la cara en dirección contraria para cerciorarse de no ser descubierto.

— **Demasiado elegante para mí, vamos ya, muero de frió y quiero un chocolate caliente de esa cafetería que abrieron hace tiempo, no he podido probar sus especiales de navidad —** Midori era su heroína, tiro de la reacia chica lejos de la tienda pese a las adorables protestas de la más bajita, un vez se sintió fuera de peligro retiro la capucha de su chaqueta con un suspiro de alivio y se decidió por fin a entrar en la tienda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El esperado viernes por fin llego, y habían terminado todos los exámenes y casi todos los clubs iba a tener sus respectivas celebraciones, las de las clases vendrían el día de la ceremonia de cierre donde por fin iniciarían las vacaciones.

El club de fútbol siempre realizaba una fiesta en uno de los amplios salones de espera de su edificio, designaban un grupo de personas que ayudarían a las chicas a decorar, otros con los bocadillos y la comida y entre todos lograban montar una agradable fiesta, todos se estaban divirtiendo y conversando por aquí y por allá, habían incluso invitado a algunos amigos de su entrenador y viejo miembros del Inazuma leyenda, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Sakuma estaba allí, todos se divertían hasta que Haruna nuncio que era el momento de los regalos, todos habían apilados sus presentes envueltos en una mesa, sin quererlo habían formado una buena pirámide que servía por si sola de decoración y centro focal en la sala.

La profesora decidió iniciar ella dando su regalo, el que lo recibiera daría el suyo luego y así seguirían, si luego tocaba alguien que ya había regalado solo elegirían a alguien al azar, vamos el típico juego de los regalos, La profesora paso a darle su obsequio a Kurama, este a Shinduke, el portero a Midori, está a Kirino y así sucesivamente hasta que Tenma quien había recibido su regalo de Hamano, se acercó a Shindou deseándole feliz navidad y entregándole una caja con su obsequio, le agradeció al risueño chico que volvía su anterior lugar para abrir su regalo, por su parte solo dejo el propio a un lado yendo a la mesa donde reposaba la caja color azul pastel aterciopelada con un brillante lazo lila un tanto oscuro… Repentinamente estaba bastante nervioso.

Fijo su atención en la chica que conversaba con sus amigas obre el regalo que había recibido la pelirroja, Akane estaba completamente distraída a diferencia de otros que prestaban atención a todo el intercambio de regalos. Lo más tranquilo que pudo aparentar se acercó a ella por fin llamando su atención recibiendo a cambio una adorable mirada confusa.

— **Feliz Navidad —** La pobre pareció quedar algo shockeada en un inicio, no creyendo su suerte… ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que a su amor secreto le haya salido su nombre por sorteo para el intercambio de regalos? Aun sorprendida pero por fin reaccionando recibió con manos temblorosas la caja, un poco pesada que contenía su regalo.

— **Gr-Gracias —** Presto especial atención en sostenerlo bien con pavor a que pudiera caerse siendo quizás algo frágil, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudiera contener, le tomo milagros, pero se armó de valor para preguntar **— ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora? —** Shindou tuvo que morder el interior de su labio para no reír levemente, era adorable con su carita levemente sonrojada y su inocente pregunta.

— **Por supuesto, es tuyo —** Ya casi todo mundo había descubiertos sus regalos, sintiéndose ya algo incómodo por todas las miradas –Podría jurar que Kirino se estaba riendo internamente pero no entendía por qué- procedió a alejarse dela chica por más que quisiera ver su reacción de cerca y volver a su puesto, la chica conteniéndose de abrirlo lo más rápidamente posible dejo el paquete rosa en una mesa y busco el presente que le tocaba en la mesa de los regalos que poco a poco disminuían en cantidad. Tomo aire y se acercó nerviosamente hacia cierto delantero peli azul que la miro algo sorprendido pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión hermética.

— **Feliz Navidad Tsurugui-kun —** Le entrego una bolsa con colores azules y morados oscuros mezclados en una nebulosa con diseño de galaxia bañada por numerosos puntitos de luz que eran estrellas. El chico le agradeció quedadamente, ella solo asintió y se alejó mas no dejo de prestarle atención al delantero, perecía ansiosa por ver su reacción con el regalo olvidando el paquete color pastel. Intento con todas sus fuerzas no lucir ofendido o decepcionado en lo que el mismo destapaba el regalo que le dio Tenma, una versión en pasta dura de un libro de misterio que había mencionado alguna vez que le gustaba, luego tendría que agradecerla al castaño de remolinos, Akane había esperado pacientemente a que el delantero hubiera entregado el presente a quien le correspondiera para que luego ante la insistente mirada lila que seguro sentía, abriera la bolsa encontrando por lo menos 3 discos nuevos de música que no identifico.

Fue sorprendentemente inusual ver a Tsurugui sonreír por más de un minuto en lo que ojeaba todas las cubiertas y las contraportadas, Akane lucio satisfecha y aliviada a la vez, se estaba asustando de lo seguido que hora pasaba por su cabeza el pensamiento de lo adorable que era su manager cuando sonreía de esa manera tan aniñada.

— **Deja de mirarla tanto que se dará cuenta —** Reprendió su mejor amigo sentándose junto al castaño, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada no muy amigable.

— **No la miro —**

— **Sí, lo haces —** Refuto el pelirosa de lo más divertido **— Como sea, ¿Qué te dieron? —** No había estado prestando atención a cuando el pianista destapo su regalo.

— **Un libro en pasta dura de mi saga favorita —** Le mostró el ejemplar **— Me falta uno y completare una colección.**

— **Genial, más libros para tu cuarto —** Era en parte broma, pues siempre que iba de visita donde su amigo los libros eran casi lo único que tenía para entretenerse aparte del internet y la tv. Realmente tenía que invitar su amigo a hundirse un poco en el mundillo de los videojuegos **— ¿Qué te dio Midori? —** El defensa resoplo.

— **La muy graciosa me dio una bolsa llena de maquillaje —** Rodo sus ojos cyan **— Supongo que mi mamá y mi hermana estarán felices cuando se las de —** El pobre se encogió de hombros y Shindou no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada, en parte sentía lastima por su amigo pero había sido demasiado gracioso esta vez como para contenerse, mientras mas protestaba él ofendido por su risa menos podía contenerse, eso hasta que un gritillo ahogado llamo su atención y la de varios más.

Akane había requerido cierto tiempo de preparación mental antes de dignare a abrir la mentada caja, ya gracias a la insistencia de sus amigas pudo conseguirlo al fin, quedando entre pasmada y maravillada nuevamente, la cubierta de madera brillante y barnizada en color perla fue la que recibió su primer vistazo, no reconoció en primea instancia el objeto, pro cuando salió de la caja y lo dejo reposar en la mesa no pudo evitar ahogar un patético gritillo asombrado al abrirla y descubrir que efectivamente era una caja de música que si bien recordaba había visto en su paseo de compras y que le había parecido tan bonita pero inalcanzable… Ahora estaba frente a ella reluciendo y brillando, no conforme con eso había sido un regalo del primer chico que había conquistado su corazón.

Casi se pone a llorar allí mismo de lo emocionada que estaba y de lo rápido que latía su corazón.

— **Es preciosa —** Dijo casi sin voz admirándola más a detalle, dándose cuenta que sobre la superficie de peluche que estaba a los pies de la bailarina reposaba una larga pero fina cadena, al retirarla se dio cuenta que contenía la llave que daba cuerda la caja y otro pequeño dije de plata con la forma de teclas de piano. Tan en su mundo estaba que no notaba los chillidos emocionado de Aoi que le pedía darle cuerda… Su mente en modo automático obedeció buscando la ranura para la llave que estaba a un lado y comenzó a darle cuerda delicadamente, un par de vueltas bastaron y la delicada bailarina de cristal comenzó su debut acompañada de una suave melodía, el dulce sonido llamo la atención de muchos, pero Shindou solo podía mirar la expresión maravillada de esos ojitos lilas que miraba girar y girar a la bailarina de cristal.

— **Yo digo que le gusto —** Comento Kirino medio en broma lo obvio, su amigo no le prestó atención pues seguía embobado viendo a la manager, mientras esta se colgaba en el cuello la larga cadena, los dijes colgaban tintineantes un poco más debajo de su pecho casi llegando al estómago, había hecho algo de trampa, pues eran dos regalos en uno, la cadena y el dije no venían con la caja de música, más cuando vio aquel dije no pudo evitar penar que le quedaría bien a su manager, había dicho que no a la pulseras y anillos, no había expresado desagarrado las cadenas, decidió aprovechar y enganchar la llave de la caja a la cadena para que pareciera que venía todo incluido **— ¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¿Estas sonriendo embobado por una chica? Oh dios… Pronto habrá una turba de chicas enojadas protestando por aquí en el club —** Dramatizo el defensa, consiguiendo por fin lago de atención de su amigo que lo fulmino molesto.

— **No, no la habrá porque no existe y no estaba embobado —** Respondió en su defensa aunque sí que lo estuvo… Le había parecido demasiado adorable esa expresión como para no fijarse bien en ella.

— **Pobre de ti mi inocente amigo si no te tomas enserio a ese montón de chicas, un día acabaras en el hospital —** Suspiro bromeando de nuevo **— Ah, y deberías admitir de una vez que te gusta al menos un poco, si no te apuras otra persona inclusive más cerrada con esos temas comenzara a ganarte terreno —** Hablo esta vez en voz más baja, señalando como cierto delantero se unía junto con Shinsuke y Tenma a donde estaban las managers aun admirando el regalo de la peli crema. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Tsurugui parecía estar de muy buen humor? Había una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como la de trenzas miraba embobada la caja de música con su mejilla apoyada en los brazos que reposaban en la mesa.

— **Ella. No. Me. Gusta —** Mascullo en voz baja hacia su amigo y no supo que lo preocupo más, el ligero calor en sus mejillas, la sensación de que ni siquiera el mismo se tragaba sus palabras o la sensación de malestar al darse cuenta de que en efecto le molestaba aquel dato sobre el delantero estrella de su equipo y la manager.

— **Si claro, luego no digas que no te lo advertí —** Su acompañante se encogió de hombros dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos confundidos, suspiro tratando de calmarse por el resto de la fiesta… Dios, el solo estaba feliz por haber encontrado el regalo perfecto para ella. Solo era eso. Aunque si lo meditaba bien, no entendía por que se había esforzado tanto por encontrar el mejor regalo posible, se planteó a si mismo buscando regalos para las otras os gerentes, y en definitiva quizás no hubiera imprimido la misma cantidad de esfuerzo y debate en buscar uno.

Entre sus desvarios mentales, la fiesta había llegado a su fin luego de comer todos juntos, todos se fueron retirando poco a poco, él ya estaba de camino a casa cuando una dulce vocecita lo llamo y altero a la vez, se giró encontrando el pequeño cuerpecito de Akane enfundada en un abrigo grueso y felpudo por dentro de color gris con blanco. Cargaba su mochila de clases con sumo cuidado, seguramente allí estaba la caja de música.

— **Shin-sama, muchísimas gracias por mi regalo, me ha encantado mucho —** Esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida, es demasiado bonita y estaba haciendo que su ritmo cardíaco se alterara de manera anormal.

— **No es nada Akane —** Él se lo estaba repitiendo mentalmente cual mantra. No es nada. Nada en lo absoluto. Nada de nada **— Me alegra que te gustara.**

— **Sé que no es nada, bueno, para usted pero… —** No entendió muy bien que quiso decir, de repente había mirado al suelo cohibida y un tanto sonrojada… Seguro era el frió ¿Verdad? Akane sacudió la cabeza alejando las tonterías que de repente se le ocurrieron para decirle, en definitiva para el solo era un regalo, pero para ella era muy especial, su nuevo tesoro irremplazable **— No es nada —** En esos 5 minutos de valor que cogió al hablarle de nuevo, consiguió impulsar su cuerpo hacia el tomándolo por sorpresa en un abrazo, sus brazos reaccionaron más rápido que su mente acogiendo esa agradable y repentina fuente de calidez **— Muchas gracias de nuevo —** Antes de que comenzara a hundirse a sí misma en su propia vergüenza se separó del joven más sonrojada aun que hace unos instantes **— Nos vemos.**

Ella solo se despidió como si nada yéndose rápidamente y dejándolo allí solo, parado en medio de la calle con la mente en blanco total. Aun con los brazo en la posición que habían adquirido el sostenerla y con esa dulce calidez escapándosele de a poco, bajo la mirada ocultando un poco sus ojos con el fleco. Junto y froto los brazos en un intento por mantener dicho calor más tiempo pero fue imposible. Lo único que quedaba como evidencia de aquel abrazo fueron sus mejillas coloradas que poco a poco se fueron intensificando y el desbocado ritmo cardíaco que ahora se gastaba.

De camino a casa se discutía muy seriamente consigo mismo que regalo le había gustado más. Su auténtico regalo resguardado en su mochila.

La linda expresión de felicidad de su manager o el recuerdo de la calidez de ella entre sus brazos. Se tiró a su cama sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme viendo perdido al techo justo como cuando pensaba en un regalo hace poco menos de una semana. Solo que esta vez tratando de conseguir una razón lógica y no romántica para el anormal ritmo en su corazón y la extraña alegre que sentía cuando pensaba en Akane…

Estaba tan jodido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Jojojojo yo aquí aprovechando las fechas decembrinas :3 (?**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! X3**

 **Esta madre se suponía iba a ser más corta pero me termine emocionando XD No sé! Me gustó mucho we! X3**

 **Shindou es una ternurita cuando se pone tsundere XD lo voy a hacer así mas seguido ewe**

 **Voy a buen ritmo escribiendo 1 capi por día, espero no cagarla x,D me despido que tengo sueño y son las 1 am :''v Ciaoo!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	37. Chapter 37

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou y Akane como niños jugando juntos.

(Semi-AU/Romance/Fluff/FriendShip/Family)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Inocencia:.:.

:-:-:

Lo recordaba. Lo recordaba muy bien.

Él de pequeño, de no más de 4 años jugando en el suelo acolchado de una guardería con una dulce niñita de moñitos, lo que no recordaba muy fue como empezaron a jugar juntos, eran muy diferentes, la niña era muy activa y alegre, siempre parecía estar sonriendo aunque no era muy buena en juegos físicos, era algo torpe y siempre que corría terminaba callándose de alguna manera.

El niño era más bien tímido, le costaba estar con otros niños, se sentía intimidado fácilmente y lloraba con facilidad, así que siempre terminaba sentado tranquilamente junto a las maestras mientras jugaba con bloques de construcción o leía cuentos, la niña de moñitos color crema poco a poco se le fue uniendo, ya que era mala haciendo deportes nadie la quería incluir en su equipo, ella ofendida siempre decía que no es que quiera jugar con el resto y se retiraba.

Con esa rutina fueron estando juntos cada vez más tiempo y poco después hablaban diario, la niña pese a ser alegre y activa era muy dulce, por lo que congenio muy bien con el tímido castaño al que le había caído muy bien. Leían juntos, construían con bloques, ella lo obligaba a jugar con muñecos de fieltro haciendo historias extrañas y muy imaginativas, casi siempre era sobre princesas castillos y dragones, pero viendo que el chico no era muy bueno haciendo de valiente principie, fue relegado al papel de princesa mientras ella le daba vida a los muñecos del príncipe y el malvado dragón que quería destruir el reino.

Sus dos años de preescolar fueron muy divertidos gracias a esa niñita. No lo dejaba solo ni aunque a veces huyera de ella, si estaba triste por alguna razón ella intentaba animarlo con cualquier tontería y casi siempre lo conseguía.

Se había convertido en su mejor amiga, no les importaba que el resto de los niños los vieran extrañados, pues por esa edad era más común que los niños se juntaran con niños y las niñas con niñas. Realmente no les importaba ellos eran felices juntos, grande fue su suerte pues luego de salir de preescolar, se vieron las caras nuevamente en primaria, en la misma clase, ambos felices de tener un conocido y un amigo para hacer frente a esa nueva etapa.

Hacían las tareas juntos, dicho eso pasaban mucho tiempo en el hogar del otro, los juegos entre ellos les parecían extremamente más entretenidos que con el resto, pese a que ya eran mejores socializando con el resto, nada los separaba, gracias a ella inclusive descubrió un gusto que durante el reto de su vida se vería mucho más marcado.

— **¡Shindou-Kun! ¡Mira, Mira!—** Llego la dulce niña ahora de trenzas corriendo hacia él durante el receso de la primaria, cursaban segundo grado.

— **¿Yamana? —** La miro confundido dejando su almuerzo, en sus manos traía lo que parecía ser un balón de fútbol, la niña no podía lucir más sonriente.

— **El Sensei nos dio varias pelotas para jugar, conseguí que me dejaran una, ¡Juguemos! —** Daba algunos brincos de impaciencia, el rostro del chico se deformo en duda.

— **Pero, siempre que corres te lastimas y no he terminado el almuerzo… —** La niña comenzó a hacer pucheros ante la negativa de su amigo.

— **¡Vamos! Esperare a que termines, ¡Pero juguemos! —** La niña lucia impaciente, había visto como todos los demás siempre jugaban excluyéndola por ser mala en los deportes, ella también quería pero no era divertido hacerlo sola, así que sin dudarlo recurrió a su mejor amigo. El pobre aun dudoso acepto, termino de comer rápidamente por las prisas de la peli crema y terminaron jugando mientras pateaban la pelota, primero solo pasándola y luego delimitando una improvisada cancha para jugar consiguiendo goles.

La niña era muy torpe, pero el conteniéndose siempre tenía cuidado de no interponerse mucho en su camino para que no terminara cayendo, odiaba verla llorar cundo se lastimaba, nunca sabia como consolarla, así que solo se limitaba a acariciar su flequillo esperando que el dolor de la caída pasara, ella en realidad se obligaba a dejar de llorar para no ver la carita preocupada y también llorosa del castaño. Debido a todo esto casi siempre ella le ganaba cuando jugaban con la pelota, pero eso no evito que el castaño fuera mejorando gradualmente, pronto también empezó a jugar con los otros niños sin miedo y sin contenerse, era bastante bueno así que Akane feliz lo animaba a ganarles al resto y restregarles ese hecho en venganza por no dejarla jugar casi nunca, aunque en realidad prefería hacerle porras a su amigo. A él empezó a gustarle muchísimo que ella lo felicitara tan emocionada, y que le animara tan efusivamente, así que siempre se esforzaba el doble por poder recibir aquellos abrazos y felicitaciones.

Fueron creciendo más y más, la primera vez que no les toco en la misma aula fue en 4to grado, él estuvo muy triste durante los primeros meses, ella hacia pucheros y se hacia la enfadada, afortunadamente daban los mismos temas a las clases así que se veían casi diario para hacer la tarea juntos, también se juntaban en los recesos y almuerzos, también él se unió al club de fútbol y ella siempre iba a apoyarlo en los partidos de prácticas y oficiales. Cuando consiguió ser titular al año siguiente ella brinco emocionada dándole un abrazo y le hizo galletas caceras como "recompensa" ella apenas empezaba a aprender a cocinar así que no estaban excelentes que se diga, pero eran pasables y él haría lo que fuera por ver esa enorme y alegre sonrisa en su cara.

No volvieron estar juntos en las mismas clases sino hasta 6to grado y lo que duró la secundaria, ella había elegido irse a la misma que el escogió, dado su fanatismo por el fútbol que se hizo más grande fue al Raimon, lugar de donde salieron muchos de los jugadores del equipo juvenil japonés que consiguió ganar el TFFI. Ella tuvo la brillante idea de volverse su manager, así podría tener la excusa de asistir a todo sus partidos y verlo aun mas de cerca pues estaría en la bancas.

El resto de su amistad fue historia, una muy bonita y a partir de 3ro de secundaria muy complicada, lograron sobrellevarla con todo y problemas hasta que por fin en 2do de preparatoria no lo consiguieron más, su amistad tuvo que llegar a su fin por el bien de ambos, pues ya no aguantaron la manera en como llevaban las cosas.

A son de hoy esa amistad inocente ya no es la misma, pues el amor poco a poco fue haciéndose más fuerte y evidente, desde aquel día no fueron mas amigos, si no novios, siendo imposible guardarse por más tiempo esos sentimientos.

Recordaba el resto de su relación muy dulce y felizmente, pese a que pelearan, pese a los celos y las inseguridades sabían que podían confiar y apoyarse uno en el otro como toda la vida lo hicieron, sus recuerdos de la relación era muy gratos.

Pero Shindou recordaba con un cariño distinto eso días de juegos infantiles, esas risas sinceras e inocentes, las pequeñas muestras de cariño. No pudo evitar que su mente reviviera todos esos momentos viendo como su ahora esposa jugaba en el suelo de la sala de su hogar con un par de hermosos niños, una hiperactiva niña de 4 años de largo cabello castaño oscuro y un pequeño más apacible de cabellera clara solo un poco más pequeño. Sus adorables risas infantiles solo lo transportaban a viejos tiempos que secretamente amaba y atesoraba, aunque igualmente adoraba su presente de una manera muy distinta, con su bella familia riendo para él.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo en sus cursis pensamientos salió de su escondite tras la puerta de la cocina y fue a unírsele a Akane en sus juegos con sus tiernos hijos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Grite muy fuerte cuando se fue la luz y perdí como dos párrafos de este capi :,v esa madre me encabrona mucho porque nunca me salen las letras iguales al 100% y me gusta más siempre como me había salido primero. Pero igual era demasiado tierna la idea para no seguirle XD**

 **No sé, me salió súper lindo QWQ me gustan los fic familiares de estos dos.**

 **No tengo más que decir, tengo que irme a dormir o me toca chancla X'D Ciaoo!**

* * *

 **PD: me estoy volviendo loca con los memes de orion otra vez y me atraso XDD pero es que es imposible resistirme lo siento (? Estoy en un grupo de FB de Inazuma que se llama ALL STARS si quieren hablarme y eso no muerdo (? XD**

ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye nwn


	38. Chapter 38

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane consigue un contrato para asesinar a Shindou.

(AU/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Blood:.:.

:-:-:

Respiraciones dificultosas era todo lo que se escuchaba de ellos a un ritmo errático y des sincronizados uno del otro, ella sentada encima de su cuerpo algo magullado y con infinitas señales de quemaduras y raspones, su cuerpo sentía fatiga, algo que no había experimentado hacia muchísimos años, casi le resultaba graciosa la estampa de la ardiente y decidida mirada de la joven que tenía encima, junto con el cabello crema desordenado y esa expresión de odio era toda una vista hermosa que se dedicaría a apreciar en detalle de no ser por la daga de plata que amenazaba su cuello, peligrosamente.

Ella no estaba en mejores condiciones, sus ropas en su mayoría negras estaban desgarradas en algunas partes y quemadas, su capa con capucha estaba hecha girones por la persecución en un bosque lleno de ramas secas y muertas, estaba un poco débil y exhausta pero por nada del mundo dejaba de ejercer presión sobre el arma que tenía en mano y contra el cuello de su objetivo.

Por fin. Por fin lo tenía acorralado. Aquel que destruyo su vida siendo pequeña, que se llevó la vida de sus seres queridos, la razón de su horrible vida y de su duro entrenamiento para convertirse en una caza vampiros a sueldo, cada vez ejercía más y más presión ansiando el momento en que por fin pudiera rebanar su garganta y acabar con todo.

El castaño debajo de ella rió con ganas, viendo el ansia y la sed de venganza en esos ojos lilas apenas iluminados por la luna, estaban en un bosque semi muerto alejados de cualquier civilización y tirados en el suelo de tierra y barro. La de trenzas miro confundía hacia esos ojos vino rojizos, el no había cambiando absolutamente nada, su aspecto físico era el mismo que cuando ataco a su familia en su mansión, más sin embargo ella ya no era una indefensa niña de 8 años, ya era una joven capaz de defenderse de él y los de su especie, una hermosa caza vampiros de 18 años sedienta de venganza y justicia.

Akane enfureció, se estaba burlando de ella, el vampiro dejo de carcajearse para verla mejor nuevamente.

— **Dios, no tengo ni idea de el por qué esos ojos tan presos del odio, pero si tengo que morir aquí valdrá la pena solo por haberlos visto —** Ni siquiera al borde de la muerte podía dejar la sorna en su voz, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, quería mutilarlo en ese instante pero antes debía recordarle quien era y por cuál de sus pecados estaba pagando.

— **¿No me recuerdas? —** No buscaba una respuesta realmente puesto que ya la sabia, su voz dulce no concordaba con el tono lúgubre y mortal que portaba **— ¿No tienes ni la más ligera idea de quién soy?**

— **Recordaría a una joven tan bella y tan sedienta por mi sangre —** Hizo el comentario adrede mostrando sus colmillos en esa cínica sonrisa, divertido por la expresión de asco que luego coloco la castaña. La sangre de un vampiro puro era capaz de convertir a los humanos también en vampiros si la ingerían.

— **Por supuesto, no debes recordar a todos esos niños indefensos que miraban entre lágrimas y gritos como sus padres son asesinados —** La recordó instantáneamente, puesto que tal escenario solo había ocurrido una vez, en un flash un par de ojitos lilas aterrorizados y nublados por el llanto acudieron como dagas de culpabilidad, pese a eso no mostró perturbación alguna en su expresión de autosuficiencia.

— **Ya veo… Esa dulce niña creció cultivando odio y ahora está frente a mí una preciosa muchacha de ojos asesinos —** El muy sádico parecía disfrutar la situación, comiéndosela con la mirada sin descaro, decir que no le excitaba la estampa de ella agitada por encima de su cuerpo era una asquerosa mentira, eso sumándole el olor de su sangre naciente de las heridas abiertas en su piel estaba haciendo que los colmillos le hormiguearan y crecieran más de lo necesario, no cabían en su boca así que tenía que mantener entreabierta. Ella en definitiva no iba a dejar que la estampa de aquel apuesto ser que aparentaba su edad con los labios entre abiertos tentados a ser besados pese a los peligrosos colmillos que se asomaban la afectaran en lo más mínimo. ¡Joder que no podía dejarse engatusar!

— **La que va tomar venganza —** Sentencio con voz siniestra con la intención de terminar con todo eso, empujar más su mano con la daga de plata, y si al caso no alcanzaba eso para matarlo apuntaría al corazón. Sin embargo los brazos le temblaban tanto que no podía seguir manteniendo la presión, estaba agotada, apenas si solo un pequeño corte con una rojiza marca antes que las manos del vampiro sostuvieran sus muñecas con firmeza y se la quitara de encima, no vio cómo, pero en un movimiento el ser de miles de años que aparentaba su edad estaba detrás de ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas en la espalda.

— **Creo que fueron suficientes juegos —** Paso a inmovilizarla con una mano y con la otra tapar su nariz y boca, impidiéndole respirar, espero a que la falta de oxígeno surtiera efecto, mientras se deleitaba con el dulce aroma que desprendía todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, estaba sudada y sucia por toda la lucha, y con todo y eso no camuflaba el embriagante olor a lavanda que desprendía, su esencia, no su pudo controlar y respiro directamente de su cuello pasando de paso su inquieta lengua muy lentamente, por toda la extensión de su cuello, moría de ganas por morderla, pero no sería divertido en su estado casi desmayado por falta de aire, la chica apenas lograba estremecerse por el desagrado **— Dulces sueños —** Murmuro contra su oreja antes de dejarla caer inconsciente en su bazos, sus pecho subía y bajaba agitado por fin recibiendo el oxígeno que necesitaba.

Se dedicó un rato a peinar con los dedos ese desordenado cabello que tan bien le lucia, tendría que darse prisa en llevarla a su hogar o pronto despertaría y lucharía nuevamente como toda la fierecilla que era para poder escapar de sus garras, cosa que no permitiría, esa humana había conseguido acorralarlo, ponerle un dedo encima e inclusive herirlo, una hazaña digna de elogio, aunque quizás era un poco injusto pues la linda vista de ella era suficiente para distraerlo, era imposible para el concentrarse en una lucha si estaba tan hipnotizado admirando la belleza de esa pequeña fiera. La cargo como toda dama merecía, con delicadeza y aprecio, sus heridas eran apenas superficiales por lo que podía andar perfectamente, se encargaría de sonsacarle a su pequeña sicario quien la había contratado para hacerle creer que esa dulce niña había fallecido en el intento, no necesitaba que nadie la buscara o rescatara.

A las buenas o a las malas esa preciosa joven seria suya para toda la eternidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Me encanto hacer a Shindou vampiro otra vez XD lo amo mucho siendo un pinche sádico (?**

 **Jujuju si no estuviera con tanto trabajo hiciera esto long fic, escribiendo como Akane aprende a amar a esa pobre alma torturada XD pero tengo fics planeados hasta el 2022 así que se joden :''v (?**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir :,3 espero que haya gustado, ciao ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye x3_


	39. Chapter 39

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane vistiendo la ropa de Shindou.

(Canon/Romance/Fluff/Confort)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Bochorno:.:.

:-:-:

Si algo se caracterizaba Akane por sobre todos sus demás dotes eran sin duda por la timidez, podía ser muy alegre, podía ser bromista y picara con sus amigas, podía tomarle el pelo de vez en cuando a su novio o hacerlo enfadar un poco por juego. Pero en definitiva con el resto de personas con las que no tuviera tal grado de confianza ella era una persona sumamente callada, penosa y cohibida. Por esa razón a veces Shindou disfrutaba tanto a su costa exponiéndola en situaciones penosas para ella frente al resto de sus amigos. Ya estaban en 3ro, sus sempais se graduaron y a ellos le quedaban poco meses también para hacerlo.

Por esa razón las chicas sugirieron ir todos juntos un fin de semana a algún lugar divertido, tomar muchas fotografías –Por cuenta de la de trenzas- y pasar un buen momento y dejar un lindo recuerdo.

Por unanimidad decidieron el parque de diversiones, quedaba un poco lejos más hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero valdría la pena. Por esa razón aun con las frías mañanas de otoño todos acordaron reunirse temprano. La chica de la emoción llego con 20 minutos de antelación al punto de encuentro, siendo casi de las primeras junto con Aoi, Tenma y Shinsuke quienes habían llegado todos juntos, lo saludo alegremente y conversaron un poco en lo que se dedicaban a esperar, un par más de chicos de 3ro llegaron hasta que por fin sintió una tierna caricia sobre su cabeza a modo de saludo, sonrió en reconocimiento pues solo una persona tenía esa costumbre.

— **Buenos días —** Saludo el pianista algo somnoliento, varios más le contestaron a su llegada igual que la joven.

— **Buenos días —** Respondió tranquila a su novio que tomo asiento junto a ella en el bando donde estaba. Charlaron un rato como normalmente hacían siempre. La chica tembló ligeramente por una helada ráfaga de viento, el cambio de clima ya se estaba notando, había tenido eso en cuenta y su ropa era un tanto más abrigada que en verano, tenía medias negras altas y gruesas por debajo de su falda roja, además de mangas largas en su blusa color perla con sutiles estampados de flores rosas, más fueron insuficientes para evitar su escalofrió por semejante ráfaga helada.

— **¿No trajiste abrigo? Está empezando a refrescar el clima —** Pregunto el pianista sin dejar pasar desapercibido aquel muy sutil escalofrió, removiendo las manos inquietas en los bolsillos su propia sudadera gris. La pobre negó.

— **Por la tarde estará más cálido seguro, y no quiero estarlo cargando todo el rato en la mano por tener calor —** Además en su bolso solo había espacio para su cámara, teléfono y demás cosos fundamentales para salir de casa, tampoco es que tuviera mucho más en el diminuto bolso. El pianista suspiro, en ese instante llego Kirino y muy cerca venían Tsurugi y Kurama, ya solo un par más y estarían listos para irse, se levantó, Akane pensó que con intención de saludar a su mejor amigo, y fue por eso mismo, antes de más, se tomó el tiempo de sacarse la sudadera por sobre la cabeza y dejársela caer en su regazo, dejándole ver la simple camiseta azul cobalto junto con la camisa nagra mate abierta sobre esta misma, con las largas mangas arremangadas, solo eso más pantalones de mezclilla y tenis y bien podría hacer babear a varia chicas por el camino… a ella misma también de paso. Trato de controlar sus desvaríos confundida por la cálida prenda sobre sus piernas.

— **Solo póntela, no dejare que te resfríes, en todo caso luego la llevare yo —** Se encogió de hombros el chico y huyendo de cualquier replica fue a conversar con su amigo a no más de unos metros. La pobre chica se sonrojo ante la orden, no porque fuera extraña, ya antes le había cedido sus sudaderas o chaquetas, más sin embargo en salidas donde solo estaban ellos dos, sin rastro de sus amigos cerca.

Ya lo habían visto a él con la sudadera, aparte le quedaría una talla más grande así que sería obvio que no era de ella, se debatió muy fuertemente en si valía la pena discutir con su novio o pasar el bochorno, al final y con lo escalofríos ganando terreno decidió ponerse encima la prenda, como esperaba le quedaba un poco grande y sus dedos apenas sobresalían de las mangas, pero nada que se viera exagerado, disfruto de la calidez unos momento antes de que sus amigas se acercaran a ella… Si lo notaron agradeció que no lo mencionaran.

Se sentía ridícula sintiendo bochorno por algo tan normal… Estaba saliendo, todos lo sabían y era normal aquello ¿Verdad? Aun con todo el auto convencimiento que podía darse a ella misma la sensación de calor en sus mejillas no desaparecía, estaban en una salida de grupo, no en una cita, aquellos detalles que de por si siempre la abochornan un poco, frente a otras personas bien podría ser suficiente para causarle un desmayo.

Afortunadamente nadie le menciono nada en lo que terminaban de llegar todos y se dirigían la parada de autobús, claro que su suerte no duro mucho más allá pues al muy gracioso Kariya se le ocurrió preguntar en voz alta si la que traía puesto Akane era su sudadera, ella casi explotaba y solo atinó a ponerse la capucha de la misma y halar de los cordones para ocular lo más que pudiera su rostro, a su lado en el asiento su amiga pelirroja la vio raro. Pero más aún pena interna asintió cuando su novio solo afirmo con tranquilidad alegando que ella no había llevado y podría resfriarse, para luego continuar tranquilamente con la conversación con sus amigos como si nada.

Akane se unido en su vergüenza usando el hombro de Midori como apoyo para ocultar sus gimoteos. Enserio debería trabajar en eso de no sentirse tan fuera de lugar solo porque su novio tuviera algún gesto lindo con ella en público.

En secreto, Shindou trataba de controlar la sonrisa de idiota que tenía al ver de lejos las reacciones penosas de su linda novia. Más tarde se encargaría de arreglar otra salida pronto pero solo ellos dos. Todo en pos de poder tener todas esas lindas y adorables expresiones para él solo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capi exprés que escribí en 1 hora XD tendré que hacer más de estos si quiero conseguir mi meta :''v9 Tendré un fin de año agitado XDD pero diooos quiero escribir ya lo del mundial con GO *-***

 **Anécdota curiosa respecto al capítulo x,D saque todas las reacciones de Akane esta vez de mi propio comportamiento pero exagerandolos, una vez salí con unos amigos después de uno evento friki y había un par de personas más que yo no conocía bien pero que eran amigos de mis amigos(?**

 **Uno era un chico que como vio que yo moría de frio –Fue hace un año en diciembre y en Caracas el frio se pasa de verga por estas fechas-(? Me dio su sudadera x,D yo me la puse hay muy en plan de que me valía verga pero por dentro estaba así como Akane halla arriba :''v No sé ni por qué pero me da pena tener la ropa de alguien más! X,D Aparte ni conocía mucho al niño paro estuvimos hablando de HxH como si fuéramos amigos de toda la puta vida :v siempre me pasa eso en las convenciones XD**

 **Fin de la anécdota rara :3 solo quería aclarar que si la ven muy OC es por eso XDD**

 **Sin más que mencionar me despido :,3 Ciaou!**

* * *

 _ **PD:**_ **Adivinen quien va pasar navidad con Andres en casa C: -Inserte aquí meme de "este nene"-(? nunca me había pasado y me cago muy fuerte en todo por que de paso me esta doliendo un chingo mas de lo normal x,DDD he de decir que yop en navidad soy el Grinch pues imaginenme no mas ahora :''v asi que si en capis futuros leen muerte y destruccion va a ser por eso nwn advertidos están (?**

 **Por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! X3 mis bellos lectores los amo mucho *Mega corazonzote gay* espero que estén pasando las fiestas muy muy bien y coman y engorden un montón (? ok no XD Yo si estoy comiendo como puerco :''U -Pero Que No Vives En Venezuela?- Shhhh los esqueletos también nos damos gustos :''U (? ok no XD el unico chiste que tiene ahor navidad es la comida lo juro :'v sin mas pendejadas mías que agregar, Nos leemos X3**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	40. Chapter 40

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou consolando a un triste Akane.

(Semi-AU/Romance/Fluff/Hurt/Confort)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Cry:.:.

:-:-:

Shindou había aprendido muchas cosas de Akane a lo largo de 3 años de noviazgo desde su 3er año de secundaria, la había conocido mucho más a fondo, sus manías, actitudes, gustos, disgustos etc… Pero más que todo a identificar sus estados de ánimo, pues la chica para su desagrado era muy buena camuflando sus sentimientos, si estaba triste o dolida no lo mostraba para no preocupar a los demás, si estaba celosa era muy difícil identificarlo, casi nunca se enojaba y si lo hacia lo disfrazaba con seca amabilidad… La chica era muy pasiva y prefería evitar peleas o conflictos, encerrando en lo más profundo de si sus sentimientos negativos.

Cabe decir que él detestaba eso, pues tarde o temprano una persona tenía que sacarse todo eso, y odiaba pensar en ella llorando en soledad por las noches segura en su cuarto, la primera vez que descubrió sus ojeras y ojos rojizos por una mala noche se enfadó muchísimo, le había gritado sin querer y a los minutos siguientes la abrazo fuertemente, disculpándose repetidamente y rogando que no volviera pasar una noche semejante.

¿Para qué demonios estaba él si no? quería abrazarla siempre que ella lo necesitara, quería ser quien secara sus lágrimas y la animara cuando estuviera triste, quería ser la razón por la que volviera a tener una sonrisita en los labios pese a que fuera desganada. Aquel día duro como mínimo un par de horas abrazándola y se aseguró de no dejarla ir hasta que le prometió que siempre contaría con él para todo, dejando de lado aquella idiotez de no querer molestarlo con sus problemas, pues le aseguro reiteradamente que le molestaba aún mas que no se los contara. Llámenlo egoísta y manipulador… Pero haría lo que fuera por el bienestar de esa chica.

Así que, cuando por la tarde recibió un seco mensaje de su novia diciendo "¿Podría verte?" sin siquiera un saludo previo ni nada, mando lejos enseguida su tarea para la preparatoria y texteó a los dos segundos un "¿Voy a tu casa?"

El que Akane no se dignara a saludar primero o usara emojis o caritas en los textos querría decir 2 cosas, o estaba molesta, o en esos momentos realmente lo necesitaba, y dado que le pidió verlo, seguramente se trataba de lo segundo.

"Yo iré contigo" se limitó a contestar afirmativamente luego de eso, comprendiendo rápidamente que la chica muy posiblemente quería estar fuera de su propia casa. Ansioso por la espera termino saliendo a la puerta de su enorme casa para esperarla 10 minutos después ella llegó caminado tranquilamente con su teléfono en la mano y simplemente vistiendo una sudadera azul oscuro, shorts de mezclilla y tenis, seguramente había salido de casa tal cual estaba, ella paro en seco cuando se vieron por unos segundo.

El solo le sonrió cálidamente a modo de saludo.

— **Bienvenida —** Murmuro el chico abriendo los brazos, la de trenzas acepto la muda invitación y corrió los metros que lo separaban para estamparse contra sus brazos, ocultándose del mundo en el lugar que la hacía sentir protegida como ningún otro. Duraron unos minutos así en la entrada hasta que el deposito un tierno beso en su coronilla y la guió a su cuarto, nadie lo interrumpió en el camino, el personal de su casa conocía a la chica e inclusive habían entablado amistad con algunas jóvenes, por lo que las sirvientas que vieron a la pobre cabizbaja simplemente decidieron pasar de largo como si no hubieran visto nada.

Una vez en su destino fueron directamente al sofá del cuarto y la chica se dejó hacer una bolita mientras usaba el regazo de su novio para recostarse y ocultarse, el solo acaricio su cabello durante un rato sumidos en un confortante silencio, sabía que tenía que esperar y dejarla pensar por un rato.

El teléfono en la mano de Akane sonó, con un gruñido se levantó de su regazo, colgó y arrojo el aparato sin cuidado hacia otro sofá cercano, afortunadamente no término en el suelo, tras unos momentos el celular volvió a sonar, Shindou comprendió y suspiro. Saco su propio teléfono y comenzó a textear con una mano sin descuidar las caricias para su novia que había vuelto a esconderse contra él.

— **No le digas que estoy contigo—** Regaño la chica viendo por el rabillo del ojo como él escribía. El castaño negó.

— **Tu mamá se preocupa por ti, y te dejara en paz si sabe dónde estás, ganan ambas —** Explico pacientemente terminando su cometido y volviendo toda su atención de nuevo a ella.

— **No se preocupa cuando me obliga a hablar con papá cuando sabe que terminare enojada, ni cuando mi hermano y yo escuchamos su discusiones con Nii-san — (*)** Murmuro sin emoción, el chico supo que quería llorar **— Ni cuando me hace sentir tan inútil siempre —** Ella se rindió dejando salir lentamente las lágrimas.

— **Ven aquí —** La ínsito a moveré y sentarse sobre su regazo, en esa posición pudo abrazarla mejor mientras ella se ocultaba de nuevo esta vez en su hombro y cuello **—Es tu familia y te quieren, ella se preocupa por ti —** Aseguro.

— **No quiero que me quieran ellos, ahora solo debes quererme tu —** Replico en tono quebrado, pero sabía que no era para nada lo que sentía, por lo que sabía su madre no es muy propensa a demostrar cariño desde hace un tiempo pese a que realmente amara a su hija, la relación con su padre se cortó durante tanto tiempo que al querer forzarla a nacer nuevamente la hacía sentir extremadamente incomoda y molesta, más las peleas en casa que pese a ser poco frecuentes eran todo un cúmulo de problemas con los que la chica debía cargar, por si fuera poco haciéndose la fuerte para su hermanito menor, que la tenía en un pedestal totalmente idealizado, pues ella velaba por él.

— **Pues no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero—** Murmuro para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

Por todo eso Shindou se encargara de velar siempre por ella cuando ya no aguantara con esa hermética cara todas esas emociones, dejaba a esa chica de 17 años llorar sobre el como la tímida y frágil niña que era, una niña fuerte y admirable que de vez en cuando también necesitaba un desahogo. La dejo aferrarse a él, a sus hombros, a su ropa a lo que fuera, mientras acariciaba su cabello e internamente también lloraba con ella.

Por qué realmente odiaba verla triste, odiaba verla llorar, pero eso la haría sentir mejor, así que lo soportaría una y mil veces. Seco sus lagrimas tiernamente hasta que dejaron de fluir un largo rato después, beso con cariño esas pestañas húmedas en lo que ella trataba de apaciguar sus gimoteos, le susurro una y mil veces de nuevo esas palabras que ella pidió, ganándose una que otra sonrisita desganada, pero al menos eran muestras de una pequeña mejoría.

Sentía una clase de placer culpable, pues su carita húmeda y suave por las lágrimas lucia siempre hermosa, adorable con esas mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, pero justamente porque ella tenía que haber sufrido para tener esa estampa frente a él era por lo que se contradecía numerosas veces. Aunque al final no importaba, siempre su carita sonriente, sonrojada y feliz eran las que se ganaban todo su amor.

Beso sus labios en un dulce beso, un simple rose, murmurando que todo estaba bien, que siempre lo tendría con ella para cuando lo necesitara, que siempre podía contar con él a pesar de todo.

La chica termino durmiendo sobre él, con los ojos algo rojizos pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sintiéndose mejor con la simple compañía de la persona indicada.

El velo por sus sueños durante un largo rato, disfrutando de verla descansar tranquila, fuera en la ventana ya las estrellas salpicaba el cielo y comenzaba a adentrarse la noche, se resignó avisar por mensaje nuevamente que Akane se había dormido y que no parecía tener intenciones de despertar pronto. Agradeció internamente que fuera fin de semana y que su tarea no fuera realmente urgente.

Si podría descansar a gusto con el amor de su vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Todos en nuestra puta vida alguna vez hemos necesitado un abrazo, pues este fic nació de ese sentimiento de necesidad X,,D**

 **Y no me vengan con que es cliché porque me encabrono (? Ok no XD**

 **El problema de la pobre fue súper improvisado, simplemente quería centrarme en la escena bonita y su significado, fuera cual fuera el problema de atrás.**

 **(*) Aquí me súper invente muy fuerte la familia de Akane, y realmente no sé si "Nii-san" vendría siendo un hermano mayor de ella, o una nueva relación de la madre de Akane pues doy a entender que sus padres están separados… ustedes escojan la versión quemas les guste XD**

 **Por eso hice esta mierda Semi-AU XD en mi mente las familias de estos dos son todo flores y corazones con ositos de azúcar (? Esto es más realista :P**

 **Sin más que comentar, me despido, Ciaooo!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye -3-_


	41. Chapter 41

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane tiene algo que Shindou desesperadamente quiere o necesita. Akane no se rendirá fácilmente.

(Canon/Romance/Fluff/Humor?)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Exagerar:.:.

:-:-:

— **No—**

— **¿Por favor? —**

— **Dije que no—**

— **Solo escu…—**

— **No voy a tener niñera, lo siento —** Akane se levantó de la mecedora donde descansaba hasta hace poco con aires de que esas serían sus ultima palabras respecto al tema, tardándose más de lo deseado por que su abultado vientre no le dejaba realizar movimientos ni rápidos ni bruscos.

Shindou suspiro un tanto intranquilo viendo como su esposa embarazada de 7 meses se retiraba de su vista rumbo a la habitación que ambos compartían, seguramente a descansar y pasar el mal humor que le había provocado.

¡No podían culparlo! Hacía poco le había hecho pasar un susto de muerte, sus amigas había quedado salir con ella hacia menos de una semana, una simple salida grupal tranquila, le había avisado como siempre que hacia si iba a estar fuera para que no se preocupara de nada, claro que lo que menos espero fue recibir una llamada al trabajo de Midori diciendo que su esposa casi había perdido la conciencia en plena avenida.

Un simple mareo según Akane pero eso no impidió que saliera disparado de donde estaba para buscarla y llevarla al medido de ser necesario, casi arrollando a un par de personas en el proceso. Para cuando llego la castaña alegaba ya estar mejor luego de descansar unos instantes junto con sus amigas que le habían ayudado a caminar, pero no por ello Shindou estaba más tranquilo, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si estaba sola? ¿Qué tal si sufría una caída dañándola a ella y a su futuro hijo? ¿O si ocurría un accidente aún más serio?

El pobre hombre no pudo soportar los nervios un par de días más tarde luego del hecho a pesar de que Akane estuviera segura en casa durante esas ultimas semanas de gestación… ¿Qué pasaría cuando quisiera volver a salir? Por eso mismo había sugerido contratar un chofer para ella, ella no tendrá que hacer esfuerzo, podría ir donde quiera de manera segura y lo más importante, el estaría tranquilo siendo informado periódicamente y aliviado de que en caso de que sucediera algo, alguien estaría cuidando de su esposa. Total, dinero les sobraba por sus empleos, y pagaría lo que fuera por la tranquilidad de saber la seguridad de su familia.

Aunque obviamente al sugerírselo a la fotógrafa no lo tomo muy bien, la joven no era tonta, sabía que le estaba alterado por todo lo sucedido –Aunque a su parecer exageraba mucho- y que aquella sugerencia no era nada más y nada menos que para mantenerla vigilada –Más bien segura y a salvo, pero eran la misma cosa al in y al cabo-

Aparte, a Akane no le agradaba del todo que los demás hicieran las cosas por ella, por algo ella misma se encargaba siempre que podía de su hogar y se negaba a dejar que contrataran servicios de limpieza, pese a que su hogar fuera grande no era nada exagerado de lo que no pudiera ocuparse con un poco de esfuerzo pese a su trabajo en un estudio de fotografía. El pensar que contratarían a alguien que iba a estar vigilándola y llevándola de un lado a otro si es que quería salir le traía de vuelta las náuseas que había sentido en los primeros meses de embarazo.

La oji lila trato de aplacar su al humor sola en su cuarto tratando de seguir con la lectura de su libro de turno, más su mente se desconectó de las letras cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pese a eso fingió que seguía concentrada.

— **No estés moleta —** Pidió tranquilamente el castaño llegando a su lado y recostándose con calma, la mujer no dejo de "leer"

— **No lo estoy —** Mentira, seguía irritada y se notaba por su tono monótono.

— **Si lo estas, y si piensas que no lo noto me ofendes —** El libro fue retirado de sus manos aunque no opuso resistencia, se negó a mirarlo pro aun así no se resistió cuando el castaño la atrajo con cuidado hacia su propio cuerpo, le gustaba siempre que la abrazaba, no podía negarse a su cariño nunca.

— **Piensas que no soy capaz de cuidarla —** Murmuro entre enojada y decaída acariciando su vientre mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del hombre que ama, sobo justo donde reposaba ese pequeño ser que tanto la agotaba y que dentro de unas semanas más por fin estaría en sus brazos. Shindou entendió el por qué tanto recelo, negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

— **No es eso, sé que tú puedes cuidarla perfectamente y a ti misma también, pero entiende que me da pavor que algo te pueda pasar, que de repente algo malo suceda que te aparte de mi lado o dañe a nuestra familia —** Hablo bajito apoyando su mejilla en la cima de la frente de Akane, sin dejar ni un centímetro de espacio entre ambos que los separara, la peli crema noto realmente su preocupación **— Solo necesito saber que puedo protegerte —** Beso su frente una y otra vez, hasta que por fin volvieron a estar frente a frente. Akane esta vez más relajada.

— **Si me quedo en casa estaré bien, no será necesario —** Insistió esta vez un poco más consiente, no podía molestarse realmente con él.

— **No quiero que te sientas encerrada —** Suspiro insistiendo un poco más.

— **Le pediré que a Midori que se quede aquí conmigo, aparte así no estaré sola e incómoda con alguien que no conozco —** Sugirió, pese que entendía los motivos de su esposo aun no quería ceder del todo. Solo con ver su cara contrariada sabía que no lo había convencido del todo.

Pero dejaron el tema por la paz en pro de dormir, ya era tarde y a ambos les hacía mejor descansar… Claro que el tema no dejo de surgir, para sorpresa de la pobre mujer incluso después de que su hija Utau naciera. No era una sorpresa que Shindou fuera así de protector, siempre lo había sido con ella en su época de novios.

Aunque ahora que era papa quizás ya sí que estaba exagerando un poco. Se lamentaba por su pobre hija y todas las cosas que iba a sufrir en adelante por estar bajo la amorosa protección de papá.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **En mi mundo Canon perfecto Shindou es un pinche sobre protector con su familia :v yo lo siento mucho sé que suena cliché pero la personalidad le queda XDD**

 **Me encanta ;A; y no me alargo más porque tengo que ir a escribir o no termino para este año… Byeeee**

* * *

 **PD: WEEEEE LEGAMOS A 100 REVIEWS! 100 PINCHES REVIEWSSSS! QWQ en la vida había llegado a esa cantidad, Lizz, Annie, Yuka LAS AMOOOOOO ahora me aguantan too lo cursi x,DDD! y si ya se estamos en lo 107 pero es que el cap anterior apenas tenia 98 y no queria hacer el anuncio hasta pasar lo 100 X,DDD cuando me doy cuenta me llegaron el resto de vergazo :''U las amo, aguanten mi amor shuri ahora (?  
ok ya le paro x,DD MILES DE GRACIAS! es mi primera historia en llegar a esa cantidad qwq soy feliz, ahora si ya no jodo mas XD bye**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3;_


	42. Chapter 42

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane es arrinconada por un matón, pero Shindou viene al rescate.

(AU/Romance/FriendShip/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Cafe Helado:.:.

:-:-:

¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella?

Por dios, todo lo que quería era volver tranquila tras terminar sus clases en la universidad hacia su apartamento, estaba agotada de tanto dibujar en sus clases de arte y la tableta gráfica que cargaba con cuidado en su mochila era algo pesada. Solo quería terminar su día pacíficamente, pero no. (*)

Nuevamente ese día volvió a encontrarse con un molesto grupo de chicos que parecían no tener nada que hacer con su vida, pues la esperaban fuera de su facultada para seguirla insistiendo en que aceptara salir con uno de ellos en cuestión, el peli negro de ojos azules del grupo, ¿Qué pintaban los otros dos en el asunto? No tenía ni la más mínima idea pero le seguían el juego molestándola con incómodos comentarios que cualquier otro se los tomaría a broma.

Pero Akane no era conocida por ser una persona muy extrovertida, solamente tenían que ver su tímida actitud, sus gafas y su forma de vestir con suertes un poco holgados y leggins para notarlo, era todo lo contrario, si bien bromeaba libremente con sus amigos eso era tras un montón de tiempo de conocerse, así que el que un extraño la estuviera persiguiendo luego de clases desde hace una semana la tenía algo inquieta. Por los momentos optaba por ignorarlos al completo, viendo que sus intentos de que la dejaran en paz no servían, luego de unas calles se rendían y la dejaban en paz, aunque la incomodidad seguía allí.

Sinceramente no entendía el por qué había llamado la atención de ese chico en primer lugar, el chico lucia atractivo con un cierto aire de desinterés y picardía, usaba el cabello desordenado y un estilo moderno, aparte de una perforación en una de sus orejas… ¿Qué hacia un chico que tenía toda la pinta de rompecorazones persiguiéndola a ella? No quería ni pensar qué clase de intenciones tenía con ella antes de botarla como un trapo para seguir a la siguiente chica.

Cualquier otra caería por un par de palabras bonitas pero ella no se dejaría engañar, estaba muy al tanto de que un chico como él estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, ¿Qué serian? ¿La pareja estereotipo de chico malo y la nerd que salen en los libros? No gracias, su vida no era una comedia romántica.

Siguió avanzando en silencio avergonzada por los comentarios burlones del trió de idiotas, abrazando su mochila protegiendo su preciada tableta de dibujo tal cual lo hacia también con su cámara, vio aliviada el cruce donde solían dejarla en paz, quizá porque había algún lugar al que frecuentaban por otro camino, agradecía secretamente eso.

Espero con impaciencia a que el semáforo la dejara cruzar a su calle, mas sintió algo de intriga al escuchar que el pelinegro rechazaba la invitación de los otros dos a irse por allí, normalmente iban todos juntos. Sintió un poco de miedo al notar que persistía siguiéndola, pero no con sus insistentes comentarios si no en total silencio. En su mente planeo una y otra vez alguna estrategia para perderlo, porque ni loca lo dejaría ver donde quedaba el edificio de apartamentos donde rentaba, lo último que quería era que supiera su dirección suficiente tenía con estudiar en la misma universidad, ni siquiera sabia como el chico averiguó que ella estudiaba en esa facultad.

Distraída en sus desesperadas cavilaciones no noto que ya se iban alejando un poco de las calles comerciales concurridas, el chico aprovecho un lugar con pocos testigos para tomar su muñeca y arrastrarla a un lugar más escondido, parecía un callejón pero la chica noto que no tenía salida y que más bien servia de estacionamiento, al menos eso es lo poco que pudo percibir en su estado alterado y asustado ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese tipo? ¿Qué no entendía que no le importaba nada de lo que hiciera? Quería gritarle pero acorralada como estaba contra una pared y el cuerpo del joven no podía, mínimo el chico aun respetaba cierta distancia personal aunque no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir, lo veía en su rostro.

— **No me gusta que me ignoren —** Tuvo el descaro de reclamar.

— **N-Ni a mi qu-que me a-acosen —** Maldijo su incapacidad de hablar correctamente, estaba asustada y nerviosa pero trato de sonar lo mas enojada que pudo. El chico sonrió de lado un tanto divertido por su actitud nerviosa.

— **Solo quiero ser tu amigo bonita —** Estaba claro que no era así.

— **Tienes una forma muy bizarra de iniciar tus amistades —** Replico usando su mochila esta vez como protección **— Ya te dije que no me interesa. P-Por favor déjame ir —** Acomodo sus gafas, era un tic nervioso.

— **Sal conmigo sol una vez y te dejare en paz —** ¿Cuál demonios era el chiste de salir si no lo querría ver ni 5 kilómetros? ¿Qué acaso las personas populares y ligonas son retrasadas o algo así?

— **Q-Que no. Por favor ya déjame ir… —** Pidió una última vez, planeando muy seriamente atinarle una patada o alga si y salir corriendo.

— **Que terca ere… —** No consiguió terminar la frase porque un chillido ahogado salió de la garganta del joven a la par que pegaba un buen brinco alejándose de ella por fin, Akane algo aturdida noto algo húmedo salpicarle un poco también a ella, viéndolo en detalle luego, el tipo había sido empapado.

— **El terco aquí es otro, déjala en paz ya que te lo está pidiendo —** Una voz cansina sonó entre ellos y el pelinegro miro con cólera al responsable de su pequeño baño, Akane también miro estupefacta, otro joven de mas o menos su misma edad, castaño, moreno y de ojos café rojizo, sostenía el baso de lo que seria alguna bebida helada ahora vació, en la otra mano cargaba con un balón de fútbol, por su ropa deportiva seguro iba o venia de jugar.

Akane se planteo seriamente en largarse del lugar ahora que podía pero las piernas le temblaban tanto que no le respondían.

— **¡Esto no es tu problema! —** Grito el pálido peli negro agitando los brazos escurriéndolos, su polera era negra así que no notaba muy bien que tan empapado estaba.

El castaño pereció no estar en humor de contestarle, a modo de distracción le lanzo un tiro con la pelota –Bastante potente pues hizo agitar las trenzas de la peli crema solo con su paso- en lo que el desprevenido chico la esquivaba ella fue jalada nuevamente en ese día pero esta vez huyendo del lugar.

Solo atino a proteger su mochila de nuevo y avanzar tratando de seguir el ritmo de su salvador, cosa difícil pues era un asco en los deportes, por algo se fue a artes, por lo que fuero calles, similares a una eternidad la chica estuvo corriendo, cuando por fin pararon en lo que parecía ser un vecindario más residencial la pobre oji lila estaba tratando desesperadamente de controlar su respiración mientras el muy desgraciado chico parecía fresco como una lechuga… tenía que ser deportista, pues algo así no era normal.

— **Lo siento… —** Se disculpó entre apenado y divertido, quizá se había pasado un poco con la velocidad, después de todo él estaba acostumbrado por las prácticas de fútbol pero esa joven parecía que se iba desmayar en cualquier instante, nunca había conocido a alguien con tan poca resistencia. Akane duro un rato sin poder responder.

— **Esta… Bien… —** Por fin pudo levantarse de su apoyo en sus rodillas y verlo a la cara, tenía las gafas desarregladas y el cabello despeinado, la chica era tan pequeña que lucía adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, trato muy enserio de no mirarla más de lo debido, después de todo recién estaba siendo acosada y lo último que quería era que volviera a tener esa expresión pálida y de miedo que tenía cuando la vio en ese callejón con aquel sujeto.

— **Muchísimas gracias… por sacármelo de encima, no sabía que hacer —** Logro pronunciar por fin la pobre, acomodando su bolso y sus anteojos para estar mínimamente decente de nuevo.

— **No tienes que agradecer —** Sonrió lo más calmado que pudo, no había visto bien a la chica, pero ahora entendía mejor porque aquel idiota estaba tan interesado y era tan insistente… era adorablemente preciosa.

— **Si tengo que, además… Lo lamento mucho, perdiste tu balón por esto ¿No? —** Recordó ese detalle de repente, inmensamente apenada.

— **Ah… eso, no te preocupes no es nada —** Intento tranquilizarla rápidamente viendo esa carita mortificada, dios, era muy expresiva, para empezar ni siquiera era suyo, si no de su amigo Tenma que lo había olvidado un día tras una práctica… tendría que reponerlo rápidamente, no quería imaginar cómo se pondría el castaño si le decía que no tenía su balón.

— **Pero… —** Mínimo quería pagar por él, estuvo a punto de decirlo pero el castaño negó.

— **Más importante, ¿Tu estas bien? ¿No llego a hacerte nada malo ni raro? —** Era una chica extraña, se preocupaba más por el balón de fútbol de un extraño que por ella misma, Akane solo asintió.

— **Estoy bien, solo me asuste —** Admitió bajando la mirada **— Llevaba una semana solo molestando de lejos, no pensé que de la nada fuera a acorralarme de esa manera…**

— **¿Una semana? —** Repitió algo sorprendido, ahora mucho más preocupado, si lo había hecho días antes lo volvería a hacer **— ¿Lo conoces de algo?**

— **Solo lo he visto de lejos cuando salgo de clases, ni siquiera viene a la misma facultad —** Ok, ahora él mismo estaba un poco molesto y preocupado, a saber lo que podría hacerle a una chica tan pequeña y aparentemente débil físicamente.

— **Eso no es bueno, deberías decirle a tu novio o algún amigo que te acompañen saliendo de clases hasta que deje de molestar —** Sugirió, ninguno de los dos comprendieron por qué tanta preocupación por alguien que recién conocía pero simplemente se dio la situación.

— **No bromee usted también con eso, claro que no tengo novio —** Sonrió extrañamente apenada, ese chico era muy amable con ella, lo raro era que no estuviera tartamudeando, normalmente era más tímida con personas tan llamativas como él.

— **No bromeaba —** Y no entendió por qué ella pensaba que lo hacía, no sería raro que tuviera pareja en lo absoluto, mas secretamente celebro por involuntariamente conseguir el dato **— Deberías tener más cuidado, aunque creo que ahora solo querrás ir a casa ¿Te acompaño? —** Ofreció sinceramente.

— **No, está bien, continuare sola pues como dijo solo quiero llegar a casa —** Sus hombros ya dolían por sus instrumentos de trabajo en la mochila y siendo sincera estaría más tranquila sola que con otro desconocido por muy amable que fuera.

— **De acuerdo —** Acepto, no le extrañaba que también tuviera resguardos con él, se despidieron tomando caminos contrarios. Aunque Akane luego de unos cuantos pasos se detuvo al recordar algo.

— **¡D-Disculpe! —** Lo llamo alzando la voz, el castaño se giró curioso y quizás algo ilusionado, no se habían presentado ni nada, y mentiría si dijera que no quería saber su nombre **— E-Esto… ¿Qué fue, es decir con que lo arrojo allá en el callejón? —** La peli crema se maldijo por su cobardía, en realidad solo quería saber su nombre. El chico rió por su pregunta.

— **Oh eso… Era café helado —** Se encogió de hombros, pensó que iba a estar mas desilusionado hasta que escucho la suave y fresca risa de la chica, ver su carita feliz le basto por el momento.

— **Gracias de nuevo —** Tras eso no espero respuesta y se giró siguiendo con su camino, el hizo lo propio resignándose a que quizás nunca se vieran de nuevo.

Sorpresas las que da la vida cuando una semana y unos días luego de todo el incidente, ambos se volvieron a ver esta vez con más calma en la enorme cafetería común de la universidad.

Por su puesto que esta vez Shindou no perdió oportunidad de la que sería –Lo había vuelto su objetivo- sin lugar a dudas su novia por mucho que tuviera que trabajar para ello. No pudo evitar enamorarse a primera vista de es dulce y amable jovencita.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Joder me salió 1000 palabras más largo de lo que quería :,v**

 **Me quedo raro, es muy extraño que las personas se enamoren así solo por ver a la otra una vez, no suena como un cariño autentico, pero como son estos dos no puedo evitar ponerlo súper enamorados de una vez xD**

 **Aparte es un fic e.e pueden apostar 100% que al final de su historia en este universo y en todos va a estar casados y con bendiciones por todos lados XDD –Por mierdas como esta mis historias no pasan de ser fanfics melosos y sin sentido-(?**

 **(*)AAH por cierto hice a una Akane con estilo hípster o algo así en esta ocasión y la dedique al diseño gráfico o algo así XD No se, era por probar y me gusto :3 –Lo Dice La Que Le Gusta Akane Incluso En Plan Yandere Desalmada O Rebelde Con Tatuajes-(?**

 **Sin más que agregar XD me despido, Ciaouuu!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye nwn_


	43. Chapter 43

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou le está dando a Akane un paseo a cuestas.

(Canon/FriendShip/Confort/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Pequeño incidente:.:.

:-:-:

En definitiva Shindou podía decir que en su vida no solían pasar cosas demasiado extrañas, era completamente normal y ordinario su día a día, quizás un poco más ajetreado debido a que ahora en 3ro de preparatoria los exámenes lo comían vivo a él y sus compañeros, además de todo el trabajo y los entrenamientos de club de fútbol. Por eso cuando pasaban cosas fuera de lo normal no se podía evitar preguntarse a sí mismo por qué demonios sucedía todo eso.

Como fue su caso aquel sábado en la tarde.

Estaba sentado en una plaza de la ciudad esperando a Kirino, pues acordaron salir rumbo a cierto museo para iniciar un proyecto que les habían asignado, era tedioso cuando los trabajos requerían ciertas referencias e información que obligatoriamente debían sacar de lugares como bibliotecas importantes o museos, muchos en clases habían insultado mentalmente a su profesor de historia pues ya tenían suficiente trabajo. Su amigo ya estaba retrasado por pocos minutos, y era un día de especial calor, aun no se notaba el cambio de clima que debería venir con el otoño y sus fechas.

Con la firme convicción de conseguir un helado el chico camino un poco por los alrededores a ver si había algún carrito de helados o algo por el estilo, normalmente las había por esas plazas, pero en lo que buscaba terminó encontrando algo aún más curioso por accidente. Una cara conocida de hecho.

— **¿Yamana-san? —** Llamo con la duda en la voz pues aun no la había identificado del todo, pero viendo como esa pequeña figura algo escondida tras una banca y unos arbustos lo miraba con aquellos inconfundibles ojos lilas, no tuvo más dudas, bueno si que las tuvo, el por qué se estaba escondiendo aun era desconocido para el.

La chica no respondió y solo quedó mirándolo entre incrédula y sombrada por unos momentos, gracias a esos segundos de silencio noto un par de cosas, su atuendo semi informal demasiado pensado como para un simple paseo, quizás iba a una cita o algo así, y que uno de los bajos tacones de sus zapatos estaba completamente roto e inutilizable junto a su par aun lado de la chica descalza. Lo primero que pudo hacer fue preocuparse.

— **¿Estas bien? —** Busco signos de alguna caída o herida, las chica aun no salía de su asombro, ¿Cuánto hacia que no se veían? ¿Año y medio? En una reunión que habían hecho todos los del antiguo equipo en año nuevo, pero desde que iba a preparatorias distintas poco había podido interactuar con el que había sido su primer amor.

Y ahora la encontraba en una situación tan embarazosa como aquella. Quería ir a buscar un hoyo y esconderse en el para siempre.

— **Shindou-san… Esto, si estoy bien tranquilo —** Solo que estaba varada sin zapatos sentada en medio de una plaza con la batería de su celular muerta… Pues, en cierto modo no estaba bien.

— **¿Qué sucedió? —** Sin pensarlo mucho se sentía su lado, la chica perecía desamparada con su teléfono en mano.

— **E-Esto… Pues, tuve un pequeñísimo problema —** Trato de no sonar tan triste y apenada como se sentía **— Estaba esperando a alguien pero mientras caminaba buscando el lugar exacto donde debía esperar, pise mal con el tacón y terminé rompiéndolo y pues… Mi celular no quiere encender —** Suspiro, había olvidado cargarlo **— Mi suerte es un asco —** Se quejó ahogadamente usando sus manos para cubrir su semi sonrojado rostro… ¿A quién más si no a ella podrían pasarle esas cosas? Gracias al cielo de alguna u otra forma había superado su enamoramiento con él, de otra manera seguro se desmallaba allí mismo de la vergüenza.

— **No creo que sea eso, solo es un mal día supongo —** Trato de calmarla, se lamentó internamente por la pobre, puesto que lucía hermosa pero triste, traía puesto una blusa de botones sin mangas de tela vaporosa y cuello de camisa, una falda plisada azul celeste y medias blancas, ahora un poco arruinadas.

Ella ya ni siquiera lo lamentaba por su salida fallida, solo estaba pensando cómo demonios volver a casa sin zapatos y sin poder llamar a nadie, antes de siquiera poder resignarse a pedirle ayuda a su ex amor el chico ya le estaba extendiendo su teléfono, Akane sorprendida solo atino a tomarlo.

— **¿Esperas alguien verdad? Tienes que avisar que no podrás estar presente, te llevare a casa —** Acoto el chico ante su mirada incrédula y confundida, tuvo que contener la risa pues era muy tierna.

— **No se preocupe… Puedo llamar a alguien para… —** Akane pensó bien, no había nadie en casa pues sus padres estaban trabajando, y lo que sería su cita estaría ocupado en el evento al que se suponía asistirían juntos… Suspiro resignada, no podía negarse por más avergonzada que estuviera pues era su única opción, marco rápidamente el número que gracias dios se sabía de memoria y tras una corta conversación cancelo sin dar muchos detalles para no arruinarle más el día al otro involucrado.

— **Disculpe por hacerlo ayudarme —** Murmuro apenada, el castaño solo sonrió recibiendo de vuelta su teléfono, marcando también un rápido mensaje a su amigo diciendo que había surgido algo importante antes de ir con él.

— **No tienes por qué disculparte, soy yo que me estoy ofreciendo, aparte no podría dejarte aquí incomunicada —** No supo porque lo hizo, quizás por la carita de perrito regañado que su ex manager tenia, pero palmeo un par de veces su cabeza antes de levantarse y acuclillarse frente a ella dándole la espalda. La chica sonrojada y resignada solo pudo tomar valor y por fin dejar que él la cargara dándole su dirección, no estaba tan lejos como para tomar un autobús pues no estaban en el centro de la ciudad, pero si que tenía que caminar unas cuadras.

La chica solo se aferró a sus hombros, ahora sí que quería que la tierra la tragase y mas cuando notaba que la gente a veces los miraba curiosos, Shindou que en principio no lo había tomado más que como una acción inocente y necesaria para poder llevarla a casa comprendió de inmediato el por qué la chica había dudado tanto inicialmente, la tenía pegada a él, en un punto agradecía que siempre usara medias de pierna entera o directamente estaría tocando la piel de sus muslos para poder sostenerla, y en pos de su bienestar mental durante la caminata decidió no concentrarse en la sensación del pecho ajeno pegado a su espalda… Literalmente estaba contando sus pasos para tener algo más en que pesar que no fuera inapropiado.

En silencio el camino se les hizo eterno y a la vez, extrañamente corto, cuando el chico ya estaba bien acostumbrado al calidez del cuerpo ajeno esta le indico cuál era su casa y se vio a si mismo obligándose a dejarla ir. Akane suspiro aliviada una vez sus pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra que estaba a la salida de su casa. Ninguno supo muy bien que decir, la pobre solo tino a vomitarle todas las disculpas y agradecimientos existentes.

Se despidieron, el con la excusa de haber dejado esperando a Kirino, no sin antes usar como excusa el "favor que le debía" para pedir el contacto de la chica y mantenerse al tanto, quizás otro día podrían salir junto con más chicos del viejo equipo del Raimon.

La chica sonrojada solo acepto, el chico ni siquiera recordaba que quizás ella había estado esperando a un chico en aquella plaza o inclusive a su novio. ¿Qué importaba? Eso no impediría que ellos fuesen amigos.

Por qué definitivamente el solo tenía interés en ella en el plano amistoso ¿Verdad?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Buuueeee que decir? Capi rapidito y muy sacado de la manga x,D no quería hacer el típico: Ups, se me fue el pie, me caí, me lastime ahora cárgame y tengamos un momento así bien pinche lindo(?**

 **Pero tampoco tenía mucha mas idea de que carajos hacer así que aquí esta :''v espero les guste, me largo a escribir mas aprovechando que estoy aburrida sin nada que hacer, ver, leer, escuchar etc X,D**

 **Ciau :3**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	44. Chapter 44

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou bebe accidentalmente una poción de amor y se enamora de Akane

(AU/Romance/Fluff/FriendShip)

 **Aviso: Este capítulo está basada muy fuertemente en el Universo de Harry Potter, sin embargo no contiene spoiler alguno de la saga de libros o películas :3 disfruten tranquilos.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Amortentia:.:.

:-:-:

¿Cómo demonios había terminado ella así? Tenía al chico probablemente más lindo de toda la estúpida escuela de magia, recostado sobre su regazo abrazándola protectoramente de paso, mientras tomaba una pequeña siesta, Akane no podía tener las mejillas más coloradas… Pues dirán, ¿Qué demonios tiene de malo?

¡Pues todo! ¡Para empezar el chico no lo hacía por cuenta propia! ¡Todo era culpa de sus amigas y de Kirino! Trato de relajarse un poco, amaba Mahoutokoro(*), nunca en la vida estuvo más feliz que cuando fue llamada a los 7 años en las clases de preparación mágica en Minami, aquella isla volcánica de su país, y pese a que odiaba volar soporto por 4 años los terribles viajes en los Paiños gigantes(**) que los llevaban diariamente de casa a la escuela, hasta que por fin a los 11 fue aceptada oficialmente en una de las cinco casas –Siendo cinco en vez de cuatro por el número de pétalos de cerezo en la flor que conformaba el escudo de la escuela-(***)

Y pese a que amaba su magia, había comenzado a maldecir muy fuertemente las clases de pociones avanzadas que les habían estado dando ya en su cuarto año, pues gracias a eso y a una ridícula apuesta/broma entre sus amigos, ahora tenía a su Crush secreto bajo los efectos de aquella pequeña "Invención" que había sacado Kirino con la receta de la Amortentia, el filtro de amor más potente conocido en el mundo mágico. Odiaba que el peli rosa fuera el primero de la clase en esa materia pues seguro que si la hubieran preparado Aoi o Midori seguro no habría tenido efecto alguno.

Kirino, Midori y Aoi –Aunque esta última fuera de un curso menor- había apostado a que podrían preparare aquellas dichosa y complicada poción de amor e inclusive mejorarla, Shindou antes aquellas menciones solo negaba suspirando, pues de paso e ser una poción prohibida, era casi imposible que consiguiera prepararla correctamente, Akane que solo se mantenía al margen de la conversación termino siendo víctima de aquella estúpida apuesta entre todos su amigos, ni siquiera presto atención a las recompensas que aquella estúpida apuesta, solo entendió la parte de "Si consigo que te enamores de Akane por 24 horas…." El resto de la frase se perdió en la inmensidad de su incredulidad y horror.

¿Ella que demonios hizo para merecer eso? ¡Lo peor es que había servido! Por esa razón ahora no podía volver a su habitación, pues el chico no la dejaba separarse en lo absoluto de él, se había empecinado en abrazarla y no dejarla ir bajo ningún pretexto, debido a ello sus muy grandiosos –Nótese muchísimo el sarcasmo- tras burlarse un poco sin poder evitarlo tuvieron que buscar un lugar seguro para ellos dos sin que notaran que estaban fuera de los dormitorios, ya suficientemente malo era que hubieran hecho una poción prohibida por ley, y para rematar, lo que no pensarían si los descubrieran en alguno de los dormitorios juntos, o bueno, ya sin ir más lejos allí mismo donde estaban escondidos en un pequeño ático de una de las torres observatorio que se usan en Astronomía, ellos dos solos… Mínimo los expulsan.

— **¿Por qué yo? Dios ¿Qué te hice? —** Gimoteo, nadie aparte de sus amigas sabía que ella estaba enamorada de aquel castaño desde los 9 años cuando aun asistían a las clases de preparación mágica, aunque presentía que el pelirosa mejor amigo de Shindou ya lo sospechaba. Así que no era nada descabellado pensar que hicieron todo eso a propósito solo para molestarla –Más bien para que el castaño dejara de ser tan ciego-

Ya era entrada la madrugada y ella nada que podía dormir, tenía los pelos de punta de solo pensar que alguien podría en cualquier momento llegar y descubrirlos, aunque era prácticamente imposible ya que nadie tenía nada que hacer en una torre de astronomía en una noche nublada, y menos aún revisar en aquel ático que servía para guardar diversos materiales e instrumentos para la materia. Trato de relajarse lo más que pudo con el sonido de las olas y el mar que rodeaba la isla, pero la calidez del chico mientras continuaba aferrándose a su túnica era suficiente como para alterarle el pulso de manera errática.

Pero prefería mil vece que el chico solo se acurruca contra ella cual gato en vez de tenerlo despierto, antes había estado extremadamente meloso con ella, y pese a que no había dicho mucho –Gracias al cielo- no se había separado de ella por nada del mundo. Sus rezo porque siguiera dormido toda la noche al parecer no fueron escuchados por que al rato, el castaño se incorporó lentamente abandonando su cómodo lugar.

— **¿Por que no vamos a mi cuarto? —** Menciono semi dormido el chico, era agradable estar en el regazo de la de trenzas, pero estar en aquel sitio escondidos era incomodo, era mil veces preferible estar calentitos en su cama. La chica de ser posible su puso más colorada aun ante la sugerencia aparentemente inocente.

— **¿Q-Quiere que nos expulsen? N-No podemos dormir juntos… ¡Para empezar usted ni siquiera debería estar abrazándome! —** Se quejó aún más sonrojada. El chico la miro confundido, sin comprender, incluso con la escaza luz podía ver aquel brillo extraño y obsesivo que aparecía en las victimas de aquella poción al ingerirla.

— **Pero quiero hacerlo —** Aseguro como si nada acomodándole junto a ella y parando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, para conseguir atraerla hacia sus brazos.

— **¡N-No lo quiere! Shin-sama simplemente está bajo los efectos de una poción, no sientes nada por mí en realidad —** Aquella agria verdad supo mal en su boca, pero era mejor ser realista a engañarse y luego lastimarse más, lo más que pudo trato de alejarse de mimoso contacto del chico pero era imposible, ademas de insistente tenía más fuerza que ella, y pese a eso no la estaba lastimando en lo absoluto, era tan delicado y tierno que le hacía avergonzar aún más.

— **Eso no es cierto —** Negó tranquila pero rotundamente, recostando su frente en el hombro de la más bajita y trayéndola, disfrutando embriagado por aquella esencia a flores, una especie que no podía identificar bien pero que sin lugar a dudas amaba **—Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo —** Dijo sin tapujos, Akane no sabía si temblar de vergüenza, emoción o rabia, quería, realmente quería escuchar esas palabras, pero no de esa manera.

Sus bellos obres lilas se llenaron de lágrimas y de manera silenciosa las dejó correr, resignándose a corresponderle a la cercanía al castaño… Esperaba que su amistad con él no se fuera por el caño una vez se le pasara el efecto, después de todo no era culpa suya.

Entre mimos la madrugada se fue a paso lento, la chica no podía estar mas cohibida e incómoda, siempre que podía evitaba los cariños del chico aunque casi al final de la noche, cansada y somnolienta no pudo evitar que el chico le robara un beso, cosa que había intentado hacer bastante, resignada y harta solo se dejó ser mas no correspondió, después de todo no significaba nada. Eso se decía una y otra vez a sí misma y a su corazón idiota que brincaba alterado en su pecho.

El día por fin llego y como pudieron se mezclaron sin ser notados con el resto asistiendo a clases de manera normal, el chico no se separó de ella en un buen rato más, al menos actuando un poco más discreto en presencia de otros, pero con forme pasaba el día parecía menos al pendiente, por fin, el efecto de las pocas gotas de Amortentia modificada que ingirió estaba pasando, y pasaba lo que temía, el chico no podía mirarla a la cara y duro el resto del día sin dirigirle la mirada.

En definitiva se acordaba de todo lo sucedido. Akane no supo porque había estado guardando la tonta esperanza de que no se acordara de absolutamente nada.

Un par de días más tarde el chico avergonzado pidió que hablaran, sabiendo que seguro estaría arrepentido no dudo en perderse con él en la hora del almuerzo.

— **De verdad lamento todo eso —** Repitió como por tercera vez, el pobre chico sentía las mejillas sonrojadas como nunca en su vida. La más bajita solo intentaba calmarlo.

— **N-No pasa nada, solo fue una broma de los demás —** Intento calmarlo.

— **No debimos hacer ese estúpido juego —** Negó exasperado **— Simplemente no creí que en realidad la estúpida receta le saliera bien, lamento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar —** Shindou recordaba muy bien sus expresiones incomodas y como cuando lo aceptaba por ser tan patoso lo hacía con cierto rastro de culpabilidad en el rostro. No pensaba decirle que le había dolido en cierto punto su constante rechazo, aunque solo fue por al poción… ¿Verdad?

— **Yo tampoco lo creía, pero Kirino-san es experto en esa materia, deberíamos tomárnoslo más enserio en el futuro —** Trato de bromear para relajarlo, al fin consiguió que por lo menos le sonriera de vuelta.

— **Realmente no quiero que deje de ser mi amiga por esto, te aprecio mucho —** Se lamentó aun arrepentido, por otro lado la palabra "amiga" fue como un zarpazo envenado de cualquier criatura toxica en el corazón de nuestra pequeña bruja. Ella solo mantuvo su tierna sonrisa tranquila e imperturbable con una resistencia admirable.

— **No tiene por qué preocuparse Shin-sama, solo será una anécdota graciosa de aquí en más —** Aseguro restándole importancia, en cierto modo esto deprimió al pobre chico, que se limitó a asentir, volvieron al comedor y de ahí en más a sus clases.

Por ironías de la vida, su siguiente clase luego el almuerzo era justamente Pociones, y para doble desgracia continuaron estudiando las propiedades de la Amortentia y cómo identificarla, Amane-sensei inclusive había llevado un recipiente de muestra, para probar con todos que, dependiendo de cada persona el olor era distinto, todos debieron olfatear el frasco lleno de un liquido brilloso que creaba humo en espirales y decir en voz alta que esencia tenia para ellos.

Shindou admitió avergonzado distinguir esencia de lavandas frescas, moras silvestres y crema, aquella dulce nata que se unta en los postres. Al escucharlo Akane enrojeció.

Ella por otro lado tuvo que describir lo que distinguía… Chocolate, menta fresca y granos de café. Mentalmente el pianista se preguntó si quizás, solo quizás aquella descripción pertenecía a él.

Ambos con las mejillas encendidas se aseguraron de no levantar la vista de los libros en toda la maldita clase, por otro lado cierta peli roja y cierto peli rosa morían internamente de risa por lo ingenuos y tiernos que eran sus amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Eh dormido menos de 4 horas y estoy me modo zombi/ahorro de energía, si leen el capi muy cutre ya saben por qué(?**

 **Tuve una madrugada extremadamente lacrimógena viendo Violet Evergarden x,D fue hermoso –Ósea, tiene mi pinche Nick Bitch plz-(? el desgraciado anime por más que me estrujaba el corazón no me dejaba parar de verlo, era obsesivo, me lo termine en una puta noche(? Lo juro XD de 10.30pm a 4am alv XD**

 **Lo recomiendo un montón si quieren llorar un poquito :,3 –Ella lloro desde el cap 1- estoy con Andres déjenme ser DX(?**

 **Ya hablando del capi tenia esta idea en mente por mucho rato pero la flojera me podía XD en mi mente era mucho más largo y complejo pero ya dije, estoy en modo ahorro de energía así que lo simplifique un chingo, igual quedo bonito x3**

 **(*)Mahoutokoro es una escuela de Magia Japonesa ubicada en lo alto de la isla volcánica Minami Iwo Jima, y sip, esta escuela es Canonica en el universo de Harry Potter y la creo J.K Rowlling :3 –Siempre Canon-Nunca InCanon-(?**

 **(**)Mahoutokoro recluta niños desde los 7 años, pero realmente no se pueden quedar en la escuela a modo de internado si no hasta los 11, así que los niños de 7 a 10 son transportados diariamente de su casa a la escuela por Paiños Gigantes que son criaturas mágicas tipo ave así bien piche enormes ;3 –El Nombre lo dice, daah-(? aprovecho y aclaro que Akane y todos tienen 15 XD pues sol aclare en la historia que estaban en su 4to año de magia :3**

 **(***) Esto si me lo estoy inventando muy fuerte, pues to que no existe escudo oficial de esta escuela ni información de cómo se dividen sus estudiantes o siquiera si hay casas como en Howgarts, así que solo por diversión me invente esta parte :3**

 **Y si algunos de aquí es un pinche Muggle que no entendió una verga lo siento mucho (? Ok no x,D trate de ser lo más sencilla que pude y no me puse a meter ni hechizos, ni las demás materias que dan en las escuelas de magia ni esas madres que en un principio iba a meter –le salió la vena potterhead-(?**

 **Sin más, me despido C: Ciau**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3;_


	45. Chapter 45

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane y Shindou como rivales en una competencia o concurso. Akane gana.

(Semi-AU/Romance/FriendShip)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Suerte:.:.

:-:-:

Él no se consideraba alguien en exceso competitivo, para nada, obviamente cuando practicaba fútbol y jugaba sus partidos deseaba ganar y se esforzaba al máximo por ello, pero eso era porque le encantaba y amaba aquel deporte… lo mismo iba para la música, amaba tocar el piano. Más admitía el mismo que no le ponía la misma cantidad de esmero a las competencias de piano, sí que gustaba de competir pero el fútbol estaba solo un poco por encima.

Claro que eso no impedía que siempre quedara en buenas posiciones en las competencias, obteniendo varios premios de primer lugar, segundo, tercero etc… Nunca le molesto realmente no quedar en una buena posición… Hasta que la conoció claro está.

En un punto en el que solo continuaba en esos concursos por orgullo de sus padres ingreso a ese mundillo de las competiciones una chica, una chica preciosa que en su vida había visto –Lo decía porque luego de años en las competencias la mayoría se conocían unos con otros- y que parecía tener un talento increíble con el piano también. De no ser por esa corta conversación que tuvieron quizás no le habría entrado tan de golpe esa vena competitiva con ella. El caso fue que el padre de la chica pareció reconocerlo en lo que los competidores, junto con algunos acompañantes esperaban para empezar con todo el concurso, todo por su equipo de secundaria que se había vuelto muy popular tras ganar 2 veces seguidas el torneo Holy Road, el ya había acabado su último torneo al estar en 3ro, por lo que entristeció un poco al recordarlo todo pero feliz de que la despedida con su equipo fuera con una victoria. El padre de la chica admitió que era un fanático, la joven que los escuchaba conversar solo miraba al infinito con aires desinteresados, no la había visto charlar con nadie. En un punto de la conversación su voz bajita y dulce lo corto por completo.

— **Quizás es por eso, por el fútbol —** Parecía hablar más para sí misma. Shindou no pudo evitar que llamara su atención.

— **¿Por el fútbol? —** No entendió a que se refería, ella asintió.

— **Todo lo que tocas es muy hermoso, pero siempre he sentido que puedes dar más de ti para la música, ahora entiendo por qué… —** Menciono en tono tranquilo como si hubiera descubierto un dato fascinante **— Esa otra pasión tuya te obstruye un poco —** Dio aquel hecho de manera contundente, de alguna manera le ofendió que insinuara que el deporte que le encantaba fuera un estorbo.

— **No creo que sea así… Siempre me he esforzado en ambas cosas, me gusta cada una a su manera —** No iba a admitir que le aplicaba solo un poco más de empeño a los deportes, pero seguía amando la música igualmente no podía imaginarse viviendo sin tocar nunca más.

— **Puede que una persona tenga y este capacitada para tener dos trabajos u ocupaciones, pero siempre destacará y se esforzará más en una que en otra, ya sea porque es mejor en ese ámbito o porque lo disfruta más, veo que en tu caso tienes el conflicto de que disfrutas más el deporte pero eres excelente tocando —** No supo si lo que le irrito más fue el tono monótono de su vocecita de ángel o el que estuviera hablando de su vida tan fácilmente sin conocerlo **— Es una lástima, tocas hermoso —** Realmente no pudo tomarse enserio el alago notando la cara mirada de pena que le dio.

Antes de que le pudiera contestar fueron llamados para ultimar sus presentaciones, durante el resto de la espera no se la topo nuevamente, no supo su fue por coraje o por sentirse ofendido, pero secretamente se propuso ganarle a esa novata, seguramente el enojo se le pasaría luego, mas solo pudo tragarse sus comentarios y participar como siempre lo hacía, tras acabar, se dedicó ver las presentaciones del resto, prestando especial atención a la de cierta chica de su misma edad, vestida con adorable y elegante vestido blanco. Cuando su presentación comenzó, transcurrió y culmino no logro hacer más que guardar silencio profundamente impresionado…

Era buena, realmente buena.

Su presentación había sido preciosa y la canción tocada de lo más emotiva y adorable, interiormente pensó que esas tonadas tan emocionales y emotivas no concordaban con las palabras y actitud frías de esa joven… Quizás por dentro no fuera más que una dulce persona llena de amor. Para muchos no fue sorpresa que ella ganara pese a ser una total desconocida en ese mundo… Bueno ya había dejado de serlo para muchos y para el que grabo inevitablemente su nombre en la mente, cuando antes no se había molestado en hacerlo.

Akane.

Suspiro tras haber posado a su lado exhibiendo su segundo lugar junto con el tercero igualmente para unas fotografías. Noto con cierta molestia bien disimulada que la joven no parecía inmutada en lo más mínimo tras aquella aplastante victoria. Se despidieron con palabras cordiales mientras ella se dirigía a sus padres que si que parecían llenos de felicidad.

Nunca quiso admitirlo, pero desde aquel día se esforzó un tanto más en aquellas competencias y sus prácticas de piano, su mejor amigo confundido de vez en cuando le preguntaba por qué el repentino interés, más nunca le contesto. Aunque quizás lo adivino tiempo después cuando en su segundo año de preparatoria cierta chica de trenzas fue trasferida a su preparatoria y más específicamente a su clase.

Su suerte parecía ser un asco… O bueno, no, depende de en qué época de su vida lo preguntaran.

Porque si se lo preguntaba a su yo de primero y segundo de preparatoria diría que no soportaba a esa chica.

Más si se lo preguntaran a su yo actual, tras años de haberla conocido en profundidad, unos cuantos de noviazgo y un par más de matrimonio, la respuesta estaba clara.

Era el tipo más suertudo del planeta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Ando enganchada muy fuertemente con una pinché canción que no me dejó escribir en todo el día D:**

 **te maldigo K/DA T-T(? Típico, me valen muchas madres el K-Pop en general pero cuando sale un grupo de Idols Virtuales de K-Pop soy la primera en lanzarme de cabeza X,D busquen no más Pop Star de K/DA y verán por qué la obsesión :''v**

 **Ya hablando del capítulo, sin mucho dialogo para terminar rápido y una idea que me vino así en flash tras ver una imagen de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso en FB y recordar el tema de las competencias en la lista para los OS XD**

 **No tengo mucho más que agregar qwp espero lo disfrutaran y lamento la Akane Kuudere XDDD se me hizo muy tierna así (? Ciaouu**

* * *

 **PD: GENTE! Se acerca el final de esta mierda XDD Mañana 31 de Diciembre habrá maratón de 5 capítulos! -Dios se apiade de mi alma-(? Recen por mi y por que no muera en el intento de cocinar-Comer-pasarla con la familia y escribir al mismo tiempo XDD que me faltan aun 3 mierdas por hacer :''v si no me ven de nuevo como en2 meses ya saben que morí(? ok no XDD**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye o3o_


	46. Chapter 46

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane trabaja en la cafetería favorita de Shindou.

(AU/Romance/FriendShip)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Cake:.:.

:-:-:

Una de las cosas a las que Shindou más se acostumbró tras tener tiempo de ir a la universidad, fue salir a visitar aquella cafetería que quedaba entre su departamento y su facultad. Desde la primera vez que paso por allí el olor a café recién hecho y los panes o dulces que brindaban lo habían atrapado, sus productos eran deliciosos y el ambiente muy acogedor, no tan moderno, tenían mesas de madera y muebles empotrados también en roble pero todo en conjunto daba un aire clásico y sosegado muy pacifico que le encantaba, cuando estaba desocupado solía ir allí con sus amigos a comer o si estaba solo simplemente disfrutaba de algún libro. Tras un par de años de estudio y de recurrir a su cafeína para soportar el estudio para los exámenes, noto que comúnmente los amables camareros del lugar siempre tomaban las ordenes de las mismas mesas, como el solía sentarse en un mismo lugar siempre, un chico de piel pálida y peli negro pedía su pedido cada que iba allí.

Hasta que en un día que no especifico muy bien pues en un principio no le tomo atención, una chica de más o menos su edad bajita y peli crema comenzó a atenderlo, su vocecita baja y calmada quedaba perfecta con el sosegado ambiente, le transmitía calma y paz, no le dio mucha importancia, solo le pareció curioso, seguramente alguien más había renunciado y ella fue contratada, noto que el joven que antes lo atendía ahora estaba por detrás de la barra de bocadillos y atendía a los cliente que pedían para llevar.

Realmente nunca le importo, hasta que en una semana bastante agotadora pues estaba en medio de los exámenes finales decidio salir de su apartamento y estudiar en algún lugar fuera, después de tantas noches memorizando cosas en su cuarto este le estaba comenzando a aparecer de lo más asfixiante. Claro que su primera opción fue su café favorito.

Tres tazas grandes de café negro después el castaño aun seguía repasando sus notas y sacando textos de los libros para su examen del día siguiente, era por la tarde así que no se preocupaba mucho por desvelarse, planeaba quedarse hasta que el lugar cerrara y continuar en casa. A media que el reloj avanzaba la ventana junto a él le iba mostrando lentamente el paso de la noche, inesperadamente cuando trataba de recordar algún dato mientras hacia un cuestionario de prueba frente a él apareció un plato con un lindo y apetitoso postre de chocolate tapando la vista de sus notas.

Confundido miro a la causante, pues él no había pedido nada, la joven de ojos lilas le sonrió de regreso dulcemente.

— **No es bueno sobre excederse, y tampoco tanta cafeína, si quiere energías algo dulce también es buena opción —** La pobre estaba ligeramente nerviosa, normal pues no sabía si el joven se molestaría por meterse en sus asuntos **— No tengo ni idea si le gusta el chocolate pero juro que los postres de aquí son deliciosos —** La peli crema realizo una reverencia dispuesta huir pero inesperadamente el contestó con una sonrisa de paso.

— **Así está bien, muchísimas gracias —** Estaba punto de buscar entre sus cosas para pagar de una vez pero ella nuevamente le sorprendió.

— **Ah, no te preocupes, cuenta de la casa, después de todo no lo pediste en si —** la oji lila se despidió volviendo a la parte de atrás del café, el solo se quedó un tanto confundido pero feliz luego de disfrutar la suave textura del postre y seguir un rato más con sus notas.

Al final saco una muy buena puntuación en aquel examen tras estudiar quizá un poco de más, no supo por qué pero tuvo el impulso de comentárselo por encima días después la linda camarera que lo atendía, por primera vez se fijó en el broche con su nombre, Yamana Akane. La joven se mostró feliz por él, dándole una sonría preciosa, demasiado bonita como para asimilarla tan repentinamente. Por fuera no mostró perturbación por ello y lucia igual que siempre mientras ella tomaba su orden e iba a atender el resto de sus mesas.

Pero por dentro Shindou tuvo que hacer uso de los ejercicios de respiración que usaba en sus tiempos en equipos de fútbol para poder relajarse y a su corazón acelerado. Aunque de nada serbia tratar prepararse, todo el resto de veces que de nuevo le atendía y se decían un par de comentarios en lo que ella anotaba su orden ella lograba de una u otra manera alterarlo, ya sea con su risita, con la amable mirada que le daba, por algún comentario que hiciera o cualquier cosa.

Estaba muy consciente de que no era normal tener esas reacciones, mas no lograba evitarlo. Más aun cuando inconscientemente fue más observador en todo lo que hacía, trabajaba alrededor de su mesa atendiendo con dulzura a los demás, solía charlar cortamente con una señora mayor que también frecuentaba el lugar, si había algún niño llorando o incomodado hacia lo posible por calmarlo y con su sonrisa de ángel casi siempre lo conseguía, era buena tratando con niños y parecía disfrutarlo.

Notaba que era algo tímida como para tener ese trabajo de camarera, después de todo debía interactuar con muchas personas, cuando le tocaba a tender chicos que no eran para nada discretos en sus comentarios la notaba cohibida y solo procuraba hacer su trabajo rápido y retirarse.

El por dentro quería ir y golpearlos, pero seguro lo tacharían de psicópata así que se contenía. Desarrollaron una rara costumbre, pues siempre que él iba solo charlaban un poco, se saludaban como cualquier par de amigos, pero cuando sus amigos lo acompañaban ella parecía tener una extraña fachada de la típica cordialidad que tienen los camareros con los clientes, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de en qué punto estaban.

Para empezar el que siquiera Shindou se preocupara por algo como eso ya era de por si disparatado, ella solo trabajaba allí y el solo era un cliente, no era nada más allá de eso, y de cierta manera le incomodaba, pues ella le gradaba y quería su amistad.

Por eso, cuando un día en una librería de un centro comercial, choco con una joven y resulto ser la dulce camarera que lo atendía no supieron muy bien cómo actuar, si solo disculparse uno con el otro y seguir con lo suyo, saludarse, charlar, ignorarse o que demonios hacer, Akane pareció quedarse tan en blanco como el, pero viendo aquella oportunidad de la vida de charlar con ella por más de 5 minutos, se calmó lo más rápidamente que pudo, puso su típica cara de tranquilidad y la saludo casualmente, la joven que tardo un poco más en creérselo le saludo algo nerviosa.

Charlaron por todo el rato que duraron en la librería, comentando sobre ciertos ejemplares, recomendándose libros entre si pues daba la casualidad que ambos disfrutaban de leer aunque fueran géneros distinto los de su preferencia, ella fantasía y ficción, el mas bien misterio y drama, las novelas policiales eran algo en común de lo que gustaban. Se enteró inclusive tras un año de que ella trabajara allí que estudiaban en la misma universidad desde siempre, salvo que sus facultades al estar en direcciones opuestas pues no compartían ni clases ni horarios, ella estudiaba fotografía. Puesto que ya se estaba haciendo tarde ambos iban de camino a sus respectivos hogares, tomaron el tren los dos juntos y se despidieron.

Ambos yéndose con una extraña ligereza en el cuerpo, se encontraron accidentalmente un par de veces más, en una de esas solo se vieron y saludaron de lejos pues ambos iban acompañados, el por algunos compañeros de clase y ella por un chico peli azul. Tras ese día pensó mucho en todo sobre ella, y el pesar que le sopesaba el pensar que ella pudiera tener novio, se resignó a aceptar la realidad, y no bien al día siguiente le espero cerca del café a que terminara su turno, la cara de la chica fue todo un poema al verlo esperar por ella tras un turno de noche.

El castaño por fin le pidió salir. La chica confundida acepto entre desvaríos, jamás pensó que él le pidiera algo así, pues parecía que el solo la consideraba una agradable conocida no una chica con la que se imaginara saliendo o en una relación.

El tiempo diría, pero con lo poco que conocía de ella ya se había encariñado, con su dulzura y personalidad tranquila, el conocerla mejor solo supuso lo inevitable, termino cayendo profundamente enamorado, y ella de él.

¿Quién diría que con un simple pastel dos vidas se unirían por siempre?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Échense pa atrás no más que me wa suicidar(?**

 **Saben a que puto día estoy yo escribiendo esto? :'''v 29… 2-9 de diciembre y tengo que escribir 4 caps más antes de 31 –cmatha-(? Parece que exagero pero estoy acostumbrada a olo escribir 1 al dia DX estoy a estar jodido qnq**

 **Y los temas que me quedan sirven solo para capis largos -c matha otra vez- pero juro por mis ovarios que lo voy a conseguir :,v**

 **No tengo mucho que decir del capi XD trate por todos los medios de que quedara bonito y no muy parecido al anterior que hice también ambientado en una cafetería XD**

 **Díganme no ms si les gusto qwp Ciauu**

 **PD: y pues empezamos XD espero que la pesan muy bien en este día qwp**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3;_


	47. Chapter 47

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane y Shindou juegan juntos un MMO. Akane es la espadachín y Shindou es el sanador.

(Semi-AU/Romance/Confort/Acción pero no más poquito(?)

 **Aviso: este capítulo está conectado con el cap 5 de esta misma historia, basado en el anime y novela ligera de Sword Art Online, no soy propietaria de ninguna ywy.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Revenge:.:.

:-:-:

El sonido de espadas y la banda sonara de fondo le traía muy malos recuerdos, hacia tiempo había estado en la misma situación, ese mismos monstruo digital frente a si, un grupo de asalto igualmente conformado por miembros de varios gremios importantes y que se dedicaban avanzar por el juego, muy competitivos pues quería llevarse cualquier drop extraño que soltara aquel Boss de piso.

Pero esta vez era distinto, muy personal, no dejaría que nadie le ganara, ese Boss iba a desaparecer al filo de su espada, su imagen era muy distinta a la del viejo Aincrad, donde estaba obligada a lucir igual que su yo real.

Esta Rosse era ahora un hada de raza Imp, con solo una trenza larga en olor índigo y ligera armadura purpura oscuro, aun con su tonalidad lavanda en su mirar gracias a que cierta personita había mencionado que amaba el color de sus ojos.

Espero pacifica a que los puntos en su barra de HP terminaran de subir gracias a una recién usada poción, era extraño estar en esas mismas mazmorras de Aincrad y no estar al pendiente de siempre tener cristales de tele transportación y de curación siempre a la mano por emergencias. El Boss ya estaba a punto de ser acabado, con solo un cuarto de vida de sus 4 barras de HP. Con todo y eso sería difícil llevar a cabo su misión pues esa cosa bajaba de vida muy lentamente aun con 4 personas atacando al mismo tiempo.

La vida del monstruo comenzó a bajar del 10% y la pequeña chica con vestimentas oscura dirigió su mirada a su único aliado en lo que sería esa misión, a su lado un joven Undine de piel pálida y cabellos azul marino le miro tranquilo, pero preparado, sabía que con solo una señal de ella se separarían se lo que era su escuadrón para aquel Boss e irían a matarlo en contra de todos aquellos jugadores que seguro los repudiarían por llevarse el golpe final cuando no era el turno de su Party atacar.

Había reglas no escritas de quien se llevaría aquellos objetos y de las más importantes era no meterse en el camino del escuadrón de turno… A ella poco le importaban los Drops, solo quería que su alma estuviera en paz consigo misma.

— **Rouge… —** Llamo dubitativa, quizás no era buena idea, quizá solo debía evitarse problemas a ella y a su compañero, superarlo de alguna otra manera, no estaban poniendo sus vida en riesgo de nuevo, mas sin embargo todo aquello le traía muy malos recuerdos a ambos… Tenían que ser muy masoquistas como para seguir jugando VRMMORPG's luego de todo lo que les ocurrió.

— **Cuando tu estés lista —** Sonrió el chico acariciando su mano con cariño, solo con eso consiguió calmarla un poco, el siempre estaría con ella fuera en lo que fuera, pero eso era algo que neceitaban ambos, que cargaban con el mismo peso, al verlo tan dispuesto con ella en un principio no dudo más, se puso de pie enseguida secundada por el joven con estoque y barita en mano, cuando los miembros de la Party en turno de atacar gritaron la orden para el cambio de grupo, los miembros de la Party que seguía quedaron estupefacto al ver un rápido borrón negro y purpura abalanzarse con velocidad al jefe.

Era una mazmorra en la que se prohibía el vuelo, así que de nada servirían sus alas negras similares a las de los murciélagos, la mayoría en Aincrad lo era desde que metieron aquel parche en ALO para jugar en los pisos de lo que alguna vez fue un castillo flotante del terror, ella lo prefería así, así tenía que ser. Comenzó a atacar sin piedad con la secuencia de skils de siempre, sintió apenas las luces y la reconfortante sensación de lo hechizos potenciadores que le lanzaba su compañero, no tardo en ver las señales de los Buffs junto a su barra de HP. Siguió envistiendo esta vez con su propio movimientos con la espada hasta que el monstruo logro frenar uno de sus golpes con el hacha, trastabillo hacia atrás gritando la orden de cambio.

Su compañero de armadura ligera entre blancos y azules, que con su propia espada freno un ataque que seguro podría haber acabado con ella, llevándose un bue Shock que ralentizaría sus movimientos, afortunadamente ambos eran de razas veloces, la chica no tardó en recomponerse de la ralentización tras los golpes y usar sus skills y volver para cambiar con el joven, entre ambos cambiándose fueron bajando la poca vida que le quedaba al ser digital. Tras una última secuencia de increíble trabajo en equipo que dejo a más de uno con la boca vierta, el chico se alejó algo agitado dejándole los últimos golpes a su compañera que lo veía todo rojo, solo pensaba en acabar con esa cosa que se llevó a alguien tan preciada de su lado.

Una estocada, un último giro, un zarpazo, su último ataque perforo todo el centro del Boss acabando mientras deslizaba todo el filo de su espada en el interior de la criatura, esta dio un espantoso chillido reventando en cientos de polígonos de color aguamarina, dejando entre el brillo a una cansada hadita. Esa batalla no había durado más de dos minutos, pero el agotamiento mental y físico fue enorme. Las trompetas de felicitaciones y los gritos enfadados los demás jugadores no se hicieron esperar. Ella solo se tomó un tiempo mirando al infinito agotada tras la actividad física y azorada por las emociones. Lo había conseguido, había logrado lo que no pudo en aquel momento por la desesperación, acabar con el que mato a una de sus mejores amigas. Puede que sonara ridículo, pero para ella pese a que otro había programado a esa criatura fueron ese y su propia incompetencia como líder el que Lilie muriera. Por fin logro sobreponerse a eso.

Antes que la horda de jugadores de la Party embaucada fueran a por ella enojados Rouge los detuvo intentando tranquilizarlos por unos momentos, cuando el grupo de jugadores estuvo a punto de ponerse agresivos el sonido de mátales y demás cosas chocando contra el piso llamo la atención de muchos. La chica aun agitada presionaba botones en su pantalla de ajustes tirando fuera de su inventario cualquier drop que hubiera recogido automáticamente. Su compañero viendo que por fin se habían calmado y que no atacarían a su amiga pronto comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

— **No me interesa esto, quédenselo, pero mi pelea con esa cosa era personal, no iba a dejar que nadie más me arrebatara mi venganza y mi paz mental —** Sentencio la chica en el silencio estupefacto que se había formado en toda la mazmorra. La cara seria y algo triste de aquella linda muchacha dejo sin alientos a muchos… Si ella y conocía a ese Boss solo podía ser por un razón, se consideraba Tabo hablar sobre los SAO Survival, estos mismos no solían revelar que estuvieron en aquel horrendo juego de vida o muerte por seguridad o por lo que fuera, a ella no le importaba siempre y cuando no la molestaran.

— **Lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes —** Se disculpó formalmente el peli azul con todos, con esos aires serios y principescos por los que era conocido ahora en ALO. Al resto aun mudos solo les salió asentir aceptando eso.

— **Como sea, si me disculpan no estoy de muchos ánimos para ir a activar el portal del siguiente piso —** Sin decir nada mas busco en su ventana de menú la opción de desconectarse, aun luego de tanto jugando ALO guardaba cierto temor a que aquel estúpido botón le diera por desaparecer de nuevo. Las luces y partículas que venían a su visión con la desconexión aparecieron, trasportando su conciencia de nuevo a su cuerpo real.

Con un suspiro cansado abrió los parpado viendo a tras vez del visor del AmuSphere el alto techo de una gran y lujosa habitación que no pertenecía a su hogar. Se retiró el aparato de la cabeza con facilidad, ciertamente era mucho más cómodo que el NervGear pese a que solo sintió la incomodidad de retirar este último solo 1 vez en su vida.

Se sentó mirando a la nada en la amplia cama, su cuerpo real no sentía cansancio alguno, solo su corazón se había alterado, el toque de la puerta no tardo en oírse y ella solo pudo abrazarse a sí misma y hacerse bolita. Cierto castaño de ojos castaño rojizos se disculpó con voz suave y tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación entro para acercarse y abrazar a esa bolita humana.

— **¿Estas bien? —** Shindou acaricio los desordenado cabello crema de la pobre, a cualquiera le luciría descuidada siendo que solo vestía ropa cómoda para la inmersión, una sudadera, shorts de algodón, bien podría ser una pijama, pero a el no le interesaba en lo absoluto, para el lucia y luciría preciosa y adorable con lo que fuera que llevara puesto. Igual el tan solo iba con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta negra.

La chica solo asintió pegándose a él y abrazándolo, solo necesitaba cariño y sentirse segura en esos instantes. El no se lo negó en lo absoluto, duraron un largo rato en un cómodo silencio solo sintiendo la agradable calidez del otro.

— **Supongo que no nos llamaran en un buen rato para alguna caza de boss —** Bromeo un poco la chica tras separarse, tenía las pestañas húmedas pero no quería llorar por ese asunto, ya lo había hecho mucho y sabía que su novio odiaba que llorara.

— **No importa, igual no es que hallamos ido a muchas de todas formas —** Se encogió de hombros el castaño, si bien jugaban con normalidad por todo Aincrad y les traían recuerdos, los peores eran en las salas de los jefes, pues eran donde más bajas habían, y pese a que no fueran personas cercanas preferían evitarse malos momentos. La de trenzas solo asintió.

— **Te quedaras a dormir ¿Verdad? Ya es muy tarde no quiero que te vayas a estas horas —** Pregunto preocupado el chico viendo por las enormes ventanas de esa habitación de invitados en su casa como el cielo ya estaba en un avanzado estado nocturno, se habían tardado más en el juego de lo que pensaron.

— **Sí, avise que quizás dormiría aquí así que no hay de qué preocuparse Shin-sama—** Akane sonrió aliviando al pobre chico, aunque luego nadie le quitaría la incomodidad del cuerpo cunado su madre le preguntara en casa si había ocurrido algo, pese a que sabía que su madre solo se preocupaba por su bien estar fue de lo más incómodo cuando empezó a darle toda esas chalas que venían junto con la adolescencia. Cuando empezaron de novios no fue muy difícil para sus padres aceptarlo, pues tras despertar de dos años de lo que fue literalmente un coma para su cuerpo, no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para empezar su rehabilitación.

Estaba triste y desganada pues debido a la desconexión masiva y tan repentina se había separado de su mejor amigo sin saber absolutamente nada, sonaría ridículo pues cualquiera estaría feliz de haberse escapado de aquella pesadilla virtual, pero ella extrañaba horriblemente a su compañero, no tenía dato alguno de como encontrarlo en la vida real, para empezar no tenía ni idea de cómo se habían desconectado si aún faltaban 25 pisos por liberar. Tras días de depresión y de ver como sus padres la pasaban mal por su estado de ánimo y falta de colaboración en su rehabilitación recibió la noticia de que tendría una visita, nadie mas que su familia la había ido a visitar desde que despertó, se preguntó si era algún compañero de clases o algo así, no había sido muy cercana a nadie a decir verdad.

Sus padres lucían nerviosos cuando les pregunto el nombre. Shindou Takuto… No reconocía ese nombre de nada.

Como lloro de sorpresa, felicidad y un montón de emociones más tras ese día cuando un chico castaño un tanto pálido y delgado fu llevado a su habitación estando aun en silla de ruedas, los dos años de coma habían hecho estragos en los cuerpos de todos los jugadores.

Aun así el había hecho todo lo posible por encontrarla y aun seguía sin idea de como lo había logrado pero no le importaba mucho, gracias a el había continuado con su debilitación, había vuelto tener su ánimo típico e incluso era mucho más alegre, sus padres estaban más que agradecidos por que el joven le había devuelto la luz en los ojos a su pequeña.

Aunque Shindou mas bien sentía que había sido al revés, sintiéndose ambos tan desconectados del mundo real luego de no haber pertenecido a él por tanto tiempo, encontraron refugio en el otro, además por fin pudieron presentarse debidamente, tocarse y abrazare en verdad y sentir la calidez del otro. Shinou la estrujo de nuevo entre sus varazos gradeciendo al cielo cada sensación, por suerte o destino ambos habían vivido todas sus vidas en la misma ciudad sin conocerse hasta ese terrible incidente.

— **Mejor ya descansa —** Susurro el joven tomando las mejillas de su novia mirándola con dulzura y aprecio, la amaba demasiado, además que era adorable con ese sonroja de vergüenza en el rostro, decidió aumentarlo depositando un tierno e inocente beso en los labios ajenos. Pasaría mil veces por Aincrad nuevamente si eso era requisito para poder sentir la calidez de esos labios y la felicidad que en esos momentos tenía en el pecho.

Ella solo correspondió un tanto nerviosa como siempre y la sonrió tras separarse, deseándose buena noches mutuamente el joven volvió su propia habitación, dejando a la chica suspirando feliz.

Él siempre lograba de una u otra manea consolarla y hacer que olvidara todas sus penas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Haber, hoy escribí 2 capis y estoy que muero, esta cosa se suponía no pasaba de 1200 palabras :,,v pero paso de 2300 XD casi el doble joder :''v este 31 las voy a tener hasta la madre de Shindaka y de mi (?**

 **Para no atosigarlos con mis comentarios qleros tratare de hacer los cortitos xD y la verdad ya me tengo que ir a dormir así que Ciao Ciao :,v**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye owo_


	48. Chapter 48

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane y Shindou en la playa.

(Canon/Romance/Fluff/Family)

 **Aviso: pequeñas referencias de conexión con el capítulo 30 de esta misma historia ywy**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Pequeñas vacaciones:.:.

:-:-:

La brisa soplaba fresca, el olor a sal y la calidez de los últimos rayos de sol acariciaban gentilmente sus mejillas mientras disfrutaba tranquila de la paz y soledad en la que se encontraba.

¿Qué podía ser más relajantes que tomar una siesta enfrente de las bellas playas de Okinawa? Akane podría ser allí mismo la mujer más feliz del planeta, el lento vaivén de la mecedora donde se encontraba sentada, en la pequeña y relajante terraza de la casa de vacaciones que daba directo a una solitaria playa.

En ese mismo instante se retractaba totalmente de insistirle su esposo de no viajar en sus ya avanzados 7 meses de su segundo embarazo. No podía pedir nada más satisfactorio que el sonido de las olas y la tranquilidad de aquella casa vacacional que había alquilado el castaño.

Algo lejanas, ciertas risas una de ellas más infantil que la otra llamo toda su atención, y pese a que disfrutaba mucho de descansar como estaba no pudo evitar levantarse acercarse lentamente al lindo cuadro que hacían su esposo y su pequeña hija de casi 2 años jugando con la arena y un montón de conchas y caracolas que habían recolectado en las orillas y alrededores de la playa. Ver a Shindou ayudar a Utau a levantar como pudieran un gran montón de arena simulando ser una castillo o una fortaleza era algo que no cambiaría por nada, realmente quisiera ir corriendo a la casa a buscar su cámara para poder grabarlos y tomar las miles de fotos que merecía la escena. Solo que su prominente barriga en absoluto le dejaba hacer semejante esfuerzo, en definitiva en esta ocasión su embarazo era mucho más prominente, lo que se veía algo extraño en ella siendo tan bajita y delgada.

La dulce niña muy parecida a su padre pero con el color de sus ojos balbuceaba aun las palabras, algunas muy calaras por su constante uso y otras no tanto, claro que ellos de alguna manera le entendía perfectamente cuan trataba de hablar… Quizás eso les pasa a todos los padres, no estaba segura.

Siguió murándolos durante unos momentos más bastante embobada, el viento un era cálido pese a estarse poniendo el sol, la anaranjada luz los bañaba a ambos mientras decoraban el montículo, bueno más bien la pequeña se encargaba mientras su padre era un muy eficiente asistente, viéndola divertido y sonriente como trabajaba con notoria y divertidamente seria concentración. Se preguntó internamente si era posible estar tan feliz, tenía a su pequeña familia con ella en un precioso paraíso y dentro de un poco más de tiempo tendría de nuevo a un pequeño en sus brazos, agotándola con la constante atención que debía darle pero haciéndola inmensamente feliz, acarició inconscientemente su vientre, susurrándole al pequeño Kanade que prometía volver luego estando todos juntos para formar parte de un cuadro como ese en el futuro, en esta ocasión no tuvo corazón para dejar a su esposo con la intriga de lo que sería su segundo hijo, así que en cuanto pudieron revelaron el género que tendría su nuevo bebe, siendo esta vez un pequeño niño por lo que no tardaron en escoger un nombre.

En lo que ella desvariaba cierta pequeña se dio cuenta de su presencia a solo unos metros y rompiendo con la seriedad que había tenido durante toda su "obra" su cara se ilumino en una preciosa e infantil sonrisa que hacia siempre bailar del corazón de sus padres por la felicidad que la misma pequeña irradiaba.

— **¡Mamá! —** Grito la niña sin contenerse y olvidando fácil mente su castillo y a su padre se levantó sacudiéndose torpemente toda la arena del vestidito ligero que tenía y corrió como pudo sin tropezarse por el inestable terreno de la arena hasta las piernas de su madre… Era tan pequeña aun que era imposible no sonreír mientras se la observaba, pues era muy adorable con su aun corta cabellara castaña oscura salvaje por los rizos que se le creaban.

— **¿Qué sucede Utau? —** Pregunto tranquilamente, es cierto que a veces la inagotable energía de la pequeña la dejaba exhausta pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— **Mira, mira un… Castio…—** La nueva palabra aún se le complicaba, por lo que la niña apuntaba muy emocionada a u ubicación de antes.

— **Castillo —** Corrigió su padre que al verla correr tan tambaleante no dudo en ponerse de pie rápidamente para socorrerla de ser necesario, viendo que llego sana y salva con su madre solo se acercó lentamente a ambas aprovechando de pasó de cargar a la pequeña que gustosa acepto los brazos de su papá **—Castillo de arena.**

— **Castillo de area —** viendo el casi prefecto intento de la pequeña ambos rieron un poco.

— **Es precioso —** Asintió complacida **— Deberíamos tomarte fotos con él.**

— **Ya está algo oscuro —** Acoto Shindou señalando el atardecer, poco a poco la luz iba disminuyendo **— Es mejor esperar a mañana y construir otro ¿Quiere hacer otro? —** Pregunto dulcemente a la niña que con ímpetu asintió, le brillaban los ojitos.

— **Muy bien, entonces vallamos rápido por un baño para que puedas dormir, que estas toda llena de arena —** Señalo divertida la peli crema sacudiendo como podía un poco el cabello lleno de tierra de la niña, Utau vio con fastidio todo la suciedad que tenía encima.

— **¡Con mamá! —** Señalo rotundamente la pequeña, esta vez se bañarían juntas y su palabra era siempre ley.

— **Está bien, está bien —** Extendió los brazos para cargarla ella viendo que se inclinaba lejos de los brazos del pianista buscando a su madre, este se la cedió con algo de recelo, estando ya con el embarazo tan avanzado no le hacía gracia que hiciera fuerzas cargando a Utau, pero era algo que no se podía evitar estando ella aun pequeña y acostumbrada a los mimos de su madre **— Papá también necesita un baño —** Señalo ella riendo y sacudiendo de igual forma esta vez el cabello de su esposo, quitando un poco de arena acumulada aunque era imposible que con eso fuera suficiente, habiendo estado un buen rato jugando ambos estaban complemente sucios por dicha tierra.

Shindou se encogió de hombros, a diferencia dela niña no s que le molestara en extremo la pegajoso arena.

— **Nada que un buen baño no solucione —** Todo se encaminaron de regreso a la casa donde se hospedaban puesto que empezaba a refrescar el ambiente, el castaño se abrazó a su mujer mientras caminaba, en espera de su reacción que no tardó en llegar.

— **No, no, no te acerques estas todo lleno de arena —** Tanto a hija como esposo le parecían muy graciosa la adversidad que tenía la peli cenizo con la arena, al parecer le incomodaba mucho. Ambos castaños no hicieron más que reír.

— **Tienes cargada a una niña llena de pies a cabeza con lo mismo ¿Y me rechazas a mí? Me hieres mucho —** A modo de reprimenda la se abrazó aún más a ella en lo que entraban en la casa. La pobre gimió de disgusto.

Entre risas la pequeña familia dejo tras de sí la preciosa puesta de sol para adentrarse en la casa. En definitiva no había sido mala idea esa pequeña escapada de vacaciones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Bonito pero raro XD no sabía que trama meterle así que solo es una bonita escena, mostrando de paso lo que para mí sería la familia perfecta de esto dos con 2 bendiciones ni más ni menos(? XD**

 **Para los curiosos Kanade, el nombre del niño, vendría significando "Música" x,D no me maten pero tenían que combinar sus nombres si o si(? A parte el cómo suena el nombre me encanta XD me lo imagino si bien presido a su mama –CofCofTrapCofCof- y súper desinteresado de la vida :'v el pinche shota baddas no más –Yo y mi insana obsesión con los traps T.T-(?**

 **Me despido que ya casi es 31 y aun me faltan escribir 2 ms C: -Cmatha- Ciaooo**

 _ATT; Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,3_


	49. Chapter 49

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Shindou y Akane bailando.

(Canon/Romance/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Class:.:.

:-:-:

— **No, en definitiva no puedo hacer esto —** La pobre chica tras fallar en la cuarta ocasión termino alejándose unos pasos del castaño, que sonreía algo divertido.

La estúpida balada de fondo sonando desde los altavoces de la habitación del chico se burlaba de ella, dios, se sentía tan apenando de toda la situación que literalmente quería desaparecer, tapo su rostro con las manos en busca de esconder sus sonrojo.

— **Solo estas muy tensa y te concentras demasiado, bailar no es tan difícil solo deberías dejarte llevar un poco —** Intento calmarla, Akane solo acepto buena gana las caricias en su cabeza, pero aun así con miedo de volver a intentar el estúpido baile.

— **Sigo diciendo que deberías buscarte a alguien mejor que te acompañe —** La peli crema miro al suelo avergonzada, noes que le gustara el hecho de que su novio fuese a una celebración de etiqueta de sus padres acompañado de cualquier otra jovencita, pero mucho menos quería hacerlo pasar vergüenza en ese tipo de eventos sociales para los que ella, en definitiva no estaba hecha. El chico solo suspiro.

— **No pienso ir si no es contigo tonta —** No entendía para nada los complejos que tenía la chica, era adorablemente preciosa y un así se hacía a ella misma mucho menos de lo que merecía, bueno, en todo caso ese era su trabajo. Le dejo en claro su posición obligándola a verlo y dejar de ocular su rostro, dándole un prolongado abrazo en lo que la música de fondo seguía en bucle.

La castaña avergonzada solo acepto la muestra de cariño, secretamente feliz de que el joven se negara a ir con cualquiera, siendo que toda chica desearía y estaría de lo más feliz de ir con él a un evento como ese. Shindou rio divertido notando como ella se escondía en su pecho como un gatito buscando calor, la dejó calmarse durante un buen rato.

— **¿Quieres que paremos aquí o continuamos?** **—** Pregunto suavemente tras dejar un casto beso en la frente ajena... La chica pareció meditarlo un poco.

— **¿Podríamos intentarlo un poco más?** **—** Parecía que más bien le pidiera permiso **—Prometo que intentaré hacerlo mucho mejor** **—**

— **Por supuesto** **—** Siendo que ya la tenía en brazos simplemente deslizó las manos por la estrecha cintura de Akane, colocándose en posición, la chica con menos confianza posiciono sus abrazos en los hombros y cuello de pianista enganchándolos. Con lentitud comenzaron de nuevo los lentos pasos, no era realmente complicado, tan solo que los nervios de la pobre por querer hacerlo bien la hacían ponerse demasiado tensa y estar al pendiente de sus pies más de lo que realmente debería.

— **Hey, aquí —** Llamo su atención para que se concentrara en sus ojos más que en otra cosa, junto sus frentes quedando realmente muy cerca uno del otro, sus reparaciones se sentían perfectamente en los labios del otro, de nuevo el adorable sonrojo característico en ella apareció, pero no desvió la mirada en lo absoluto.

Sus pies se movieron por si solos mientras recordaba la secuencia, lentamente sin prisa antes de darse cuenta ambos ya estabas bailando perfectamente uno con el otro, no parecía que practicaran, simplemente como si estuvieran en medio de un dulce baile mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro y así era, viendo que por fin había perdido la rigidez probaron pasos distintos a los básicos que le había enseñado, un par de veces se equivocó pero ni siquiera le dejo tiempo a disculparse pues volvían rápidamente a empezar con el vaivén. Ella soltaba risitas cuando la obligaba a girar, el suspiraba cuando la tenía nuevamente en sus brazos.

Así el tiempo se perdió mientras ellos solo parecían disfrutar indefinidamente de la balada que una y otra vez se repetía.

— **Creo que estarás perfecta —** Murmuro entre divertido y cariñoso en su oreja, haciéndola estremecer por lo repentino que fue sentir su aliento en semejante lugar.

Ella solo asintió perdida y dejándose llevar en sus brazos. Tendría que pedirle clases de baile a su novio más seguido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **No me maten por lo corto que tuvieron ya 4 de estos en 1 día XD no se pueden quejar(? Estoy escribiendo esto a 5 horas de que se termine el año :'v espero terminar el ultimo y que se adecente XDD**

 **Hasta ahora no lo eh dicho pero FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS X3 espero que la estén pasando muy bien –Y no como yo encerrada escribiendo-(? Y que su siguiene año esté lleno de muchas cositas bonitas y felices.**

 **Y de Shindaka… mucho Shindaka(? De mi calmados que lo van a tener XD espro yo también poder leer nuevos fanfics de esos dos y de Yuuma x Anna :''v juro que lo primero que montare en 2019 será de la OTP de Ares x3**

 **Si tiene errores no me lo tengan en cuenta que estoy un poquito no más apurada :''v luego luego corrijo las mamadas locas de FF lo juro x,D**

 **Bueno me largo a escribir el ultimo fic del año :,3 dios ya me puse toda sentimental XD ciao ciao!**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;w;_


	50. Chapter 50

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Tema de hoy:** Akane y Shindou cenando juntos.

(Canon/Romance/Fluff/Confort)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

:-:-:

.:.:Feliz Año Nuevo:.:.

:-:-:

Habían sido unos días previos muy muy largos y un tanto agotadores.

Desde tener que limpiar su apartamento de pies a cabeza lo más minuciosamente que nunca en su vida había hecho, cocinar durante los últimos dos días preparando aquella gran cena aunque en realidad solo estuvieran ellos dos y salir de vez en cuando con sus amigos que los invitaban a realiza actividades.

El fin de año era más agotador de lo que muchos pensaban, o simplemente ellos lo pensaban así siendo una pareja aún bastante joven y recién independizada al cuidado de su propio departamento y un par de gatos.

Akane suspiro aliviada de por fin haber terminado su preciosa mesa, llena con un pequeño banquete de manjares típicos de la fecha, aparte de eso terminado de lavar, sacar y guardar todos los utensilios y recipientes utilizados mientras los preparaban, a su lado en el sofá no tardo en llegar su novio desde hacía ya 5 años, prácticamente desde terminando la secundaria. Luego de tanto tiempo y aun en sus cortos 20 años no se creía del todo que estuviera aun emparejada e inclusive viviendo con el que era el amor de su vida, de hecho su primer y único amor. Shindou suspiro de igual forma aliviado de por fin terminar todos los preparativos, abrazando a su novia e inconscientemente acurrucándose con ella como tanta veces lo habían hecho en ese sofá, ya solo les quedaba cenar –Ese año había decidido simplemente pasarlo en casa como pareja- y quizás luego perder el tiempo juntos igual que toda las noches de fin de semana.

Aunque esta vez habían acordado ver los fuegos artificiales de fin de año desde el pequeño balcón de su hogar, afortunadamente estaban a un ultimo piso y el edificio estaba bastante cerca de centro de la ciudad, así que podrían ver el espectáculo sin problemas.

— **Si logramos terminar todos los quehaceres de fin de año —** Comento aliviada y feliz la joven, con una ligereza en el cuerpo inexplicable pero con cansancio también, por estar saliendo tanto y disfrutando de sus vacaciones de invierno habían empezado bastante tarde con la limpieza. Su compañero solo asintió agradeciendo la calidez del cuerpo de la peli crema.

— **Podremos empezar el año tranquilamente —** Secundo en su alivio.

— **¿Iremos mañana al templo? Siempre hay mucha gente en el primer día del año —** Pregunto con desgana, sí que quería ir, pues todos los años de su vida había ido con sus padres, luego con los amigos y los últimos con su pareja. Pero siempre odiaba tener que esperar tantísimo para poder presentar sus oraciones.

— **Podemos ir al segundo o tercer día, igual estará un poco concurrido pero no tanto a comparación —** Medito Shindou acariciando inconscientemente el dorso de la mano de la chica, tenían las manos entrelazadas mientras se tomaban ese pequeño momento de descanso bien merecido.

— **El segundo suena bien —** Asintió conforme la chica sonriendo, el no pudo evitar dejar un par de esos en sus mejillas en lo que buscaba el camino a sus labios, ella lo acepto gustosa, ya después de tanto tiempo y tantos besos robados o sorpresivos había aprendido a no sobre exaltarse, y más aun con la tranquilidad de estar completamente al privado en su hogar. El beso en un inicio inocente duro hasta terminar con sus lenguas jugando entre si y los dientes del castaño mordiendo sin descaro los apetitosos labios de su novia, se separaron unos minutos después con un suspiro prolongado.

— **Espero llevarme bien contigo este nuevo año también —** Rezo en un murmullo el joven con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, otro año más estaba pasando con ella en su vida, habiéndolo hecho inmensamente feliz por cada minuto desde que se habían vuelto pareja e inclusive desde antes cuan ella velaba en silencio por su bienestar.

— **Igualmente —** Respondió dulcemente sonrojada como ella sola, tras el dulce momento conversaron de banalidades y sobre cómo perder el tiempo en lo que llegaba la hora de tomar un baño y cenar por fin, al final acabaron charlando y recordando cada actividad entretenida que había tenido con sus compañeros de clases en la universidad los últimos meses, de lo que les gustaría hacer o terminar en lo que el siguiente año trascurría. Estando uno con el otro el tiempo siempre se les pasaba volando, hasta que por fin la chica decidió levantarse de su cómodo asiento habiendo estado recostada sobre su novio la mayor parte del tiempo anunciando que iba a tomar un baño, a modo de broma su compañero pregunta si es que acaso no podrían bañarse juntos, como la mayoría de veces la oji lila solo enrojeció negándose y prácticamente huyendo al baño antes de que Shindou lo tomara enserio y de verdad la persiguiera hasta la ducha, que en realidad sí que era capaz.

Terminaron por asearse y abrigarse por las frías temperaturas de diciembre, disfrutar hasta saciar de todo lo que habían preparado juntos, mayormente por ella siendo él un eficiente asistente de cocina, simplemente Akane era mucho mejor cocinera, él amaba comprobarlo sorprendiéndose una y otra vez y recordárselo.

Se tomaron juntos las ultimas fotos del año, tradición tomada por ella pues las juntaba todas en alguno de los muchos álbumes que tenían y adoraba verlas y recordarlas tras mucho tiempo. En definitiva en un futuro para su familia las fotografías y los buenos recuerdos nunca iban a faltar.

Se terminaron las ultima horas del año juntos y acurrucados en una gruesa manta fuera en su balcón, admirando el cielo nocturno y las estrellas en espera de que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales iniciara, entre besos y mimos disfrutaron de cada minuto delas bellas luces, aunque Shindou mas bien se la paso mirando de vez en cuando el cielo y de vez en cuando la carita preciosa e ilusionada de Akane, pues las luces lucían aún más preciosas reflejadas en el lila de sus obres. Estando ella sentada entre sus piernas y recostada en su torso le era muy muy fácil estrujarla entre sus brazos sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno y de las mantas que los abrigaban de la fría noche.

Nada era mejor que pasar un año nuevo con la persona que más amas y con la cual esperas pasar muchos, muchos años más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ***Baila la macarena*(? TERMINEEEEEEE TERMINE GENTE! SEEEEE! MUAJAJAJAJAAAHVFEHGCWHGDCHWCSCD COFCOFCOF –Se ahoga y muere en su felicidad-(?**

 **Estoy llorando joder D': es tan hermoso TT^TT –Lame la pantalla-(? Por fin veré ese sensual "Completo" al final de la descripción del fic TUT soñé tanto con este momento que ya ni me lo creo(?**

 **Ok ya paro de exagerar XD pero es que estoy feliz ;U; 50 malditos capítulos hechos en un año y poco mas, aunque mas de la mitad la hice solo en los últimos 4 meses x,DDDD mas de 127k en palabras, mierdas mentales y azúcar pura TuT este es el record de mi life lo juro XD sé que este en específico nada tuvo que ver con su tema y solo mencione la cena de pasada pero déjenme ser! XD es el último de este año!**

 **Y pues ahora me aguantaran un poco de sentimentalismos míos porque siempre me pongo pendeja los fines de año(? que aqui en Venezuela ya solo falta una hora y media para que sea 2019 x3**

 **Muchísimas gracias a ustedes tres ;U; mis tres amorcitos que tanto me animan a seguirle con esta parejita, porque la verdad no le hubiera seguido hasta este punto si a nadie le interesara en lo más mínimo mis desvaríos con estos dos.**

 **Lizz, amor tus review, comentarios y todo me matan muchas veces de risa XD me haces el día o la noche o cualquier pinché momento del día ;A; muchísimas gracia por seguirle comentando aunque a veces no sean más que pinches OS sin sentido x,D espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas ;A; aparte espero muy muy ilusionada todito lo que vayas a hacer con estos dos o con cualquier otro ship e IE o inclusive con cualquier otro que yo conozca X3 me encantan tus fics *Corazonzote***

 **Annie adoro hablar de IE contigo x,D eres la más parecida en gustos y ships a mí, al menos con respecto a esta serie fumada XD te juro que haré también muchos muchos YuuAnna ;A; y fangirlearemos juntas o lloraremos juntas en este nuevo año cuando esos dos se hagan Canon o nos rompan el kokoro x,D téngalo por seguro que el seguiré a su fic pendiente y me tragare PoT a ver si me gusta y seguirte con tus proyectos futuros :,3**

 **Yuka, ahí mi señora la quiero mucho y muy juerte(? Me encanta hablar con usted por FB a cada rato que hago cualquier imagen estúpida para el grupo de FB o cuando sale un nuevo capi de Orion y fangirleamos juntas x,D la verdad que en mi grupo de amigas no hay casi nadie que disfrute de este anime –la verdad las tengo hasta la madre o eso creo XD- y tu junto con las otras me hacen mucha ilusión por poder charlar así bien a gusto juntas ;A; a parte es contigo con quien más hablo por FB XD sé que no le he dejado los comentarios que se merece –Me siento bien mierdas por ello- pero ya le termine con la primera temporada de su fic :,3 aprovechare este tiempito libre que ya tengo libre de escribir para seguirle ahora con su segunda parte.**

 **Algún día me entrara toda la loquera y armare un chat así grupal solo para quitarme la ilusión del cuerpo y poder charlar todas juntas (? Aunque sea solo una vez en la vida x,D**

 **Este año fue muy bonito para mí, aunque también muy estresante y algo triste, estresante en su primera mitad terminando mi proyecto de bachillerato y graduarme por fin como Bachiller en mi país :,3 triste en los siguientes tres o cuatro meses luego de graduarme por problemas con una relación un poco complicada y que al final termino tras 3 años de noviazgo, además de que por eso no me conectaba en FB y estuve muy separada con mis amigas del alma por no querer hacerle frente a nada.**

 **Pero al final fue un año muy muy hermoso, me reconecte con mis amigas, las conocí a ustedes, se está emitiendo un nuevo anime de una serie muy muy importante de mi infancia, y me gradué por fin del puto liceo ;u; no puedo pedir más la verdad, pensaba que este sería un año bien mierdas –No sé, así lo sentí el 31 del año pasado-(? Pero al final no estuvo nada nada mal ywy espero que este año que lo espero con más optimismo venga mucho mejor, para mi país –Que estamos un poquito mucho en la mierda no mas-(? para mi y mi familia y para todo el mundo XD**

 **Y espero que a ustedes toda la gentecita en general que me siguió en esta pequeña experiencia les venga un año muy feliz y lleno de éxito y cosas gays y bonitas(? XD**

 **Sin entretenerlos más con mierdas existenciales mias ;W; nos leemos en un próximo proyecto largo, obvio con esta parejita y quizá algunas cosas más, aparte no se pongan tristes que luego le seguiré con esto x3 RolePlay aquí no ha terminado, juro por mis ovarios que esta madre no solo llegara a los 100 reviews –Aun no lo supero ;A;- si no que hare mi mayor esfuerzo por que llegue también a los 100 capítulos, así podre morir en paz x3**

 **Me despido por ahora, pásenla muy bonito todos Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ;w; Ciao *CorazoncitoBonito***

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :'3_


End file.
